My Cullen
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Fifth year is done. Albus offers Harry and Draco an escape and the boys take it. They head to the town of Forks where Harry meets the love of his life. SLASH! This is a Harry and Edward story. Don't like same sex pairings? then I'm probably not an author that you want to read my works as all of my stories but a couple are same sex pairings.
1. Confrence With Albus

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliate are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are offended by gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you NOT read this story. This is your only warning.

NOTE – I decided to attempt my first crossover story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 1 – Conference With Albus**

Harry sat at his desk in his room at Number Four Privet Drive. The battle in the Department of Mysteries was weighing heavily on Harry's mind. Sirius had died. Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with the Avada Kedavra. Harry cried often.

"BOY," screamed Vernon. "Get your ass down here now."

Harry snapped. After almost fifteen years of being addressed by everything but his name by his mother's sister and her husband, Harry decided that he had enough. He opened his door and stomped down the stairs.

"Took you long enough," Vernon sneered. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAT LORD ASS," screamed Harry. "For my entire life I have NEVER gotten anything from you except abuse. I have had enough. If you open your mouth to me one more time I will personally see to it that you never open it again. Do I make myself clear to you?"

"Harry," said a quiet voice behind him.

Harry whirled around and drew his wand in a matter of a heartbeat. When he saw the Head Master Albus Dumbledore standing there with his hands in the air, Harry lowered his wand in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Professor," said Harry. "I did not know that you were coming here today."

"I have some things that I wish to discuss with you Harry," said Albus. "May I have some of your time?"

"Of course Professor," said Harry. "We can go sit in the den if you would like."

"You go ahead," said Albus with a smile. "I will be there after I have a quick word with your Uncle."

Harry entered the den and saw Draco sitting there quietly.

"Draco?" asked Harry in astonishment seeing the bruises and lacerations on the blonds face. "What happened? Can I get you something?"

"Something cold to drink would be nice Harry," said Draco quietly as he grimaced in pain.

Harry rushed into the kitchen just in time to hear Albus tear into his Uncle.

"Vernon Dursley," said the old wizard with enough anger that Harry had to take a step back. "I placed Harry in this house to be raised in a good home. He has been beaten, verbally abused, starved, and many other things by your cruelty and that of your wife and son. Until July 31st, there will be two boys staying in this house. If I even hear of you speaking to either Harry or Draco, I will make you regret that you were ever born. Do I make myself clear Vernon?"

"You can't come in here and threaten me," said Vernon. "As for the second boy there is no way in hell I am allowing it. I don't even want the first one here much less have two freaks in this house."

Harry walked over to Vernon and slapped him across his face as hard as he could.

"You will NEVER refer to me or anyone that I care about from the Wizarding world as a freak ever again," said Harry furiously.

Draco had come in when he heard the commotion. He walked over to Harry and wrapped his arm around Harry's waited and pulled him away from the fat man.

"Harry," said Draco. "I really need that water."

"Of course Draco," said Harry turning towards the cabinet and getting a glass.

He filled it with ice and then some bottled water. He handed it to the blond. Draco drank the water and handed the glass back to Harry. Harry set it on the counter and then took Draco's face in his hands. He concentrated for a minute as he reached for the core of his magic. Albus watched with interest at this. An aura surrounded Harry's hands and he healed all of the bruises on Draco's face along with the rest of the cuts and such.

"That was VERY impressive Harry," said Albus. "Healing and doing it wandless."

"Well I just broke the restriction for underage magic," said Harry. "I am sure we will be hearing from the Ministry of Magic soon enough."

"Oh I doubt that," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "Why don't you take Draco back to the den and heal the rest of his wounds. Draco, do not hesitate to point out anything that hurts to Harry. I will see you both in a few moments."

Harry led Draco back to the den and laid him on the couch. Petunia walked in and watched what was going on. Harry ignored her as Draco lifted his shirt and showed Harry his other injuries.

"Harry," said Petunia. "Can I help you with anything? Those wounds look very nasty."

"Can you bring me some cool wet washcloths?" he asked her in astonishment.

She rushed out of the room and came back in a few minutes later. He placed one on Draco's forehead.

"Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "Hold on to Draco's hand. I have to reset a few of his broken ribs."

She nodded and knelt next to the boy.

"Well it would appear that Harry is in his element," said Albus. "I trust that you will not cause any more problems. An Auror will be here twice a day. If either of those two young men tells me that you or your family has even so much as looked at them wrong, then you will be arrested for child abuse."

"How long do they have to stay?" Vernon asked.

"Until Harry turns sixteen," replied Albus. "From there, both young men will be emancipated and I will take them both away. Harry and Draco both have a VERY substantial inheritance. Both are the richest in the country. Both will be leaving this country and away from the hardships that they have both suffered. With a little luck both young men will be able to get past the horrors that both have seen in the last few months."

Vernon nodded and looked down. Albus stared at him for a moment and then got up and walked into the den. He was a bit surprised at the scene before him. Petunia was kneeling next to Draco holding his hand while Harry tended to his injuries. With a couple of pops, Albus winced as the ribs were put back into place. Harry would hold onto Draco's face and beg him to hold on.

"Stay with me Draco," said Harry. "I only have one more to go and then you can get some sleep."

"Please hurry Harry," said Draco as tears fell from his face.

Harry nodded and then popped the last rib back into place. Draco screamed in pain, and Petunia grabbed his head and was doing her best to comfort him. Albus watched as Harry once again went into his center and pulled on his magical core. He watched as the aura came back and healed all of Draco's fractured and broken ribs. Harry gently ran his hands down Draco's arms and legs and let the healing magic touch the small injuries that were there as well. Petunia was wiping Draco's forehead with a wet cloth while Harry was doing this.

"It is ok son," she whispered. "Just hang in there. He is almost finished."

With tears in his eyes, Draco just nodded his head. When Harry was done he looked up a bit wearied. 

"Aunt Petunia can you make up the guest bedroom for him?" he asked. "I will help get him upstairs in a moment."

She nodded and hurried up the stairs. Albus walked over to Harry and helped get Draco on his feet. Together they got Draco upstairs and into bed. Harry quickly transfigured Draco's clothes into comfortable pajamas. Albus meanwhile pulled out Draco's trunk and enlarged it.

"Well if I am going to be in trouble for underage magic, I just as soon get it all in at once," said Harry as he waved his wand and lowered the blinds and dimmed the lights. "Draco you get some rest and I will check on you in a little while. I will bring you something to eat later."

"Thank you for everything Harry," said Draco.

"You just get some rest," said Harry smoothing his hair back. "I am sure that Professor Dumbledore has a whopper of a story for me."

"I will stay with him for a bit," said Petunia. "Then I will cook something nice for you all later."

Harry and Albus nodded and walked down the stairs. Harry was looking around, but he did not see any letters telling him that the Ministry of Magic was on their way. Albus watched this with amusement for a moment.

"They are not going to be coming Harry," said Albus.

"Why not?" asked Harry confused.

"Because I told them not to," said Albus. "Please have a seat. I have a lot of things to tell you."

Harry sat down on the chair and waited with an interested look.

"After the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic in May," said Albus. "The entire wizarding world voted to dismiss Cornelius from the post of Minister of Magic. He went on to try and press charges against you. That just upset the populace even more. So it is my job to let you know what is going to be happening from here on out."

"Who did they get to replace Fudge?" asked Harry.

"I replaced Cornelius as Minister of Magic," said Albus proudly. "Minerva will be taking my place as Head Mistress of Hogwarts."

"Finally," said Harry with a sigh. "Someone will be in the Ministry that will do something for a change."

"Accurately described," said Albus with a chuckle. "I was sworn in a few days ago. This is why you have not heard from me this past month. I had not forgotten you. I was just very busy at the moment."

"I understand," said Harry. "Ron and Hermione kept me up to date on what was going on. Though, this is news that I didn't know about."

"That would be because they didn't know themselves," assured Albus. "We are here to talk about you and Draco though."

"What happened to him?" asked Harry looking up at the ceiling beneath the room the blond was sleeping in.

"Bellatrix Lestrange got to him," said Albus. "Fortunately I was able to get to him in time. It would appear that you are more magically gifted that I thought Harry. Tell me. What does your magical core resemble?"

"A phoenix," said Harry. "It always looked like a phoenix."

"You have been able to see your core before today?" asked Albus with shock.

"Since first year," admitted Harry.

"Why did you never mention this?" asked Albus.

"I didn't think it was important," said Harry.

"Ah my dear boy," said Albus. "You are definantly a remarkable young man. You behave the same way that a phoenix does. Your loyalty is unswerving as is your desire to help anyone who needs it."

"I helped Draco because it was the right thing to do," said Harry. "I didn't care if the Ministry came to take my wand. I knew he was in pain and I was going to help him."

"What if I were to tell you that you no longer have to fight in this war?" asked Albus.

"I would say that you might be Imperused or something," admitted Harry.

Albus laughed with Harry at this.

"You are serious aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Quite serious my dear boy," said Albus. "That is the reason we are here today. I want you to listen very closely to what I am going to tell you. It is very important that you do so."

"Of course," said Harry.

"We are going to emancipate both you and Draco," said Albus. "This means that at sixteen you will no longer have the trace on you. You will be able to do magic anywhere at any time. Draco is already sixteen. I brought him here because I asked if he would help keep an eye on your safety while you were still here and he agreed."

"I am going to be free at sixteen?" asked Harry in disbelief.

Very free," said Albus. "We just need the two of you to stay here until you turn sixteen. From there we will be taking you away from this country and all of its conflict. I have some friends in the United States that would be more than willing to watch out over the two of you until you can make your own way in the world."

"You want Draco and me to move to the United States of America?" asked Harry in a shocked voice.

"Yes I do," said Albus plainly. "Tell me Harry. "Are you opposed to being watched out over by a group of vegetarian vampires?"

"What is a vegetarian vampire?" asked Harry confused.

"They do not feed on people," said Albus. "They live quite easily on the blood of animals."

"Well as I have a werewolf for an uncle it would be hypocritical of me to be prejudiced against vampires," said Harry. "Do we actually have to live with them?"

"No," said Albus. "You and Draco will be living on your own. Their job is to keep an eye on you until you feel well enough to be on your own."

"Tell me about them," said Harry interested.

"Carlisle is the father figure of the coven," said Albus. "He works in the medical field as a doctor. His wife Esme is an architect. She designs houses for a living."

Harry nodded. He knew Albus was not slighting his intelligence.

"They have three sons and two daughters," said Albus. "All adopted of course. Edward is a mind reader. You can keep him out of your head by using Occlumency. It works on the same principle. Alice is a seer. She is a true seer of things that COULD happen in the future. If the path is changed, then the vision will change. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Like if I decided that I am going down the third corridor she could see that, but if I decided that I want to get off on the second floor her vision would change as the path did."

"Very accurate," said Albus with a smile. "Emmet is a big fellow. He is very strong and very powerful. His wife Rosalie is a striking beauty. She would put Fleur Delacour to shame in the beauty department."

"That is saying something," said Harry with a smile.

"Last but not least is Jasper," said Albus. "He is an empath. He can calm a room down with just a thought or entice a riot if he desired."

"Wow," said Harry. "I guess he would come in handy when I lose it like I have been lately."

"Harry," said Albus gently. "You have been through so much. Your body, mind, and soul need to heal. If you do not desire to leave, I will not force you. I was just offering you a way out of this situation so that you can have what you always wanted."

"A normal life," said Harry. "I would like to go. I need to get away from here."

"Harry I must ask something personal of you," said Albus.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "You know you can always ask me anything."

Albus smiled at the boy in front of him before he continued.

"What is your sexual preference?" asked Albus. "Are you interested in men or women?"

"Wow," said Harry. "That is personal. I would have to admit though that I am gay. Why do you ask?"

"I think it would be better if you help Mr. Malfoy then," said Albus. "He doesn't understand his own sexual feelings."

"Do you want us to become a couple or something?" asked Harry in horror.

"Of course not," said Albus. "There is too much animosity between you for that. However I do see you becoming fast friends."

"Then is there someone that you are trying to set me up with?" asked Harry shrewdly.

"No," said Albus with a chuckle. "I am far too old to play cupid. Love will find you when you least expect it. In the meantime, I want you and Mr. Malfoy to work together. An Auror will stop by twice a day. If any of your relatives try and do anything to either of you, I want you to tell the Auror. I will not allow them to hurt you any longer."

"I am sure that we can do that," said Harry.

Petunia came downstairs and went into the kitchen. Albus and Harry could hear her and Vernon snapping at one another.

"I am going to help those boys whether you like it or not," said Petunia loudly before slamming a pan down on the stove. "If you don't like it you can leave until they do. It makes no matter to me."

"Now that is something you don't hear everyday," commented Harry quietly to Albus.

"Well my boy I must be going," said Albus. "Just know that we love you very much and only want your happiness."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry. "That means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Albus stood with Harry and gave the young man a brief hug. Harry escorted him to the kitchen. Albus paused momentarily to glare at Vernon before he stepped into the back yard and apparated away. Harry looked out the window for a moment before turning away.

"Do you want any help?" he asked his aunt.

"No Harry," she said. "Why don't you go check on the young man upstairs and see if he needs anything?"

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs. He peaked into Draco's room and noticed the boy sitting up. When he realized that Harry was there he turned and smiled.

"Thanks for everything," said Draco.

"You don't need to thank me," said Harry. "Can I help you with something? Aunt Petunia is downstairs cooking dinner."

"I am still a bit unsteady on my feet," admitted Draco. "Can you help me get into some regular clothing?"

"Of course I can," said Harry.

Together the two got Draco dressed in some black slacks and a black shirt. Harry helped Draco get his shoes on and then excused himself to write some letters. When he got into his room, he noticed that Draco's owl was sitting on the perch next to Hedwig.

"Your master is in the other room and he is better," Harry told the owl. "You are more than welcome to stay here with Hedwig if you like."

The owl hooted softly as Harry sat down and wrote two very long letters to Ron and Hermione. When he was done with them, he walked over to Hedwig and handed her one of the letters.

"Can you take this to Ron for me?" he asked.

She nipped his finger in affection before grabbing the letter and flying out of the window. Draco's Eagle owl held out its leg for Harry's other letter. Harry quickly told the owl where the letter was going and watched as the owl flew out the window with his letter.

"I guess he wanted to say thanks for helping me," said Draco with a smile.

"Shall we go down to dinner then?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded and both boys went downstairs to dinner. When the meal was done, Harry washed the dishes after assuring Petunia that it was fine. It gave him time to think about everything that happened so far today. He knew that his life was going to change in a way that he could not expect.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope that I had success in laying out the plot fairly well. I want to point out that Harry and Draco will NOT be a couple. They are just going to be the best of friends from this point out. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Harry's Escape

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay slash between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and are offended then I ask that you not take it out on me. That is the purpose of this disclaimer.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the first chapter of this story. From the looks of the statistics, this story will give "For Love of A Slytherin" a run for its money with the popularity. Personal thanks to NJFerrell for an idea that I will be using in this story.

**Chapter 2 – Harry's Escape**

The end of June rolled into July. Vernon and Petunia were arguing on a daily basis. Vernon didn't want either boy in the house and Petunia was getting pissed off more and more. Dudley made a disparaging remark to Draco and Petunia slapped him across the face. Dudley put his hand up against his cheek in shock.

"If I EVER hear you say something like that to either Harry or Draco ever again," she said. "I will take a belt to your ass faster than you can say cake. Do I make myself clear son?"

Dudley nodded is head and looked to his father.

"Now hold on one damn minute Petunia," snarled Vernon. "You will not be doing anything to Dudley because of those two."

"THAT DID IT," shrieked Petunia picking up a frying pan and advancing on her husband and son. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THE TWO OF YOU. YOU TWO ARE THE CRUELEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF MEETING. I REGRET EVER MARRYING YOU AND GIVING BIRTH TO THIS PANSY ASS BOY YOU CALL A SON VERNON DURSLEY. I WANT A DIVORCE."

Silence could be heard at this proclamation. Petunia took a deep breath and turned to Harry and Draco.

"I would like to go with you," she declared. "Someone will need to help cook and clean for the two of you."

"I will talk with Professor Dumbledore about it," promised Harry. "I doubt that there will be a problem."

"I don't see a problem with it either," said Draco. "I know a good divorce attorney that can get it done for you by the time we are ready to leave. If you want I can send him an owl and get the paperwork started. He works with both muggles and wizards."

"Please do it as soon as you can," said Petunia. "All these years I listened to this fat slug of a man tell me that I had no choice but to hate my sister and her family. Well the time has come for me to stand on my own. Vernon, if you come within one foot of either of these two boys I will beat you half to death with this pan."

"Now see here," snarled Vernon. "I will not let you leave just because of these two freaky children. You can't just quit our marriage because you feel that it is time to be nice to that freakish family of yours."

"Oh I can and I will," said Petunia as she swung the frying pan and hit Vernon in the chest with it. "These two young men will have a better home than this. I want you and this fat slug of a son to get out of this house."

"We will not be leaving this house," said Vernon. "I am the one that earns a living here."

"It was my family that paid for this house you asshole," said Petunia swinging her pan again and hitting him in the arm. "I want you out of my house. When we leave you can have it and burn the damn thing down for all I care. NOW GET OUT."

"Shall we?" Harry asked Draco as he pulled out his wand. "She will kill him with that pan if we don't."

"Yeah," said Draco pulling out his own wand. "I rather like her spunk. However I don't want her going to jail for murder."

Together Harry and Draco made one fluid motion with their wands and Vernon and Dudley found themselves outside of the front door.

"We can keep them out of the house," assured Harry to Petunia. "They won't be coming back in until we leave."

"I will be back in a few minutes," said Draco. "I am going to go write the lawyer. Harry can I use Hedwig? Magus is out on an errand already."

Harry nodded to Draco who left to go upstairs. Harry then walked over to Petunia and took the pan out of her hands and set it back on the stove. He pushed her into a chair and then made her a cup of tea. As he was placing the tea on the table, Albus appeared in the back yard.

"Harry?" said Albus coming in the back door. "I felt your magic spike. Is everything ok?"

"We just prevented Aunt Petunia from killing Uncle Vernon," replied Harry. "He started to run his mouth again and she hit him a few times with the frying pan. Draco and I felt it was better to remove Vernon and Dudley from the premises. That would be them banging on the front door."

"You and Draco are not hurt though right?" asked Albus.

"We are perfectly fine," said Harry. "Aunt Petunia asked for a divorce. Draco is upstairs writing a letter to a lawyer that he knows. Can she come with us to America?"

"If she chooses to do so then yes," said Albus. "In fact that would not be a bad idea. I do need to talk with both you and Draco."

"I will go and get him," said Harry standing and then leaving the kitchen.

"Petunia," said Albus. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am sick of that fat bastard putting down my family Albus," she said. "I never hated Lily and James. I have always wanted to be a mother for Harry. Vernon would not let me. I tried my best to sneak him food and things when Vernon wasn't looking."

"You do realize that the American guardians that I have asked to help keep an eye on the boys are vampires right?" asked Albus.

"Yes I heard all of that the last time you were here," said Petunia. "As long as Harry and Draco are safe, I don't care of the people were beggars on the street."

Albus chuckled heartily at this as Draco and Harry entered the kitchen.

"We should hear back from the lawyer this afternoon," said Draco. "I asked that he place a rush on this. We know that time is of the essence. I am sure he will have your divorce done by the time we are ready to leave for America."

"Thank you Draco," said Petunia.

"You wanted to speak with us Professor?" asked harry.

"Yes," said Albus. "Please have a seat."

Both boys sat down and waited while Albus got his thoughts together.

"On July 30th we are going to go to Diagon Alley," said Albus. "We will clear up Sirius' will and get all of your accounts in order."

"Ok," said Harry as he and Draco nodded.

"Draco you already know the contents of your vault," said Albus. "Harry you do not yet fully understand everything that you own. So I am going to ask you both if you would like for me to be your proxy to sell off any unwanted property that you both own. As Minister of Magic I can make sure that they get sold quickly and for a good price. The money will be added to your accounts and you will not have to worry about having to come back and forth to Europe every time a house gets sold."

"I have no problems with that," said Harry. "You know you have my full trust. Once I leave I do not want to come back."

"I agree with Harry," said Draco. "I don't want to come back. So I will agree as well."

"Excellent," said Albus pulling out some documents. "If you could both sign your names on these documents, then I will see to it immediately. Now Draco your vault currently holds 568 million galleons in it. By transferring that into American money, it means that you will have that much there as well. With all of the homes you own, I can safely say that your money will double. The businesses that your family is partners with will keep a steady supply of money going into your account."

"Sounds about right," said Draco. "Do what you have to."

Albus nodded.

"Harry," said Albus. "In your vault you have about 300 million galleons. When you turn 16 you will inherit the rest of the Potter fortune as well as the Evans fortune. Plus Sirius left you the Black family fortune."

"So, how much money are we talking about?" asked Harry.

"Let's put it this way," said Draco with a laugh. "I will look like a pauper compared to you."

"No way," said Harry. "He isn't serious is he?"

"I am afraid he has succinctly put it in accurate words," said Albus. "You will make Bill Gates seem poor."

"You mean that computer guy?" asked Harry.

"The one and the same," said Petunia.

"Wow," said Harry. "That is a lot of money."

"We must not forget all of the businesses that the Potter family, as well as the Black family are part of," said Albus. "They will continue to add money into your account as well."

"So is there a branch of Gringotts in America?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Albus. "I will have Carlisle take you to the general location when you arrive. Carlisle was a muggle before he was a vampire. Therefore he will not be able to see the actual bank. I can only give him the general location. You should have no trouble finding the spot once you are there."

"Sounds reasonable," said Harry.

Hedwig flew into the room and held her leg out to Draco. He thanked her and gave her an owl treat and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Thank you for using my services again. I can have Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Mr. Vernon Dursley divorced in a matter of one week. I can and will put a rush on it. _

_Sincerely_

_Raymond Richards_

Draco handed the letter to Petunia. When she read the letter she smiled.

"We can have him come here," said Draco. "Just tell Vernon that he can have everything and I am sure that he will sign the papers. If he doesn't sign, then we will just have to figure out how to make him."

"I am sure that I can arrange something," said Albus with a smile. "Would the three of you like to go shopping today for new clothes and such? You will have to have clothes that fit Harry. It took the liberty of talking to Griphook for you and he gave me this to pass to you. It works like a credit card. I will be arranging your flights from here to Forks. You should get your tickets by owl in a few days. There is an Auror outside with a vehicle if the three of you wish to go shopping."

"What about Draco?" Harry asked. "Does he get one of these cool credit card things?"

"I already have one," said Draco pulling his out and showing it to Harry. "Thanks for your concern though."

"Come on Aunt Petunia," said Harry excitedly. "Let's go shopping. I will buy you all the new clothes you want. Bring your big hand bag. We can just shrink all the bags and put them in your purse."

Petunia looked at Albus who was fighting to not laugh at the excitement on Harry's face.

"I think it would be a good bonding event," said Albus. "Go have some fun for once in your life dear. It will do you some good."

She nodded as Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the cupboard so she could grab her big handbag. She laughed as he tugged her out the front door. Albus laughed as he locked the door with a ward that Harry or Draco could open.

"Boys will still be boys," said Albus with a chuckle as he left to head back to the Ministry.

"Edward," asked Alice. "Are you sure you are ok? You know I can't control the visions when they come."

"Alice," he replied. "If you ask me that one more time I think I will rip your head off and bury it in the yard. I am going to be fine. I did not expect to see that I will finally get to meet someone that is possibly right for me."

"Son," said Esme walking up and hugging him. "It doesn't matter if it is a young man. As long as the two of you make each other happy, that is all that matters. If he is the one, then I suggest that you act on it. Just take it slow. From what your father has told us, he has been hurt, beaten, starved, and many other things in his life."

"I will," said Edward. "What about the other one that is coming with him?"

"They were enemies," said Carlisle. "Albus said they have become friends at last."

Alice was sitting there quietly as her eyes glazed over.

"What is it Alice?" asked Jasper. "What did you see?"

"The path changed slightly," she answered. "There is a woman coming with them. It just happened."

"Is she magical like the boys?" asked Rosalie

"No," said Alice. "She is related to Harry though. She is the sister of his dead mother."

"That poor little guy has been through hell hasn't he?" asked Emmett. "No wonder he is the way he is. We will just have to help him out the best way that we can."

"I agree," said Edward.

Harry, Draco, and Petunia went on a shopping spree that was the mother of all shopping trips. The boys ended up with fifty new outfits each. Petunia decided to splurge on herself and bought herself lots of new clothes as well. After they hit the clothing stores, the trio hit the shoe store. They bought a dozen different pairs of shoes each. From there, they sat and ate lunch. They were all having a wonderful time. They went to the luggage store where they each bought a large suitcase.

"We can put a charm on them so that they hold all of our stuff," said Harry. "Then we can put a charm on the cases so that they are not heavy. We can even shrink them and put them in our pocket."

"Wouldn't it look odd if we showed up in a new country with no luggage?" asked Petunia.

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "I hadn't thought of that. Then we all arrive in America with one suitcase each. We can buy a big house when we get there. Maybe we can get Esme to design one for us. Albus said that is what she does for a living."

"Maybe she can build us one not far from theirs so that we don't have to hide our magic as much," said Draco.

"All, that we can do is ask her," said Petunia. "The worst that will happen is she will decline."

"That is true," said Harry. "However if they are as nice as Professor Dumbledore says they are, then I doubt she will say no."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. When they were done eating, the trio bought themselves a few different jackets and then made their way back to the waiting car. The Auror dropped them off at the house and then nodded and left. Harry quickly took down the ward and they entered the house.

"I want all of this clothes washed before we pack it," said Petunia. "So if you all help out we can get it done quickly."

Both the boys nodded in agreement. Harry unshrunk the bags as Draco enlarged the suitcases and cast the charms on them so that they could hold everything as they came out of the laundry.

"Dobby," called Harry.

With a small pop the elf appeared.

"Harry Potter sir," said Dobby. "What is Dobby able to do for you today?"

"Are you able to apparate anywhere in the world?" Harry asked.

"All you is having to do is call my name and I can be there," said Dobby.

"We are moving to America," said Harry. "I would like for you to come with us."

"Harry Potter is wanting Dobby to come with him?" asked the elf.

"Yes," said Harry. "I would like for you to come with us. Now that you are no longer bound to anyone I can let you wear something nice so that you don't stand out quite so much. That is if you are interested."

"Dobby will do anything for his Harry Potter," said the elf.

"Hey," said Draco suddenly. "How about, that house elf named Winky? Maybe she would like to come with us as well."

"Good thinking Draco," said Harry. "Dobby will you go and ask her for me?"

"Of course Harry Potter," said Dobby.

The elf gave a smile and popped away.

"I think I know that elf," said Petunia. "He was in my line of sight just before that pudding hit the floor."

"Yes," said Harry. "That would be him."

A few minutes later both Dobby and Winky were back. Both elves agreed that they would accompany the trio to America.

"We have a lot of laundry to do," said Harry. "Could you give us a hand with it?"

"Leave it to us Harry Potter," said Winky. "We is going to take care of it for you."

"I wonder if we should buy all of our sixth year and seventh year books while we are in Diagon Alley." said Harry. "Even though we won't be in school anymore it would still be beneficial for us to study."

At that moment a package appeared on the table in the dining room. There was a letter attached to it.

_Dear Harry and Draco_

_I took the liberty of sending you the books you would have needed for both sixth and seventh year had you stayed in Hogwarts. I sincerely hope that the two of you can work together to master the charms and such inside._

_Fondly_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I guess that answers your question," said Petunia with a laugh. "Why don't you boys go bring those upstairs and I will get dinner started."

"Oh no Mistress," said Dobby. "Dobby is going to make dinner. You is just needing to go and relax. Dobby is calling you when dinner is ready."

Petunia looked over at Harry and Draco who both shrugged and grinned.

Within the next couple of weeks saw a flurry of activity in the house. Harry, Draco, and Petunia were busy getting everything ready to leave. Vernon had been allowed in the house just long enough to sign the divorce papers before Harry and Draco evicted him again until they were ready to leave. When the trio was all packed and ready, an Auror came to the house and drove them to the Leaky Cauldron. Albus charmed Petunia's eyesight long enough for her to get inside. Tom led them to their rooms. After setting their bags down the trio headed back downstairs. Albus was patiently waiting for them.

"Shall we go get everything finished?" asked Albus.

Harry and Draco nodded. Along with Petunia, the trio made their way outside where Albus opened the archway to Diagon Alley. Petunia was in wonder at everything she saw. They made their way down to Gringotts. Two hours later, all of the paperwork was signed and ready to go. Harry was indeed a very wealthy man. After their work was done in the bank, Albus excused himself telling them that their car would be arriving in the morning to take them to the airport. They nodded and decided to do some last minute shopping. They hit the apothecary and stocked up on potions ingredients. They went to the book store where they took their time and browsed. They bought many books relating to different subjects. Draco favored potions books while Harry favored DADA. They bought books on advanced charms as well as many other things.

"Part of me will miss all of this," Harry confided to Draco that evening at dinner.

"Me too," said Draco. "Look on the bright side though. We no longer have to be part of the war."

""That is always a bonus," said Harry with a laugh.

They finished eating and then they all said goodnight. They had a long flight on the morrow and they wanted to get lots of rest. Dobby was packing Harry's books in his suitcase while Winky was doing the same with Draco's. Both young men thanked the elves and then climbed into bed.

The next morning, they ate breakfast and then stepped outside. The Auror was waiting for them at the entrance. They climbed into the car and he drove them to the airport. The three of them took one last look around and then turned their backs and walked into the airport to catch their flight to their new lives.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Many are wondering why I have not let Ron and Hermione in on the secret. It will be safer for Draco and Harry if fewer people knew. Harry will still write to his friends from time to time, but they will never know where he is at. Ron and Hermione know enough about what is going on to understand that this is for Harry's benefit. Thanks in advance for the reviews.


	3. Forks

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of the story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own this plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not embarrass either of us by reading beyond this point.

NOTE – You guys and girls totally are the best. You are taking to this story faster than I cam put the plot and characters together. Thank you all for the wonderful ideas and support. To all my news fans, welcome aboard. To all my old fans, thanks for sticking with me as I once again send you an a journey.

**Chapter 3 – Forks**

Harry and Draco knew that Albus would send the elves and the owls to their new residence in the United States. Before they boarded the plane, Draco and Harry were met by Minerva, Pomona, Remus, and Molly.

"If you need anything at all," said Molly pulling both boys into a hug. "Do not hesitate to send an owl. We love you both very much. Take care of one another."

"Thanks Molly," said Harry.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Draco.

"Petunia," said Molly. "Please take care of our boys."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Petunia hugging the Weasley matriarch. "They will be in very good hands."

"Boys," said Minerva. "Do remember that we will miss you. Send us an owl every now and then to let us know how you are doing."

"We promise," said Harry for both of them.

"Do not worry about me," said Remus. "I am going to be fine. You just live your lives. We are all very proud of what the two of you have accomplished in your short time with us."

"Thanks Moony," said Harry wiping a tear away.

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "I would offer to give you the marauder's map, but it is one of the few treasures that I have. Maybe someday I will send it to you. Just know that with it I can keep an eye on all of you as well. Remus can tell you what I am talking about."

She gave a nod. Minerva was having a hard time keeping a dry eye. The four watched as Harry, Draco, and Petunia said one last farewell and then boarded the plane.

"I am going to miss them," said Minerva sniffling.

The others just nodded.

The plane took off and Harry, Draco, and Petunia were sitting in first class. They knew they had a long flight ahead of them. They had a stop in New York and then a second flight to Seattle. It was there that someone from the Cullen family would pick them up. Petunia put on her earphones and was listening to the music as she read her magazine.

"Harry," said Draco. "I have a question for you?"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Is it true that you are into blokes?" asked the blond.

"Yes it is true," admitted Harry. "I have not gone all the way yet, but I have kissed Seamus Finnegan. We were a couple for awhile until he got stupid on me. Then I broke it off."

"What is it like?" asked Draco with pure curiosity.

"You get a sense of protection," said Harry. "When you kiss a girl, it seems like it is something to do. When you kiss another man it gives you a sense of protection. Does that make sense to you?"

"Kind of," said Draco. "I have been battling with my own sexual desires for some time now."

"I know," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned that I might be able to help you with that."

"We will just have to see," said Draco. "What are we going to do in Forks?"

"Albus wants us to go to the muggle high school. He wants us to go in as juniors that are a little advance for our age. We are to play it off like we are foreign exchange students. I have to admit that I am not sure about that. It has been so long since I last saw the inside of a muggle school."

"I am sure that the Cullen family will help us," said Draco. "From what Albus said, they have been to high school loads of times. That way they can tutor us in the different subjects."

"That would make things easier," said Harry. "I am glad that you and I have become friends Draco. These last few months would not have been easy without you."

"I have always wanted to be your friend Harry," said Draco. "My family had other ideas about that."

"I am sorry about what happened to your mom and dad," said Harry.

"Why should you?" asked Draco. "They were going to kill you. By them being given the kiss, it set me free to be the type of person that I have always wanted to be."

Harry and Draco each got lost in their thoughts after that. Later, Petunia got up and placed a blanket over both boys as they had fallen asleep. She closed both their books and set them on the side. With a smile, she went back to her own seat.

When they reached New York, Harry and company rushed to the next terminal so that they could board their next plane. There was not a long layover. They made it to the next plane with a few moments to spare. They all sat and watched out the windows as the lands of the United States passed by.

"It would be nice if we could have flown on our brooms," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said that he forwarded the rest of our luggage and things to the Cullen residence."

"That was nice of him," said Petunia. "It has made things a lot easier."

Both boys nodded. A few hours later, the plane landed in Seattle. The trio looked around as they didn't know what to do next. A melodious voice spoke up behind them.

"Harry, Draco, and Petunia?" asked the voice.

The three turned to see one of the most handsome faces they had ever viewed.

"I am Carlisle," said the man. "This is my wife Esme and my son Edward."

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry. "This is my friend Draco Malfoy and my Aunt, Petunia Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"What a polite young man," said Esme. "How about we get you home? I am sure you want something to eat other than plane food. Rosalie and Alice are cooking something for you."

"We don't want to be any trouble," said Harry unable to tear his eyes away from Edward.

Edward tried to probe Harry's mind only to be shocked as he got pushed out.

"Please do not do that without permission," said Harry. "I am more than willing to answer any question, but do not invade my mind."

"I do apologize," said Edward with a smile. "That is some gift you possess that keeps me out of your mind. Usually I have to work to keep the thoughts out of my head. It must be nice to be able to block it like that."

"Draco and I learned a branch of magic called Occlumency," said Harry. "It gives us the ability to keep people out."

"May I say something without sounding rude?" asked Draco suddenly.

"Of course," said Carlisle. "What did you want to say?"

"Well," Draco hesitated. "Edward looks just like our deceased classmate Cedric Diggory."

"Really," said Edward. "One of you will have to show me that image sometime."

"Shall we head to the car?" asked Carlisle. "We can talk more on the drive to the house."

Each of the Cullens took a suitcase from the Brits and led them to the car. It was spacious enough to fit all six of them. Harry found himself sitting next to Edward. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the beauty of the man. For his part, Edward was in the same predicament. The beautiful man sitting next to him was a blessing in disguise. He felt something stir in him that he never felt before. It was a sense of protectiveness, longing, and need. He wanted this young man more than anything else in the world. A couple of hours later, the car pulled up to the Cullen house. Harry and the others were led into the house.

"May I introduce Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Petunia Evans," said Carlisle pointing to each in turn.

The trio shook hands with everyone.

"This is my family," said Carlisle proudly. "The blond woman is Rosalie Hale. The blond man that looks a lot like her is Jasper Hale. The other young lady is Alice Cullen, and the big guy is Emmet Cullen."

Harry smiled at everyone. Edward thought his legs would give out. He had never seen such a beautiful smile before. Alice smirked at Edward before she taunted him.

"I told you so," she said. "You three must be very hungry. I hope you like Italian food."

They all nodded and followed Alice to the dining room. When they got there all three stopped and stared.

"Do you expect us to eat all of that?" asked Harry in astonishment at the buffet of food spread across the table.

"Too much?" she asked biting her lip.

Edward laughed at her.

"Look at the size of them," he said. "You two have made enough food to last them a year."

"It smells great though," said Draco taking an appreciative sniff.

"Dig in," said Rosalie happily.

"Oh Carlisle before I forget," said Harry. "We have two owls and two house elves that will be arriving soon. Is that going to be a problem?"

"They arrived this morning," said Carlisle. "The elves are upstairs putting your things away. I am afraid that you will have to stay with us for now until we can find suitable lodgings for you."

"That is fine with me," said Harry. "This is a very beautiful home."

"You seem to be the ringleader," observed Jasper. "The other two defer to your judgment."

"I trust Harry," said Petunia. "He is a very intelligent young man. So if he says it is ok, then I trust him."

"I have no trouble letting Harry be our spokesperson either," said Draco. "He is used to being in the forefront. Plus we know that should something go wrong, he is the one that can better protect us than I can."

"Meaning?" asked Jasper immediately.

"He means that since I have been at the head of the war for so long that it is easier to trust my instinct on things," said Harry. "While both of us are powerful wizards in our own way, our power lies in different fields."

"I'm curious now," said Carlisle.

"I am very skilled in potions," said Draco. "Harry does ok in it, but I was second in our year. Hermione is the only one who beat me in potions. I think however, that Harry would do better now that Professor Snape is not breathing down his neck making him feel bad for being alive."

"My skill lies in Defense against the Dark Arts," said Harry. "As fast and powerful as you all may be, I could probably take you all down without even breaking a sweat."

"That would be something I would like to put to the test," said Emmett. "Maybe one day we can have a little sparring match or something."

"Tell you what," said Harry. "Why don't you start moving at a pace that is comfortable for you? Edward, count to three and then find Emmett."

Both Cullen boys nodded. Emmett started moving around in a speed that was blurring. Harry and Draco were both able to follow his movements without a problem. Edward started counting. Harry pulled out his wand and gave it one fluid swish. By the time that Edward hit three, Harry had pocketed his wand and returned to his meal. Edward went looking for Emmett. When he found him he started laughing.

"You guys have to come and see this," said Edward.

The rest of the Cullen family followed the sound of Edward's laughter. When they got there, they burst out laughing as well. Emmett was stuck to the wall upside down without a stitch of clothing on.

"Let me down," shouted Emmett.

Harry lifted his wand and cast the counter charm. He heard Emmett hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"I hope you didn't do damage to Esme's floor," said Petunia.

Harry got up and went look for himself. There was a huge gouge where Emmitt had hit. He sighed and waved his wand fixing the damage.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen," said Edward. "It was as if you could see him while he was moving."

Harry and Draco spent the next hour explaining quidditch to the family of vampires. When they were done with their explanation, everyone knew how Harry had been able to see Emmett.

"I am afraid of one small thing," said Esme coming into the room. "We are one room short."

"I don't mind sharing a room with someone," said Harry. "I don't want to put anyone out."

"He can share with me," said Edward.

"Dobby," Harry called.

The small elf appeared with a pop.

"Harry Potter sir is calling Dobby?" asked the elf.

"Did the rest of our stuff come in from Dumbledore yet?" he asked.

"Yes Harry Potter sir," said Dobby. "He is bringing it here at the same time as he is bringing Dobby and Winky."

"It appears that I will be sharing a room with Edward Cullen," said Harry. "Can you have some pajamas laid out for me? I am going to need a nap when I am done eating."

"Of course Harry Potter," said Dobby. "I is already taking care of that. Master Draco's and Mistress Evan's night clothes is also laid out on their beds."

"Thanks Dobby," said Harry. "Where are Hedwig and Magus?"

"They are upstairs in my room," said Edward. "We set their perch up on the balcony for them. There will be plenty of mice and such for them to feed upon."

"Excellent," said Harry trying hard to stifle a yawn.

"Come on Harry," said Edward. "Let's get you into bed. You look very tired."

"I have to help clean up everything," said Harry stubbornly.

"I is taking care of it," said Winky. "You is needing some sleep. Master Edward maybe you is carrying Harry Potter upstairs."

Harry and Draco both started nodding off. Edward grabbed Harry while Jasper grabbed Draco. They headed upstairs with the boys while Esme and Petunia sat in the living room and had a nice chat.

"Thanks for taking us in," said Petunia. "I hope we are not going to be an imposition."

"Think nothing of it dear," said Esme. "Those are two very wonderful young men. I am to understand that you and Harry are related?"

"Harry is my late sister's son," said Petunia.

She spent the next hour relating what she knew of Harry's life to the assembled Cullens. They all listened quietly to her explanation of events.

"Poor Harry," whispered Edward as he lay on the bed next to Harry. "I will protect you from now on. You will never have to worry about anything again as long as I am around."

Harry grumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to Edward. Edward started at first, and then relaxed. He made sure that Harry was covered with blankets before he wrapped his arms around him and let him sleep.

"Where is Edward?" asked Carlisle later.

"Watching out over Harry," chirped Alice.

"What is wrong with Harry?" asked Petunia getting alarmed immediately.

"Not a thing," said Alice. "He is sound asleep and Edward is keeping his nightmares away."

"I have heard Harry wake in the middle of the night screaming with those nightmares," whispered Petunia. "I am grateful that your son can help him. Is Draco alright?"

"He was asleep before his head hit the pillow," said Jasper coming into the room. "I used some of my ability to cause both boys to relax further than they would have otherwise. It was in their best interest to get some real sleep."

"I agree with you," said Petunia. "Draco screams about his Aunt all the time. Apparently she tried to kill him. Albus stepped in just before she was able to and saved him. Harry healed him. Together, they are a frightening team when their dreams start."

"It may be better if we build you all a house near us," said Esme. "That way, Edward and Jasper can help the boys get through their pain and fears."

"Or you could all just stay here with us," said Carlisle. "The choice is yours. We can add another couple of rooms to the house and have it done within a couple of months."

"We wouldn't want to impose," said Petunia.

"Nonsense," said Esme. "It would be our pleasure for you all to stay here. I will take you around town and let you get used to the area and such."

"It would make things easier if we stayed here," said Petunia. "I do have to clear it with the boys though."

"I am sure everything will be fine," said Alice. "After all, I will see if anything bad happens."

Harry started mumbling in his sleep. He started tossing and turning. Finally he started screaming. The vampires in the house were a blur as they were by his side in a flash.

"What has happened Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know," said Edward. "He was fine one moment and then the next he started screaming about someone named Cedric. His thoughts hit me hard. They were correct. This Cedric person looks a lot like me and Harry watched as he was murdered. There was nothing he could do to save the young man."

Esme and Rosalie had their hands covering their mouths in horror. It was not long before Jasper headed out to deal with Draco who was having a nightmare of his own. Alice went with him to help comfort the blond.

"I can tell you one thing," said Edward. "I will kill any bastard that tries to hurt Harry ever again. These two boys have been through hell and back. Harry has had a worse time of it than Draco. I am not allowing Harry to live anywhere but here with me."

"Take it easy Edward," said Carlisle. "We will do what we can for the boys."

"You don't get it Carlisle," said Edward. "I don't care about the other two humans. They are part of what Harry is going through. The female did her best by him, but from what I seen of her thoughts, her ex husband made life a living hell for Harry. The boy in the other room did nothing but torment Harry from the first time he ever laid eyes on him. He even mocked him when Harry told him his parents were dead. I would willingly sacrifice the other two for Harry."

"It won't come to that," said Harry trying to unwrap himself from the blanket. "All is well that ends well."

"Harry," said Edward anxiously. "How are you? I swear I did not probe your mind, but I seen a lot from when you were dreaming. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again."

"I want to try something with you Edward," said Harry as the other Cullen family members watched.

"Anything at all," said Edward.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Edward.

"LEGILIMENS," he said and watched everything that flowed through Edward's mind.

"Well you seem to have the concept of what I went through growing up," said Harry as he broke the contact. "For the record, I would be more than willing to stay here. I can't speak for Draco, but I would like to stay."

"Draco may have to stay for awhile though," said Jasper coming into the room. "At least until we can get him past what his aunt did to him."

"You were able to read my mind," said Edward speaking at last. "You saw everything that was in my mind."

"Didn't think you were the only one that could do something like that did you?" asked Harry with a smirk. "I hate to be a party pooper, but I could use some more sleep."

"You go right ahead dear," said Esme. "Edward will stay with you in case you need something."

Harry smiled and lay back down against the pillows. Within moments he was asleep again. The Cullen family looked at Edward and then left the room.

The next week saw a flurry of activity as Harry and Draco were enrolled in school. Being the new kids in town, they were bombarded by the locals. Draco was in his element. He enjoyed prancing around like a proud peacock. Harry however stood behind Edward often trying to stay out of the focus of things. Edward was more than willing to shield Harry from the students. Carlisle has set it up that at least one of the Cullen or Hale children would be in at least one of Harry and Draco's classes. Draco enjoyed the fact that he could take chemistry. It was a lot like potions after all. Harry was ok with some of his other classes. He seemed to really enjoy biology. The two boys were not as behind as they thought they would be. With assurances from the other Cullens, they knew they would be just fine in class. Petunia and Esme were always out and about unless it was a sunny day. This way, they could show Petunia around town and such.

One day Harry was sitting not to far from Edward reading his text book when Jessica Stanley approached him. He was trying to ignore her, but she was prattling on about stupid stuff. Edward was about to intercede on Harry's behalf when he witnessed the most unusual spectacle. Harry leaned towards the ground and made a few hissing noises quietly at a grass snake that was sunning itself on the side of the building. When he straightened up, Edward noticed that the snake made a beeline for Jessica. She screamed when she saw the snake and ran. Harry picked up the serpent and hissed his thanks and then set the snake back down.

"You can talk to snakes?" asked Edward amazed.

"Yes," said Harry. "It is called parseltongue. Quite a useful gift when you are trying to get rid of annoying muggle girls."

"Harry you are truly a wonder," said Edward giving him that special crooked smile.

"Edward," said Alice.

Harry and Edward looked over to see Alice with her eyes glazed over. They both rushed to her side.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked.

"Isabella Swan," she said. "She is your Singer. She is coming to town and it will be a problem."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reception that you are giving this story. I am having a blast writing it. I will end this chapter here as I want to do the next one justice. Just know that eventually our three Brits will no longer be living together.


	4. Bella Swan

DSICLAIMER- Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own this plot and nothing more.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own this plot and nothing more.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you get embarrassed by what you read, then I ask that you not bash be about it. This is the purpose of the disclaimers.

NOTE – You people rock. This story is getting star reviews. I love it. I am thinking about being a romance writer or something. I seem to have a knack for it. Thanks for following along. I know it goes here and there, but there is a method behind my madness. It's all part of being a good writer. I recently read something that someone else wrote about two characters and I can't agree more. Ginny Weasley is a Lily want to be and Bella Swan is a waste of space. However they make for great fillers.

**Chapter 4 – Bella Swan**

"What do you mean Singer?" asked Harry in confusion.

By this time the rest of the family had gathered around Edward and Alice.

"A Singer is a human whose blood is intoxicating to us," explained Rosalie to Harry and Draco. "It is similar to your Amortentia Potion. In this case Edward will want to kill Bella Swan as her scent is his favorite type."

"So we must help him so that he doesn't hurt her," said Harry. "I think we can arrange something."

"You would be willing to help my brother?" asked Emmett.

Harry blushed as he looked at the ground. Alice giggled and Rosalie smirked. Emmett's booming laugh followed.

"So the little wizard has fallen for the big bad vampire," said Emmett.

"Well," drawled Draco. "It would appear that the big bad vampire is quite smitten by the little wizard."

"Surely you all remember we are standing here," said Harry as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course we do," said Draco. "Oh and Harry please stop calling me Shirley."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It was a joke dear heart," said Edward with a musical chuckle. "I think Draco watched the movie Airplane a few times with Emmett."

"Well it is a very funny picture," said Draco with a smirk as Harry slapped him behind the head. "Don't mess up my hair Harry."

"And they same I am vain," said Rosalie with a grin.

Potter Clan and Cullen Clan all headed into the building for their next classes. They still had a few days to go before Bella Swan was due to make an appearance at the school. The good thing was that Harry and Edward shared most of the same classes. So Harry could help keep an eye on Edward. In the two classes that he didn't have with Edward, Draco did. So he was not that concerned about Edward. He was worried about himself.

That evening Harry and Draco were sitting in the yard talking.

"What if Edward falls for this Bella Swan?" asked Harry. "I finally find someone that I can relate to and trust and it is possible that I can lose him."

"I talked with Carlisle about that," said Draco. "He told me that Edward thinks of you as his mate. He also said that it is not common for a vampire to ever leave his mate. There are rare exceptions when a Singer will break the pair apart, but you will always be the most important one in Edward's life."

"I hope you are right," said Harry. "I don't know what I will do with myself if I ever lose him."

"I am sure that you have nothing to worry about," said Draco. "While we are out here I wanted to ask you about something totally different."

"I am all ears," said Harry.

"This is going to sound really different and strange and stuff," said Draco nervously.

"Draco you can tell me anything," said Harry. "It will not affect our friendship."

"Harry I want to move out of the Cullen house," said Draco.

"So we will get a place of our own somewhere for the three of us," said Harry. "I can still date Edward while not living with him."

"That's just it," said Draco. "I want you to stay here where you are happy. Petunia is doing well enough on her own that she will eventually want to go off on her own as well. Your happiness is all we care about."

"Where will you go?" asked Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Hey don't cry," said Draco. "I am just going to buy a house in town for myself is all it means. I found one that I like. You will still get to see me all the time. It's not that I don't like the Cullens. It's just that I want to be on my own. I want the ability to be free to choose. Here I feel like I have way too many moms and dads watching out over me all the time."

"I guess I can understand that," said Harry wiping away his tears. "You will visit me here often?"

"What are best friends for?" asked Draco. "Let's go back to the house and talk to the rest of the group."

Harry and Draco went back to the house. Edward went to Harry's side immediately after noticing the tear tracks on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Edward asked furiously.

"He didn't do anything," said Harry. "Come sit next to me and we will tell you what happened."

Petunia sat next to Draco while the other Cullen family members assorted themselves around to listen. Draco explained his intention and what he wanted. Harry explained that he had misinterpreted Draco's meaning and it made him sad. Everyone around relaxed.

"We will help you get everything you need," chirped Alice.

"Oh no Draco if I were you I would run," said Rosalie in a low voice. "When Alice gets going she doesn't stop."

"It will take her a matter of minutes to have you on her arm and around town picking out wall patterns and such," said Edward smirking at Alice.

"Now you two stop picking on your sister," said Esme. "She can't help it that she tends to over do things."

"ESME," said Alice astonished to the laughter of the room.

"Draco, we will send Winky with you when you go," said Harry. "That way you have someone there who will cook and clean for you. We can get someone from here to deliver any groceries she puts on her list to you once a week."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Draco.

"I am sure," said Harry as Edward wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Petunia," said Draco. "You haven't really said anything about the budding romance between Harry and Edward. What are your thoughts on it?"

"It really isn't my decision to make now is it?" she replied. "As long as Harry is happy, who am I to judge? Just know this Edward. If you do anything to hurt Harry emotionally, I will walk the ends of the earth trying to figure out how to end you."

"You have my word as a gentleman and a scholar that I will not harm Harry emotionally or physically," said Edward. "That doesn't mean that we will always agree and feelings will get hurt on the occasion, but I can guarantee that he will no longer have to worry about things like what happened by your ex husband and your son."

"I will hold you to your word young man," said Petunia. "Are you planning on turning him into a vampire?"

"It is a possibility," admitted Edward. "I will push it back for as long as I can. As my mate it would be easier for him if he were a vampire. At this time, he simply needs to live a normal happy life while he can. Wizards age slower than humans do. So, Harry doesn't have to worry about looking older than me for some time yet. It will also give us time to really get to know one another before the Volturi steps in and takes the decision away from us."

"You will not turn him without his full consent," said Petunia.

"Of course," said Edward. "I would never do something that ill mannered to anyone."

"Why does everyone talk about me like I am not in the room?" asked Harry. "Surely I am visible to everyone."

"Of course you are my little wizard," said Edward. "Oh and Harry, don't call me Shirley either."

Draco and the rest of the Cullen siblings burst out laughing at this.

"I really have to watch that movie to find out what is so amusing about all of this," said Harry with a sigh.

"I have a copy of it upstairs," said Edward. "We can watch it this evening after we are done with homework."

Charlie Swan was talking with Billy Black. They were discussing Bella. When the conversation ended, Billy called his son over to him.

"Jacob," he said. "It is time to hold a council meeting. Get the members and pack together."

Jacob ran off to spread the word. Charlie Swan had just made things very difficult for the town of Forks. The group got together and Billy told them what was going on.

"Charlie Swan's daughter is moving to Forks," said Billy. "This will be a problem for the Cullen Family."

"Why do we care about problems for the leeches?" Sam asked. "As long as they stay off of our land what do we care."

"We HAVE to care," said Billy. "I heard from a moon wolf by the name of Remus Lupin. He is or was the best friend of Sirius Black."

"Is Sirius a relative of ours?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," said Billy. "His line of the family went to England and our line stayed here. He is a distant relative."

"So what did Remus want?" asked Harry Clearwater.

"Sirius' godson Harry Potter is living with the Cullens," said Billy. "It would appear that he and Edward have bonded in a small way. Edward has done something similar to an imprint on the young wizard. Before you ask, Harry is not under his power. He is acting on his own accord."

"That still doesn't explain what that has to do with us?" said Leah.

"Bella Swan is Edward Cullen's Singer," said Billy. "She will be in danger."

"Oh shit," said Harry. "That is not good."

"Remus has been here for some time keeping an eye on Harry, Draco, and a woman named Petunia," said Billy. "He wanted to make sure that the teens got settled in nicely. Now one of the teens is moving out to be on his own and the woman is actually interested in Charlie Swan. With Harry and Edward as a mated pair, we have no control if a Cullen bites and turns Harry."

"Like hell," said Sam. "The treaty clearly states that those blood suckers can not bite or turn a single human ever."

"Harry is not a human," said Billy. "The treaty doesn't cover him. It also doesn't cover the other teen. We are here to discuss what to do about Bella Swan. I have great respect for Carlisle Cullen and his family. I do not want something to happen to end the treaty due to some unforeseen occurrence that was beyond their control."

"So what do we do?" asked Sam.

"We have to help Harry Potter keep Edward away from Bella Swan," said Billy Black.

A few days later, Charlie picked his daughter up from the airport. They did not talk much on the drive to Forks. Both were that way. Charlie pulled into the driveway of their house and opened the trunk of the car.

"Who does that truck belong to?" asked Bella.

"It is yours," said Charlie. "I bought it from Billy Black."

"Thanks dad," she said. "That saves me from having to go and buy one."

"Consider it your welcome home present," said Charlie.

He and Bella brought her bags inside and she got settled in. In the woods not to far from her house, Sam and Jacob was meeting with Carlisle and Harry.

"We can work together to keep Edward from this area," said Carlisle. "I know that this is our side of the line, but if it keeps that young girl alive and my family safe, then I don't care about the line."

"The council agrees with you on that point," said Jacob. "We are going to work with you to save both Bella and Edward."

"We know there is history between your people and ours," said Sam. "If there has to be vampires in the area, then I would rather it be you and your family than some that are not as cooperative."

"The feeling is mutual," said Carlisle shaking hands with both Jacob and then Sam. "We can pull this off. I want to mention that I think there are some rogue vampires in the area. A few people were found dead not to long ago and it looks like a vampire did it. I propose that your pack come to my house and get our scent so that you know which scent is ours and which scent shouldn't be here."

"That might be a good idea," agreed Sam. "I will also want to catch the scent of the other teen and the woman living with you all also. Just so we know who is who."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement and set it up for Saturday for the group to meet at the Cullen house.

"Oh Remus," said Harry speaking for the first time. "You can go back to England and tell Professor Dumbledore that I am ok. I know you have been watching out over me. This was not part of the plan."

"Actually I live not to far from the reservation," said Remus stepping out into the open. "I don't actually talk to Albus that much. However you are correct. I have to be getting back to Britain soon. I just wanted to make sure you got settled in alright."

"Mooney," said Harry sincerely. "I am in very capable hands. Between Jacob's pack and Edward's family, there is no way I can be hurt."

"Who said we were going to protect you?" teased Jacob.

"Wait until you meet Draco and find out for yourself," Harry teased back. "I think before long a new treaty will be drawn between your tribe and the Cullen family. You don't have to take my word for it, but I think you will notice that sometimes things just need to change and old hostilities need to end."

"You are a very wise young man," said Remus. "I will miss you cub."

"I will miss you as well Mooney," said Harry pulling out the map. "Oh and make sure you go right back to Hogwarts. I will be watching."

Remus laughed once more and pulled Harry into another hug. From there he left. Later the sound of someone apparating could be heard.

Bella got to school the next day. Once more the entire school was buzzing with excitement. First the Cullens arrived. Then a few months later Harry and Draco arrived. Now Bella Swan was here. That was eight new arrivals in less than six months. Harry was walking down the hall heading for his next class when Jessica caught up with him.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to press your body on me like that?" asked Harry in annoyance.

"Would you like to go to the Spring Dance with me?" asked Jessica.

"No," said Harry.

"Why are you being so mean?" Jessica asked. "Don't you find me attractive at all?"

"Are you hitting on my boyfriend again?" asked Edward coming up behind her.

"Since when is he your boyfriend?" asked Jessica rudely. "Why would he want to date a fag like you anyway? He could be so much happier with someone like me?"

"Is that what you think?" asked Harry thoroughly pissed now. "I would not climb near you with a ten foot pole if you were the last breathing person on the planet. The next time I ever hear you say something like that about my boyfriend I will wash your mouth out with the foulest tasting soap I can find."

"Are you threatening me Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Why yes," said Harry with a smirk. "I do believe I am."

"I am going to report you to the principle," she threatened.

"You go right ahead," said Harry. "I am sure Mr. Banner, who happens to be standing behind you by the way, who has heard this entire conversation will be all to happy to help you fill out that report."

Jessica squeaked as she turned around and saw the biology teacher standing there.

"It just so happens that I agree with Mr. Potter," said the teacher. "If I ever hear you say something like that again, I will provide him with the soap. Now get to class. Mr. Potter, Mr. Cullen, if you would be so kind as to head in to class I would appreciate it. That was very mature by the way Mr. Potter. I do not like or tolerate stupidity, immaturity, or prejudice."

Harry and Edward sat together at their lab table. It was then that Bella Swan came into the room. Harry pulled out his wand discretely from its holster and cast a charm to stop her smell from hitting Edward.

"Thank you," whispered Edward. "How long will it last?"

"Only until the end of class I am afraid," admitted Harry. "Just make sure you get outside when the bell rings. I will come to you as quickly as I can."

Bella smiled at them as she passed to get to the back of the class. Harry smiled back at her and Edward nodded a greeting.

"Do I need to be worried about losing you to her?" asked Harry quietly while jotting down some notes.

"Never," said Edward with a smile. "Nothing hit me about her except her scent. You hit me in ways no one has ever done before."

"Is everything ok here Mr. Cullen?" asked the teacher.

"Yes Sir," replied Edward smoothly. "Just tutoring Harry a bit on understanding what you just said. I will be quieter about it. I didn't mean to disrupt the class."

"Actually you were not disturbing the class at all," said Mr. Banner. "I was just checking to see if you needed some help with it is all."

"Oh no thank you," said Edward smiling at the man. "I have everything under control here. I appreciate the offer."

The next day at lunch, Harry was sitting with the Cullens while Draco was sitting with the normal misfits of the school.

"So who are they?" asked Bella pointing to the Cullens.

"Well," said Jessica. "The big one with the dark hair is Emmett Cullen. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper. The dark haired girl is Alice Cullen. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie are each a couple. Dr Cullen and his wife adopted the four of them and two others who you will meet soon."

"Who is that?" asked Bella pointing towards Edward and Harry.

"The tall one is Edward Cullen and the short one with glasses is Harry Potter," Jessica answered. "I wouldn't waste my time if I were you, they are both fags."

"I beg your pardon," said Draco harshly.

"That was a totally cruel thing to say," said Bella. "The appropriate term is gay men or homosexuals."

"Either way you put it, they are both still fags," said Jessica.

Bella stood up and slapped Jessica across the face with a loud pop.

"I will have you know that Harry and I are related you nasty little bitch," snarled Draco. "If I ever hear you talk about my relative like that again I will make you sorry you were ever born."

"Hi," said Bella to Draco. "I'm Bella Swan."

"I am Draco Malfoy," said Draco. "Thank you for sticking up for Harry and Edward. That was a very nice thing to do."

"I have gay friends back at my old school," said Bella. "So I am not surprised in the least. I think they make a cute couple. I love Edwards amber eyes and Harry has some beautiful green ones. Are you gay also?"

"Why yes I am," said Draco taking an instant liking to the girl.

"Cool," said Bella. "This is going to make me feel better about coming here. Gay men are always so fashionable."

"Well now that was an interesting scene," said Edward as Harry and the rest of the group were all trying hard not to laugh at the stunned look on Jessica's face. "You do realize that there will now be trouble for both Draco and Bella don't you?"

"I think the two of them can handle themselves fairly well," said Harry with a grin. "I liked it when she said I love Edward's amber eyes."

"Oh shut up you," said Edward laughing. "How about, when she referred to your beautiful green eyes? If I might say so they are very beautiful. I do enjoy getting lost in them."

Edward leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"EEWW GROSS," said Jessica loudly pointing at them.

"Would you like to see something funny?" Draco asked Bella.

"Sure," she replied.

"Watch what Harry does to her in retaliation," said Draco gleefully.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two baby pythons that Edward bought him. He had meant to show them to the class, but forgot. He leaned over and quietly hissed to both snakes. When he got confirmation, he set both on the floor and watched as both snakes made their way towards Jessica.

"GET THEM AWAY," screamed Jessica running. "I HATE SNAKES. I AM TELLING THE PRINCIPLE ABOUT THIS."

Harry tapped the floor and the snakes came back to him. He picked both up and congratulated them on a job well done.

"Those are some beautiful specimens," said Mr. Banner coming over. "Where did you get them?"

"Edward bought them for me," said Harry handing one to the biology teacher.

The man gave his professional opinion of the snake before handing it back to the boy and walked off without saying a word.

"Now that was awesome," said Bella. "How did he learn to teach snakes how to do that?"

"It is a natural gift of his," replied Draco. "You seem like a smart young woman. I am sure you will come up to your own conclusion. Just be careful what you say and be careful who you say it to."

"Oh you mean like the fact that there is five vampires and two wizards sitting in the cafeteria right now?" asked Bella with a smug smile. "You would be surprised at what you can find out on the internet. The secret is safe with me. Besides I know all about the shape shifters on the reservation. My dad and I are quite skilled at remembering their stories. If it makes you feel better you have to know specifically what to look for to point out that they are vampires. As far as both go, they are still fables. It takes someone who knows other magical creatures to recognize one. You might want to tell Emmett that it is time for him to hunt. His eyes are dark."

Silence could be heard as seven people stopped dead at what they were doing at her words.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. I wanted Bella to have a role in the story, but I wanted to totally humiliate Jessica Stanley who I happen to despise. Bella is a dead weight, but I wanted to portray her in a different light. Let me know what you think about brilliant Bella and homophobic Jessica. Please do not bash me about the truce between wolves and vampires. After all that is why this is called a fan fiction story.


	5. Draco Steps In

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. Again I only own the plot of this story.

DSICLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended do not bash me for it. This disclaimer is here as a warning.

NOTE – Thanks to you all, my wonderful readers. I am happily flowing with this story. I am enjoying writing this one as much as I did the other one. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and adds as favorites. It makes me smile to know that I can help you slip into another world for a little while. Flash back is in bold italics. PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND RUDENESS.

**Chapter 6 – Draco Steps In**

That evening, the members of the Cullen house sat together to discuss the events of the day.

"I can't believe that Bella slapped Jessica," said Harry with a smirk. "That whore had it coming to her."

"Harry, language," said Esme.

"Yes mom," he replied as Alice and Emmett laughed.

"Did you see her face when Harry set the snakes on her?" asked Draco. "I thought Jessica was going to piss herself."

"Draco, language," said Esme again with a sigh. "Emmett your bad influence is rubbing off on these two and not in a good way."

"Hey what did I do?" he asked causing everyone else to laugh. "I surely haven't done anything of the sort."

"AND DON'T CALL YOURSELF SHIRLEY" chorused the rest of the group amidst peals of laughter.

"Oh Ha, Ha," said Emmett laughing himself.

"So Draco," called Esme. "When do you move into your new home?"

"In two days," he replied. "Thanks for helping me get the paperwork done so quickly. It was a big help."

"Now surely you know that it was no trouble at all," she said then realized what her words were and added. "If anyone says it I will belt you in the mouth."

Everyone hid their snickers behind their hands.

"UGH," said Esme. "That movie has been nothing but trouble since the day Emmett brought it into this house. Can't you all pick another line from another movie or something for awhile?"

"We will behave Esme," said Edward with a smile.

"So Bella Swan knows that we are vampires?" asked Carlisle once the room quieted down a bit.

"Yes," said Edward. "She also knew that Harry and Draco were wizards and that the reservation is filled with shape shifters."

"I wonder how she found out," said Petunia. "I know I have nothing to really worry about, but it would be nice to know that my family is not in any danger."

"Chief Swan knows also," said Harry. "Apparently someone from the reservation told them they were shape shifters. So she went onto the internet to look up other magical creatures. She said that you have to specifically know what you are looking for when you spot the Cullens as a vampire."

"There is nothing on the internet that would explain how we are different," said Edward. "I have already looked."

"That was fast," said Harry.

"Well it doesn't take that long when you have super human abilities," said Edward.

"The only solution I can think of then would be this," said Harry. "Remus told Billy Black. Billy Black told Charlie Swan. Charlie Swan told his daughter Bella."

"Unfortunately that will put our family in danger faster," said Carlisle. "Humans aren't supposed to know about us. Now we have three of them in this small town that does. The Volturi won't take too kindly to that."

"I am so sick of hearing about what this Volturi person will do to you all if we don't comply with his demands," said Harry standing up. "I dare the bastard to try anything to harm anyone of you. I will rip him to pieces with my bare hands."

"Harry," said Edward calmly. "The Volturi is a group. Not a sole person. When they act as a group nothing can be done to stop them."

"_He_ _is feeling very protective of the family right now Edward_," said Jasper. "_He is especially concerned for you."_

Edward nodded that he understood.

"It doesn't matter if it is one or one hundred," said Harry fiercely. "NO ONE WILL HURT MY NEW FAMILY."

"Don't worry Harry," said Draco. "We will all stand united."

"Of course we will," said Alice. "I know because I have seen it."

"It seems that Harry has definantly made it clear that he wants to be a part of your family now," said Petunia with a smile.

"So it would seem," said Esme with an equal smile. "I for one couldn't be happier for them."

"I think it is time that our young men get some rest," said Carlisle. "You all have school tomorrow and Harry and Draco needs sleep even if the rest of you don't."

Harry and Edward made their way upstairs and to their room. Edward was sitting on the bed and Harry climbed into his lap. With a passion that was both fierce and hard, Harry kissed Edward on the lips. Edward returned the kiss with ferocity all of his own. It was not long before both were panting heavily. Harry pushed Edward back and straddled his chest. He opened each button of Edward's shirt one at a time slowly and enticingly. As the shirt opened, Harry leaned forward and kissed the neck of his vampire. Slowly he trailed those kisses down Edward's torso. Edward was moaning with the heat of the passion. Downstairs the rest of the Cullen family all stood still. This was definantly something they did not want to hear, but there was not anything they could do about it.

"They are making out aren't they?" asked Draco picking up on the mood.

Alice nodded her head and gave a little giggle. Draco rolled his eyes and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Petunia.

"To put up a silencing charm," said Draco.

"I think Harry beat you to it," said Carlisle. "I can't hear them anymore."

"Thank goodness for that," said Emmett.

"You mean like I didn't hear you break your bed last night?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Busted," said Jasper with a grin.

Edward heard just enough from Draco and the others to mention the silencing charm. Harry quickly lifted his wand and cast a very powerful one so that the other vampires couldn't hear. From there, he left his wand on the bedside table and surrendered to his passion. Edward was gentle and tender. He knew just where to kiss Harry that would send him over the edge. Harry returned the favor knowing just as well as Edward how to play the game of torment the skin. He was after all the youngest seeker of the century. Finding difficult to spot things was his specialty. Edward flipped over with the young wizard in his arms. He was gentle, but he knew that one turn had just given Harry a bruise. He ran his hands over the area. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt and drew it away from his body. Harry and Edward unbuttoned each others trousers and Edward pulled both their pants off with a couple of fluid moves. Harry was in a pair of silk boxer shorts and Edward was in a pair of cotton ones. It was not long before both pairs of shorts were in ruins on the floor. They took their time with one another. Both exploring and searching each others bodies. They stimulated each other to near sexual explosion. When they finally started to make love, the heights of ecstasy were so high that both knew it would be some time before they came down.

Later while Harry was asleep, Edward watched him marveling at the beauty of the man that had just given him everything he was missing in his life. Their passion had just sealed the bond that would make it impossible for anyone to try and take the other away from them. He smiled at the idea of being with this remarkable person lying in the bed next to him. Edward leaned over and kissed the scar on his forehead.

Back in England, Albus felt it when Harry's magic took a huge spike. He was waiting for Harry to finally relax enough to give his passion to another person. Truth of the matter was it was he who told both Charlie and Isabella Swan what was going on.

"_**I'm coming," said Charlie walking to the front door.**_

_**When he opened it he was shocked to see a very old man in a funny costume standing on the doorstep.**_

"_**Chief Charles Swan?" inquired the old man.**_

"_**Yes that's me," said Charlie. "What can I help you with?"**_

"_**If I may enter your domicile for a few moments, I have some important things that I wish to discuss with you concerning the safety of some people that are very important to both you and me," said Albus as he stepped in when Charlie moved to the side.**_

"_**My name is Albus Dumbledore," said the wizard. "I used to be Harry Potter's professor and mentor. It was on my idea that he move here with Draco Malfoy. They chose to include Harry's Aunt in the picture."**_

"_**You mean Petunia?" asked Charlie. "She is a beautiful and delightful lady."**_

"_**Has she told you anything about her life in England?" asked Albus.**_

"_**Only that she has an ex husband and a son that is about a year older than Harry," said Charlie. "Is there something I am missing here?"**_

"_**You are friends with Billy Black aren't you?" asked Albus ignoring the question for the moment.**_

"_**Yes, that's right," said Charlie.**_

"_**Has he told you his family's legends and history?" asked Albus**_

"_**You mean about them being able to transform into wolves?" asked Charlie as Albus nodded. "Yes he told me. What does this have to do with anything?"**_

"_**Patience my dear man," said Albus. "Before I leave here today you will know everything."**_

"_**Ok," said Charlie. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"**_

"_**That is most kind, but it will not be necessary," said Albus. "I can only stay long enough to tell you what you need to know before I have to be back in my country. There is a war going on over there that I don't want to follow Harry and Draco here to the United States."**_

"_**You have my full attention now," said Charlie. "I want to hear everything."**_

_**Albus spent the next hour telling Charlie everything. He explained about the Cullens and their role in the game. He also explained about Harry and Draco being wizards. Charlie did not seem all that surprised to find out that the Cullens were vampires that did not drink human blood. In fact he thought it was pretty noble of them. He was even less surprised when he heard that Harry and Draco were both very powerful wizards and that they could do magic. Albus transfigured Charlie's coffee table into a horse and back as proof.**_

"_**Now that was cool," said Charlie. "You did not mention what this had to do with my daughter. She is due to arrive in about a week."**_

"_**She is the reason I am telling you all of this," said Albus. "While the Cullens do not drink human blood, there comes a time when a person enters their lives that the blood sings to them. That person is called a Singer. The blood of that person drives them insane. It is like an aphrodisiac. When they get the smell of that person's blood, they want to feed on it right then and there."**_

"_**Ok I am with you so far," said Charlie. "I still don't understand what this has to do with Bella."**_

"_**She is Edward's Singer," said Albus. "Carlisle and Harry will be working with Billy Black and his pack to keep Bella safe from Edward. It is no ones fault and if properly monitored, it can be contained. Your job is to inform Bella of all of this so that she can do her part in the role of helping as well. Until Edward is able to keep control around her, Bella will be in danger from him and he will not be able to help it."**_

"_**I understand," said Charlie. "I appreciate you coming all the way from England to tell me this. Is Petunia a witch?"**_

"_**No dear boy," said Albus. "She is just as human as you are. She just needs someone who will love her and treat her well."**_

The next morning Harry and Draco were sitting down to eat breakfast.

"Draco I need your help with something and I don't want Aunt Petunia to find out," said Harry quietly.

Harry knew that every vampire in the house had heard him. It was not that big of a deal. If he was up to something it was none of their business so long as he didn't get himself hurt.

"What do you need help with?" asked Draco quietly.

"You know enough healing that you can heal bruises and things right?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Draco. "Why?"

"When we were umm you know," stammered Harry.

"Making out," supplied Draco.

"Yes," said Harry very red in the face. "When we turned over it was not quite the right way and Edward accidently bruised by back. I was wondering if you could fix it before Aunt Petunia sees it."

"Where is she right now?" whispered Draco.

"She is still sleeping," said Esme quietly.

Draco got up and lifted Harry's shirt. Both he and Esme winced at the dark bruise across Harry's back. It was the perfect shape of Edward's arm.

"He has to be more carful than that," said Esme.

"It was an accident mom," said Harry quickly. "He was holding me in his arm when we flipped over and he accidentally bruised me. I bruise very easily. We are just lucky that was the only one. He didn't mean it."

"I know he didn't mean it dear," she said kissing him on the forehead as Draco healed his bruise. "He still needs to be a little more careful."

"I shall," said Edward coming into the room and kissing first Harry and then Esme.

"I knew I bruised him as soon as it happened," he continued. "That is why he only has the one."

"Well at least you now know how hard you can grab him," said Esme patting him on the cheek.

The boys went to school later. When they got there Edward, Draco, and Harry were all called to the principle's office. When they arrived, they noticed Bella Swan sitting there. Harry halted Edward long enough to cast the charm and they entered.

"I wish to talk with you," said the Principle. "Jessica Stanley is making a formal complaint against the four of you. I have a list of things that I will be reading one at a time and address as we go along."

All four teenagers nodded.

"First," said the Principle. "Harry, did you threaten to wash her mouth out with soap?"

"Yes Sir I did," replied Harry. "Mr. Banner can give you the full details of that conversation as easily as I can."

"I would like your side of it first?" said the man.

"She was rubbing her body on me in a sexual manner," said Harry. "When Edward asked if she was hitting on me, she called him a fag and said some very derogative remarks about him. I do not appreciate people calling my loved ones foul names. So, yes Sir, I threatened to wash her mouth out with soap."

"I will talk with Mr. Banner," he said. "If his story matches yours, I will dismiss the instance. Now is it true that you had two snakes in the cafeteria yesterday?"

"Yes Sir," said Harry pulling them out of his pocket and showing them to the principle. "I was going to let the biology class see them and I forgot. Alice asked to see what they did on the floor and I set them down long enough for them to slither away for a moment. I tapped my finger on the floor and they came right back."

"It is true Sir," said Bella. "I was watching from a nearby table. It was amazing. I didn't think you could train snakes to do something like that."

The principle was holding on to one of Harry's snakes.

"A very impressive specimen," said the man. "Just try not to set them on people again."

"So what will my punishment be for threatening to wash her mouth out with soap and pulling my snakes out in the cafeteria?" asked Harry.

"None at all," said the principle. "I am not going to punish you for something that was a verbal remark. Though, I will ask you to keep your babies in your pocket while you are in the lunch room."

"Yes Sir," said Harry with a laugh.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the man next. "Did you threaten Miss Stanley?"

"Yes I did," said Draco. "She went off on Harry and his family and I don't like my relative subjected to verbal abuse from anyone. I simply told her that I had better never hear her say that again or she would regret it."

"I can see that you are all being very honest with your answers," said the man. "I take it Miss Swan that you will say yes when I ask if you slapped her?"

"I will," said Bella. "She was getting down right insulting. I had enough of that when I was in Phoenix. Just because these three men are gay doesn't mean that people like Jessica has the right to belittle them and try to embarrass them in front of the student body or even the new person."

"While I understand your reasoning," said the principle. "I don't condone what you two actually did. You will both join Miss Stanley in a detention. You Miss Swan will be there for slapping her. You Mr. Malfoy will be there for threatening her. If it makes you all feel better, she will be serving a full week. Now I suggest that you put your wand back in its holster Mr. Potter and get to class."

Harry and the group were just about out the door when the man called once more.

"Mr. Potter," he said. "You seem to have forgotten something."

Harry looked over to where he was pointing and the snake was hissing angrily in the chair.

"Sorry Sir," said Harry picking up the snake and tucking it away. "How did you know about my wand?"

"I am a wizard as well Mr. Potter," said the man in parseltongue. "I know a parseltongue when I see one. Good day."

With a smile, Harry left to join his lover and his friends.

"Thanks guys," said Harry sincerely. "It means a lot to me that you spoke up for me."

"All, we did was tell the truth," said Draco. "Besides, detention here is sitting down and reading a book silently for an hour. I am sure I can handle that."

"Besides," said Bella. "You are the one that is helping me stay safe around Edward. For that you will always have my thanks and support."

"We better get to class or we will be late," said Edward quickly.

Soon enough, Bella Swan became a friend of the Cullen family. Jessica plotted from time to time looking for a way of getting them into trouble and was thwarted each time by a family member who would arrange it so that a teacher or someone was on scene when Jessica would start her shenanigans. Soon Jessica spent most of her time in detention. That did not stop her from trying to split Harry and Edward apart. She would make loud comments about their lifestyle when they passed. If Harry was by himself in the hallway, she would come near and touch him. Harry had enough of that one day and instructed his snakes to hiss at her if she came to close again. The next time she tried it both snakes opened their mouths in an angry hiss and had her reduced to tears. Every time Jessica tried to complain about one of them, the principle would yell at her instead. He knew what was going on in his school the whole time. He decided to let nature take its course. Either the girl would get a clue or get herself in enough trouble that she could be suspended or expelled. Harry and his group and family were exceedingly adept at ignoring her. The only time they got active with her was when she tried something on one of them. Her main focus was Harry. The man shook his head in wonder. The girl was really stupid.

Draco and Winky moved into the new house that weekend. Winky was busy putting everything away while Draco was doing his best to make her take a breath and slow down. Nothing he said or did made a difference.

Petunia meanwhile had started dating Charlie Swan. Therefore she was spending more and more time at the Swan residence. Harry was delighted to be in the arms of his vampire every night. For once Harry was perfectly content with the way things were going.

Well until the next day when Jacob and his pack arrived to spread some interesting news.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here as I have the plot moving on in the next chapter. Expect lots more twists with the story. I could not help but make the principle a wizard. Dumbledore has friends everywhere in the world. I also want you all to be ready for loads more Jessica bashing. I really, really hate that character. Even in the movie she was "like" on my last nerve "like" UGH. Anyway. Hope you like this.


	6. A Vision To Come

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. Again, I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Edward and Harry. IF you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point.

NOTE – Thank you all to my wonderful readers. This story is passing all of my records with flying colors. You guys and girls are wonderful to me. Thank you so much for your support of my gift of writing. It means the world to me. So I won't prolong your agony any further. Here is the next chapter. _**Special thanks to Shirbells Whitlock Swan for the idea of what to do with Vernon and Dudley.**_

**Chapter 6 – A Vision To Come**

Harry was for once in his life, truly blissfully happy. He had family, friends, and love in his life. He was purely where he had always wanted to be in his life. It did not matter to him that his family was vampires and that his friends were shape shifters. All that mattered to the Boy- Who- Lived was that they were there. Carlisle sent monthly reports to Albus on Harry, Draco, and Petunia. By now it was fixing to be Halloween. Edward and the Cullens knew that Halloween was the hardest time for Harry. It was the night that James and Lily Potter died to protect their son from the most powerful dark wizard in the world. In the months that Harry had lived with them, he slowly told them everything that had happened in his life. What thoroughly surprised everyone was that he did not hold grudges against people who helped to make his life so miserable. He had built up a strong bond with his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy. The two young men were best of friends. He had even built up a strong bond with his Aunt. Harry knew that deep down she had done her best to shield him from Vernon as much as she could. He did not even hold a grudge against Albus for putting his family in the predicament it was in, in the first place, nor hiding loads of information from Harry for years. However there were still nights when the Cullens were around the bed that Harry shared with Edward when the boy was screaming at the top of his lungs in a nightmare regarding Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. There were nights when he would wake up out of a deep sleep in fright to make sure Edward was still there. On those nights, Harry had relived the event in the graveyard and the murder of Cedric. In a couple of nights there was going to be a Halloween party that the Cullen children were throwing for their classmates. Harry and Alice worked on the decorations while Draco and Edward wrote out all of the invitations and such.

"Should we invite the pack from La Push?" asked Edward to Carlisle.

"It would be a nice gesture even if most of them do not show up," said Carlisle. "I can bring them for you later if you like. Billy Black asked me to stop by and check up on Harry Clearwater. It seems Mr. Clearwater is not feeling that good."

Edward quickly wrote out the invitations and handed them to his father figure. Carlisle was thoroughly happy. His son was walking around with his head held high and with a smile on his face at all times. The look of love that was on Edward's face every time he looked at Harry Potter was endearing to the entire family.

"Edward," called Harry. "Did you write an invitation to Bella Swan?"

"Yes I did," said Edward giving Harry the smile that made the boy weak in the knees. "I am sure that between you and Draco spelling me every now and then, I can get through the evening. Now that I am adjusting, her scent is not bothering me as much as it used to. So I can go longer without the charm to disguise her scent."

"I am very proud of you for that," said Harry kissing him on the lips. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you to Harry Potter," said Edward.

Rosalie and Esme smiled at one another as they were doing the prep work for the food. Thank goodness that Harry could spell the food with a cooling charm so that it would last for the two days until the party. They would be handing out the invitations tomorrow while at school. Halloween being on a Saturday made things easier for Alice and Harry.

The next day rolled around and the invitations went out. Many of the students were very excited to receive one. Harry and Edward made it a point to tell people that they could bring a date. They did warn everyone that Chief Swan would be in attendance. That killed the mood for pranksters who wanted to do things like spike the punch and such. Harry and Edward worked to get up the marquee so that they did not have to worry about the weather. Edward had set up his piano outside so that he could play some slow songs for the group. He and Harry had been working behind silencing spells on a gift for the Cullen family.

"Mr. Potter," said Mr. Banner while talking to the students about the snake in his hands. "Did you ever name these beauties?"

"Yes Sir," said Harry with a smile. "The lovely lady in your hands is named Lilith, and this young man is Damian."

"You know your biblical ladies I see," said Mr. Banner with a smile. "By all means, please continue to bring them with you to school so that we can watch their progress throughout the year."

"Yes Sir," said Harry with a smile as he went and retrieved Lilith from the teacher.

"I think they know that I will not hurt them," whispered Edward to Harry.

"Well why else would they sleep across your shoulder," said Harry with a teasing grin.

"Ok," said Mr. Banner. "I know that many of you will be at the Cullen's party, but do remember your report is due on Monday. Mr. Cullen and Mr. Potter have already turned theirs in."

The students all laughed as they walked out. Many were excited about going to the party. Jessica was livid with fury about not getting an invite. She would just have to get one somehow. Edward and Harry would pay for her humiliation. When her parents found out that she had been given detention because of her slanderous remarks, they grounded her as well. Suddenly she was hit with an ingenious plan of revenge. It just took a little bit of waiting until lunch time. She just needed a few supplies from the art classroom to finish her little plan. Edward of course, could hear every word that she was saying and reported it to Mr. Gordon. So when lunch time came around, Edward and Harry along with the rest of their family and friends watched as Jessica went to the silver Volvo and started painting derogative remarks all over it. Chief Swan and Mr. Gordon were watching the whole scene as it happened. Jessica was immediately expelled from Forks and was arrested for vandalizing private property. Harry and Edward were excused from classes for the rest of the day so that they could go home and take care of the damage. Mr. and Mrs. Stanley told Dr. Cullen that they would pay for the damage. Dr. Cullen assured them that it was not necessary.

"I would just like your word that your daughter will stay away from my sons," said Carlisle. "We will call it even at that."

"You have it," said Mr. Stanley. "I am so ashamed of her actions. Please give Edward and Harry our sincerest apologies."

"Consider it done," said Carlisle with a smile. "I hate to rush, but I have to be in La Push to make a home visit. Good day."

Carlisle left to go and tend to Harry Clearwater. Harry Potter took out his wand and did away with the damage with a slight flick of his wand. The two of them spent the rest of the day enjoying the privacy of each other's company. They were very well ahead of their school work and had all of their homework done in a matter of hours. They listened to music and started talking about what costumes they would wear for the party.

"I think I am going to dress in my usual wizard dress robes," said Harry. "I want to portray what a real wizard looks like."

"I think I will go and dress in something from when I was a child," said Edward. "Alice made my costume months ago. I just don't know where she hid it."

"Did you know that Alice is going as Tinkerbell?" asked Harry with a laugh.

"Well," mused Edward. "She has the right build for it. Emmitt is going as a grizzly bear. Rosalie is going to pose as a super model, Jasper will wear his soldier's outfit from the civil war, and Esme will go as a witch."

Harry walked out into the back yard and looked around for a suitable branch. When he had one that he wanted, he transfigured it into a staff. He made a replica of his broomstick for Esme to use as her broom. He would have allowed her to use his real one, but he was scared she might actually go for an unwanted flight on it.

"Harry," said Edward suddenly. "Are you going to be able to cope well tomorrow? I know it is the anniversary of the deaths of your parents."

"I will be fine," said Harry with a smile. "I know when I am awake, that they don't want me to be sad for them. They want me to live. My trouble won't come until I fall asleep and the dreams start."

"They scare me as well," said Edward wrapping his arms around Harry. "It just makes me want to go to England and make some heads fly."

"My mom and dad wouldn't want you to do that," said Harry. "They would just want up to be happy. Besides, Albus is taking care of things on his end. From his last letter, they were able to bring down some more Death Eaters and find a couple of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Albus still thinks there is two left. He just doesn't know what they are."

Harry went to sleep that night and the nightmares started. Once again the Cullen family was around his bed as Jasper and Edward tried everything to help ease Harry through the dreams. All of a sudden the dream changed. Harry and Edward were pulled into Voldemort's thoughts.

"That old muggle loving fool can not get his hands on Nagini," said Voldemort to his group. "She must be protected at all costs. Has anyone found out where the old fool hid Harry Potter?"

Harry and Edward felt the anger as Voldemort didn't get an affirmative reply.

"What if he isn't in the country anymore?" asked Umbridge. "Maybe the old fool took him out of the country. Maybe some kind of bargain can be struck with Potter."

"What kind of bargain?" Voldemort asked with a snarl.

"Well," said Delores. "We can tell him he can stay alive if he doesn't return. This way you get what you want and he stays out of the picture."

"That has some merit for discussion," said Voldemort. "I will consider it. I want round the clock people trying to find out where the boy is."

"We will keep working on it," assured Deloris. "Never fear my Lord. We will find out where the old fool has hidden him."

"You better or your fate will be worse than his," threatened Voldemort.

Harry woke up then with a start. He starred at everyone with wide and unblinking eyes. Edward had him in his arms laying his cool hands and arms on Harry's fevered body. Esme and Rosalie took the hint and were helping to massage Harry's feet and legs with their cold hands. Carlisle went and started to massage Harry's temples trying to bring the young man around.

"Come on love," said Edward. "You have to come back to me."

"Try kissing him," said Alice with a chirp.

Edward took Harry's face into his hands and planted a deep passionate kiss on the young mans lips. Harry took a deep breath and returned the kiss. He had snapped out of his trance with the touch of Edwards lips on his.

"I hate when Voldemort does that," said Harry.

"What did he do?" asked Carlisle.

"He forgot to put up his own Occlumency shields and I saw and felt everything he was," said Harry.

"Why don't you go back to sleep," suggested Edward. "I am going to go down when you fall asleep and tell everyone what we saw."

Harry nodded and nested back into his blankets. Edward nodded to his family as he wrapped his arms around Harry and waited for the boy to fall back asleep. The rest of the family all went downstairs to wait for Edward. He came down twenty minutes later and told the family what they had seen.

"We need to talk to Albus," said Carlisle. "The sooner the better, but I have no way of getting hold of him magically. All I can do is write a letter to him and wait for a reply. That could take weeks."

"Dobby can take the letter if you is wanting him to Sir," squeaked the house elf.

"You would do that for us?" asked Carlisle in shock.

"Dobby is doing anything to help his Harry Potter," said the elf.

Ten minutes later saw the elf pop away with the letter Carlisle wrote to Albus. Ten minutes after that saw Albus Dumbledore stepping out of the fire and walking into the sitting room of the Cullen house.

"Is Harry ok?" asked Albus concerned. "Is he hurt in any way?"

"He is upstairs sleeping," said Edward. "He is more annoyed than anything."

"So what happened?" asked Albus.

"Some little short woman that looks a lot like a toad was talking to this Voldemort person," said Edward. "They are doing everything that they can to get the location of Harry out of you. Voldemort said something about not letting Nagini out of his sight. That may mean something to you, but it confused me and I don't want to wake Harry to find out."

"Nagini is his snake," said Albus. "That must be where the last Horcrux is hidden."

"I think there is more than one," said Edward. "He is troubled by more than Harry's disappearance. Plus between what Jasper picks up from Harry, the thoughts I sometimes pick up on, and the unusual visions Alice sees, I think that Harry may be one as well."

"That thought has crossed my mind many times," said Albus with a sigh. "I had hoped that I was wrong. I want Harry to live a whole happy life, but if he is in fact a host for the Horcrux, then we have to do something."

"Can vampire venom kill a Horcrux?" asked Edward.

"Yes it can," said Albus. "Why do you ask?"

"The answer is simple," said Edward. "We turn Harry into a permanent member of our family and to hell with the treaty or the Volturi."

"I would rather have Harry live his life happy as a vampire of your family than to subject him to what could happen if Voldemort gets his hands on him," said Albus.

"It just so happens that I agree," said Harry from the stairs. "Hello Professor. It is nice to see you again."

"Harry my boy," said Albus with a smile. "It is good to see you with a smile on our face and happiness in your eyes."

"You knew that Edward and I would fall in love didn't you?" asked Harry.

"I had hope and nothing more," said Albus with a smile as he hugged the young man. "I have to say that I am very happy that you did though."

"That statement speaks volumes for the lot of us," said Harry with a smile. "So I am a Horcrux and to get rid of it I should consider being turned into a vampire."

"Accurately summarized," said Albus with a smile. "I think the sooner you do it, the better. In fact, I can send over some help for the transformation and they can take pictures that we can circulate throughout the Wizarding world that says you have died."

"Who will you send over to help?" asked Harry.

"Ah my dear boy," said Albus with a mischievous smile. "Let's have the Golden trio ride again for a bit. I will send over Mr. and Miss Weasley as well as Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom. We will call it a field trip to America for understanding the American Wizarding world better. I will set it up with the President of Magic for you."

"Excellent," said Harry. "Draco along with those five will be a sight for me to see when I wake from the transformation. Let's do this during the Christmas Holidays. That way no one misses out on a lot of school. Edward and Alice can always send my homework to me here and I can work on it while learning to control myself around humans."

"You always were very mature about things," said Albus. "How is Draco enjoying bachelor life?"

"He loves it," said Harry. "He comes over all the time though. He loves Esme's cooking to much. Aunt Petunia moved in with Chief Swan and they are engaged to be married. Edward has finally learned to control himself around Bella Swan."

"I would like for you to marry me," said Edward suddenly kneeling next to Harry and opening a ring box.

Inside was a very old ring that had a Ruby reset in it with the diamonds.

"This was my mother's ring," said Edward. "I had the diamond replaced with a ruby. Please say yes Harry."

"I will say yes on one condition," said Harry.

"What is that condition?" asked Edward.

"That you keep a tight reign on Alice and her decoration plans," said Harry with a laugh.

"That is something that we will all ban together and work on," said Edward. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes Edward," said Harry. "I would be honored to marry you."

"Well then," said Albus reaching into his pocket. "You may be wanting this then. I found them in a box that I was holding for you. It was your mother's engagement set. I have your parent's wedding rings as well."

"This is perfect," said Harry as he held out his mother's ring to Edward.

Edward and Harry each slipped the engagement rings on the other's finger. Wearing the rings of their late mother's was something special all on its own.

"A Christmas wedding," said Harry. "You can change me after the wedding."

"Perfect," said Edward giving Harry an award winning smile. "I love the sound of that."

"Then we have to get busy if we are going to be hosting a wedding here," said Esme with a smile. "Alice dear, do stop pouting. I am sure Harry will let you be his bridesmaid."

"Yes you can make the wedding beautiful," said Harry. "I just want it simple as well. I don't want anything to big."

"It will be beautiful Harry," said Alice happily. "You will see."

"Well I must be going," said Albus. "I have lots to get done between now and the Christmas holidays. I am very happy for you both. I hope that my blessing as a grandfather to the two of you will go a long way for you."

"I am honored Sir," said Edward as Harry hugged Albus.

With that, Albus flooed back to England. Edward wrote a letter to the La Push elders and asked Harry to send it with Hedwig. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were all sitting quietly together with pads and pen and were jotting down notes.

"Oh I have to cook Harry's breakfast," said Esme jumping up.

"Dobby is already doing that Mistress Cullen," said the elf.

Dobby walked over to Edward and looked at him. Edward knelt next to him so that he could be on eye level with him.

"Dobby is happy that you is taking care of Harry Potter," said the elf. "Dobby hopes that you will never forget him."

"Harry and I will never forget you Dobby," said Edward softly. "You will always be a part of our lives."

"Thank you Sir," said Dobby. "Dobby is happy to be hearing that."

"We need you," said Harry also kneeling next to the elf. "You are a part of our family now and forever."

"Thank you Harry Potter," said Dobby. "Dobby is wanting to make a suggestion for the wedding."

"Anything you have to say we will gladly listen to," sang Alice.

"Dobby is thinking that Harry Potter and Mr. Edward should both wear white with silver trimmings," said the elf.

"It will be done," called Esme. "Thanks for the idea. In the future if you have any more ideas, please let us know."

Dobby was grinning ear to ear.

A knock sounded on the back door and Jacob and Sam were there with a couple of other pack members. Edward and Carlisle sat them all down and started talking to them about what was going on and what they needed to do in order to stop Harry from being hurt.

"We want the pack to know that we do not want to upset the treaty," said Edward. "We value the friendship with the wolves to much for that."

"You have our blessing on this," said Jacob. "We want Harry safe from all harm. He is like a little brother to us."

"Are you all hungry?" asked Esme. "We cooked plenty of breakfast."

"That would be great Mrs. Cullen," said Jacob walking over and sitting at the table.

"Just call me Esme dear," she replied as she placed the food on the table with Dobby's help.

"Edward," whispered Alice. "We have problems."

Harry and Edward jumped up and ran to Alice. Her eyes were glazed over as she watched in disgust what was happening.

"Vernon Dursley went to the Volturi," said Edward. "He told them that Harry, Draco, and his wife were here and under our protection."

Vernon had a hard few months. He had lost his wife because of that freakish relative of hers. He was forever plotting his revenge on him.

"Why don't we go and talk to those Volturi people," said Dudley. "That Wormtail guy said they would help us."

"I think you may be right," said Vernon. "It is time to bring about the downfall of Harry Potter."

The two travelled to Volterra to speak with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Jane led the two humans down to speak with the leaders.

"It is unusual to get human visitors that willingly come to our home," said Aro. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We both want the downfall of certain people," replied Vernon. "You want the downfall of the Cullen family, and I want the downfall of Harry Potter."

Vernon spent the next hour telling Aro what he knew. Dudley added his own information in from time to time.

"So it seems that it is time for us to step in," said Aro. "We have the information we need to finally disband Carlisle's family."

"Yes," sneered Vernon. "You also can deal with Harry Potter while you are at it. I want him to suffer slowly for being alive."

"Just hatred towards someone who has never done you anything," said Aro. "I must admit that I am disappointed in you."

"I don't care how you feel about me," said Vernon bravely. "As long as the boy dies is all that matters to me."

Aro looked over to Caius and Marcus. One look was all it took before the three vampires descended upon Vernon and Dudley.

"What are you planning on doing to us?" asked Vernon nervously. "I thought you would let us go after you got your information from us."

"When did we ever make that deal?" asked Caius. "You two are just humans that are willing to betray another just out of spite. Besides that, you now know of our existence. So now you have to die as well."

Vernon squeaked at that. He and Dudley turned and were about to run when the three vampires attacked. It did not take long before the cleaners were in the room taking care of the remains.

"It is time to deal with our rivals," said Aro.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will leave this chapter dangle right here folks. I want the Halloween Party as well as Aro's plans to come out in the next chapter. Please give me all the feedback that you can on this. I will be interested to hear who you think Aro will send first to deal with the Cullens.


	7. A Plan

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own this plot.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own this plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Edward and Harry. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not embarrass yourself by reading beyond this point. If you do, then I can not be held liable for what you read. Thank you in advance for your understanding.

DISCLAIMER – "People Get Ready" is sung by Rod Stewart. It is of course a remake.

NOTE – You folks are the best. The first three chapters of this story have already hit over 2500 hits on it alone. At this rate, it will pass For Love of a Slytherin. I enjoy the reviews and feedback. For those that do not get a reply when you submit feedback, it is because you do it in a way that there is no link for me to reply with. I DO answer all fan mail. **Special Thanks to Shirbells Whitlock Swan for her assistance in name spelling of the Twilight characters. She has been a very valuable asset to me in this story.**

**Chapter 7 – A Plan**

"When are they coming?" asked Carlisle.

"If they stick to their current plan they will not come here until March," said Alice. "They are going to bring the entire guard. Demitri, Alex, and Jane are going to come first and assess the situation."

"Well then I guess it is time that we give them just enough information to have them relax," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"Alice do they know about Jacob and his pack?" asked Harry.

"No," said Alice. "They do know about you though. That is why they are sending a scouting mission. They want to see how strong you are before they attack."

"What kind of skills does the trio have?" asked Harry.

"Demitri is the best tracker in the world," said Edward. "He can find anyone anywhere. Jane can cause pain just by looking at you. Alex can immobilize the entire family with one word."

"Well then we have a few surprises for them," said Harry smugly. "We will have a big surprise for the Volturi."

"Slow down Harry," said Edward. "You aren't making a lot of sense. What are you planning?"

"It's simple," said Harry. "We keep the Quileute wolves secret for now. We also play down my strength as a wizard. Let them see that I am not a powerful wizard or that big of a threat."

"This way when the attack happens, we can hit them with everything we have," said Jacob.

"This will be a great way of getting rid of some unwelcome blood suckers," said Sam. "No offense to you guys."

"None taken," said Emmett. "I like the sound of Harry's idea."

"Plus we also have Draco that can help us," said Harry. "Both of us were seekers at school. We can both see things faster than normal humans."

"Jasper?" asked Edward. "What do you think? You are the war veteran here."

"I think that you would be a fool to discredit your mate," said Jasper seeing the hurt look on Harry's face. "He is just as much a veteran of war as I am. He has my full support in this matter."

"Oh my God," said Edward realizing him mistake. "Harry, I am so sorry. I keep forgetting you're a child of war. I feel so stupid for saying that. Please forgive me."

"It's ok Edward," said Harry with a smile. "Jasper is older than I am in many ways and you are used to going to him for battle strategy. It is an easy mistake to make. You are quite forgiven."

"Good morning everyone," said Draco coming in. "It looks like I missed something important. What's going on and who are these guys?"

"Jacob and Sam," said Harry. "I would like you all to meet my best friend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Jacob Black and Sam Uley. They are shape shifters from La Push."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Draco.

"The pleasure is ours," said Jacob.

Jacob had an odd look on his face. Sam recognized it immediately. Draco was staring oddly at Jacob as well. Harry knew the look immediately.

"It would seem that our friends will be spending a lot of time together in the near future," said Harry with a laugh to Sam.

"I would know that look on Jacob anywhere," said Sam. "He just imprinted on Draco."

"Excellent," said Harry. "I was hoping something like this would happen for Draco. I hate seeing him alone."

Sam and Harry had to get the two to sit so that Harry and the rest could explain things to them.

"Earth to Draco," said Harry with a laugh. "I would like your attention please. I have some very important things to tell you."

Draco blushed and then looked at Harry. Harry laughed once more at him.

"Ok Harry," said Draco. "You have my attention. What's going on?"

"First," said Harry. "Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville will be here for the Christmas holidays. They will be coming because it would be in my best interest if Edward and Carlisle turn me into a vampire."

"Why would they do that?" asked Draco. "I know you and Edward love each other, but from what I read, that is a painful experience to go through."

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" asked Harry.

"I have a general description of them," said Draco.

"It would appear I am one of Voldemort's Horcruxes," said Harry. "Vampire venom is a way of killing a Horcrux. So if Edward turns me, then I can get rid of another piece of Voldemort. We are bringing the rest of the group here for the Christmas holidays so that between the six of you, I will be more comfortable with my surroundings when I wake up."

"I understand," said Draco. "It would make perfect sense to surround yourself with the things in your life that you love the most when you are done with the transformation. I am just glad that you have asked me to be a part of that."

"Draco," said Harry. "You are my friend. I would not have it any other way. Besides, there is more than one reason they will be here."

"What is the other reason?" asked Draco.

"Edward and I are getting married before I am turned," said Harry lifting his hand to show Draco the ring.

"Harry," said Draco. "That is wonderful. I am so happy for you guys. When did he propose?"

"Last night," said Harry.

Draco stood and shook Edward's hand. He then turned to the rest of the assembly.

"There is something else as well isn't there?" he asked.

"Yes there is," said Harry. "However, I think that Jacob can tell you what is going on just as easy as we can. For the moment, I want to finish my breakfast and go take a shower. There is a party tonight after all. We still have to go and tell my Aunt the good news."

Draco sat down as Esme put a plate of food in front of him. As he ate, Jacob, with Jasper's help, told him everything that was going on. Draco added his own ideas to the mix and they talked about it for a bit more.

"After everything that Harry and Jasper have gone through," said Draco. "I think it would be in our best interest to let them lead this fight. Both are in their element here. I trust Harry explicitly. I have watched him take down some very powerful wizards in our fight against Voldemort. If he says we can do it, then I do not doubt him at all."

Harry went upstairs and took a shower. He wanted to look nice for Edward for the day. He decided on a pair of tight black jeans and a green silk shirt. Harry was putting on his shoes and caught sight of the ring on his finger. He sat there for a long while just staring at the ring. He enjoyed the way it looked on his finger. Edward watched quietly from the doorway. He didn't want to intrude upon Harry's privacy, but the look of happiness that was on Harry's face was a beautiful thing to behold.

"Harry," he said quietly. "I hope that I can keep that look on your face for a very long time. I will make it my life's work to make your happy."

"You make me feel so good already," said Harry sliding his arms around Edward's waist. "It is a feeling that has rarely ever been a part of my life. Thank you for being the one to give it to me."

"Trust me when I tell you that you do the same for me," said Edward wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Shall we go tell Aunt Petunia the good news?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Edward. "She will be delighted to hear that we are going to be married."

Laughing, the two left the room and made their way out. Esme and Rose waved to them as they passed the foyer. Draco and Jacob were still talking with Emmett and Jasper about the fight with the Volturi. Edward and Harry drove into town and arrived outside of the Swan residence.

"Good morning Harry and Edward," said Petunia. "What brings you here today?"

"Edward and I wanted to tell you the good news in person," said Harry lifting his hand to show her his ring. "We are getting married on Christmas Day."

"Oh Harry," said Petunia hugging him and then Edward. "That is so wonderful. I am so happy for the both of you. I better check with Esme to see what I can do to help with the wedding."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about that if I were you," said Edward with a smile. "Alice is in her element and you might get hurt if you get in the way. Esme and Rosalie are mainly there to stop her from going overboard with the plans."

"Alice is such a dear," said Petunia. "If they change their mind about anything, just let me know."

"That is nice of you to offer," said Edward. "Alice has already gone up to the Denali Coven and personally handed them their invitations. How she did that so fast, I have no clue, but she did."

"I'm going to regret letting her plan this wedding aren't I?" asked Harry.

"Probably love," said Edward with a musical laugh. "If I were you, I would just relax and go with the flow."

"Where is Bella?" asked Harry.

"She and some of her friends from school went to Port Angeles to shop for costumes," said Petunia. "They should be back in a couple of hours. Alice dropped off my costume yesterday. We will arrive somewhere around eight."

"That sounds good," said Harry. "During the Christmas holiday, we will probably get Albus to set up some protective wards around this house for you. One can never be too careful. I would do it myself, but Albus is more powerful than I am. His wards will be harder to get through than mine."

"Don't sell yourself short," said Petunia. "I happen to know that you are a very gifted wizard. You are, after all, Lily and James' son. Also, Albus speaks highly of you."

"Did you ever think the day would come when I would be telling you that I am getting married?" asked Harry.

"Well before we moved here, I would have said no," answered Petunia. "Since we arrived here and Edward came into your life, I have been expecting it for some time now. Do you know what your colors will be?"

"Silver and white," said Harry. "Dobby thinks Edward and I would look good in those colors. Since it was his idea, we went with it."

"That was sweet of you," said Petunia. "How is Draco doing? I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Jacob Black imprinted on him this morning," snickered Harry. "Draco was quite smitten with him as well. Something tells me I won't be the only one announcing wedding bells."

Petunia and Edward laughed at this. Charlie came in later and was told the good news. He congratulated the boys.

"Have the two of you set a date yet?" asked Harry.

"We are thinking about June," said Petunia. "This way we can go on our honeymoon while Charlie has his vacation from work."

"How is Bella taking to the idea?" asked Harry.

"She is happy for us," said Charlie. "She said that it was about time that someone walked into my life that could make me show more attention to something or someone other than work. She and Petunia hit it off very well."

"That means all three of you are now with someone that makes you very happy," said Edward. "Who would have thought that all it would take was to move to another country to find your true happiness in this world?"

"Wait," said Charlie. "Who is Draco with?"

"Jacob Black," said Harry with a snicker. "Jacob imprinted on him this morning. I would love to be a fly on the wall to hear that conversation with his father."

"You and me both," said Charlie. "Hey, can you do that?"

"No," said Harry with a laugh. "I do not trust myself to be able to fix it if a problem were to occur. Also, I haven't learned human transfiguration yet. I am barely able to do cross species animal transfigurations."

"Ah well," said Charlie. "It would have been fun to listen in on that conversation."

Harry laughed as he and Edward stood. They told Charlie and Petunia that they still had a little bit of work to do for the party and then excused themselves. The two drove back to the Cullen house with smiles on their faces and hands locked together. When they walked into the house, they were greeted by the rest of the family. When Harry looked around for Draco, he was told that Jacob and the pack took him to La Push so that they could tell the rest of Jacob's family about the imprint. Harry grinned at this. Alice had already set up Edward's stereo system outside under the marquee. They had arranged that it would be covered on both sides so prevent rain from ruining the system. The trio sat down together and went over all of the music that was in the house so that they could have a wide selection of music to choose from for the party. The dining room was set up for the food. Emmett and Jasper were sent to town to pick up all of the soft drinks that would be needed for the party. Dobby popped in later and was seen talking with Alice. She smiled and patted the elf on the arm at the news she received from him.

Albus was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall when Dobby popped in. He was in a meeting with Minerva that day.

"Dobby?" asked Albus. "Is everything alright with Harry?"

"Harry Potter is happy Minister," said Dobby. "Dobby is being asked by Mistress Alice to bring the wedding invitations to you."

"Oh how delightful," said Albus. "I will have the Head Mistress pass along these invitations at once. Can you please tell Harry and Edward that the students will arrive on December fifteenth and stay until after Harry's transformation?"

"Dobby is taking care of that Sir," said the elf with a smile.

Albus watched as the elf apparated away. He smiled as he heard Minerva come down the stairs behind him.

"What is it Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Harry has invited you to his wedding," said Albus handing her an invitation. "He will be very disappointed if you do not attend."

"What about the school?" Minerva asked.

"It is just for one afternoon my dear," said Albus with a smile. "We will make sure that the school is properly looked after. Do say that you will come. You know how fond of you Harry was."

"Of course I will be there," said Minerva with a smile. "What can you tell me about his mate?"

"To describe him as the students do these days," said Albus with a chuckle. "Edward Cullen is a "veggie vamp". He is a remarkably sophisticated young man. He is also very much in love with Harry."

"He is a vampire?" asked Minerva. "Is it safe for Harry?"

"Harry will be turned," said Albus when they were seated in a private area. "It is the only way to save him. He is after all a Horcrux."

"What does Harry have to say about all of this?" asked Minerva.

"He would rather spend the rest of his life as a vampire that drinks animal blood than to not have any kind of life at all," said Albus. "He is totally in love with Mr. Cullen. The two of them need one another. They make a very handsome couple. This brings me to another thing I wanted to talk with you about."

"What would that be?" asked Minerva.

"I have made arrangements for Mr. and Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom to travel to the United States to be with Harry during the transformation," said Albus. "We can kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes. Harry will want them there for both the wedding and as something he is familiar with after he is transformed."

"Will Harry be safe when he wakes?" asked Minerva. "That is a big risk to take with a new born vampire. What if Harry can't control himself and attacks one of them?"

"That is where his mate and new family come in," said Albus. "Remus will be with them as well. In addition I will have Hagrid go as well. They will need someone whose strength can withstand a new born vampire for a few days."

"I don't like it," said Minerva. "However if you say that everything will be ok, then I will trust in you."

"Do not trust in me my dear," said Albus. "Trust in Harry and his generous and kind heart. I know I do."

"As you put it that way, I feel a little better," said Minerva with a smile. "I am very happy for Harry. He really deserves the happiness. It was your best idea to send him to the United States. Have you found your leak yet?"

"Oh yes," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "The plan is going far better than I had hoped for. Harry will continue to be safe and away from danger, while at the same time, the Death Eaters will be spreading themselves thin around the globe trying to find him."

"Who is your leak?" asked Minerva.

"Delores Umbridge," said Albus. "She and Peter Pettigrew are working together. Do not forget that Peter owes Harry for saving his life three years ago. That is not a debt easy to forget or get out of."

The two continued talking about everything.

Back in forks, the Cullens had all showered and dressed in their costumes. Everyone was standing in key spots in the house. Rosalie was dressed in a gown designed by Bob Mackie. The beaded gown was exquisite with her beauty. She truly looked like she belonged in Hollywood or the Miss America pageant. Emmett stood not to far from her in his bear costume. Harry and Esme stood together at the entrance to welcome the guests. Edward decided to go as the Phantom on the Opera at the last minute much to the annoyance of Alice. Carlisle was standing not to far from the back door in his costume. He decided to go as Death. Alice was in her Tinkerbell costume out in the backyard. She had the music going softly for now. Soon the vampires in the house could here a knock and Draco came in dressed as one of the presidents of the United States in the past. Jacob came in with him dressed in a wolf costume. Soon everyone could hear the sounds of the students as they made their way to the party. Chief Swan and Aunt Petunia came in later in their Tarzan and Jane costumes. Soon the party was underway and the Cullens and Harry began to mingle with the group. Everyone was having a wonderful time with each other.

"Harry would you dance with me?" asked Edward.

"I would be honored to dance with you dear heart," said Harry.

They walked to the dance floor and Harry reached up to entwine his fingers behind Edward's neck. Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as the ballad came on. Soon other couples joined them on the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie danced together while Jasper got Alice to come out for a dance. Even Esme and Carlisle could be seen dancing together. Charlie convinced Petunia to go onto the dance floor much to the amusement of Bella who was dancing with Mike. Draco and Jacob were not far from Harry and Edward. Draco's smaller form was all but swallowed by Jacob's much bigger one.

"Excellent party," said Jacob when the song ended. "You guys have to come to our place next weekend for the bonfire."

"We are not allowed on your land," reminded Edward. "We would not want to hurt the treaty."

"We have amended the treaty to say that you are not allowed to hunt on our lands," said Jacob. "The Cullens are now welcome to come and visit us whenever you like so long as you don't hurt anyone."

"That is very generous of you," said Harry with a smile.

"Hey," said Jacob. "You are all kind of like family now. We protect our own, even if our own is a vampire by the name of Cullen."

"Thanks Jacob," said Edward.

"May I have a dance Harry?" asked Jacob.

"Only if I can dance with Draco," said Edward with a smile.

The four of them all laughed at this as they changed partners for the next slow dance.

"Attention folks," called Alice. "Edward and Harry have a special gift for you all. If you could all give them your undivided attention, I am sure that you will enjoy it."

"I guess that is our cue," said Harry with a laugh.

The guests all parted as Harry and Edward made their way to the piano. Harry stood by the side as Edward sat down. Rosalie picked up her own instrument to play as did Esme. The three started to play. Harry waited until his cue note hit and started to sing.

_People get ready  
There's a train a-coming  
You don't need no baggage  
You just get on board  
All you need is faith  
To hear the diesels humming  
Don't need no ticket  
You just thank the lord_

People get ready  
For the train to Jordan  
Picking up passengers  
From coast to coast  
Faith is the key  
Open the doors and board them  
There's room for all  
Among the loved the most

There ain't no room  
For the hopeless sinner  
_Who would hurt all mankind just  
To save his own  
Have pity on those  
Whose chances are thinner  
Cause there's no hiding place  
From the kingdom's throne_

So people get ready  
For the train a-coming  
You don't need no baggage  
You just get on board !  
All you need is faith  
To hear the diesels humming  
Don't need no ticket  
You just thank, you just thank the lord

Yeah  
Ooh

Yeah  
Ooh

I'm getting ready  
I'm getting ready  
This time I'm ready  
This time I'm ready

When the last note died out, an eruption of applause sounded. Everyone was sending out their enthusiastic whistles and compliments on the beautiful song.

Midnight rolled around and the party started to break up. By one, the students had left and the rest of the guests were saying their goodbyes. Edward scooped Harry up in his arms and rushed up the stairs with him. The passion that was boiling just under the surface all night finally came to the surface and let loose with a frenzy that was hard and heavy for both Harry and Edward. Both surrendered to their desires and pleasures. They made love many times that night. Together they watched the sun come up. Harry drifted off to sleep not long after and Edward left to head downstairs to assist with the rest of the clean up. Things were definantly happening for the Cullen family. All it took was one small, dark haired, young man, by the name of Harry Potter to enter their lives.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I wanted to throw that song in there. It is one of my favorites. Thank you all for the advice and thoughts regarding this story. It means a lot to me that so many of you are taking this story to heart. I get misty eyed when I see how many of you are reading my words and enjoying them. Thank you for everything.


	8. Edward Makes A Choice

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiiate4s are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and advice. I take each review to heart and at the very least hear your advice. I may not always agree with what I get told, but I at least consider it as an option.

**Chapter 8 – Edward Makes A Choice**

Harry was lost in thought all the next day. The night before was a wonderful experience for him. He was delighted to be so much in love with another being. He was thinking about his parents. He gave a flick of his wand and allowed the images of his parents come to the surface. He sat there and watched the images for a few minutes. With another flick of his wand he drew forth the image of Sirius with his parents. He knew that Edward was out of the house doing something. He sat with tears in his eyes as he began to talk to the images.

"I miss you Sirius," said Harry softly. "I wish you three could be here right now to meet Edward. I am sure that you would love him. He is such a wonderful person. He is gentle and sweet and kind. I am sure you would be proud to include him into the family. I am going to be marrying him on Christmas. I wish you could be here for that. I promise that one day I will go and visit your graves. I would like to put a picture of me and Edward up near your tombstone. I would ask Albus to do it, but I want to be the one that places it on your grave. It would mean so much to me to do so."

"Then that is what you will do," said Edward wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Why don't you introduce me to these three people who obviously mean so much to you?"

"These are my parents," said Harry pointing to James and Lily. "The other gentleman is my godfather Sirius."

"So he is the one that died in the Ministry of Magic," said Edward looking closely at the image floating before him. "He is the one that you cry in your sleep about."

"Yes," said Harry sadly. "He died right there in front of me. He was a great comfort to me in my school days."

"Well then," said Edward. "We are going to go and visit your parent's grave and Sirius' memorial when you are able to control yourself around humans."

"What?" Harry asked. "How did you know I want to visit their grave?"

"Vampire hearing," said Edward with a smile. "There is little that you do that I don't hear. It is my way of knowing when you need me like right now."

"I know they would love you," said Harry.

"I am happy to hear that they would," said Edward. "I took the liberty of writing a letter to Professor Dumbledore. I told him what you were saying and what you desired. I sent it with Dobby."

"Dumbledore has more important things to worry about than me," said Harry sadly letting the images fade. "I am just one person. There is no reason for him to go out of his way for me like that."

"I think you will find that your happiness means the world to me," said Albus from the doorway. "It just so happens that I agree with Edward. When you are able to control yourself around humans, I think it would be a great idea for the two of you to visit James and Lily's gravesite. Just because your parents have passed away doesn't mean that they are not watching out over you. I am sure they would be very happy and very supportive of your choice of mates."

"You didn't have to come all the way over here because I was feeling foolish," said Harry looking down. "I know that you are a very busy person."

"Nonsense," said Albus. "I will always take the time to be here for you Harry. You have done so much for us. This is just a little of the compensation that we can offer you in return."

"It means a lot to me Sir," said Albus.

"Think nothing of it my boy," said Albus with a smile. "On a happy note, it is agreed by Head Mistress McGonagall that she will be attending your wedding. Also the entire Weasley family will be here as well. Molly is most anxious to come for a visit with Esme so that they can discuss the menu. I have arranged with Madam Cullen a time each week for Molly to visit. Expect your class mates and the Weasleys to arrive on the fifteenth of December and Molly and the younger two Weasleys will stay until after your transformation."

"They can stay at Draco's house for the duration," said Harry. "He has already offered it. It will make it easier for them to go back and forth until everything is done."

"This is very mature of Mr. Malfoy," said Albus. "I am sure that the guests will appreciate the gesture. Miss Granger wants to know if it is alright to interview Edward about his life as a vampire."

"I have no problem with that," said Edward.

"She will be most pleased to hear this," said Albus. "She is very interested to hear about the life of a vampire that lives on the blood of animals rather than humans."

"Sir," said Edward suddenly. "Are you familiar with the Volturi?"

"I know their history well," said Albus. "Why do you ask?"

"They are coming here in March to destroy my family," said Edward ignoring the shocked look that Harry gave him. "They have been trying to disband my family for quite some time. Harry and Jasper have already come up with a battle plan. I was wondering if you could send some trusted people to assist us when the time is right."

"I will work on it immediately," said Albus. "Harry's safety is my main concern. Now that you will be his family that means that I will ensure your safety as well. Harry, expect to hear from some trusted members from the Order soon."

Harry nodded at this. He was floored that Edward would even bring the subject up to Albus. Albus gave Harry a knowing look before he stood and left the room.

"Why did you do that?" asked Harry. "He already worries about Voldemort finding me. Now he comes here when I feel a little blue. You just added to his work load."

"I am sorry for that," said Edward. "Your safety is my first priority. I don't care how strong and powerful you are. I want to ensure that you will always be by my side."

"I wish you would have discussed this with me first," said Harry. "Please don't do that again in the future. Don't make a decision about me without clearing it with me first."

"I promise," said Edward. "I did not mean to hurt you. I just worry about you."

Harry smiled at Edward. He could not stay mad at him. He knew that Edward loved him so much that he would do anything for him.

The next day people stopped Harry or one of the Cullens in the hall and congratulated them on the party. They took it in stride and smiled. Soon things settled down and they were enjoying themselves. Harry and Draco were finally caught up with the rest of the class thanks to the assistance of Bella Swan and the Cullens. Harry had been a bit worried about some of his muggle courses as he was struggling through them. Now he was a straight _A_ student and he enjoyed it.

November slowly changed to December. Harry was becoming more desperate by the minute as the time between now and the wedding was starting to shorten. He loved Edward with every thing he had. He just hoped that something didn't go wrong to put an end to his plans of happiness. He was sitting in the living room reading a book for one of his classes when the fireplace lit up with green flames and the face of Alastor Moody asked for permission to come through. Following him was a person that made Harry's face distort in fury. Severus Snape entered the room with a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry rudely.

"Manners Potter," said Severus. "Trust me when I tell you that it is not my most exciting thing to be here as well."

"Then don't let me stop you," said Harry. "The fireplace is right behind you. You don't like me and I don't like you, so there is nothing that you could possibly tell me that I would be interested in hearing from you."

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. He was thrown across the room where he landed with a crash near the sofa.

"You had better NEVER threaten my mate again," said Edward. "Now put it away before I put it away for you."

"So you are the blood sucker that Albus wants me to help," sneered Severus. "I will be informing him of your rude behavior."

"No more than I will be telling him of yours," said Alastor. "Knock it off. We are here to train Harry and Edward."

"Potter is nothing but a big headed boy who believes that he is better than the rest," Snape snarled. "I am sure that there is nothing that I could teach him that would penetrate that thick skull of his. As far as the other one, he better never put his hands on me again if he wants to live."

"Are you threatening my son?" asked Carlisle coming into the room.

"This is getting us no where," said Alastor. "Harry and Edward, please join me outside. Albus sent us here for a reason, and I want to test your ability to work together as a fighting force. Severus you WILL control yourself right now."

Harry and Edward scowled at the Potions Master before stepping into the back yard. It was not long before the entire Cullen family had joined them. Alastor looked to Severus and Harry.

"The two of you will be sparring," said Alastor. "Albus sent Severus for a reason Harry. Even if you don't trust Snape, I ask that you trust me and Albus. We know what we are doing. Severus you will put your hatred aside. This is NOT James Potter and you will behave as such."

Harry and Severus glared at each other. Harry looked to Alastor and nodded.

"Right then," said Moody turning to Carlisle and the rest of his family. "Would you all be willing to act as the opposing team for me?"

"If it will help," said Carlisle.

"It will," said Alastor. "Before we begin, I will explain what we are doing here. Albus was looking into some information. You will retain your magic after you are turned, Harry. The only main difference is that you will be faster and have more endurance. You can still be hurt with many of the curses and such."

"How does Dumbledore know I will retain my abilities?" asked Harry with curiosity.

"Even someone as thick as you should have figured out by now," said Severus acidly. "That the Minster of Magic has made it a point of making sure that he finds out everything he can to ensure your safety and victory in the upcoming battles."

"That did it," said Harry with more anger than anyone had ever heard before. "I have seriously had it with this jackass cocksucker of a great git. I am going to beat the shit out of his with my bare hands if I have to, but either way I am going to inflict serious damage on him."

"Bring it on little boy," said Severus pulling out his wand. "Lets see if you can retain your anger long enough to save your partner from the vampires while going after the object of your anger."

Harry snapped then. The threat towards Edward fueled his anger even more. He and Severus went at it with a ferocity that made even the ex- Auror step back.

"Attack Edward," Alastor called to the rest of the coven. "Let's see what Harry can do."

Carlisle and his family nodded. They spread themselves out and surrounded Harry and Edward. Moody joined Severus with sending a few hexes at Harry only to discover that the boy deflected them easily enough. Emmett and Jasper lunged at Edward. They were surprised when as Edward was stepping aside, Harry hit them with trip jinxes and sent them flying. The whole while he was doing that, he never lost his sight on Severus. The Potions Master attacked with a vengeance. Harry countered him at every move. Alice and Rosalie went after Harry only to be met by Edward and easily dispatched.

"Keep going," said Alastor to the coven. "Their lives need to be in danger. Don't worry about doing damage. We have healers that can patch them up coming in now. Just keep attacking."

Alastor was hit with a hex that had him jumping around a bit. Harry heard the words attack and fired a hex at him. Harry and Edward were like a well oiled machine. Harry was working hard to keep hexes and spells from Edward and keep the other two wizards at bay. He paused long enough to send a family member flying with a spell when they got to close to Edward. As the battle intensified, Harry noticed that he and Edward could hear each other's thoughts. They acted in concert with one another to deflect and protect each other. Edward was able to take a few smaller jinxes and hexes that were aimed at Harry, while Harry was able to keep the stronger hexes and many of the Cullens away from him an Edward. Finally after about an hour, they heard Moody call a halt.

"Ok everyone," called Moody. "We can all relax now. It seems that Albus knew what he was talking about. These two will make a very formidable team."

"That was very good Harry," said Severus with a smile.

Harry stood there with an odd look on his face. Severus had just called him by his given name. He looked in confusion at Alastor who roared in laughter.

"It was an act Harry," said Alastor. "Severus was sent here because you and he have a rocky past. Severus knows which buttons to push with you to make you do your worst. We needed to make you angry enough so that you would not hesitate to act."

"By doing what we did," said Severus. "We have just allowed you to prove to yourselves that you CAN act like a team and defend each other. I have to say that I am very impressed with the way that the two of you seemed to know what was going on in each other's mind."

"I could hear Edward's thoughts," said Harry. "It was like we were one mind."

"I could also hear Harry's thoughts," said Edward.

"Have you been able to hear his thoughts before this?" Severus asked Harry.

"Only once," said Harry. "I used Legilimency on him one night after a nightmare to see if it would work."

"Did it?" asked Alastor.

"Yes," said Harry. "It was quite easy for me to do it. Now that I think about it, it was the first time I have ever used Legilimency before."

"Your powers are growing Harry," said Severus. "You will find that many things will be easier for you. I have not been able to penetrate your Occlumency shields the whole time I have been here. Also during the fight, I could not read your mind or Edward's. It is as if you were shielding his mind at the same time."

"Hey guys," called Draco. "Where are you all?"

Harry looked to Esme who nodded. She went and got Draco. There were a few more wizards in the room. She led Draco, Jacob, and the rest to the backyard.

"Uncle Sev?" asked Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"Training Harry," said Severus. "We are going to have to do the same with you as well."

Alastor explained the situation to Draco and the shape shifters. He also explained the reason behind the other Aurors and such being there.

"So this is the way it is going to work," said Alastor. "Harry and Draco along with Edward and Jacob will be our target. The four of you need to work as a team. If the four of you can work together, then as a cohesive unit, the Cullen family and the La Push pack with be an unstoppable force. When the Volturi decide to attack they will have met their match. I want everyone to give it everything they have. We happen to know that a few Dark Wizards will be joining the Volturi. We have medi wizards standing by those trees to heal anyone who gets hurt. On my mark now. GO!"

With that, the vampires and wizards attacked. Harry and Edward fell back into the pattern that they had when they were fighting before. Alastor and Severus along with the wizards and the rest of the Cullen family and a few pack members attacked the four. Jacob shifted into his wolf form immediately. The fight resumed with a fierceness that made even the battle hardened Aurors blanch. Harry was able to deflect the advance spells while Edward worked to keep his family members away from him. Jacob intercepted a few of the vampires and pack mates while Draco battled the wizards. The yard was a mess by the time it was all said and done. When they finished with their practice, some of the other wizards stood back to back and repaired the damage to Esme's yard. Harry was being healed by one of the healers for a cut to the forehead by a hex while Jacob was getting his bone reset my Carlisle. The healer lifted his wand and tapped Jacob's leg and mended the bone immediately. A few of Edward's siblings were being patched up by the healers as well. Harry had healed a gouge in Edward himself. When Severus realized that Harry was doing wandless healing he could not help himself.

"Harry?" he exclaimed. "I did not know you could do wandless and non verbal spells combined."

"I didn't know either until Draco showed up with all of his broken bones and cuts during the summer," said Harry. "Instinct just took over and I was able to pull from my magical core and heal him."

"Wait," said Kingsley. "You are able to pull from your core?"

"I have been able to do that since first year," said Harry starting to become concerned. "Should I not be allowed or able to do that?"

"You are allowed to do that," said Rufus. "It is just unheard of that someone so young could do it."

"You played down in classes didn't you?" asked Severus. "You are more advanced than you let on."

"I didn't want people to think I was something more important," said Harry. "I just wanted to be normal for once."

"I can understand your reasoning behind it," said Severus. "This just made things a whole lot easier."

"Was I wrong for doing that?" asked Harry with a bit or worry in his voice.

"Not wrong," said Severus. "Foolish maybe, but not wrong. This will work to your advantage though. I assume that you have studied and mastered all of your school books?"

"Yes," admitted Harry. "I have even been working on the potions with much success. I have been having them tested by a Potions Master here and then they are shipped off to the local wizarding hospital."

"Very impressive indeed," said Severus. "I have a gift for you then."

He pulled out a few worn and tattered copies of potions books and handed them to Harry and Draco.

"These will come in handy when making your potions," said Severus with a smirk. "After all, I had to do something to keep your father and his friends off of me in school."

"I am sorry about what my dad and his friends did to you in school," said Harry flipping through the pages. "They should have been nicer."

"You are not the one that needs to apologize," said Severus. "It has nothing to do with you. I should not have taken my anger at your father out on you. For that, you have my apologies. Now if you will excuse us, we have to get back to Britain. We have some work to do."

"Thanks for everything," said Harry sincerely.

"It is us that should be thanking you," said Kingsley. "You have shown us something that we did not think possible."

"What would that be Sir?" asked Edward.

"That humans, vampires, and shape shifters CAN work together as a cohesive unit," said Rufus as he shook hands all around. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it was a pleasure meeting your family. We now know that there are good vampires in this world that would do what ever it takes to help a human."

"We have also learned that not all wizards hate vampires," said Edward. "Your generosity and desire to come all the way over here and help Harry has made me up my respect for wizards and their kind. You have my immortal gratitude for helping my lover."

"You have ours for making him smile and live," said Alastor shaking the young man's hands. "Bill, Fleur, and Charlie Weasley will be moving not to far from here. They will stay in Forks until the threat with the Volturi is over with."

"Just know that you can call upon us when and if you ever need help," said Harry.

The wizards all smiled as they all headed into the house to use the fireplace to floo home.

"Well that was fun and interesting," said Jasper. "Maybe we should practice that a bit more often. This way we can really be ready if something comes sooner."

"It would be in the best interest of everyone for us to do that," said Harry. "Especially as the La Push pack needs to learn how to deal with vicious vampires instead of this family. That is if you guys are ok with that."

"I think it is a good idea," said Jacob.

"We can come here every other night and practice with you guys," said Sam. "It will give us a chance to get to know you all better as well. We can learn each other's techniques so that we can better assist one another in the fight."

"On the day of the fight, we are going to need Charlie, Aunt Petunia, and Bella somewhere safe," said Harry. "Can they stay in La Push with the elders while we are fighting?"

"Yes," said Jacob. "Sam and I will choose one from each of our packs to help guard the reservation while we are at war."

"That way we can make adjustments as we go along," said Sam.

"We can have one of the wizards with them there also," said Harry. "That will help keep La Push safe."

"How is Harry Clearwater by the way?" asked Carlisle.

"Much better thanks to you Doc," said Sam. "He is back to his old self. We are very appreciative of what you have done for us."

"Think nothing of it," said Carlisle. "Thanks to some of Harry's school books, I have a better understanding of how the pack bodies work and what to do for you all if something happens."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to start stocking up on healing potions and such," said Draco. "I see no reason why you have to be a wizard to make them. With the extra time that the Cullens have, they could actually help us with some of these."

"I have read Harry's potions books," said Edward. "It is a lot like chemistry. It seems easy enough. With a little guidance, we should have no troubles."

"Hey you guys," called Esme from the house. "Dinner is on the table. Come in and eat please. There is plenty for everyone."

Together vampire, shape shifter, and wizard all made their way into the house. The camaraderie was a delight to everyone. They enjoyed the new friendship that they had with the Quileute tribe. Again it was a marvel to everyone that all it took was one tiny wizard with dark hair and green eyes to make everything fall into place and old rivalries disappear.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end the chapter here as I want the next chapter for Harry and Edward's wedding and Harry's turning. Thanks for being so kind with everything and following along with my work. It means the world to me that I am able to bring joy to so many.


	9. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. These disclaimers are here for a reason. It is in your best interest to read them as well. It saves heart ache and grief for both you and me.

NOTE – Please remember that this is fan fiction. While I respect you for reading, I can only do so much as someone who is creating this story as I go along. There is a big difference between constructive criticism and rudeness. For those of you that are enjoying the story, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 9 – What Becomes of the Broken Hearted**

The next two weeks flew by. Molly visited with Esme during the day and was gone by the time Harry and the rest of the group got home from school. On December fifteenth, Harry did not go to school that day. He paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Would you relax lover?" said Edward with an amused chuckle. "You will wear a hole in the floor if you don't."

"I have not seen them since school ended on June first," said Harry. "What if they hate me now? What if they won't want to be my friends anymore after I am turned?"

"If they feel that way then they have the problem," said Carlisle wisely. "If your happiness and safety means that little to them, then they were never your friends in reality."

"I know," said Harry running his hand across his eyes. "I just worry about them."

"You worry too much sometimes," said Edward grabbing Harry and forcing him to sit next to him. "You need to relax. Your heart rate is increasing the more you worry. At this rate it will pop out of your chest and roll around on the floor."

"That's funny," said Harry laughing. "Thanks for making me feel better guys. It means the world to me."

"That is what a family does," said Alice. "We all love you Harry. We just want what is best for you."

"If you continue to carry on like this," said Draco. "I will be forced to give you a calming drought. You know how good those taste."

"Ugh," said Harry. "Alright, you all win. I quit. I will sit here and just fidget instead."

"That's more like it," said Edward with another musical laugh.

"Don't sweat it Harry," said Jacob. "We all will love you no matter what, even if you will smell funny to us wolves after."

"Oh ha, ha," said Harry. "At least I won't smell like wet dog all the time."

"Hey," said Draco. "I give him a bath often. He shouldn't smell."

That had the desired effect he was looking for. Harry burst out laughing. The look on Jacob's face was priceless. Even Rosalie was laughing hard at the expense of Jacob.

"If it makes you feel better wolf kin," said Emmett. "He didn't say flea bath."

That made Harry howl with mirth even more. Esme was starting to get concerned as Harry was turning red in the face and tears were falling down his face. Edward however, was relaxed and let Harry laugh it out.

"Don't worry Esme," he said. "I think Harry needed this. He has been on pins and needles for days now."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked over at Esme. When he saw her concern he walked over to give her a hug. She patted him on the back before releasing him. Still chuckling every now and then, Harry headed back to his spot next to Edward.

"You do realize that this means war don't you?" Jacob asked Draco.

"Bring it on," smirked Draco. "I am not afraid of the big bad wolf. You are just lucky that I don't have to put a muzzle on you or a leash."

This remark set Harry off again. During this bout of laughter the fireplace erupted and Hermione walked in just as Jacob was chasing Draco out of the room.

"Was that Malfoy running from that big guy?" she asked. "Harry is everything ok here?"

Harry struggled to compose himself as he stood to hug Hermione.

"Hello," said Edward walking forward. "You must be Hermione. I am Edward. That was Draco who was being chased out of the room by his mate."

Hermione was about to respond to that when the fireplace roared to life dumping Neville onto the floor. Hermione helped him to stand while Harry waved his wand to clean them up. Ron came in next and looked around. He was soon followed by Ginny and then Luna. Before long the rest of the Weasleys were there. Harry was busy introducing everyone while at the same time cleaning up the soot from Esme's clean floor.

By this time Draco and Jacob came back in.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" asked Ron rudely.

"Ronald," snapped Molly. "You will mind your manners. Draco is here because he and Harry are friends and are looking out for one another."

She walked over to Draco and enveloped him in a motherly hug. He returned it warmly. When she let Draco go, she did the same to Harry and then Edward.

"Draco dear," Molly said. "How are you? You are looking better since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Draco with a smile. "I am doing much better. Things have changed a lot since the last time that I saw you. May I introduce my mate to you? This is Jacob Black. He is a shape shifter from La Push."

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am," said Jacob. "Draco and Harry speak highly of you."

"That still doesn't explain what he is doing here," said Ron with a frown.

"Please have a seat everyone," said Harry. "We will explain everything as best as we can."

Harry looked over to Draco. Draco nodded his head and sat down in Jacob's lap.

"Bellatrix Lestrange got hold of Draco after the event in the Ministry of Magic," said Harry. "She was torturing him. Professor Dumbledore found them somehow and was able to save him. She barely got away. So Professor Dumbledore brought him to my house on Privet Drive where I healed him of his wounds. I thought the Ministry was going to expel me for using magic, but then I found out that Dumbledore is the Minister and was stopping that from happening. Draco stayed with me until I turned sixteen and we moved here. Are you with me so far?"

"You used underage magic to save Draco?" asked Hermione. "Harry, that was so generous of you. You risked everything to heal him."

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry. "Well, my Aunt got her divorce with the help of Draco and she came with us from England. She is currently engaged to be married to the Chief of Police here in town."

"She is here?" Ginny asked. "What happened to your Uncle and cousin?"

"They are dead," said Alice. "They went to the Volturi to expose Harry and us. Someone named Wormtail went to their house and told them where to go to meet with the Volturi."

"Does Professor Dumbledore know?" asked Neville as the others were shocked and outraged by this bit of news.

"He does," said Harry. "He sent Moody and Snape to train Edward and me to be able to combat side by side. It is amazing what Edward and I can do as a team. Add Jacob and Draco into the mix and just the four of us make a very unique fighting team. In fact there is another training session tomorrow. Dumbledore himself will be here to assist in the training."

"So Edward," said Ginny seriously. "Do you promise that you will always take care of Harry?"

"I swear to do everything in my power to keep him safe," answered Edward.

"It is obvious that he is happy," said Luna speaking for the first time. "At least you are able to keep the Wrackspurts away from him."

"Yes," said Edward who had been warned by Harry of Luna's outlook on life. "I have beaten back quite a few of them to keep Harry safe."

Molly and the older Weasleys hid their smiles behind their hands. It was very obvious to the room that both Harry and Draco were indeed very happy and very well looked after.

"Hermione," said Edward softly. "How about we start on your report tomorrow? Right now, I would like to take you all out for something to eat. I know that a couple of you are hungry."

"I was ever so happy when Professor Dumbledore said you would be willing to let me interview you," said Hermione as she waited for Harry and Molly to transfigure their clothes for them into suitable muggle attire.

"I told him to run but he didn't listen," said Harry earning him a slap behind the head.

Edward and Harry along with a few others led the wizards outside to the cars. They drove them to the restaurant so that everyone could get something to eat. Hermione did not stop talking the whole time.

"Jacob is it true that you and your pack transform into wolves at will?" she asked.

"Yes that is true," said Jacob. "Our gift is passed down through blood. Draco told me that you would be interested in reading about it, so I brought you some of our histories for you to read."

"Oh," she squealed. "That is so thoughtful. Thank you Draco."

"Don't mention it," said Draco with a laugh. "Why are you staring at me Weasley?"

"I didn't know you were into blokes," said Ron.

"That is just rude Ronald," snapped Hermione. "I think it is wonderful that Draco found someone that makes him happy. It should not matter that his mate is the same gender."

"It is ok Hermione," said Draco surprising everyone by calling her by her name. "I know that it is rather a surprising turn of events."

"It still doesn't excuse his manners," said Bill. "We were raised better than that. Edward, I must say that I have never seen Harry this happy before. His eyes sparkle and he always has a smile on his face."

"Plus he has a mate that is as hot as he is," said Ginny without thinking.

When she realized what she blurted out, she slapped her hand over her mouth and turned redder than her hair. She hid her face in embarrassment as the twins started to tease her. Edward and Harry chuckled appreciatively.

"Fred and George that is enough," said Molly. "Ginny dear, do think before you speak next time."

"You must have had your hands full with so many children at the same time," said Esme to Molly. "How ever did you manage?"

"It wasn't so bad once they started to go off to school," said Molly. "It made things easier. Though I do have to say that, I would not trade any of them for the world. That does include those that are not mine as well."

"That means that you are now a part of her family," said Harry to Edward. "The Weasleys are some of the nicest people I have ever met. They took me under their wing when I was young and never let me feel anything but as a part of the family."

Molly blushed slightly at the praise. Edward and Esme chuckled at this.

The next day, Harry and Edward along with Draco and Jacob were once again in training. The Weasleys and Harry friends were asked to participate.

"You are allowed to use anything you wish except the Unforgivables on them," said Albus to the group. "I want to see how Harry and Draco deal with stronger spells and hexes. Whenever you are all ready, we can begin."

Harry and Edward stood back to back. Draco took up stance on the side with Jacob who transformed into his wolf form to the delight of those who had not seen it before. Albus gave the word, and the attack began. Just like before, Harry and Edward worked as if they were one. It was not long before many of the Weasley's were thrown back and disarmed. Hermione was putting up a good fight, but in the end, Harry hit her with a well placed spell that she could not counter and was eliminated from the battle. They watched as Harry went head to head with Albus and gave the old wizard a run for his money. Edward was doing an awesome job of keeping his family at bay while Harry worked on keeping the stronger spells and hexes away from them. The speed of Jacob and Edward combined was enough to cause many of them to get light headed as they threw off attacker after attacker. They decided to call a halt when Harry sent Emmett through the wall of the house and into the dining room. Edward and Harry raced to the spot. Albus and Severus fixing the wall as the others knelt next to Emmett. He was not moving. Harry placed his hands on Emmett and reached for his core of magic. He worked his way around Emmett's body and fixed any damage that had been done. When he was done, he stood and walked over to anyone else that was injured and healed their wounds. He fixed Ginny's sprained ankle while at the same time healing a cut on Severus. He fixed the leg of Leah Clearwater and one of Fred's. When he was sure that everyone was healed, he let the core of magic flow back to his center and he slumped to the ground. Edward was at his side and caught him before he hit the floor. He carried Harry upstairs and put him to bed. A healer went with them to check him out. He came down a few minutes later with Edward behind him.

"Mr. Potter is fine," said the man. "He is just tired."

"I can't believe that Harry used wandless, nonverbal, healing magic," said Hermione. "That was just amazing. How did he do that?"

"Has Harry ever told you that he can look into himself and see his core of magic?" asked Albus.

"No," said Ron while the others shook their heads. "He never mentioned it to us. Is that good or bad?"

"That is a very good thing," said Severus speaking. "Harry is so in tune with his magic, that he doesn't need a wand. Each person has the ability to look into their core and see their magic. 98% of wizards don't because it is simpler to just use the wand."

"From what I am to understand," said Albus. "Harry has been doing this since first year. We had him sit his NEWTS a few weeks ago and he scored an "outstanding" in every single subject."

"So why did he let Draco and I do better than him?" asked Hermione in confusion. "If what you are saying is correct then Harry has been down playing his strengths and intelligence this whole time. Why would he do something like that?"

"Can you think of no reason for him to do so?" asked Remus.

"He wanted less attention on him," said Neville. "Harry has always wanted to be normal. So he dumbed down so that he would not stand out further."

"Succinctly said Mr. Longbottom," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "This is the main reason that we know that Harry will maintain his magic even after he is turned."

"No one told us that Harry will be turned into a blood sucker," said Ron suddenly.

"RONALD," said five voices at once.

"Well it's true," he said. "Why does he have to become a vampire? Why can't he stay human?"

"Harry being turned will benefit him in a multitude of ways," said Albus. "Not only will it keep him alive in a manner of speaking, but it will also save his life."

"How is becoming an undead beast going to save him?" asked Ronald earning him a few glares from his family.

"Harry is a Horcrux," said Albus sharply. "A piece of Voldemort's soul is trapped in Harry's body. Tell me Mr. Weasley. Would you rather Harry live the rest of his life as a happy immortal vampire, or would you rather he continue to be chased by Voldemort and risk becoming a Dark Wizard?"

"He will kill people," said Ron. "He will be a danger to us anyway."

"He will NOT kill people," said Edward. "We do not feed on humans."

"What does that mean?" asked Ron. "You still have to suck blood from somewhere in order to survive."

"Really Ronald," said Hermione angrily. "Do you EVER pay attention in class? They live off of animal blood. Look closely at Edward's eyes. Look at the rest of his family."

"I don't understand," said Ron looking at each vampire. "What am I looking for?"

"UGH," said Ginny throwing her hands in the air. "Their eyes are topaz. A vampire that drinks the blood of a human will have red eyes. You really are dense Ronald."

"So you won't let Harry hurt anyone?" asked Ronald feebly.

"We will all work together to ensure that Harry will not hurt anyone," said Edward.

"That is why you all will be here for him," said Albus. "He will need people who are his friends to stand beside him before, during, and after the transformation. I have Hagrid coming so that he can help hold Harry down after. Even a new born vampire will be hard pressed to get away from someone as powerful as a half giant."

"If you feel that you can not handle the situation or the control of your tongue," said Severus sharply. "Then we will gladly send you back to Hogwarts. Harry will not want someone around who doesn't trust him."

"I suppose he trusts Malfoy too," said Ron with a bite to his voice.

"With his life," said Albus becoming annoyed. "Mr. Weasley, if you can not control yourself then I ask that you please, speak up now. We will send you back to Hogwarts and I will explain to Harry as gently as I can why his best friend refuses to stand by his side at a time when he needs him the most."

"No," said Ron. "I will be here for him. I am sorry for my actions. It is just a lot to take in all at once."

Albus looked over at Edward who nodded.

"He is telling you the truth," said Edward. "His mouth may be saying one thing, but his mind is with Harry. He does want to be here for Harry."

"You can read minds?" asked Hermione. "That is so impressive."

"I can only read minds of those that are not shielded," said Edward. "For instance, I can read everyone's mind except Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Harry. Everyone else is like an open book."

"So you are using Legilimency on us," said Ginny with interest.

"It is similar to that," said Edward. "The biggest difference is rather than me going look into your mind for the information, your mind is sending me the information. I was rather hoping that Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore can work with me a bit to see if there is a way of blocking my mind from everyone's thoughts."

"We will see if we can find some information on the subject for you," said Severus.

"If we find a way of helping you, then we will send the information to you," said Albus.

"Any help you can give will be appreciated," said Edward. "I do believe that my soon to be husband is awake and stirring in bed. I will not tell him what has happened here today out of respect, but if you, Ron, do decide to change your mind, then I will ask that you not stick around and hurt Harry. The consequences will be very unpleasant if you do."

"I am sorry," mumbled Ron as Edward glided up the stairs to be with Harry.

When Edward walked into the room, Harry was sitting up holding his head.

"I have a massive headache," said Harry. "I need one of those headache potions."

"Here you go," said Edward handing him the required potion. "I kind of figured you would want one of those."

"Thank goodness that you are so adept at making them," said Harry. "It seems like I am forever getting headaches from something or another. I need a shower."

"Here let me help you," said Edward. "The healer said that you would be wobbly at first."

Edward helped Harry into the shower where he was able to clean himself up. When he was done, Edward helped him get dressed. A piggy back ride down the stairs, and Harry was settled comfortably one the sofa with Edward sitting next to him. Esme brought him something to eat.

"Where are Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape?" asked Harry looking around.

"They had to head back to England dear," said Molly. "They said to tell you that they would be here for your wedding."

Harry smiled as he thought about that.

"So let me see your ring Harry," said Ginny.

Harry lifted his hand and showed his ring to the girls. They all chatted over the beauty of the ring. They were all excited when they heard that the ring once belonged to Edward's late mother.

"Did you give one to Edward to wear also?" asked Hermione.

"He is wearing my mother's ring," said Harry as Edward showed them the ring.

"So what are your wedding colors?" asked Ginny.

"Silver and white," said Harry. "It was Dobby's idea."

"Is Dobby here?" asked Hermione.

"Him and Winky both," said Draco sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Oh that is great that you took them with you," said Hermione happily.

"So I wanted to ask," said Harry. "Would Ron, Neville, and Draco be my groom's men? Also would Hermione, Ginny, and Luna be my bride's maids?"

"Oh Harry," said Hermione. "I think I speak for all of us when I say yes. We would be honored to stand for you. Who will stand for Edward?"

"Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob will be my groom's men," said Edward. "Rosalie, Alice, and Leah will be my bride's maids."

"We don't have anything to wear," said Hermione. "The wedding is in eight days."

"Alice has already taken care of that," said Harry. "All we have to do is fit you all and size the garments."

"How would she know that we would say yes?" asked Ginny.

"Alice and Luna share some of the same traits," said Harry. "Alice is a seer. Jasper is an empath."

"Wow," said Hermione. "Will I get to ask them some questions as well?"

"That would be up to them," said Harry with a laugh. "Really Hermione, I would like for you to take some time and enjoy your holiday."

"I don't think the bookworm knows how to relax and enjoy herself," said Ron with a grin. "Harry mate, I am really happy for you. I was confused when they told me that Edward was a vampire and said some things that were really mean and cruel. I am really sorry for jumping to conclusions the way I did. I won't embarrass myself by repeating what I said, but just know that I will be here for you until the very end."

"Thanks Ron," said Harry. "That means a lot to me coming from you. Now I think we can have you and Neville and the three girls stay here. The rest of you can bunk at Draco's house. That is if it is ok with Esme and Draco."

"I have no problem with it," said Draco.

"Nor do we," said Esme with a smile. "Why don't you all go upstairs and catch up. I will bring you all a snack later."

"Let's have a slumber party," said Alice. "That way we can get to know each other better."

"That's a good idea," said Harry looking around and seeing everyone nod in agreement.

Harry and the Cullens led the Hogwarts students upstairs. Carlisle offered to drive the rest of the Weasleys to Draco's house. Later that evening, everyone was having a great time. Alice and Luna became fast friends while Rosalie and Ginny were talking about hair styles and the like. The boys were all for hearing about Jasper's time in the vampire wars. Hermione set her quill to start recording some of the history. Esme and Carlisle sat downstairs in each other's arms.

"It is wonderful to have a house full of youngsters," said Esme quietly. "The sound of their laughter is endearing."

"It is nice to see our family enjoying themselves as well," replied Carlisle. "They seem to be enjoying the students as much as the students are enjoying them. It may be that they may make history together."

"That would be nice," said Esme. "It seems we were very blessed when Harry came into our lives."

"He not only saved himself, but he saved us as well didn't he?" came the reply.

The Cullen parents sat in silence as they listened to the fun going on upstairs. Both had a smile on their faces.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am so sorry. I wanted this chapter to be the wedding, but it got really out of control. I wanted to lay down a little ground work, but it went on longer than I had anticipated. The next chapter will be the wedding and turning. Please don't beat me up with a cookie to badly. Hope you all enjoy the ground work.


	10. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry Potter and Edward Cullen. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights of homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. These disclaimers are here for a reason.

DISCLAIMER – "All my Life" is sung by Linda Ronstadt. "If you asked me too" is sung by Patti Labelle and then again by Celine Dion.

NOTE – Thank you my many wonderful readers. My Cullen is out pacing all of my other stories by leaps and bounds. I appreciate the love and support that many of you give to me. I can not please everyone and I am sure that some of you have read the review by a certain other person that called this story stupid. I ask once again that if you are unhappy with my story then please read a different one. Being rude and ugly will not change the fact that I have over 10,000 other readers that are happy with this story. Thank you.

**Chapter 10 – The Wedding**

Harry paced back and forth in agitation in the room. Ron and Hermione were trying to calm him.

"Harry you need to relax," said Hermione. "People get married every day. It is natural for you to be nervous."

"Most people don't have the Volturi and Voldemort breathing down their necks either," snapped Harry. "What if by marrying him I am putting him in danger?"

"Do you really think he cares?" asked Ron wisely. "I have watched him since we got here Harry. He. Loves. You. He will risk everything to be with you."

"I know," said Harry. "That is what makes me nervous."

"Harry, if you do not calm down I will go and get Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape," threatened Hermione. "Then you will have no choice. One or the other will force you to drink a Calming Draught."

Harry realized that she was serious and let the matter drop. He still paced back and forth, but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Edward was in the other room. He heard everything pass between his lover and his friends. Emmett and Jasper looked at Edward with a knowing look.

"He worries just as much about you as you do about him," said Jasper quietly. "If you had any doubt before that he loves you, I would say that he just alleviated any fear on that."

"I know he loves me," said Edward. "I am just as nervous as he is about getting married in a few minutes."

"I know," said Jasper. "The two of you are starting to give me a head ache."

"Sorry Jazzy," said Edward. "We know you are suffering because of us. Why not try that technique that Harry taught you. Maybe it will help. The emotions will be very high today from everyone."

"I already have my shields up," said Jasper. "The two of you are worse than anyone else. It is probably because the two of you are my family."

Edward took a deep breath and tried to relax. The wedding was due to start in ten minutes. Finally the time for the wedding to start arrived. Sue Clearwater was sitting at the piano and played the introduction song of the two. A small dais was created and Albus stood there looking magnificent in his dress robes. To his right, stood Hermione, Ginny, and Luna wearing silver gowns. With them were Ron, Draco, and Neville. Each wore a black tuxedo with a silver vest and tie. To Albus' left, stood Rosalie, Alice, and Leah in silver gowns that matched the others. Standing with them, were Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. They were also in black tuxedoes and silver vest and tie. The gathered assembly looked in awe and a bit of envy at the beauty of the assembled wedding party. Many of Harry and Edward's classmates were there. Those that did not mind the relationship were invited with the understanding that they would witness things a little odd. Soon Sue started playing a different song. When the lyrics started, Edward walked in with Esme and Carlisle. His parents were in sapphire blue. Edward was paler than usual. He was wearing his white tuxedo with the silver trimmings just as Dobby wanted. He was escorted before Albus and the trio waited. Soon Sue started playing a different song and in walked Harry. Charlie Swan and Petunia were with him. Harry looked like he was ready to faint. The trio slowly made their way to Albus. Albus shot a quick glance to Jasper who nodded in understanding. Soon a feeling of peace swept through the crowd. Harry stood taller and with a proud look on his face, approached Albus.

"Who gives this Cullen away?" asked Albus.

"His mother Esme and I do," said Carlisle proudly.

Both kissed their son on the forehead and went to sit down.

"Who gives this Potter away?" asked Albus.

"His aunt Petunia and I do," said Charlie proudly.

Both kissed Harry on the forehead and went to sit next to Bella who had a smile on her face.

"Who stands for Edward?" asked Albus.

"We do," said Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob together.

"And who witnesses for him?" asked the old wizard.

"We do," said Rosalie, Alice, and Leah.

"Who stands for Harry?" asked Albus.

"We do," said Draco, Ron, and Neville together.

"And who witnesses for him?" asked Albus.

"We do," said Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.

"Let us begin," said Albus. "There is a time when two hearts will search for that special someone. They will continue to search until they find what they are looking for. It is on this day that Harry and Edward let their love for one another flow. Their hearts have traveled two very different roads. Both hearts have ended up at the same destination. They have ended up here in front of you, their family and friends. Love is a wonderful thing. It lets people do amazing things for one another. I have watched Harry grow from a mere boy to the wonderful young man that stands before you today. From conversations with the parents and from what I have witnessed myself, Edward is also a wonderful young man. The bond between the two will transcend time and space. Both are willing to sacrifice their lives for the other."

The guests were sitting with rapt attention to what was going on before them. Minerva and Severus were both handling their wands in their pockets in case the magic escaped from the confines that Albus had it under. There were too many muggles here for something to leak out and expose them all. The President of Magic of the United States and his guests were also holding on to their wands. Albus continued with the ceremony.

"If there is anyone here who is opposed to the union of Edward and Harry," he said. "Please speak now."

"I object," said a female voice from the back of the assembly.

Jessica Stanley stood and was waving a hand in the direction of the two shocked people standing in front of Albus. Everyone present was embarrassed for Harry and Edward. Severus stood up and walked to the back of the room.

"On what grounds do you object?" asked Albus politely, hiding his fury.

"This is abnormal," said Jessica. "These two fags should not be allowed to do this. It is against the law."

By now Mr. Gordon was standing with Severus. At a nod from Alex Daniels, they drug Jessica out of the house. They came back a few moments later and resumed their seats. Jessica was sitting outside in the mud playing. She was getting many mud pies ready for the wedding ceremony.

"Sorry about that," said Severus. "I think I went a little over board."

"Shall we continue?" asked Albus with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Everyone smiled and faced back to the front. Albus continued with the ceremony.

"Harry and Edward have written their own vows," said Albus. "I will ask that Edward go first. I am to understand that each will be singing a song as well."

"Harry," said Edward. "From the moment I met you, I knew that you were the one that was meant for me. I know that your past has been riddled with hardship, abuse, and death. I know that you are always looking for ways of saving everyone. I want you to know that when you stepped into my life, you saved me from my worst enemy. You saved me from myself. You have given me reason to want to move on with life and enjoy it to the fullest. You give me purpose and conviction when each dawn breaks. You give me joy and compassion every time I look into your green eyes. When I speak your name, all I want to do is hold you protectively in my arms and make sure that no one can ever hurt you again. I know that the future is unsure. I know that life is not perfect. I also know that two people will not always agree on everything. One thing we can agree on is that I will always love you and I will never leave your side. I gift you with my heart. It is now yours forever. I love you."

Sue Clearwater knew that is was up to her to play again. She looked at the sheets of music in front of her and stared to play the tune. Rosalie and Esme picked up their instruments and also started to play. Edward waited for the right note and begun to sing in that beautiful voice of his.

_Am I really here in your arms  
Its just like I dreamed it would be  
I feel like we're frozen in time  
And you're the only one I can see_

Hey, I've looked All my Life for you  
And now you're here  
Hey, I've spent All my Life with you  
All my Life

And I never really knew how to love  
I just hoped somehow I'd see  
Asked for a little help from above  
Send that angel down to me

Hey, I've looked All my Life for you  
And now you're here  
Hey, I've spent All my Life with you  
All my Life

I never thought that I could feel a love so tender  
I never thought I could let those feelings show  
But now my heart is on my sleeve  
and this love will never leave  
I know  
I know

Hey, I've looked All my Life for you  
And now you're here  
Hey, I've spent All my Life with you  
All my Life  
All my Life

Hey, I've looked All my Life for you  
And now you're here  
Hey, I've spent All my Life with you  
All my Life

When Edward finished his song, there was not a dry eye in the place. Handkerchiefs were drawn and used. Albus wiped away tears of his own before he turned to Harry.

"Edward," said Harry. "Life before you was a long and dark tunnel. I saw shadows everywhere that wanted to drag me into the darkness. I have lost so much in my life that it was hard for me to trust and get close to someone. Then into that darkness a figure stepped in and lit the night. He made the shadows flee before him. My heart reached out and encountered someone that loves me for me. You are the one that I want to spend eternity with. You do not want me for my wealth, fame, or glory. You want me for me. You have made it your mission to keep the darkness out of my life. You only want me to be happy. I want you to know that you have succeeded beyond your wildest imagination. In your arms, I feel like a whole person. You love me with everything that you have and I want you to know that I am returning it with every bit of me. You are my world, my center, and my every thing. My goal is to ensure that you are happy and safe. I will love you with the last breath of air in my body. I gift you with my heart. It is now yours forever. I love you."

With that Sue started again. Rosalie and Esme were ready. Sue was having a hard time seeing the keyboard and the notes on the sheets as she was crying. The words from both young men made her want to wrap them both in her arms and never let them go. She quickly dried her eyes and started. Harry waited for his note and launched into his song.

_Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone, I could trust someone_

I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again, darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in

If you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to

Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling, darlin', since I've found you  
That I've found my home, that I'm finally home

I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me, darlin'  
I said I needed, needed to be free

If you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you

Ask me to and I will give my world  
To my baby, I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything  
For you baby, for you baby

If you asked me to  
I'll let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
All you gotta do is ask me to

If you asked me to  
If you asked me to  
All you gotta do is ask me to

To say that people were shocked by his song choice was an understatement. Harry picked his song carefully so that he could express his true feelings. What shocked people even more was the depth of passion that underplayed his words. No one from Hogwarts knew that Harry had such a powerful singing voice. The beauty of his words and the flow of his voice was one that no one would forget anytime soon.

"It is time for the two to place the rings on their beloved's finger," said Albus with a smile.

Ron and Jasper both held open their hands. In their palms were two platinum rings. Harry and Edward decided on plain rings as both had their mother's engagement rings on their lover's finger already. Neither man wanted to take away from the beauty of the rings.

"Do you Edward," said Albus. "Take Harry as your life mate and soul bonded? Will you honor him, respect him, and keep him safe from all harm?"

"I do," said Edward. "With this ring I vow to be there for you in darkness and in light. I promise to stand by your side through everything that it has to throw at us from this day forth."

Edward slid the ring onto Harry's finger. Harry took a moment to catch his breath. His love for Edward was shining like a beacon for everyone with magic to see.

"Do you Harry," said Albus. "Take Edward as your life mate and soul bonded? Will you honor him, respect him, and keep him safe from all harm?"

"I do," said Harry. "With this ring, I vow to be there for you in darkness and in light. I promise to stand by your side through everything that it has to throw at us from this day forth."

Harry slid the ring onto Edward's finger. The love was clearly defined by the way that the two were looking at one another.

"It is with great honor to announce the two wonderful young men before me as one," said Albus. "May the love that the two of them hold for one another guide the rest of us through this world. I now pronounce Harry and Edward united in the bonds of matrimony. You may now kiss your mate."

Edward reached over tenderly. Harry held his breath for a moment. He surrendered to Edward in a flash. When their lips met, a glow of gold and silver enveloped the two. The wizards in the area were already working to Obliviate the minds of all the guests that were not in on the secret. When Harry and Edward drew apart, the glow died out. The muggles who were sitting there were mumbling about a great light show.

"Now that is some soul binding aura," whispered Albus. "I have never seen a silver and gold bond before. The two of you are truly a matched set. Good luck in the future."

"Thank you for everything," said Harry. "You have no idea of what you have given me by moving me here to this little town in the middle of nowhere. I finally feel like I can be the person that I have always wanted to be."

"That is the main reason I did what I did," said Albus. "Now I think that Molly is trying to stare me to death as I am holding you two away from the group. Why don't you both go and greet your guests? They are waiting for the new Cullen couple."

Harry and Edward smiled fondly at the old wizard before they went to greet the guests. They were hugged and congratulated for a few minutes by everyone. Soon the reception started and everyone moved so that the chairs could be set up in a different array. Soon music and food was everywhere and the new couple took to the dance floor for their first dance. They spun on the floor happy and smiling at one another.

"Thank you for everything Harry," said Edward. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"If I mean half as much to you as you mean to me then I have a good idea," said Harry. "I love you with everything that I have."

Soon the guests were cutting in to dance with the couple. Later that evening, the regular guests left and the other guest were allowed to come into the area. Hagrid appeared and congratulated the couple along with Dobby and Winky.

"We have a wedding gift for the two of you," said Alice with a smile.

"What did you buy us this time?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"I didn't buy anything," said Alice. "Now stop stalling and follow me please."

Everyone filed out of the house and followed Alice into the trees. Soon enough they saw what Alice was talking about. There was a house built in a small clearing.

"Alice?" asked Harry. "When did you have the time to do all of this? How did you keep it a secret from both me and Edward?"

"That would be us helping," said Mr. Gordon. "We placed charms around this area so that you did not know what was going on."

"I drew up the plans," said Esme. "The strength of the boys and the pack from La Push as well as the magic of the wizards made this job go fast. Everyone chipped in to help build it. Alice had all of your new furniture moved into the house."

Edward and Harry walked around the house. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It had a nice office area and a dining room. There was a library built off the side of the living room. A huge den was set up in the back of the house with a fireplace so that Harry could contact the other wizards when he wanted. There was a basement that was set up as a potions lab.

"I took the liberty of getting you everything you need for potions," said Severus with a smirk. "I know that the two of you are working for the wizarding hospital by making potions."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry. "That was a very nice thing that you have done for us."

"Do not get all mushy on me Cullen," said Severus with a smirk as Harry started with the name.

"I guess it will take some time to get used to that," said Harry with a laugh.

"Harry and Edward," called Albus. "We have to get back to England now. Molly and the children will be staying here until term begins. Hagrid will be staying with you as well until after your transformation. Carlisle will be working with you and everyone else on the arrangements."

"I too will be staying," said Severus. "I have some experience with this sort of thing. Plus Remus will be nearby. However due to the natural animosity between vampires and werewolves, he will not be able to be near you until you are able to contain yourself. The same will happen with the shape shifters."

"I understand," said Harry. "Thank you all for everything."

Albus and Minerva hugged Harry goodbye and then stepped to Harry's fireplace and flooed back to England. The President of Magic congratulated them again on the ceremony and then he and his guests also used the fireplace to get back to his office. Soon it was the Weasleys, Hagrid, and the Hogwarts students left with the Cullens. Carlisle sat everyone down.

"We do not want to rush this, but we know that the rest of you have to be back in England for school," he said. "So it was agreed upon that Harry would be bitten tonight. For the next three to five days, we will need the La Push pack to circle this house. Hagrid, we will need you to be near Harry at all times. You will be the only one with the strength to hold him if he goes wild. Severus, we will need your potions to keep Harry calm. The turning will be painful. When he first wakes up after his transformation, I need you all to stay out of sight with the exception of Hagrid, Edward, and Jasper. When Harry is in control of himself, we will allow the rest of you to see him. Just remember that you will have to stay a distance at first. We don't want him to accidentally harm one of you. Are there any questions?"

"I have one," said Hermione. "Are you planning on putting the venom straight to his heart?"

"We feel that it is better that way as well," said Carlisle. "I have the syringes ready for that."

He waited to see if anyone else had any questions. When no one came forth, he turned to the group at large.

"Well I suggest that everyone get dressed in come comfortable clothes," he said. "We will be starting in one hour. I will meet you all upstairs in Harry and Edward's old room."

Everyone headed out. They made their way to the old house. Harry and Edward stayed at their new home and entered the huge walk in closet to change their clothes.

"Dobby," called Harry.

With a pop the elf was there.

"Harry Cullen is calling Dobby?" asked the elf.

"Dobby," said Harry kneeling in front of him. "Please keep yourself safe until I am done with the transformation. I don't care what you have to do, but I am asking that you help keep my friends safe from me. Can you do that for me?"

"Dobby and Winky is taking care of that," said Dobby. "You is not needing to worry."

"Thank you for everything," said Harry hugging the elf. "I love you Dobby. I am glad that you are a part of my family."

"Dobby is loving his Harry Cullen and Edward too," said the elf with tears in his eyes. "Dobby is happy to be a part of your family."

"I feel the same way about you," said Edward placing a hand on the elf's shoulder. "I am glad that you are part of the family."

"Master Edward is too kind," said Dobby.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Edward. "I am sorry that we have to do this tonight, but it was the only way. I promise to make it up to you."

"I love you Edward," said Harry. "Can I have one more kiss before this starts?"

Edward enveloped Harry in his arms and kissed him. He kissed him with a passion that made Harry weak in the knees. When they pulled apart, Edward scooped Harry up in his arms and took off running for the main house. They went up to their old bedroom. They noticed that all of the furniture and everything was gone. They were told that Dobby and Winky had been working on it during the wedding. In the room, there was a single bed. Harry was instructed to lie on the bed. When Harry was comfortable, he looked over to Edward. His husband looked pained at the thought of what was coming up. He held Harry's hand and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Harry," said Edward. "I will be here by your side through the whole thing. I will read to you and talk to you and such. You will not be alone."

"I love you too Edward," said Harry. "I know that you will do your best to keep me from hurting anyone."

Edward nodded and stepped back. Everyone from Hogwarts stepped up and whispered their words to him. The adult wizards all gave him their support. Remus hugged Harry tight. Jacob and Sam were standing with Remus.

"Stay strong for me cub," said Remus. "It will be over before you know it. We all love you."

"Harry," said Severus softly. "I need you to drink these potions. It will make you more comfortable."

"Thanks," said Harry swallowing the held potions. "Are you sure that you will be ok while I am transforming? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Do not worry about me Cullen," said Severus. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself. This is after all not my first vampire party."

Harry chuckled as he lay back on the bed.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Carlisle.

Harry nodded and held his hand out to Edward. Edward looked grieved as he took the hand. He kissed Harry on the lips before he moved to his neck. He kissed the area softly. With a pained grunt, he bit into the neck and allowed his venom to enter Harry. Harry gasped in surprise and held on for dear life. Edward let him go and grabbed Harry by the wrist. He lifted it to his lips and bit down again. He did the same thing to Harry's other wrist. He moved to Harry's ankles and bit each one. Harry had his back arched in pain as the fire began to flow through his veins. The potion that Severus gave him was able to aid in the pain, but he still felt like he was on fire. Carlisle took a syringe filled with Edward's venom and injected it straight to Harry's heart. As the venom flowed through Harry's veins, they took a step back as a dark cloud flowed out of Harry's scar making him scream in pain. They had forgotten momentarily that the Horcrux would be surfacing. It fought to stay in Harry's body. Severus placed himself at Harry's head and held him. Edward grabbed Harry's arms and held on for dear life. Emmett and Jasper grabbed hold of Harry's legs and were holding them down. Hagrid placed his hand on Harry's torso and held it down.

"We know it hurts Harry," said Edward. "Try and stay calm. The venom will do its job baby. Just hang in there. The Horcrux is almost dead."

"Harry Potter Cullen," said Severus. "Just hold on. It is almost over with now and that potion should kick in when the Horcrux is gone. You are doing great. Just hold on."

Harry was screaming in pain. He felt like his body was boiling from the inside. Esme and the other Cullens were working downstairs to keep everyone else calm. Remus made a beeline for the stairs only to be intercepted by Jacob and Sam.

"No Remus," said Sam. "You can't go up there yet. Trust in Carlisle and that Severus person. They will take care of Harry."

"He is right Remus," said Draco. "If anything goes wrong, Alice or Luna will tell us."

"Everything is going as it is supposed to be," said Alice with glazed eyes. "Harry will pull through. He is strong."

"The Nargles will protect him," said Luna with the same glazed expression that Alice had. "Harry will be even more powerful than he is now."

Hermione and Ginny were crying together in a corner. Hearing Harry scream was scaring them. Neville was doing his best to calm them. Spikes of magic were sent out every now and then as Harry's body started the slow and painful transformation. Draco and Hermione found that they had their hands full when it came to fixing the damage done. Remus and Ron stepped up to the plate with Molly and were helping repair the damage. They were working in shifts. Those that were not sleeping were going around and repairing the damage. The only people allowed near the house were Petunia and Charlie. Bella opted to stay at the house to assist with cooking for those that still ate food.

A couple of hours later, Harry had calmed considerably. The potion was finally able to work now that the Horcrux had been destroyed. Random spikes of magic still flared every now and then as the pain built up. They no longer had to hold him down. Edward stayed with Harry the entire time. He spoke to Harry as he promised. He read the school work to him and let the information sink in. He knew that Harry could not respond and would not for two more days at the earliest. He had promised that he would be there and he intended on making that promise a reality. Severus checked on them every so many hours to monitor Harry magically. Carlisle was only able to do so much as Harry's body started to change. Severus made sure to keep everyone posted on Harry's condition.

"Harry," said Severus. "I am going to use Legilimency on you to check on your mind status. Try not to harm me. This is for your own good."

Severus said the incantation and was flooded with Harry's memories. He pulled out swiftly as the pain was great.

"Edward," said Severus. "Open his mouth for me. I want another potion down his throat. The after effects of the Horcrux have hurt him more than I realized it would."

Edward nodded and sat Harry up. Holding him tight with Hagrid's help, he was able to keep Harry still long enough to pry open his mouth and Severus magically forced the potion down Harry's throat.

"Its ok love," said Edward as he laid Harry back down. "Everything is going smoothly. It will all be over in two days. I promise to make this up to you. I love you so much."

Tears fell from the corner of Harry's eyes as he heard Edward. The potion that Severus forced down his throat had helped with the pain. A small part of his mind stayed focused on Edward's voice. From time to time during the next two days, he could hear words of encouragement from Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Hagrid, and Luna. Esme and the others came and went periodically to check up on Edward.

"He will wake in twelve hours," said Alice. "Edward, I know that you promised not to leave his side, but you have to go hunt. It will be in Harry's best interest for you to be at full capacity when he wakes. He will understand."

"Severus," said Edward. "Will you and Hagrid stay with him while I am gone?"

"We will be here," said Severus. "Your sister is right. Harry will need you at full strength when he wakes."

"Harry," said Edward. "I have to go feed. I will be back soon. I am not going far. I love you baby. Please stay strong until I return."

A small spike of magic let the others know that Harry heard Edward. An image of a phoenix appeared in front of Edward. Edward held his hand to the image and it vanished.

"That is his way of saying he heard you," said Alice. "Hurry up and go. He is waiting."

Edward placed a kiss on Harry's lips and fled the room. Emmett and Rosalie went with him. Tanya and Kate had stayed with the Cullens for the transformation. Hermione was questioning them about their way of life and both female vampires were delighted to tell their story. Hermione was determined to get as much information as she could. She had decided that the vampire nation needed someone to tell their side of things. Edward and his siblings were gone for a couple of hours. They brought some vials with them so that they could collect some blood for when Harry woke.

"Rose," said Edward. "Thank you for everything. You have no idea as to how much you have made this easier for me."

"You are my brother," said Rosalie. "I have liked Harry from the get go. He is the best thing that could have happened to us."

"You have always had our support," said Emmett as he collected the blood in the container. "You will always have our support."

Edward smiled at his siblings before the three took off back to the house. They made sure to not have any stag blood with them. Harry was very adamant about not drinking the blood of a stag.

"It would be like drinking my father's blood," Harry had said.

Edward handed his container to Draco who put it in stasis for him. From there Edward flew up the stairs to be with Harry.

"I am here love," said Edward. "I came back as quickly as I could."

"He is in the last stage now," said Carlisle. "He is progressing well. He has already started to get colder. He will have one more spike of pain when the venom finally stills his heart, but other than that he will be just fine. Did you bring back the blood?"

"We brought him back bear and mountain lion," said Edward. "We have a bunch from rabbits and stuff also. No stag though."

"He will be happy to hear that," said Remus. "I doubt he would want to drink the blood of an animal that resembles his father's Animagus form."

"He told us as much," said Edward caressing the hair off of Harry's forehead. "Severus have you checked his mind?"

"A few minutes ago," said Severus. "He still hurts, but is able to bear it. I think he will let us know if he needs something else. His magical core is stronger and he is able to send images even in this state."

As if on cue, Harry sent and image of him kissing Edward.

"I love you too baby," said Edward looking at the image. "You just hang in there. It is almost done."

The last few hours were the hardest. The venom had made its final stand in Harry's chest. The pain was excruciating for Harry, but he sent an image of not wanting more potions. Edward stayed with him as did Severus and Hagrid. Finally in the wee hours of the morning, Harry shifted. The fire burned bright once more and then the cooling sensation hit him. He shifted again and Edward had him in his arms.

"He is waking up," said Alice from downstairs. "It should be any minute. He seems like he will be ok."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. We still have ten more to go in this book. I hope that I did the wedding and the turning justice. Thank you all for your patience in this endeavor. If I spelled anyone's name wrong, please let me know. Thanks for the support.


	11. The Misunderstanding

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. These disclaimers are here for your benefit. Thank you for your understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. It has helped me immensely with the way I carried the plot. Thank you all for the wonderful tips and suggestions through out the story. I am sorry that I cut the last chapter where I did, but I wanted to be able to use some of it in this chapter. I will not prolong your agony further. Here is the next chapter for your reading enjoyment.

**Chapter 11 – The Misunderstanding**

Harry twitched under Edward's arms. The fire had finally reached his heart and it hurt. He was able to send a few images to the others to let them know that he was ok. The fire raced through his heart with amazing speed. He felt it go still. He took a deep breath and moved again. He knew that he no longer needed to breathe, but he did it out of habit. He started to fidget. Edward let him go so that he could move freely. Harry opened his eyes and his instincts took hold. He jumped from the table and sprinted to the corner. He pressed his back to the wall and took in his surroundings.

"He is confused, but rational," said Jasper. "He is acting like any normal newly turned vampire should. Just give him a moment to let his mind catch up with his senses."

Harry turned to the sound of Jasper's voice. He looked at the young man with awe in his eyes. He knew that his eyesight would be sharpened, but he did not know that he would see things in a whole new light. He let his awareness flow around him like a shield. He took in his surroundings. His sense of smell peaked as he smelled the flowing blood downstairs. He knew that there were people in the house. His throat started to burn. Hagrid reached over and handed him a cup. Harry looked at it suspiciously for a moment. There was blood in it. Of that he was certain.

"What have you done to this?" he asked and startled himself at the sound of his own voice.

"Harry?" Edward said quickly. "Baby, it is ok. Just drink it. It will help the burning in the back of your throat. I promise that if you drink it, you will feel better."

"Edward?" asked Harry. "I never realized how beautiful you were before."

"Can I come near you?" asked Edward. "I don't want to scare you."

Harry stepped to the side and let Edward come closer. He could smell the scent of cinnamon, patchouli, and musk on him. It was three of his favorite smells.

"Harry," said Jasper making him jump. "You need to drink what is in the goblet. It will help you. I promise."

Harry looked towards Edward who smiled brightly at him. Harry lifted the goblet to his mouth and drained it in one gulp. He looked towards Edward and smiled.

"Would you like some more?" asked Edward. "We stocked up on plenty of it for you."

"That would be nice," said Harry. "I am sorry for my reactions. It is so unusual to be able to hear, smell, and see things so clearly."

"That is perfectly normal," said Jasper. "You are doing great Harry. No one here is going to hurt you. Hagrid, Edward, and Severus have been here most of the time. You are surrounded by friends."

"I felt you there the whole time," said Harry. "I knew you were there."

Edward smiled as he held his arms open for Harry. Harry eyed him with suspicion for a moment before he allowed himself to be wrapped in the arms. He stepped back with surprise.

"You are not cold," said Harry. "Your body feels comfortable to me."

"That is because your body temperature dropped to meet ours," said Carlisle coming into the room. "I have another goblet of blood for you."

"Thank you," said Harry. "So how is everyone else? Are they safe?"

"Everyone is fine Harry," said Jasper. "They understand that it is trying for you right now. They are patiently waiting for you."

"When can I see them?" asked Harry.

"When we are sure you won hurt em," said Hagrid.

"I understand," said Harry. "I guess they will need to be told not to move so fast towards me for a bit. I am still trying to adjust to everyone. I am sorry if it hurts your feelings."

"Husband," said Edward with a smile. "We will all take it nice and easy. No one is rushing you into anything. Now drink so that your throat won't hurt so badly. After that, I want to take you hunting so that you can get an idea of what we do."

Harry drained the goblet in one gulp and handed it back to Carlisle.

"Hagrid," said Harry. "Are you going to come with us just in case?"

"I will do me best to keep up with ye," said Hagrid.

"I will be joining you as well," said Jasper. "Between the three of us, we can help you keep control of your emotions. We won't go far."

"Thanks Jasper," said Harry. "I know that you will do what you can for me."

"Well Harry, we should probably go out of the window," said Edward. "We don't want to press our luck by going downstairs to soon. This way we can get you used to your other abilities."

"Sounds good," said Harry. "Where is my wand?"

"I have it right here," said Edward handing it to him. "I kept it safe for you. Severus said you probably won't have to use it anymore. I loved the fact that you sent me those images while you were turning. It made my feel better knowing that you could hear me."

"It was your image that kept me sane through all of it," said Harry with a smile. "I am sorry that I was nervous around you at first."

"It was a normal action love," said Edward. "We knew that you would behave on instinct. I am proud to say that you are behaving better than most new born vampires."

"In what way?" Harry asked pocketing his wand.

"Well," said Jasper. "For starters, you have not tried to get around us to get to the humans downstairs. Secondly, you are having a nice conversation with us rather than screaming and being scared. That makes you unusual to our kind."

"Great," said Harry with a sigh. "I can't even be a normal vampire. Where is Severus?"

"Right here," said Snape walking in the door. "How are you feeling Cullen? I was wondering if you would allow me to scan your body.

"Yes of course," said Harry standing still and raising his arms. "Thank you for your help during the transformation. It made it easier. Your presence comforted me as it was something that I was familiar with in a dark sense. Does that make sense to you?"

"Basically," said Severus. "You felt comforted by the fact that I don't see you as the Boy – Who – Lived. You are just another human being to me."

"Exactly," said Harry. "You never treated me like I was fragile. Your attitude was constant."

"Well Cullen," said Severus with a smirk as he ran his wand over him. "Don't expect me to change now. You are still a big headed boy that is to cheeky for your own good."

Harry laughed with his new musical laughter. Edward laughed with him. Together with Jasper, they jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. Edward had Harry follow him through the woods. When they got there, Edward stopped.

"Ok Harry," he said. "Let your instincts take over. Use your senses and find yourself something to eat."

Harry stopped and smelled. He could smell a few different things around him.

"There is cat and bear near," said Harry taking off in pursuit of his meal.

Edward and Jasper raced after him with Hagrid rumbling along in the rear. Harry spotted a huge male mountain lion sitting on a boulder. Edward and Jasper hung back and watched. Harry let his instinct guide him as he circled the great cat. With a leap, Harry had the cat pinned down and its head pulled back. He sunk his teeth into the jugular of the animal and within moments, had it drained. The fire in his throat lessened significantly at that. He looked to Edward, Jasper, and Hagrid. All three smiled in encouragement, and Harry raced off again. He trailed the grizzly bear. When he saw the beast, he attacked. The bear tried to fight, but Harry had it pinned down and bitten before it could put up much of a resistance. When Harry was done, he looked up. He could hear a noise in the distance. He turned and ran back to Edward and Jasper.

"There are humans in the forest," he said. "I can smell them. Hagrid you have to help me hide the body of that bear. They are on their way in this direction."

Hagrid gave a nod and the group began to scrape a grave for the bear. They buried it quickly and left the area before the humans spotted them. They made it back to the new house where Harry went in to shower and change into fresh clothes. When he came out, he saw Jasper pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby you didn't," said Edward standing up and giving Harry a kiss on the lips. "We are very proud of you in fact. Not only did you not want to go after the humans, but you had the presence of mind to hide the body of the dead bear."

"So why is Jasper acting so funny?" he asked.

"Normal newborn vampires don't have that much control," said Jasper. "You emotions and such are confusing me. You are behaving like Carlisle and Edward when they are around humans. You are not normal."

"I have never been normal," said Harry with a sigh. "Everything about me screams abnormal. Maybe Vernon was right and I am a freak."

"You are NOT a freak," said Edward. "I don't want you to ever call yourself that again. You are Harry Cullen. You are the light and love of my life. You are special. I love you for your kind ways and gentle style."

If Harry was still able to blush he would have. Edward chuckled as he wrapped Harry in his arms.

"Would you like to go see your friends now?" asked Edward. "I think you are in control enough to see them."

"I would like that," said Harry. "I know that they are worried about me."

Together Harry and Edward walked behind Hagrid and Jasper. When they got to the house, Jasper asked Harry and Edward to wait outside while he went in to talk with the others.

"Harry is coming in," he said to the room. "Do not make any sudden moves in his direction. It would be best for now if you refrain from touching him. His eyes will still be red for a little while longer. So please keep that in mind. He is self conscious as it is. His hearing is very acute right now. So, loud voices will startle him. Keep your voices even and light."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Alice went to stand with Jasper as Edward led Harry into the room. Harry stood there and looked around at everyone. They all smiled back at him.

"Thank you all for being here for me," said Harry. "It means everything to me that you all stayed here to help me through all of this."

"It is what friends are for," said Jacob sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him. "We all think of you as a little brother. Dad says that you need to come for a visit soon. He wants to see your new look."

Harry smiled at Jacob. Leave it to the alpha wolf to make him feel better about things.

"How are you feeling Harry dear?" asked Molly stepping forward slowly.

Harry stepped back behind Edward. She had made a move that was to fast for his comfort. Jasper and Alice were by Harry's side in a flash.

"It is ok Harry," said Alice. "You won't hurt her. We all understand that this is new to you."

Harry watched as Luna made her way towards him. She ignored the shocked looks of everyone as she approached Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I am glad that you are ok Harry," she said in her dreamy voice. "I asked the Nargles to keep an eye on you and it seems as if they listened."

Harry patted her gently on the back. She did not bother him in the least.

"Thank you little sister," said Harry. "I am thankful that you had them look out after me. I am glad that you are my friend."

"Ronald needs to be careful," said Luna. "He will be infested with pixies later because of his attitude."

Everyone looked towards Ron. He was red in the face with anger.

"What's wrong with you Ronald?" asked Hermione.

"He let Looney Lovegood go near him, but not the rest of us?" asked Ron in anger. "I guess our friendship doesn't mean that much to him anymore."

"Ronald Weasley," shouted Molly. "How dare you speak like that about Harry? It is not his fault that he is nervous around everyone." 

Harry had dropped to his knees with her first yell. Edward and Jasper were with him in a flash. Luna was kneeling next to him as he pressed his hands to his ears.

"Molly that is enough," said Remus as he went to assist Harry. "Look at what you just did to Harry."

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and led him to Harry. Both knelt next to him. Harry was crying with dry sobs. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and held on to it. Harry started at first and then relaxed when Ron was kneeling there in front of him. Slowly the rest of the group made their way to his side. Each person took their turn to wrap him in a hug and offer their sympathy.

"Harry mate," said Ron. "I am sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you would never do something like that on purpose."

"I think you should apologize to Luna," said Harry when he was wrapped in Edward's arms. "She is a person too. Her attitude and abilities is what is endearing too many of us."

"Luna," said Ron. "I am so sorry for what I said. I like you. I was just surprised that Harry let you near him when no one else was allowed."

"It is ok Ronald," she said. "I knew that Harry would not hurt me. I was still not sure about you. So I decided to break the ice. We are all safe now. Harry will be better with us being near him now."

"She is right," said Alice. "Everyone is safe around Harry. Just remember that loud noises and sudden moves will still hurt him and scare him for a little while."

Harry was led to the living room where everyone made them selves comfortable. They chatted for a couple of hours before Harry noticed that some of the humans started to look tired. He chuckled as he told them that he would talk more with them in the morning.

"By the way Harry," said Ginny. "I love the red eyes. They are so cool looking. I am going to have to get mom to let me get some red contacts so that I can have red eyes too."

Harry laughed at the expression on Molly's face. The students from Hogwarts made their way upstairs. Bella joined them. She had agreed that she would stay with the group during Harry's transformation so that she could keep Charlie and Petunia in the loop. She made a quick call to them and told them everything that happened. They passed on their well wishes to Harry.

"I don't wish to be rude," said Harry. "I would like some quiet quality time with my husband if that is ok. We never actually got to go on our honeymoon yet."

Emmett made some cat calls and was slapped behind his head by Rosalie for his troubles.

"You two go on ahead," said Esme. "We will meet up with you later."

"I have to get back to the school and let Minerva and Albus know what is going on," said Severus. "I will be taking Hagrid with me."

"Thank you both for everything," said Harry. "I don't know if I could have done this without you."

"Just take care of yerself," said Hagrid. "Keep on practicing yer magic. You will need it."

"We look forward to you coming back to England for a visit," said Severus. "I have lots of pictures to spread so that everyone will think you are dead. It may make your life easier here. Your parents would have been proud of you. Until later Harry Cullen, I bid you good evening."

Harry smiled as he watched Severus and Hagrid turn on the spot and apparate away. Edward led Harry out of the Cullen house and back to their house. When they were in the privacy of their home, Edward slowly started to undress Harry. Harry laughed at this and let his husband have his fun. It was good to see Edward not looking so worried and with a smile on his face. Edward started kissing Harry along his neck. Harry moaned into the kisses and embraced his lover. That night, their passion exploded. All of the fear of hurting Harry was gone. Their ecstasy was higher than either could have hoped for. They made love more than once that night.

Harry smiled as Edward and he lay in the bed and watched as the sun came up. Harry knew that he had lots to work through before he was able to rejoin the world. He needed to get over his aversion to fast movements and loud noises. He knew that the Cullen family would be by his side for the whole thing.

Edward took Harry out later to hunt again. They did not want to take chances on Harry accidentally hurting one of the Hogwarts students or one of his friends. The days passed and Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the group from England knew it was time for them to return. Remus and Harry held on tightly to one another.

"I don't care that you are a vampire," said Remus. "All I care about is that you are happy and well looked after. I can see by the way Edward looks at you that I have already gotten my wish. I love you cub. Lily, James, and Sirius would have been very happy for you and Edward."

"Thanks Remus," said Harry. "I know this was hard for you, but it was for the best. At least now I have a chance of being happy and surviving this war after all."

"Edward," said Remus shaking his hand. "Please continue to look after my cub. He is all I have left."

"You have nothing to worry about there," said Edward kindly. "I will make sure he is well looked after. Please feel free to come by whenever you want to check on him."

Molly took both Edward and Harry in her arms and gave them a hug. She said her goodbyes and then she stood with the rest as the students all said their goodbyes to the Cullen family. The international portkey flared, and in a flash they were gone. Tonya and Kate said their goodbyes as well and left. Bella asked Edward to take her home, and after giving Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek left to wait by the car. Edward kissed Harry quickly on the lips and left.

"I will be back before you know it," said Edward. "I love you Harry Cullen."

"I love you to Edward Cullen," said Harry with a smile.

"Welcome to the family," said Esme after Edward left with Bella.

"Thanks mom," said Harry wrapping his arms around her. "It feels good to finally belong somewhere."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am sorry that this chapter is shorter than most. I mainly needed it for a filler. The next chapter will fast forward a bit so that we can get closer to the confrontation with the Volturi. For this I apologize in advance.


	12. The Reunion

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – Thank you to my wonderful readers. I am working hard to make sure that the story stays interesting and the plot continues to flow. I have put my other stories on the back burner for now so that I can concentrate on this one. I can not please everyone with what I write and how I run the plot. If you do not like the story, then please stop reading. It gets rather annoying to receive emails from people bitching and moaning about each and every chapter. Thankfully only one person has done this. Now I will stop teasing you and present the next chapter.

**Chapter 12 – The Reunion**

The next couple of days went by with ease. Edward and the rest of the Cullens took Harry out in public more and more so that he could get used to his surroundings. They had Harry wear dark sunglasses to hide the red in his eyes. School resumed and Harry joined his class mates for their lessons.

"Why are you wearing those glasses in my class?" asked Ms Mason. "You will remove them at once."

"I had eye surgery during the holidays," said Harry a little annoyed. "I have permission from Mr. Gordon to wear the glasses. It was in the note that I handed you. If you had bothered to read it, you would have known what it said rather than just signing it."

"Oh my," said Ms Mason. "I do apologize. Please forgive my thoughtlessness. Mr. Gordon did mention that to us. I am so sorry."

"It is quite alright," assured Harry. "Were I in your shoes I would have wondered also. No harm done. I also apologize for snapping at you."

"Are you in pain around your eyes at the moment?" she asked. "I can lower the lights a bit for you if you are."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness," said Harry. "However that will not be necessary. The glasses are taking away most of the glare. I am mainly wearing them as to not "freak out" most of the students. My eye color is not normal since the surgery."

"Really?" she asked intrigued. "What color are your eyes?"

"My eyes went from green to red," answered Harry. "When my eyes heal all the way, they will go back to green."

"Wow," she said. "I understand. Once again I apologize for reprimanding you."

"I will forgive you if you forgive me," said Harry with a smile. "Shall we continue with English?"

Harry, Edward, and the teacher all laughed. Ms Mason proceeded to teach the class. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had just passed his first hurdle. They worked for quite some time for Harry to speak in a way that sounded like he did before his transformation. It was a tedious thing for Harry, but he knew it was a necessary one. He wanted to fit in and not give away his family's secret. All of what was going on was discussed in length with Mr. Gordon who stood behind their decision fully.

"_I will help you in any way that I can," he said. "If you have any trouble what so ever, do not hesitate to ask. I will talk with your teachers for you so that you can have an easier time. If your singer appears I ask that you let me know at once so that we can handle it."_

Harry nodded his agreement at this statement. It would be a good idea for Mr. Gordon to know what was going on in case he had to help cover up a problem.

"That was very smooth," said Edward low enough for only Harry to hear.

"I am going to have to glamour my eyes when this is all said and done," said Harry. "I should have thought about that before."

"Just play it out for now," said Edward. "I think a week ought to do it. I for one will miss your green eyes."

Harry smiled at Edward as he jotted down notes.

"If it's any consolation," murmured Bella. "I will miss your green eyes also."

Harry and Edward smiled at this. Bella Swan was a great friend. She was easy going and very protective of the Cullen family. She treated Harry like a little brother. Rosalie and Jasper were nice to her as well. She treated them all like they were normal people rather than freaks or monsters. This also earned her high marks with the La Push pack and Draco.

That evening they went back to their new house. Thanks to Edward, Harry was caught up with his school work and was still maintaining his high grades. He laughed when Edward informed him that he was still the smartest person in school.

"I find that hard to believe since you have attended the same classes over and over for the last hundred years," smirked Harry.

They were sitting there talking when the fireplace chimed letting them know that someone was coming through the floo network. They stood together and waited. Harry had his wand at the ready until he saw Albus Dumbledore step through the flames.

"Harry my boy," said Albus warmly. "How are you doing? Severus told me that you are excelling quite well with your new life style."

"I am doing very well thanks," said Harry hugging the old man. "I am back in school and have already caught up on all my school work."

"That is great to hear my boy," said Albus. "Ah Edward, thank you so much for your hard work in keeping Harry safe. You have my eternal gratitude for that."

"It is I who should be thanking you," said Edward with a smile. "Were it not for you, I would never have had Harry come into my life."

"I want to discuss something with the two of you," said Albus. "It may surprise you. Then again, knowing Harry as I do, it probably won't."

"Please have a seat," said Harry gesturing to the chair.

"Thank you," said Albus sitting. "I won't beat around the bush as the saying goes. I was wondering, if you would like to come back to Hogwarts for a month?"

"What would be the purpose of me doing that?" asked Harry.

"I am glad you asked," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "I have come up with a really good way of getting Voldemort off of your back. It's a bit genius if you ask my opinion."

Harry laughed at this. Whenever Albus had a genius idea, it was sure to be one that rocked the wizarding world.

"I am listening," said Harry. "What diabolical plan have you hatched this time?"

"It would seem that there is only one Horcrux left," said Albus. "I have managed to procure and destroy all of them with the exception of Nagini."

"The bit that was in me was destroyed when Edward turned me," said Harry in understanding. "That was quite painful by the way."

"Yes I imagine it was," said Albus. "Now let me tell you my idea. I was thinking that you should come to England and attend school. Just for a month. This will let you and Edward have your honeymoon at the same time. We can arrange for you to have an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Edward asked.

"One that will kill poor Harry Potter," said Albus with his eyes twinkling brightly.

"While at the same time Harry Cullen is safe and sound in the United States," said Harry with a grin. "I like the sound of that. Plus it will give me a chance to see all of my friends at Hogwarts. I assume that people like Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and the Weasleys will be in on this?"

"Plus most of the Hogwarts staff," said Albus with a smile. "I do not want to pressure you into doing this. If you come to England it will be because you want to. You are still quite safe here in the United States."

"Sir," said Harry with confusion. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what my boy?" asked Albus with a small amount of alarm.

"The Volturi will be attacking the Cullen family in March," said Harry. "Vernon and Dudley went to them and told them everything. Alice had a vision that said Wormtail told them to do it."

"I did know this," said Albus. "Why have you personally not told me this before?"

"You and I have both been very busy and I thought you already understood," said Harry. "Plus we have ways of defeating them. They do not know that I am as powerful as I am. They think I am a mediocre wizard at best. They do not know about the La Push pack. They also do not know about Draco."

"I still wish you had mentioned this to me," said Albus. "Well I will have to deal with Vernon and Dudley. There is no way we can allow them to continue to cause problems for you."

"They are dead," said Edward. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus killed them. They were after all, humans that knew the secret. The Volturi always wanted an excuse to bring down the Cullen family. They see us as a threat to their position. So it was just a matter of waiting for an excuse to try and destroy us. They will want to keep Jasper, Harry, Alice, and me for their guard. Those with gifts that benefit the Volturi will be offered a chance to serve them."

"What are their views about Voldemort?" asked Albus.

"He is a thorn in their sides," said Alice walking into the room. "They are actually considering sending a small force to eliminate him. The only thing keeping them from doing so is the fact that he is as powerful as he is."

"Well it looks like we may have an idea in the works," said Albus.

"Maybe we can get the Volturi and Voldemort to attack each other," said Harry. "We can always hide the Cullen family right under one or the other's nose until they significantly weaken each other. We have no quarrel with the Volturi. We just want to live in peace."

"Have you warded the home where Petunia lives?" asked Albus.

"No I haven't," said Harry. "I was hoping that you could do it as you have more experience in the matter than I do. We can key the wards to hold out rogue vampires that are not part of the Cullen family. At the same time, my family and I can keep an eye on them while the pack from La Push can go through the wards easily."

"That is easy enough to do," said Albus. "We can always bring the Cullen family to England until the Volturi decides to act. That way we can assist your family in staying safe. Maybe between us we can keep everyone safe while the three opposing forces fight."

"Meaning what?" asked Edward.

"Well if your family is willing, they can help defend Hogwarts while at the same time the Volturi and Voldemort can attack each other while trying to get to one or the other of you."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Harry in understanding. "That would help out a lot."

"I am glad that you are looking at the whole picture Harry," said Albus.

"Alice," said Harry suddenly. "Why don't you go and talk with the family? Edward and I will go to La Push and talk to the pack. Professor, you can go to Charlie and Aunt Petunia's place and ward the house. We can all meet back here in a couple of hours. That way everyone can have their input on what we should do."

"Excellent idea my boy," said Albus.

"I am on it," said Alice as she left the house.

"We will have an easier time by running," said Edward. "We will get there faster. We can have everyone meet at the big house."

Nodding, all three parties left to their assigned work.

Albus arrived at the Swan residence and knocked politely on the door. It was opened by Petunia who smiled at him.

"Professor Dumbledore," she greeted. "Come in please. What can we do for you today?"

"Ah Petunia," said Albus smiling. "I must say that your garden looks wonderful. I am here for a couple of reasons. Is the rest of your family here by chance?"

"Yes," she said. "They are in the living room. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, but no," said Albus following her into the said room. "I have some important information to give you and I have some work to do."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," said Bella. "It is good to see you again."

"You as well my dear," said Albus. "Hello Chief Swan. It is good to see you happy and well."

"Please have a seat Sir," said Charlie. "What is going on that you are visiting me again."

Albus spent the next hour going over the details of the discussion that he had with Harry and Edward. The three people that lived in the Swan residence all agreed to leave at once. They set out immediately and Albus went to work placing the wards around the house. He knew the scents of the Cullen family already, so he was able to place those in the wards. When he was done, he apparated back to the Cullen house and waited as Alice met him at the door to let him in.

Alice ran swiftly back to the Cullen house. She called the family down and let them know what was going on. She was able to give them enough detail about what was going to happen. They all agreed to sit as a group and discuss options and ways of helping. Alice told them that Charlie, Petunia, and Bella would be arriving shortly. Soon enough, the vampires could hear the sound of tires on the road and knew that the Swans had arrived. Alice met them at the door and showed them in. After shaking hands and hugs all around, the trio sat and waited. Alice's eyes glazed over and she knew that within moments that Albus would arrive. When a gunshot type noise sounded, they knew that Albus had apparated back to the house. Alice met him at the door.

Edward and Harry ran as fast as they could to the reservation. When they got there, they were met by the entire pack in their wolf form. Draco was sitting between the shoulder blades of Jacob.

"What is going on Harry?" asked Draco. "You guys never come here. It can only mean that we have trouble."

"Well there is no trouble yet," said Harry. "Jacob did say we were allowed to come onto the reservation now as long as we didn't hurt anyone. Am I correct or did I misunderstand that?"

"You are correct," said Billy rolling his chair towards Harry and Edward and extending his hand in greeting. "They are in fighting mode as they caught the scent of a vampire coming through the woods. They did not realize it would be you. Jacob should have known it was you as he was there for your turning."

"Dumbledore wants the pack to come to our home so that we can discuss a plan of action against the Volturi and Voldemort," said Harry. "We were wondering if you would be willing to sit with us and give your input and ideas."

Sam transformed back into his human form and spoke for the wolves assembled.

"We are more than willing to offer our assistance little brother," he said. "If you lead the way, we will meet you at your home."

"Thank you to each of you," said Edward. "We appreciate you for everything that you do."

The wolves all bowed their head in understanding. Sam transformed back into his wolf form and Harry and Edward spun and ran. The wolves were hot on their heels. It was not long before the entire pack was at the Cullen residence. As they transformed into their human form, Draco and Harry conjured clothes for them all. Once dressed, the wolf pack followed Harry and Edward into the living room and waited.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," said Albus. "We are here to discuss how we can keep the Volturi from attacking in this area while at the same time keeping Voldemort away from Harry."

"We thought it was already planned out," said Leah in confusion. "What changed that we are now talking about something different?"

"We are thinking of leading the Volturi to England rather than letting them come here," said Harry. "It will serve in two capacities. First it will keep an army of human killing vampires from this area. Your reservation as well as the surrounding areas will be safe from harm. Second, if we can get them to follow the Cullen family to England, then they may be able to help bring down the power of Voldemort. The Volturi have as much love for Voldemort as Draco and I have."

"So instead of two forces attacking and trying to kill you Harry," said Draco. "Then we have three equally strong forces battling each other. Force A would be the Volturi who want Voldemort and the Cullens destroyed. Force B would be Voldemort who is a thorn in the side of the Volturi as well as wanting Harry dead. Force C would be us. The ones that just want to keep Harry and the Cullen family alive and safe."

"That is accurately stated Mr. Malfoy," said Albus with a smile. "So we need to decide who is interested in going to England and who isn't."

"Where ever Harry goes I go," said Edward. "I know he wants to go to England so I am going with him."

"I will stand with Harry," said Alice. "He will need my skills as a seer."

"Alice and I are together in that thought," said Jasper. "I am a veteran when it comes to fighting vampires."

"You are not leaving me out of this," boomed Emmett. "I am standing with my brothers."

"I too will be fighting along side of my brothers and husband," said Rosalie. "Someone needs to look out after them."

Esme and Carlisle looked at one another and smiled.

"We stand behind our children," said Carlisle softly. "Where they go we go. We will even see if the Denali clan will come with us. The stronger our fighting force the better it will be."

"I am going with Harry," said Draco. "He is like the brother I never had. I will stand by his side to the end."

"You are not leaving me behind," said Jacob. "You will need the power and strength of the pack."

"There is not much we can do," said Charlie. "Petunia and I will stay here and keep the rumors down."

"I would like to go to England," said Bella. "I do not know what help I can give, but I want to be there to help."

"I am sure we can find something for you to do while you are there," said Harry with a smile.

"I think some of the pack should stay to help guard the area," said Sam. "We would all love to go with Harry and help him, but we can not leave the reservation and the surrounding areas defenseless."

"I agree with you," said Albus. "How many are in your pack?"

"There are ten of us for the moment," said Sam. "We can send a majority of the pack with Harry and still defend the area with what is left."

"Collin, Brady, and Seth can stay with Sam and defend the area," said Jacob.

"That is fine with me," said Sam. "They are bright and follow orders well. You just have to allow me to be in charge in your absence."

"That is already a done deal," said Jacob. "The rest of us will go with Harry to England. I think that we have a couple more that are ready to start phasing soon as well. Get them trained quickly to help you defend the area."

"We can always get Mr. Gordon to help patrol the area," said Harry suddenly. "He is after all a wizard."

"Good thinking Harry," said Albus. "I am sure we can get the President of Magic to send a couple of Aurors to this area while you are away. Plus I can send Remus here to help defend the area."

"He is the last thing that I have that closely resembles family," said Harry. "No offense to my new brothers and sisters."

"None taken Harry," said Jasper. "We all know that Remus is like a parental figure to you."

"While in England, I have to visit Gringotts," said Harry smiling. "I have to let them know that I am not really dead and that my magical signature has changed. This way they won't shut down my vaults. Plus I want to add Edward to my vault."

"I have taken the liberty of speaking with Griphook on that matter," said Albus. "He said to tell you that when you are ready he will make time for you. I explained the circumstances to him and he passed on the words of "That is not a problem" to me for you. So they are expecting you at your earliest convenience."

"We have to find a way to keep Rita Skeeter off my back," said Harry. "Maybe you can have her arrested."

"On what charges would she be arrested?" Albus asked.

"She is an unregistered Animagus," said Draco. "That is how she got all those stories during fourth year."

"What is her form?" asked Albus.

"She is a beetle," said Harry. "That is how she was getting past all of your wards and such. You didn't think to ward against unwanted Animagus forms."

"I think we can do just that," said Albus. "Who else knows she is an Animagus?"

"Ron and Hermione know," said Harry. "Hermione is the one that figured it out."

"She really is an intelligent young woman," said Albus with a smile. "I agree that we can have her arrested and kept away from you."

"Or we can just threaten her," said Edward.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"We can use her to our advantage," said Edward. "She can be given just enough information so that the opposing forces can meet in England rather than here. I happen to know that Aro keeps tabs on the wizarding world."

"Excellent thinking," said Albus proudly. "We definantly have lots to work with. Why don't we get everything set up with your school and job here while I get everything set up in England for you?"

"I think that is a great idea," said Jacob. "This way we can let the council know what is going on and how we are going to handle it. Harry can tell his wizard principle what is going on, while the good doctor gets in touch with his vampire friends."

Everyone sat there for awhile longer chatting and going over the details. An hour later, all of the parties involved went their separate ways to do their part. A lot of work needed to be done in a short period of time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. I wanted to give you the general outline of what I had decided to do with the story. I figured that a three way war would be just as interesting as everyone rushing to Washington to attack Harry. The idea I have is to keep the story unique and not following a canon type scenario. I mean most of the other stories have the Volturi attacking the Cullen family in the meadow near their house. This way, Harry can be with his friends AND his new family while drawing the Volturi into a battle that they are not prepared for. Let me know what you think. Hugs to everyone.


	13. Wormtail

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I know that many of you are enjoying the fact that I am not following canon. I do not like stories where I am reading word for word what Meyer or Rowling wrote. I like to be unique and different. To me that is what being a writer is a about. So I will not tease you further. I will post the next chapter. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 13 – Wormtail**

"What is going on with the relatives of Harry Potter?" asked a cold voice.

"Master," said Wormtail bowing. "I sent the Dursleys to the Volturi. If anyone can help us find the boy it would be them. They have the best trackers in the world."

"Very creative," said Voldemort. "Have you found out any more information as to where the boy is hiding?"

"It appears that he is on the North American continent," said Wormtail. "From what I gather, he is staying near a group of vampires by the name of Cullen. The Volturi want the Cullen family destroyed now. Maybe they will team up with us to finally defeat Potter."

"The Volturi have no love for us," snarled Voldemort. "I have sent envoys to them already asking for their assistance."

"How do you know they will not help us?" asked Wormtail.

"Because imbecile," said Voldemort pulling out his wand. "Of the ten envoys sent only one has come back alive. CRUCIO!"

Voldemort was thinking about what to do. He lifted the spell from Wormtail and pressed his wand to the mark on Wormtail's arm. Within moments, pops could be heard as the Death Eaters apparated in. When they were all gathered, Voldemort began.

"It seems that Harry Potter is being protected by a family of vampires," said Voldemort. "This idiot has finally done something useful and found out the where about of Harry Potter."

"Are we going to go after the boy?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"No," said Voldemort with an evil smile. "It would appear that the Volturi are going after the Cullen family. When they attack the family I have no doubt that Harry Potter will be killed right along side of them. He is just a boy after all. He will not pose much threat to them. When the boy is dead, we can attack the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts and take over the prominent buildings. From there that old muggle loving fool will fall."

"I am glad that we were able to get Bellatrix out of prison so quickly," said Delores. "I know she is your most trusted servant."

"You have done well Delores," said Voldemort. "Your timely and quick actions freed my Death Eaters from Azkaban. It is a pity that you no longer have access to the Dementors."

"Yes my Lord," she said. "Dumbledore has stripped me of most of my rank and influence. I will continue to do what I can to assist you my Lord."

"I already know this," said Voldemort. "You are all dismissed."

- Meanwhile -

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting together in a meeting. Jane, Alec, and Demitri had left the previous night for their assignment.

"What happens if they flee?" asked Caius. "Will we continue to hunt them around the globe?"

"I think that the three we sent will be sufficient enough to start picking them off one by one," said Aro. "They have their orders to kill the wizard and all of the Cullens except for young Edward, Alice, and Jasper."

"What of Voldemort?" Marcus asked. "He is getting to be a bigger thorn in our sides. He needs to be pulled down a few pegs and stopped. He is a threat to our way of life."

"That too will be handled after we destroy Carlisle and his family," said Aro. "What we need to do now is send some of the guard after some of the known Death Eaters."

"What about sending word to Albus Dumbledore?" Caius asked. "He has always been very respectful of our ways. In fact he has even defended our rights."

"That is an option as well," said Aro. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Maybe we can assist the old wizard in knocking down the forces of the dark army. We will send word to him and see what he has to say."

"Very well," said Marcus. "Let us send Felix to him. Together they may come to some kind of agreement."

The three elder vampires agreed on their course of action. They sent word to Felix and spent the next hour going over what they wanted Dumbledore to know. They prohibited him from speaking about the destruction of the Cullens and the wizard under their protection.

"Let him know that someone named Wormtail sent the boy's relatives to us and that we destroyed them," said Aro.

Felix nodded his head in understanding and left.

- Meanwhile -

Albus was in Hogsmeade. He was explaining to a group of people the situation.

"I want the Shrieking Shack completely remodeled and made livable," said Albus. "I will be having a group of very special people living there and I want them comfortable. Make sure that you add enough rooms. We have a few couples. So we need no less than fifteen bedrooms. I would suggest an equal number of bathrooms just in case. I want enough food brought here to feed a small army. Some of the guests have large appetites."

"Not to worry Albus," said Kingsley. "We will have it done. Are you going to tell us what is going on?"

"I will this evening at the Order meeting," said Albus. "Right now I have to go and speak with Minerva. Please tell the owners of Honeydukes that we will need lots of blood pops made. Have them make them with animal blood rather than human blood if you will. Also, when you see Remus and Dora have them find me immediately. If you do not see them before the meeting tonight, I will get them there."

Kingsley nodded his head and went to work helping the others. Albus headed towards the school. When he passed through the wards, he knew that Minerva would be alerted to his presence. Sure enough, she, Severus, and Filius met him at the entrance.

"Minerva, it is time for a staff meeting," he said. "I have some important information to impart and I want the full backing of the staff. This will include Hagrid of course."

Minerva nodded her head and she and Severus sent patronuses to the other staff members. They all met in the teacher's lounge. Albus stood in front of the group and waited for them all to settle.

"Harry Potter Cullen will be coming back to Hogwarts in about a week," said Albus.

The sounds of delight rang throughout the room. Albus let it go for a moment before he raised his hands to get their attention.

"He will not be alone," said Albus. "His family will be with him. I am having the Shrieking Shack repaired to hold them. He will be coming with six shape shifters, one muggle girl, and his family. Also Mr. Draco Malfoy will be joining him."

"What is going on?" asked Minerva. "What is the meaning behind this? Do you think it is wise to bring that many vampires so close to the school?"

"They will not harm anyone," assured Severus. "They only drink the blood of animals."

"What is Harry doing with a family of vampires?" asked Pomona. "Why would he do something like that?"

"I sent him there of course," said Albus. "If anyone could protect Harry from the Dark Lord it would be Carlisle Cullen and his family."

"I do have to admit that I was surprised at how happy Harry was," said Minerva. "That was a very beautiful ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Rolanda Hooch asked.

"Harry married one of the said vampires," explained Albus. "He is a very delightful young man by the name of Edward Cullen."

"He is a very nice person," said Hagrid. "I liked them all. Very polite, the lot of em."

"Thank you Hagrid," said Albus. "Harry had a complication that was unforeseen by anyone. So we took a few steps to ensure his safety and his happiness."

"What did you do to him?" asked Filius.

"Harry's body was acting as a host for one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes," said Severus.

Horror was seen on the faces of many of the staff members at this statement. Finally Poppy pulled her self together enough to ask the next question.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked.

"If you notice," said Severus with a smirk. "I said was not is. We have already taken care of the situation."

"How did you take care of it?" asked Pomona suspiciously.

"Edward bit Harry and turned him into a vampire," said Albus. "Vampire venom is one of the few things that can kill a Horcrux."

"So Harry is now a blood sucking monster?" asked Rolanda angrily. "How is that making things better?"

"Harry is NOT a monster," said Hagrid loudly. "I was there. He did not attack any o' the students when he woke up. In fact he went out of his way ter protect some muggles that were going ter cross his path. He is still the kind little boy yer lot always knew."

"I too was there," said Severus. "Potter or Cullen as his new name is now is quite the same as he always is. I trust him to the fullest."

"Did you know about this Minerva?" asked Poppy.

"Yes I knew," said Minerva looking down. "It was not my place to say anything. What I don't understand is why you are bringing him back here. It isn't that I don't trust Potter. It's just that I thought you wanted to keep him out of sight of the Dark Lord."

"There was a complication that arose that we had not counted on," said Albus. "It would seem that the Volturi in Volterra Italy have a grudge against Harry's new family. They think that the Cullen family is after their power. Those of us that have met the Cullens know differently. They just want to live in peace and quiet. The Volturi likes to collect trophies. Edward is a mind reader. His sister is a seer, and his brother is an empath. They would willingly sacrifice the rest of the family for those three. Can you imagine what they would do to acquire Harry? His magic did not diminish in the slightest as we thought it would. In fact he is even more powerful than he was before. What is so unique about him is that he doesn't want it. He rarely uses magic anymore."

"He just wants to be normal," said Minerva. "Miss Granger has told me some of what happened while they were there. Harry has confided in her many things. The boy was beaten, starved, locked in a cupboard under the stairs and many other things his entire life. Now he lives in the open. He walks with his head held high and a smile on his face. Thanks to the Cullen family, Harry has what he has always wanted."

"Happiness and family," said Severus. "He is very much loved by those around him. He has united the shape shifters from the reservation that has had a life long opposition to the Cullen family. Now the shape shifters, vampires, and wizards all get along wonderfully. They work together to defend their area from unwanted intruders and problems."

"So why bring him back here?" asked Pomona.

"Harry and his group will need your support in this war," said Albus. "By Harry coming back here, he will detour the Dark Lord from bringing his forces to Washington. By the Cullens following Harry here, they will detour the Volturi from attacking innocent people in that area. There is little love between Voldemort and the Volturi. Our thoughts on this are to bring the three forces together here. That way we can defend Harry and his family from both the Dark Lord and the Volturi. Our hope is that the hatred between the other forces will be enough to significantly weaken one or more of the other groups. Harry and his new family have no wish to fight the Volturi. They just want to be left in peace. We all know that Voldemort will not stop until we are all dead and that includes the Volturi."

"So we help Harry by standing with him," said Minerva. "We help protect him and his new family while we take down as much of the Dark Lord's army and the Volturi as we can. With the hatred the other two groups have for one another, they will help us in reducing their size and number. This way the remaining Volturi can flee back to their city and no longer be a threat to Harry and his family, while at the same time weaken the Dark Lord's army enough for us to wipe them out finally. Is that what you are getting at Albus?"

"I could not have stated it better myself," said Albus with a smile. "I am not pressuring anyone. If you do not want to help, then you will not be forced to. I am asking you as friends of Harry Potter Cullen to help."

One by one the professors of Hogwarts gave their pledge to help Harry in his campaign to end the war. Albus spent the next hour going over details about what would be happening in the future. It was decided that Harry, Bella, Edward, Jacob, Leah, and Alice would be sitting classes. Draco and the rest of the group would be working to build defenses in the town and surrounding area while staying out of sight of the Dark Lord.

Later that evening at the Order meeting, Albus went over the whole plan in better detail. Remus and Tonks agreed to go to the United States to help guard the area where the Cullen family lived. Between the two of them along with the remaining pack members, they were sure that they could keep the area safe from rogue vampires and infiltrated Volturi members along with any stray Death Eaters.

- Meanwhile -

Jacob and the pack took off for La Push. They held a council meeting with the elders and told them what was going on.

"We want to help Harry and his family," said Jacob. "Six of us will be going with him to England. Sam will stay behind with a few members of the pack to guard against rogues and such. When the ones that we are waiting on starts to phase Sam and the rest will train them as best as they can. Sam will be in charge of the pack until I get back. So I want Collin, Brady, and Seth to work with him on forming strategies to keep the area safe. Remus Lupin will be coming here with another wizard from England. They will help protect the area."

"Harry and Draco's school principle is a wizard also," said Sam. "Harry will talk to him about keeping an eye on the area. Plus that Albus person said he would talk to the person in charge of wizards in the states to send some extra protection to the area. With their help, we should be able to keep any unwanted and unwelcomed vampires from the area.

"How long will you all be gone?" asked Billy.

"Until the fight is done," said Jacob. "I'm sorry Billy, but we have to do our part in this."

"It still doesn't stop me from worrying about all of you," said Billy.

"Just promise us that you will all stay safe," said Harry Clearwater.

"We will do our best," said Jacob. "Doc Cullen will work on us if something goes wrong."

"Good," said Sue. "At least someone who knows your genetic makeup will be there to assist you."

"We will win," said Leah with venom in her voice. "No one threatens our vampires except us."

Her sentiment was echoed around the hall.

- Meanwhile -

Harry and Edward made their way towards the school. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett left that evening to head to the Denali coven. When Tanya and her family heard about what was going on, they agreed to accompany the Cullens to England and work with them.

"Thank you for agreeing with this," said Esme. "It means so much to my family that you are willing to be a part of this."

"Your family has done much to help my family," said Tanya. "We stand by you. We live free because of Carlisle and the rest of you. We want the same happiness for you. You have our full support in this matter. We will meet you at your home in three days. That will give us enough time to settle any matters that we have going on here."

Esme and Tanya hugged once more and the Cullen trio left and made their way back home.

"Mr. Gordon," Harry called. "I need to speak with you about a delicate matter. Do you have time?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen," he replied. "Come in and sit. Why don't you tell me what is going on and I will see what I can do to help you."

"My family and I are going back to England for a month or more," said Harry. "We are doing this for a couple of different reasons."

"You have my complete interest now," said Mr. Gordon leaning forward on his elbows. "I know that Minister Dumbledore has been going back and forth between England and your home since your transformation."

"We are going to draw out the Dark Lord and end the battle," said Harry. "Alice had a vision that my Aunt's ex husband and her son went to the Volturi in Italy and told them all of the secrets of Forks. They of course were killed, but now the Volturi find it necessary to come here and destroy my family. We have no intention of being destroyed. Therefore we are going to lure them to England. The last thing that the President of Magic wants is a vampire war in his country again. I am sure that you also understand that it would be in your backyard as it were. We don't want the area invaded with blood thirsty vampires. So we are luring them to England instead."

"So what can I do to help?" asked Mr. Gordon. "I assume you need me for something. You would not have told me all of this otherwise."

"Well we don't want to fall behind in our studies," said Harry. "We were wondering if you could send our schoolwork to us in England so that we can keep up."

"I think that is easy to do," said Mr. Gordon with a smile. "I am pleased to hear that you are enjoying your life now Harry. From what I know of your past, it was never all that pleasant."

"Thank you sir," said Harry. "There is one more thing we would like to ask of you."

"If it is within my ability to do so, then I will," he replied.

"We were wondering if you could help keep an eye on the area," said Harry. "My godfather of sorts is coming from England with his Auror girlfriend to help the shape shifters from La Push that are staying behind defend the area. My Aunt and Charlie Swan are also staying behind to quell any rumors. Professor Dumbledore has placed wards around their house, but we need someone to help keep an eye on the area."

"I am sure that I can work something out," said Mr. Gordon. "Just have your English wizards meet with me as soon as possible so that we can work this out between us."

"Thank you Sir," said Harry. "I am glad to know that you, as a fellow wizard do not look at me for my fame and stature. You treat me like you treat the rest of your students."

"I treat you like a person," said Mr. Gordon. "You are polite and intelligent. You have more manners than most of the teenagers in this school put together. I will always think of you as a person. I don't care how rich you are or who you are married to. I do not even care that you are a vampire. So long as you behave in my school, I will treat you with the respect that you have earned and deserve."

"I really appreciate that," said Harry with a smile. "I will be leaving Lilith and Damian with Mr. Banner. I know that they will be cared for there while I am gone."

"I am sure he will be delighted to hear that," said Mr. Gordon with a laugh. "He talks about your babies all the time. Just make sure you let them know that you will be gone for awhile and that I will be looking in on them every now and then."

"I can do that," said Harry with his musical laugh. "Thank you again for everything."

Mr. Gordon smiled as he watched Harry stand up and leave. Harry made his way to the biology classroom and interrupted Mr. Banner long enough to check on his babies.

"I will be going away for about a month or so," he hissed silently to them. "Mr. Gordon is a parseltongue. He will be keeping an eye on you for me. I will come back when this stupid war is over with."

"Be safe Harry," hissed Lilith. "We will miss you while you are gone. Hurry back to us."

"I promise," said Harry.

Harry turned and told Mr. Banner briefly what was going on. Mr. Banner assured Harry that his babies would be well taken care of while he was gone. With that being done Harry and Edward left to head home.

Back at the house, there was a flurry of activity. Carlisle had managed to get an extended leave of absence from work. He told them he had family troubles back in Europe that needed his attention. At home, Alice and Jasper were busy packing things for everyone. Bella was at their house assisting them where she could.

"Dobby," called Alice.

"Mistress Cullen is calling Dobby?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I need you to have Winky bring Draco's things here. After that I need you to pack enough stuff for Edward and Harry for our trip. I think Harry will want both of you to come to England with us."

"Dobby is taking care of that right away Miss," said Dobby. "Is you needing anything else?"

"No thank you Dobby," sang Alice. "I think we have everything covered here. If we need you we will call you."

Dobby bowed low to Alice before popping away to pass the information to Winky. It did not take long for Winky to pack what Draco needed for the trip. She apparated to the Cullen house an hour later with all of Draco's things packed neatly in a suitcase. From there, she assisted Alice and Dobby in packing enough clothes for everyone else. Slowly the rest of the family started trickling back in from their designated tasks. Within a week, they were ready to head to England. Alex Daniels came by later with their international portkey.

"You will land in the Great Hall of Hogwarts," he said. "We wish you all good luck in your endeavor to stop the Dark Lord. We are not so foolish to think that he will stop in England were he to win. Just come back to us in good health. May the blessing of the United States of Magic go with you?"

"Thank you sir," said Harry shaking the man's hand. "We will win this war because we have something worth fighting for. We will win because we want peace, and happiness, and the right to live free with our families."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. I hope that I am keeping your interest. I don't want to over kill or under write something. If it is too much or not enough, then please tell me. All I ask is that you speak your words nicely. Thanks in advance for your assistance. Please note that Lucius and Narcissa were saved from the kiss at the last moment by Delores Umbridge. They are now fugitives of the law.


	14. Together Again

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – This story is by far everyone's favorite. I am very pleased to know that you all are enjoying the story. I didn't think I would do a good enough job on it, but I am apparently wrong. Many of you are acting like kids in a candy store. I promise that I will update as I can. I ask that you all remember that it takes time to create. I love you all. Thanks for everything.

**Chapter 14 – Together Again**

"Ok everyone," said Harry. "When I say go, I want you all to grab hold of the rope. You will feel a jerk behind your navel and we will spin away. I promise that everyone will be safe. If anyone who wishes to back out, this is your last chance to do so. We won't have any ill feelings towards you."

"Give it a rest Harry," said Draco. "We are all going. We already decided on it. Knock it off with the Gryffindor heroics. Be a person for a change rather than a mother hen. We know what we are getting ourselves into."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco which caused everyone to laugh.

"You know," drawled Draco. "If I had that ugly thing in my mouth, I wouldn't want to keep it in either."

This statement just made everyone laugh even harder. Even Harry relaxed and laughed with the rest.

"Ok everyone," said Harry. "It is time for us to go. Grab the rope."

When everyone was holding on to the rope Harry said the key word to activate the portkey and they all felt the tug behind their navels. When Harry was sure they reached their destination, he yelled for everyone to let go. Harry, Draco, and Edward all landed smoothly on their feet. The rest landed in a jumble on the floor. They quickly helped everyone get to their feet.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione before throwing herself into his arms. "It is good to see you again."

"Hermione it has only been a few days," said a laughing Harry.

"I know," she said turning and giving Edward a hug as well. "We just miss seeing you every day is all."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Harry.

"They are in class," said Minerva walking up and hugging Harry. "I gave Miss Granger permission to be here to greet you. She will be returning to her next class. It is good to see you again."

"Thank you professor McGonagall," said harry. "I am sure you remember Leah, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared."

"Yes of course," she said greeting the rest of the group. "I do not wish to rush you Cullen, but we have to get you out of the castle in case there is a singer here for one of you."

"We would have smelled him or her by now," said Harry looking to Carlisle who nodded. "Even in classes, their smell would have hit us already. However, I agree that we need to get settled in before long. I know that some of the group is anxious to get started with rounds and such."

"Very good," said Minerva. "Harry, you, Edward, Jacob, Bella, Alice and for good measure Jasper will be sitting classes. The rest of you will be down in the Shrieking Shack. You are to use the passage under the Whomping Willow to traverse back and forth. Harry I will ask that you show them around. Here are your class schedules. Miss Granger has leeway in classes today to help show everyone around."

"Thank you Head Mistress," said Harry with a grin. "It feels good to be back in the castle again even if it is for just a month."

"Just remember that you are to be on time for your classes and such," said Minerva. "If Alice has a vision, she is to come to my office directly with it. The password is Cullen. Now off you go. I have some work to do."

With a smile to the group, Minerva left to head back to her office. Harry called Dobby and Winky to bring their bags to the Shrieking Shack. Harry noticed that on his schedule the passwords to all the houses were there. Enclosed with his schedule was a letter.

_Harry_

_I have enclosed the password to each of the houses in your letter. If any of your family wishes to stay in the castle, then they may do so. I have arranged rooms in each of the towers to accommodate the group. These rooms are designed to keep the couples together as well as give you all privacy. While you may not be a student here, I will ask that you all behave in a proper manner. Welcome back to Hogwarts. We have missed you._

_Head Mistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"We can stay in the castle if it is better for everyone," said Harry passing the note around. "I think it would be easier."

The group followed Harry as he showed them around the castle. Severus waved to them from his desk in the potions lab. Filius walked over to shake his hand. Madam Hooch wrapped Harry in her arms for a huge hug. Hagrid greeted the entire family as if they were his long lost friends. He even asked Jacob if he would mind being his lesson for the week.

"I would be honored to help you Hagrid," said Jacob.

"There is plenty o' food in the forest," said Hagrid. "Just mind the magical creatures."

Harry and the group all nodded their heads in understanding. Harry showed them the different dorms. Harry and Edward decided they were going to stay in the room in Gryffindor Tower. Draco and Jacob decided they would stay in Slytherin. Alice and Jasper chose Hufflepuff. The rest of the group decided to go to the Shrieking Shack. Harry led the way to the tree and with his speed was able to get through the branches and hit the spot that would stop the tree from moving and reveal the opening. While the tree was frozen, he explained the reason for the tree.

"We all have class in a few minutes," said Harry. "Why don't the rest of you go and get settled in and get started on setting up defense while we get to class. I know that Alice, Jasper, and Jacob don't have wands, but they can still sit and learn. Who knows they may have enough magic in them to be able to get a wand. Edward can use my wand. I will work with him for now."

"We will send your things with Dobby and Winky," said Esme. "Just be careful. We will see you all in a few hours."

The group all split up and Harry and his group headed to the dungeons for Potions. Severus smiled when they walked in.

"Attention class," he said smoothly. "We have some new students working with us for awhile. I am sure that many of you remember Harry Potter. Try not to badger him. The two tables in the front are for their use. Mr. Potter if you will lead your class mates to their tables, I am sure that between you and Miss Granger, you can get them caught up on what we are doing. The instructions are on the board. You have one hour to complete the potion on the board. Begin!"

Harry smiled as he and Hermione led Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob to the tables. Harry and Hermione went to the cupboard and got the ingredients needed for the potion on the board. Together among quiet whispers, they guided the rest of the group on how to make the potion. Soon enough six cauldrons were simmering the right color of potion. Severus nodded his head in satisfaction at seeing it.

"It would appear that other than Miss Granger," said Severus. "That the new students of the class are NOT dunderheads. By now all of your potions should be a lilac color while silver swirls flow up from it. In this whole class I see six cauldrons fitting that description. Mr. Potter, inform me quickly, what houses you all have chosen?"

"Yes Professor," said Harry. "Jacob will be in Slytherin. Edward and I will be in Gryffindor. Alice and Jasper will be in Hufflepuff."

"Very well," said Severus. "Five points to Slytherin and ten to Hufflepuff for the correct potion brewing. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for the same reason. This is including Miss Granger. Everyone is to bottle up their potion and put it on my desk. Those of you who did not brew it correctly will write me a two foot long essay on the composition of this potion and where you went wrong. For the six of you that got it correctly, there will be no homework. Class is dismissed. I would like a word with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter's group."

When the rest of the class had cleaned up and left, Severus walked up to the group.

"It would appear that you have studied your books for sixth year," observed Severus. "Miss Granger always does her potions correctly. I am surprised that you got yours right also."

"When you don't have to sleep, you tend to read everything you can get your hands on to pass the time," said Harry. "I am trying hard to be correct in my potions this year."

"Correct me if I am wrong," said Severus. "Haven't you sat your NEWTS already?"

"Yes sir," said Harry. "Draco agreed to wait until this summer. He wants a bit more practice."

"Well all I can say is congratulations," said Severus. "It appears that you have finally found your calling. I did not expect you all to do so well. Please keep up the good work."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry smiling. "Do you happen to know the ingredients for the blood pops?"

"As a matter of fact I have some for you all," said Severus. "I do not trust Honeydukes to not fill them with more than is required. You all have permission from Minerva to eat these when the blood lust starts. Remember to hunt often as you will be among more students here than in your muggle school."

"We will," promised Harry passing out the blood pops to Edward, Alice, and Jasper. "I have a question for you. Is it possible to get Mr. Ollivander to bring some wands here to see if this lot is even eligible to carry a wand?"

"Why do you ask?" inquired Severus.

"My thought is that because they have a power, they might actually have enough magic to be able to use a wand," said Harry. "I know that Dumbledore is working hard to get the Cullen family and the Denali clan special rights as we are vegetarians."

"I will send an owl to Albus immediately," said Severus. "You might actually be on to something."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry. "It feels good to be back in the castle."

"Why don't you all go and wander the grounds. I know that you all have a free period. You should have DADA for next class."

Harry looked at his schedule and showed it to Severus.

"I will inform the Professor that you are advanced in this class," said Severus. "He may want to change his teaching plan today to cover vampires."

"Thanks again for everything," said Harry.

Severus nodded and sat at his desk. Harry led the others out of the room. Hermione excused herself by saying she needed to get to the library. Draco joined them and together with Jacob split off and went down to the dungeons. Harry took the rest of his family and showed them some more of the castle. When the time came, Harry led his family to the DADA classroom. Once again they sat in the very front of the class. They were working on patronuses for the day. When the instructor saw Harry he asked if he would be willing to demonstrate. Harry stood up and looked at Edward. With a smile he lifted his wand and said the incantation. The stag came out of the wand and walked the length of the class room. Harry smiled as the patronus approached him and bowed. Harry bowed in return and released the stag.

"That was some powerful memory," said Mr. Richard.

"I have lots to be happy about these days," said Harry smiling at Edward.

"I was wondering if we could ask Mr. Cullen some questions about vampires tomorrow?" asked Mr. Richard.

"I have no problems with that," said Edward.

"Excellent," said the professor. "Until tomorrow then."

Harry led the group to the Charms classroom. They sat and waited for the lesson to begin. This was easy for Harry and his family. They had learned their textbooks by heart. Harry was performing the charm easily enough. He decided to hand Edward his wand to see what he could do. Edward flicked the wand and red sparks flew out of it.

"Seems I was right," whispered Harry low enough for only Edward to hear. "You carry enough magic in your body to use a wand. Let me see if Alice and Jasper can do the same."

Edward handed the wand to Alice and told her to give the wand a flick. Hermione handed her wand to Jasper and whispered the same instructions. Red sparks flew from both wands. Hermione handed her wand to Jacob. When he flicked the wand, he flicked it to hard and it flew through the air. Edward was up and across the room to catch it and back before you could blink your eye.

"That was quite impressive Mr. Cullen," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Mr. Black, try not to damage the other students."

"Sorry," said Jacob growing red in the face.

"Quite alright," said the tiny professor before he walked away.

Later that evening the entire family met in the Great Hall. They noticed that a special table was situated below the staff table. Minerva quickly told the family that the table was for their use while they were in the castle.

"Attention students," she said when she was at her place. "You will notice that we have an extra table in the Great Hall. This is for the Cullens, Denalis, and Quiluetes. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are now a part of these families. I ask that you not badger them. These families are here for the protection of the school. We have received word that the Dark Lord is on the move again. These three families have agreed to come and defend Hogwarts for awhile. It is in your best interest to follow any advice that is given to you by one or more of these families. That will include Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Both have been training extensively in another country in the art of Defense."

With that, she sat down and food appeared on the tables. Draco and those that ate food did so. Harry and the rest of the vampires discretely left the hall so that it would not be overly obvious that they were not eating.

"Edward, are you picking up on any negative thoughts from students?" asked Harry. "We need to know which students are going to be problematic to us."

"There is a handful at the table with the green badge," said Edward. "I think their names are Parkinson, Goyle, Nott, and Crabbe. They are talking about telling parents that you are here and such."

"We have to intercept their letters," said Harry. "It is in our best interest that Voldemort not find us here yet. We are only in the middle of January. Alice, any changes in the plan of the Volturi?"

"Jane, Alec, and Demitri have left to look for us," she said. "Chelsea is being sent to disrupt the bonds that Voldemort has with his minions and Felix is being sent here to talk to Dumbledore."

"Do you see any outcomes?" asked Carlisle.

"Chelsea will be killed," said Alice. "Felix will cause problems here. It will be up to us to stop him before he uses his gift."

"What if we put a charm on the grounds to negate his gift?" asked Harry.

"That choice you just made gives us victory," said Alice. "He will need to be destroyed."

"Leave it to me," said Emmett. "I owe him for what he has already done. When is he due to arrive?"

"You have two days," said Alice.

"I have to let the Professors know," said Harry.

He walked back into the Great Hall and made his way to the staff table. He quietly told the professors what was going on with the Slytherin group as well as the vampire that Aro was sending.

"I can counter his power," said Filius. "Not to worry Harry. He will not get far."

"I will deal with my house as well," said Severus. "They will not cause you trouble either."

"I was wondering if we could charm some jewelry to let us know if someone in our family is in danger or being hurt or something," asked Harry.

"That is quite easy as well," said Filius. "We can have each member of your group wear a chain with a medallion. We can place charms on it that will allow the rest of your group to know if someone needs you or is in danger."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry. "That will take a load of worry off of my mind. Professor McGonagall, has any school work arrived from our muggle school?"

"Yes," she said. "It is in the library. Madam Pince will let you, and your family, have access to the library at all times. I also want you to know that Mr. Ollivander and Albus will be here tomorrow to see if they can get a wand for Edward, Alice, and Jasper."

"We will assist the professors and prefects with rounds," said Carlisle. "This way we are doing something while we are here. As we don't require sleep, it would be better. This will give additional protection to the school."

"Demitri knows we have moved," said Alice suddenly. "They have made it to our area."

Sam was sitting with the pack. It had been a few days since the others left for England. He was running circuit with Seth. They were about to leave when Sam caught the scent of three new vampires in the area. He quickly sent word to Collin and Brady. From there Collin warned Remus, Tonks, and the two American Aurors. The four wizards grabbed the two shape shifters and apparated to the Cullen house. The remainder of the pack phased into their wolf form. One wizard paired up each with a wolf as they hunted for the vampires. They found the trio of Volturi not far from Harry and Edward's house.

"They are not here," said Demitri. "They have left the country. This has been a waste of time for us."

"Do relax," said Jane. "We will report back and get new orders."

"We can go after them wherever they are," said Alec. "I can't wait to start destroying Carlisle's family."

"I don't think you will be getting very far," said Remus. "You journey ends here."

"A moon wolf," said Demitri baring his teeth. "You are another enemy for us to destroy. Caius will reward us handsomely for this."

"Pain," said Jane and watched as Remus fell to the ground.

Sam rushed up and gripped her at the throat and ripped her neck open. She fell back as Remus stood up. Alec went to use his gift and was jumped from behind by Seth. The American wizards were busy assisting Sam as he tore Jane to pieces.

"Set fire to their parts," said Remus. "It will keep them from regenerating."

"Incendio," said Tonks pointing her wand at Jane's head.

The fight got interesting after that. Demitri thought he was going to run. As he turned to flee he was met with a wand to the face by Mr. Gordon.

"If there is one thing in the world I hate," said Mr. Gordon. "It is a coward who tries to hurt someone just because he can. You will not be going anywhere. Expulso!"

Remus had the satisfaction of watching the school principle blow up Demitri. The whole fight lasted a mere twenty minutes, but it felt like longer. It was not long after, that fires could be seen where the pieces of the vampires were burning. Seth and Sam along with Collin and Brady found all of the pieces of the vampires and together with the five wizards, they burned them.

"Well I think that the Volturi needs to do better than that if they are planning on getting to Harry and the Cullens," said Tonks. "We better inform both the Minister and the President what happened."

"I will inform our President," said Auror Dugruise. "You inform your Minister. Good job to all of you. The speed the wolves have is great. We will be informing the President of your work. We also want to thank you, Mr. Gordon, for stopping that vampire before he got away."

"Think nothing of it," said Mr. Gordon. "The Cullen family is my best students. I enjoy their manners and their outlook on life. Now that Harry is part of that family it is even better."

"Harry is a great guy," said Tonks. "He deserves to be happy."

"I can assure you that he is very happy," said Mr. Gordon. "I have to get back to my school now. Harry and his family will be sending me their school work via the floo. I have to be there to intercept it."

Remus and Tonks bid the school principle a pleasant evening and set about their tasks. Sam assured them that they would keep an eye on the fires for them.

"They are destroyed," said Alice with a smile. "Sam and Remus worked well together. The trio that is most important to the Volturi is now destroyed."

"This is good news," said Minerva.

"We still have to tell Professor Dumbledore about Chelsea and Felix," said Harry. "The more we can pick off the Volturi the better. We need to let them know that we are not in Washington anymore. I don't want them to send anyone else there."

"We can always send them a message with Fawkes," said Albus coming up behind the group. "What is happening?"

Alice, Edward, and Harry quickly explained the situation to Albus. He nodded his head in understanding and quickly took action. Minerva led the group to her office and let them use her desk. A letter was sent to the Volturi via Fawkes.

"We will take you all to Mr. Ollivander's tomorrow," said Albus. "He has assured me that he can shut his shop down for a couple of hours to help you all in acquiring your wands."

"I am pleased to hear that some of your family has the ability to carry a wand," said Albus. "We are already working with the Wizengamot to change the laws to state that all vampires who feed off of animals will have the right to carry a wand. For the moment, we are just going to allow Alice, Jasper, and Edward. It is the best I can do for now."

"It is more than we had hoped for," said Harry. "What time should we meet at Mr. Ollivanders?"

"How about you meet him at seven tomorrow morning," said Albus. "That way you don't miss too many classes."

Harry and the Cullens nodded. Harry had a suspicion that Albus was planning something else while he was out, but he kept his mouth closed. They would also deal with Gringotts while they were in Diagon Alley.

The next morning, Harry and the group all waited for Albus. They would use the floo from Minerva's office and floo directly to the store. Albus would shield them from the public eye as best he could while allowing them to take care of their business. They decided to handle Gringotts first. When they entered the bank, Harry was met by Griphook.

"Ah Mr. Potter," said the goblin. "Or should I say Mr. Cullen. Good morning. We can sit in my office, and have you sign all of the paperwork needed there."

"Good morning Griphook," said Harry. "May I introduce my mate and husband Edward Cullen? We need to set it up that he can make deposits and withdrawals to my account."

"I already have the documents set up," said Griphook. "All it needs is your signature and a drop of your venom. Minister Dumbledore has told us of the situation. A vampire's venom is just as easily unique as wizard's blood. So if the two of you would please give a drop each on this parchment, it will automatically set you up. From there, we can add Mr. Edward's personal accounts to this one. I know he has accounts in the muggle banks. We have wizards in every bank around the world. They will just add everything on their end. You will not even have to worry about it."

Harry and Edward both produced the required venom for the goblin. Once it was done, they were set up. Edward's wealth added to Harry's wealth equaled a large sum of money.

"I need a total of eight keys for the vault," said Harry. "I would not mind the rest of my family using this money as needed."

Griphook just nodded and produced the keys and handed them to Harry. He then produced seven more credit cards for the Cullen family to use. When they were done, Harry and Edward led the rest of the group to Ollivanders. When they got inside, Albus quickly shielded the store from outside viewers. Harry held on to Edward's hands.

"If the first wand doesn't choose you don't worry," said Harry. "We went through half the store before my wand chose me."

"You must be the Cullens," said Ollivander coming from the back of the store with a bunch of boxes in his hands. "I want you all to relax. The wand chooses the wizard. You will know you have the right wand when you handle it. Now who would like to go first?"

"Let Alice go first," said Harry. "You will have an easier time with her."

"Sure," said Ollivander. "Try this one. Eleven and a half inches made of Rosewood and Unicorn hair."

Alice took the wand and immediately she glowed.

"There you go," said Ollivander. "Nice and easy does the trick. Who is next?"

"Jasper is an empath," said Harry. "Try him next."

"I have a special wand then," said Ollivander. "Try this one young man. It is ebony wood with the core of a hippogriff feather."

Once again as Jasper grabbed the wand, he glowed.

"Very good," said Ollivander. "That is two down. Who is next?"

"Edward is a thought sensor and mind reader," said Harry.

"Hmm," said Ollivander. "I think either phoenix feather or dragon heartstring should do the trick. Try this one. It is holly and dragon heart string."

Edward took the wand and nothing happened. He gave it a flick and accidentally banished Ollivander's clothes. Alice giggled as Albus quickly conjured some robes for the older wizard.

"Apparently not," said Ollivander taking the wand back and handing him another. "Try this one. It is holly and phoenix feather. It is just like Harry's wand, but a different phoenix."

Edward took the wand and started to glow.

"This was simple enough," said Ollivander. "Is there anyone else?"

"We could try Jacob," said Harry. "He is a shape shifter. His abilities are inherited. If he can actually use a wand or not, we don't know."

"If the magic is inherited, then I highly doubt that he will have the same type of magical core as wizards do," said Ollivander. "The fact that your wand is still working so well with you even after your transformation is a remarkable feat. I did not think it would. Your magical signature has changed. The wand has adjusted to suit your power. You will more than likely not need the wand for most things."

"I don't," admitted Harry. "I just use it for the sake of downplaying my abilities. We don't want the Volturi or the Dark Lord to know that I am a vampire who has retained his magical abilities. We also don't want them to know that three vampires also have the ability to use magic."

"Be warned," said Albus. "They can use magic, but it will be very limited. They will be able to do some types of magic and not others. For example, Edward may be able to excel in charms and be dismal in transfiguration."

"We understand," said Harry. "I will work with them to test them and see where their strength and weaknesses are. I will have the report sent to you by the end of the week."

"There is no rush," said Albus. "Go slowly with them. Remember that they do not have the training or the power that you have. You are definantly a unique individual. Many wizards lose their magical power after they are bitten. You appear to have gotten even stronger."

"I didn't want more power," said Harry. "I just want to be happy and safe with my new family. The last thing I need is to be hunted down because people will think I want to be the next Dark Lord."

"We know that you are not the type of person to desire such things Mr. Cullen," said Ollivander kindly. "You are an exception to just about every rule there is."

"Please do not remind me," said Harry. "I just want to be normal."

"Relax Harry," said Edward. "Soon enough this will all be over and we can go home and be normal."

"I am looking forward to that day," said Harry with a smile. "Shall we get back to the castle now? We still have classes to attend and Severus doesn't like people to be late even if they are doing something important."

With a laugh, the group headed back to Hogwarts. They went to potions and enjoyed themselves. Over all they were having an easy time blending in with the other students of Hogwarts. Little did they know that, while they were in Diagon Alley, Harry was recognized by a certain Death Eater.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. I got a little carried away with things. I hope that you are all not that disappointed with the chapter. Thanks for your support. I wanted to also let you all know that sometimes things will change in the chapters. I had to all but rewrite this one as I got things mixed up and backwards. So if you see Draco's name in classes and such, it is because from time to time he will sit them. Also know that sometimes different Volturi will go to different areas. This is because the path will change. Thanks for understanding. When you have this many characters in play it does get confusing.


	15. Word From Albus

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – Thank you all for the love and encouragement that you are giving me for this story. Many of you are not big fans of crossover stories. However, because it is me that is writing it, you all gave it a shot and are enjoying the plot. Thank you all. It means the world to me to know that you would do that for me.

**Chapter 15 – Word From Albus**

"Professor Dumbledore," said a cold voice. "Rather Minister Dumbledore. I would like to speak with you."

"Who might you be?" asked Albus feigning ignorance.

"My name is Felix," said the vampire. "I come from Volterra to speak with you on a certain matter."

"You must be the envoy from Aro, Caius, and Marcus," said Albus pretending to catch on.

"Yes I am," said Felix. "I am here to discuss the wizard known as Voldemort."

"Yes he does seem to be the topic of much conversation these last few months," said Albus. "What does the Volturi want of me?"

"You are a spokesman for people who are seeking peace," said Felix. "We have received and destroyed nine out of ten envoys from Voldemort so far. It is time that we put a stop to this wizard before he decides to attack Volterra. We are more than capable of taking down many of his minions, but some of them could do serious damage to us. For that we need your help."

"Well you will have whatever help you need," said Albus. "We are working hard to bring about the downfall of the wizard named Voldemort. He has finally managed to kill Harry Potter. It is time to destroy him once and for all."

Felix was stunned by this information. Aro did not tell him that Potter died. This was not what was supposed to happen. They were going to destroy the young wizard as well as the Cullen family.

Albus watched the vampire closely. The look of surprise on the other's face told him everything that he wanted. With a small probe, he invaded the mind of the vampire and learned everything he wanted to know without the vampire being any the wiser. What he saw made Albus extremely angry. However many years of dealing with unpleasant things helped him to school his face into the proper arrangement.

"I want you to know that the Cullen family has moved here to England," said Albus. "They are living not to far from Hogwarts. They have decided that they do not wish to fight the Volturi. They just want peace and quiet. You can tell Aro that it was I who told Harry Potter's Aunt that there were vampires living in Forks Washington. It was I who told Charles Swan and his daughter about the Cullen family. They have done nothing wrong here. If Aro wants to blame someone, he can blame me. The Cullen family has my protection. If they wish to take it up with someone, then they can come and talk with me about it. Good day Felix. I know you have to return to your masters. Good luck in your endeavors."

Felix bowed to the old wizard and left. He now fully understood the rumors about him being such a powerful wizard. This was not one that Felix wanted to cross. He could feel the power rolling off of Albus Dumbledore in waves. With that, he left and headed back to Volterra to tell the others what was going on.

- Meanwhile -

Chelsea headed to the last known location of the Dark Lord. She scouted the area and knew that he was in the vicinity. She started to slowly use her gift. It would affect the heart beats that were in the general vicinity. She could hear many more heart beats in the area. She just had to wait until one of the wizards who were outside, showed her how to get to the Manor.

"Lucius," said Voldemort. "You owe me for once again saving you right before you were to receive the kiss. You will allow me and the rest of my Death Eaters to use your home and property as our base of operation. That old fool Dumbledore has bought the Riddle Manor and had it torn down. Therefore we need a new hideout. This will be it. You and your wife will not leave the premises without specific permission from me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord," said Lucius bowing. "Thank you for your generosity."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come," said Voldemort.

"My Lord," said Wormtail. "Harry Potter is here in England."

"WHAT?" he asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes my Lord," said Wormtail. "I saw him enter Gringotts. He was with Albus Dumbledore."

"So Potter has returned," said the Dark Lord smiling. "It is time to make the arrangements to attack Hogwarts and capture him once and for all. I want Potter alive. He will come to the dark side. It will further my plans to have him destroy that old muggle loving fool."

Another knock sounded on the door.

"Come," said Voldemort.

Delores Umbridge stepped into the room with the Daily Prophet in her hands.

"My Lord there is terrible news," she said. "Potter has been killed."

"WHAT?" Voldemort shouted. "How is this possible? Wormtail said he just saw him in Diagon Alley a couple of days ago."

"For once he was telling the truth," Delores said. "Potter was in Diagon Alley. Here my Lord. Read for yourself."

Voldemort grabbed the paper and opened it. The headline made him snarl, but he read the article anyway.

_**Harry Potter Killed**_

_After an interview with the Minister of Magic Albus Dumbledore, we are saddened to bring the news that Harry James Potter has been brutally killed while shopping in Diagon Alley. Minister Dumbledore finally managed to convince Harry Potter to return to England to assist in the down fall of the Dark Lord. While shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry Potter was brutally attacked and killed by a member of the Volturi. The Volturi are an elite pack of vampires that resides in Italy. They are the Royalty of the vampire world. It would appear that Harry Potter was being protected by a pack of "vegetarian" vampires by the name of Cullen. They came to England to help protect the boy from the Volturi. The Volturi are after the Cullen family for allowing a few humans to know of their presence. They blame the Cullen family for this. While shopping in Diagon Alley he was attacked by Jane Simon and her twin Alec. Demitri Polaski the tracker for the Volturi was also present. Together the trio captured and killed Harry Potter. What will the wizarding world do now that the Boy- Who- Lived is now dead? Many hope that Harry Potter will find the peace he has always wanted in life in death. He will be laid next to his mother and father in Godric's Hollow. No date has been set._

_We are saddened by the loss of a bright and promising young man._

_Rita Skeeter_

Voldemort screamed in rage. He knew that Nagini was all that was left. All that hard work was now gone. Dumbledore had found the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the ring from the Gaunt's, the locket of Slytherin, and Hufflepuff's cup. Potter had destroyed the diary thanks to an error made by Lucius. Nagini was the last of his Horcruxes.

"It is time to destroy the Volturi," said Voldemort.

Another knock sounded on the door. Voldemort answered with fury.

"This had better be important," said Voldemort. "I am no longer in the best of moods."

"My Lord," said McNair. "We have captured an intruder."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Someone from the Volturi," he replied. "She claims that she was sent by Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"Show her in," said Voldemort with an evil smile. "I would like to meet her."

Chelsea entered the room flanked by her guards. She had let herself get caught on purpose. So far, two of Voldemort's henchmen were dead. They killed each other. She let herself get captured so that she could be brought to the Dark Lord. Once she was in his presence, she allowed her power to start. She watched as some of the Death Eaters started to look furiously at one another. The only one who was not affected by her power was the Dark Lord himself.

"I should have let the Dementors kiss you Malfoy," said Deloris pulling out her wand. "Thanks to my saving you and that loser of a wife, I lost my position in the Ministry of Magic. Now I can not help our Lord further. It is your entire fault."

"Shut up you toad," snarled Lucius pulling out his own wand. "You are just a stupid bitch that is power hungry. You have done nothing useful. You had Potter under your hand for a year and he still lived. You sent Dementors after him in his backyard and he still lived. You are worthless. You let yourself get tricked by Potter and his Mudblood friend. From there you got captured by a herd of centaurs. You are a pathetic excuse for a Death Eater and a witch."

Soon spells started flying. Chelsea moved slowly towards the edge of the room. She was just gloating when Voldemort stepped in. After a misfired spell came to close to him, he dropped Lucius with the Avada Kedavra. Lucius looked on in shock as he died and hit the floor.

"Lucius did have a point Delores," said Voldemort. "You are a failure. It is time for you to pay the price. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light flew at Delores Umbridge and ended her life. Chelsea smirked at the thought of two more of Voldemort's troops were now dead at the hands of their allies. She was about to move again when the red eyes of Voldemort stopped her.

"Do you think it funny?" asked Voldemort. "You come here into my headquarters, cause some of my top members to fight, and then I have to kill two of my inner circle because of your gift. Do you really think you will see the light of day tomorrow?"

"I am not scared of you," said Chelsea allowing her gift to flow stronger. "You are all pathetic excuses for a human. The Volturi will be victorious in this."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. She was frozen in place without as much as a word coming from his lips. She started to panic. Aro said he was the most powerful dark wizard of the age. Now she knew how he got that title.

Voldemort smiled his cruel mile at her as he pointed his wand and aimed it at her chest.

"There will be one less member of the Volturi when I am done," he said. "They have caused me no amounts of troubles. Now I find that three of your members killed Harry Potter. Your coven of vampires will be severely punished for this. I will start with you. EXPULSO!"

Voldemort watched as his spell hit Chelsea and blew her up. He instructed the Death Eaters to gather the bodies of Umbridge and Malfoy and burn them along with the pieces of Chelsea.

"Leave her head," said Voldemort. "Send it back to the Volturi with my promise of their utter destruction."

"Yes my Lord," said Wormtail.

Voldemort sat at Lucius' desk to think about what his next plan of action would be.

- Meanwhile -

Harry and Edward were working in classroom twelve. Harry had Edward try some different things. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on two chairs as they watched.

"You need to concentrate Edward," said Harry. "The more focus and intent you use, the stronger the spell will be. Let yourself become one with the wand. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. The wand movement is swish and flick. I know that you can do this."

Edward smiled at Harry and gave his new wand a swish and flick. While he was doing that, he spoke the words and watched in delight as the book lifted off the table.

"Just keep concentrating and it will stay there," said Harry. "Now I want you to direct your wand and throw the book across the room."

Edward flicked his wand and had the satisfaction of seeing the book zoom across the room and hit the wall.

"Very good," said Harry with excitement. "Ok Alice I want you to try it."

"I am sorry Harry," she said. "I can not seem to get it. The magic seems sluggish to me. However I worked with the Head Mistress yesterday and I was able to transfigure some things. Hermione has been helping me with it."

"Dumbledore did say that you would not be able to do all types of magic," said Harry. "Jasper what did you work on yesterday?"

"I seem to be able to do minor spells and hexes," he replied. "I will be good in DADA."

"Ok let me get this all in order," said Harry. "Edward is good in Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Alice is good at Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, and Astronomy. Jasper is good at DADA, Potions, History of Magic, and healing. Is that about right?'

"Yes Harry," said Edward wrapping his arms around him. "That is about right. We all have the ability to learn things like Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, COMC, and muggle studies. We would like to take those classes along with our power class."

"I will arrange it for you," said Minerva from the doorway. "We know that time is of the essence. So we will train you as much as we can in the time that we have. Dumbledore would like to speak with you all. I need for you to send for the rest of your family. We will meet in the teacher's lounge."

"Of course Professor," said Harry. "Alice, why don't you, go get Carlisle and the rest, while I grab the pack from Hagrid. We will meet in the teacher's lounge in a few minutes."

Alice nodded as she and Jasper headed to the Shrieking Shack to get Carlisle and the rest. Edward and Harry left to go to Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid," called Harry. "I am sorry to interrupt your lesson, but Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with everyone from the United States. I am afraid that Jacob and the pack have to come with me. I promise that when we are done, we will send them back to you."

"All righ," said Hagrid. "I'll see yer lot later."

Harry smiled as the pack and Edward followed him to the castle. Once there, the pack phased back into their human form while Harry conjured up clothes for them to wear. It was not long before Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett were there. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius, and Molly walked in next.

"We have been very busy," started Albus looking around at the group. "Minerva and I have been monitoring your progress since you have gotten here. Harry where are the strengths of your new family?"

"Edward is proficient in Charms, potions, ancient runes, and Arithmancy," said Harry. "Alice is proficient in transfiguration, potions, divination, and astronomy. Jasper is proficient in DADA, potions, history of magic, and healing."

"Very good," said Albus. "Edward I will ask that you work with Filius as often as possible for the next few weeks. Try and master as many charms as you can. Alice I want you to work with Miss Granger. She is very apt in transfiguration and will be able to teach you everything she knows. Jasper I would like for you to train with Harry. He is the best in his year in DADA. That doesn't mean that I do not want the rest of you to not train in defense. Let Harry teach you everything he knows. The only classes I want you all to attend are the ones that you are proficient in. Harry I would like for you to start up the DA again. I want you to sit classes in potions, charms, DADA, and transfiguration only. I want you to work on nonverbal and wandless magic."

Harry, Edward, Alice, and Jasper all nodded their heads.

"Professors Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall will work with you all as much as they can," said Albus. "We will continue with the training exercises. However we will start working with other pairs."

"It would be a good idea to get the entire family working as a unit," said Jasper. "It will make things easier."

"Exactly," said Albus. "Now I want to let you all know some information that we have uncovered. Harry, as you know, Professor Snape is a spy infiltrating Voldemort. We have recently learned that Chelsea from the Volturi has seen and been destroyed by Voldemort. Delores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy are dead. Draco I am sorry for your loss in this matter."

"I'm not," said Draco. "He was an evil man. It was time that he got what he deserved."

"That brings me to another part of this conversation," said Albus with a smile. "We need you to talk with Griphook about evicting the current residents of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort has taken up residence there since I bought and destroyed Riddle Manor. The goblins will evict the Dark Lord without him being any the wiser."

"I will send an owl giving the word," said Draco. "I thought you were working as my proxy. I want that house sold quickly."

"I would be delighted in handling the situation for you," said Albus. "Let me deal with it. You just work with the others in defense for the school."

"I can do that," said Draco.

"I have some other news to tell you," said Albus. "Felix has been to see me. He thinks that we don't know about the Volturi. I saw no reason to change his mind. They are determined to get their hands on the Cullen Family. I let him know to tell Aro that you all were under my protection. We shall see what comes of that."

"What about Chelsea?" Edward asked. "You never told us what happened."

"Ah yes," said Albus. "Chelsea is dead. Her head is currently being shipped to Aro as we speak."

"Well that is a problem that is alleviated for us," said Carlisle. "Her gift was the ability to break families apart."

"Quite so," said Albus. "I also wanted to tell you something else. I allowed Peter Pettigrew to see Harry while he was entering Gringotts."

"I knew you were up to something," said Harry with a grin. "What is the outcome of that?"

"Well as you know, Jane, Alec, and Demitri are destroyed," said Albus. "I paid for Rita Skeeter to post an article in the Daily Prophet. Basically we let everyone believe that Jane, Alec, and Demitri killed you on your outing. This will infuriate Voldemort. With the loss of Chelsea, and the words that I have sent back to Aro, it will ensure that both parties will come to Hogwarts to fight."

"So basically you lied," said Harry. "Your lie will cause the two other forces to hate each other more than they already do."

"Thus making our job to defend you and your family, and the wizarding world a whole a lot easier," said Severus with a grin.

"This is great news," said Harry. "Poor me. I had to die. I hate when that happens."

The group all burst out with laughter. Harry grinned at them. He just proved to the entire wizarding world that he was Harry Cullen and that he was happy to be doing his part. Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him on the neck. Harry leaned into Edward's embrace and looked around at his family and friends.

"We have a lot of work to do in a very short time," said Harry. "I think it is best if we get started immediately. I can train Edward, Alice, and Jasper in the evenings and at night. That will help them get familiar with their magic quicker. It will also give us something to do while you are all asleep. I need Hermione to get me a complete list of Charms, transfigurations, and hexes and spells and such. If anyone knows the text books better than I do it would be her."

"As it stands," said Minerva. "I already have those lists. I figured that you would need them, so I had them made up. We will let you all use the Room of Requirement. It is out of the way and it won't disturb the other students who will be sleeping at night."

"We will begin this evening," said Harry. "Right now I think we all have potions."

The group split up from there. Severus and Harry led the group down to the dungeons for the class. They were working on different types of potions. Hermione was in the advanced class. She was the best in the year now that Harry and Draco were not in school. Draco was being given private lessons by Severus in the evenings as well. He was progressing well in his studies.

That evening Hermione and Harry were walking outside discussing things that they could teach the DA. Paul came around the corner and almost knocked Hermione off of her feet. After steadying her, he turned red as he apologized profusely for the mishap.

"I am so sorry," he stammered. "I was not watching where I was going. Are you hurt?"

"No I am ok," said Hermione with a blush. "Thank you for asking. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I am running from Hagrid," said Paul. "He wants me to be his pet for the week. I am not interested in being someone's pet."

"I will talk to him for you," said Harry. "Hermione I will meet up with you later."

If she heard Harry, she didn't show it. Harry watched the two for a moment with a look of awe on his face. Paul had a glazed look in his eyes that was matched by Hermione's. Jacob walked up to him.

"Did Paul just imprint on Hermione?" asked Harry.

"He sure did," said Jacob with a grin. "She looks like she is pretty much into him as well."

"Do you realize the problems this will cause?" asked Harry. "Ron is in love with her. He will not be happy at all to learn that he is going to lose Hermione."

"Oh no," said Jacob. "I don't know what to tell you. Once we imprint, only death breaks the bond for us."

"We have to figure something out," said Harry. "We can talk with Ginny and Molly. They may be able to help us. Right now I have to deal with Hagrid. He seems to think that you guys are his pets."

"Yeah," said Jacob. "I was looking for you. I wanted to talk with you about that. He is getting really annoying with this."

"I am going to have to talk with Dumbledore about this," said Harry. "We have to figure out first and foremost what to do about Paul, Hermione, and Ron. If I were still human, I would probably have a headache by now."

"We will figure something out," said Jacob. "I will talk with Paul and you talk with Hermione."

"Deal," said Harry.

He and Jacob split off. Harry ran with his vampire speed to his room to write a letter to Dumbledore. When he was done, he asked Neville to send it with one of the school owls. Hedwig was still in Washington and the others owls were uncomfortable around Harry and his family. When he was done, he sought out Hermione. She was sitting with Paul and they were talking.

"Paul," said Harry. "I hate to interrupt, but Jacob is looking for you. Plus I have to talk to Hermione."

"No problem Harry," said Paul. "Have you done something about Hagrid?"

"I sent a letter to Dumbledore," said Harry. "If anyone can handle Hagrid, it will be him. For now, try and stay out of his sight if at all possible."

Paul laughed as he walked away to go and find Jacob. Harry led Hermione to an empty classroom and sat her down.

"You do realize that he imprinted on you," stated Harry.

"Yes I know," said Hermione with a blush. "My magic flared up for him as well."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked. "This could cause serious problems."

"I know," she admitted. "I have no idea what to do about it. Ron always acts so jealous and immature around everyone. It gets on my nerves. I have been meaning to tell him that I am not interested in being with him for some time now. However, every time I get on the subject, he starts complaining about something else."

"If you are sure that you are supposed to be with Paul, then you need to break it off with Ron," said Harry. "The last thing I need is more problems among my friends. Get Ginny, Luna, and Neville to help you. Jacob will talk with Paul. I have absolutely no idea as to what to do with this situation."

"I will deal with it," said Hermione. "You just work on getting Edward, Alice, and Jasper trained. Oh and we will be meeting tomorrow night for our DA meeting. I have it cleared with everyone from the original DA. We will be meeting at Hagrid's hut at seven."

"I will pass that information on to the others," promised Harry.

He left to search for Edward. He found his husband sitting in the charms room with Professor Flitwick. The two were going over some charms. Edward was making progress in his studies. When one did not need to sleep, it made things easier for you to practice. Harry smiled as he made his way down to the dungeons. He wanted to check up on Draco and make sure that he was alright. The blond was sitting at a desk and Severus was going over some things with him. Smiling, Harry left and went in search of Alice. She was up in the divination tower with Sybil Trelawney. Harry did not bother to even stay. He did not want the old fraud to start making predictions about him again. Finally Harry searched for Jasper. He found him near the lake working with Emmett and Rosalie on ways of combating mature vampires. Harry listened for a few more moments and then he searched for Esme and Carlisle.

"I need to feed," he said when he found his parents. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"We would be happy to," said Esme. "We want to thank you for all that you are doing to protect our family."

"I am a part of your family," said Harry. "I am doing this as much for myself as I am for you. This is the first time in my life where I have had everything that I have wanted. I have a mate that loves me for me and not what I can do. I have a mother and father who loves me like I was their own. I have brothers and sisters that make sure I am safe and happy. I don't want anything to come in between that. For once in my life I am going to fight for something I want."

"Thank you Harry," said Carlisle. "We thank the stars every day that you came into our lives. It has been very beneficial to our family to have you with us. We are glad that you are as happy as you are. We are also happy that you and Edward will be together. The most we have to be thankful for is the happiness that you have brought into Edward's life. We love you like a son and I speak for the rest of the family when I say that we are happy that you came into our lives."

Harry gave both Esme and Carlisle a hug before he led them into the Forest to go feed. A blur caught up with them and they realized that Edward was with them. Harry laughed to see his husband there and raced on with him to feed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter here. I am working hard to make sure that I have all the names spelled correctly. It took me some time to get it all set. If there are still some names that are spelled incorrectly, then I deeply apologize. I will be working hard to correct them from here on out. Thanks in advance for your understanding.


	16. Felix

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

DISCLAIMER – "Home" is sung by Blake Shelton. "Step into" is work by me.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support. It means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying this story. It has totally passed For Love of a Slytherin in popularity. I am thankful that so many of you are enjoying the story. Now I give you the next chapter. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 16 – Felix**

Felix did not know what to do. He knew that Aro was waiting for him to return from his meeting with Albus Dumbledore. Very few things disturbed the vampire. He was the elite of the Volturi guard and he knew it. However, after his meeting with Albus, he knew that the old wizard was not one to mess with. He knew that the Volturi elders would not take kindly to the old wizard's threat. At the same time, he knew that should Aro and the others elders continue to go after the Cullen family there would be problems for the Volturi. If they thought that the Dark Lord, Voldemort was powerful, they would quiver in the power of Albus Dumbledore. Shrugging to himself, he continued on his journey home. What ever happened, it would definantly be a messy situation. He personally had nothing against the Cullen family. Carlisle was a kind and solicitous man. Felix knew that the Cullen family were good people and did not want this fight. They were content to live their lives where they were and not intrude upon the Volturi. In fact in some cases, Carlisle and his family did the job of the Volturi. In his opinion, it was a shame that Aro, Caius, and Marcus had the grudge. The power of the Cullen family on a different continent was something that should be treasured instead of threatened. It made life for the Volturi easier. These were the thoughts that raced in his mind as he ran home.

In the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter and the rest of the DA were assembled.

"This year we are going to learn a few different things," said Harry. "I ask that you all be kind to my new family. They are just starting out with their own magic and it would be beneficial to us all if they learn as quickly as possible. I ask that you help them as much as I have helped you."

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Collin Creevey. "We will make sure that they get the friendship and help they need. What are you going to be teaching us this year?"

"First let me start by saying that from time to time, Professor Snape will be joining the group," said Harry. "He is good in DADA and he knows a lot about the Dark Arts. Plus from time to time, Minister Dumbledore will be joining us. Even Professor Flitwick will be joining us. We will learn just as much about how to stop a vampire as we do the Death Eaters. Now tonight we will not be doing any wand work. Tonight I want you all too just listen to the explanation that Jasper gives on vampires. When he is done, Hermione will give her knowledge of spells that she researched that will be good against a vampire. By the next meeting, we will begin working on those spells. All I ask is that you not hit my family with those spells."

Jasper stood up and gave the group a general outline of what it is like to battle a vampire.

"Just remember that they are strong and most of your minor jinxes will not have any affect," he said. "I happen to know that vampires such as Emmett can take stronger hits due to his muscle and bulk. Our skin is like marble. Therefore the spells will rebound. Even the killing curse will not affect us. The spells that work the best are the ones that deal with fire, and explosion. I will let Hermione take over from here. She knows more about which spells do what."

Hermione stood up and had the room provide parchment and paper for each person. Over the next hour, she went over the different spells that would be affective against vampires. The members of the DA were busy writing everything she had to say.

"Ok," said Harry. "Now we know what spells are going to work against a vampire. That doesn't mean we can relax against the Death Eaters, but we now have a list of spells in our arsenal that will be affective against the Volturi. I will arrange with Professor McGonagall for us to be able to use the empty classroom next to the Great Hall from now on. It is getting late, and I don't want any of you to get into trouble for being out after curfew. Thank you all for meeting with us tonight."

The group all stood and left in pairs to their prospective houses. Harry watched with the marauder's map until they arrived safely in their dorms. From there, he started with training for the other three. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were making great headway in their classes. They were catching on to everything that Harry had to show them. It made it easier for the professors that Harry was able to do this in the night. When they had practiced enough, Harry and Edward made their way to the Gryffindor Tower as Alice and Jasper headed to Ravenclaw Tower. As Harry was looking at the map, he saw Severus heading for his nightly rounds. Harry waited until the Potions Master caught up with him.

"Good evening Cullen," said Severus. "How did your DA meeting go?"

"We basically just gave history this evening," replied Harry. "We had Jasper explain about vampires and then Hermione gave a list of spells and hexes that would be usable against a vampire."

"Excellent," said Severus. "What are you looking at there?"

"This is a map that was made by the marauders," he explained showing Severus the parchment. "It is a detailed map of the castle that shows where everyone is at all times."

"So this is how you were able to get around on your own so much when you were a student here," remarked Severus.

"It came in handy in avoiding you in the halls," said Harry with a musical laugh. "I have been using it since we came back to keep an eye on the borders of the grounds and such. So far it has been quiet."

"Minerva would like to speak with you for a few moments if you would be so kind as to join me in her office. Have your mate come with you."

"We will be there shortly," said Harry.

Severus nodded his head and left. Harry looked over to Edward who smiled at him and nodded. The two of them headed to the Head Mistress's office. They gave the password and went up the stairs. When they got to the landing the door was open and Minerva was standing there. When she noticed them there, she beckoned them to enter and have a seat.

"Harry," she said. "It has come to my attention that you have been intercepting students that are in the halls and out of bounds."

"Yes professor that is true," said Harry. "We are just trying to maintain safety in the school. With two opposing forces coming soon, it would be better if the students followed the rules a little closer."

"I am glad that you believe that," said Minerva. "It just so happens that I am going to adjust the wards on the castle so that you and Edward along with Alice and Jasper will be able to dock points and give detentions."

"That will upset a lot of the students," said Harry. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"The safety of the students is top priority," said Severus. "It is in their best interest to follow the rules to the letter these days. It was my idea to have you and your family in a position to show the students that their safety is important."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I guess we will just have to be even more observant than we already are. By the way, you have two Slytherin second years heading down to the kitchens as we speak."

"I will go," said Edward. "I can get to them faster. Should I dock points?"

"Five each should be enough for now," said Minerva.

"Also tell them they will be serving a detention with me tomorrow night at seven in the dungeons," said Severus.

"Here are your badges allowing you to dock the points," said Minerva. "If you have any troubles, let me know. The four of you will have the same privileges as the rest of the staff."

"Edward," said Harry. "Why don't you bring these to Alice and Jasper while I deal with the students? They know me better. It will be easier that way."

Edward nodded as he took the badges. Together he and Harry left the room. Severus looked over to Minerva.

"Will they be alright in your opinion?" she asked him. "I would hate to see something happen that would devastate Harry."

"I have participated and watched them train," he replied. "The two of them are phenomenal in their ability to work together. I am glad that I am not going to be on the opposite end of Potter's wand when it comes to the Dark Lord or the Volturi threatening his mate."

"I have never seen Harry that protective of anyone before," she said. "You know how close he is to Miss Granger and the Weasleys."

"Multiply that by one hundred and you have a good idea of how he feels about Edward Cullen," said Severus.

"At least he is happy," said Minerva.

The two sat for another few minutes talking about Harry and his family. Harry made it to where the two Slytherins were.

"That will be ten points from Slytherin for being out of your dorm after curfew," said Harry. "Professor Snape asked me to tell you that you are to be in the dungeons tomorrow night at seven for your detention."

"You can't take points from us Potter," said the Slytherin.

Harry showed them the special badge he was wearing. The two looked a little sick at the sight.

"I can take points," said Harry. "The Head Mistress has given me the same rank as a professor. So I will have another five points for your cheek. Now unless you want another detention added to the first one, I suggest that you head back to your common room this instant."

The two Slytherins headed back to their common room. Severus came around the corner a few minutes later."

"Well?" he asked.

"They got cheeky," said Harry. "I was forced to take more points and to threaten them with another detention."

"Do what you have to do," said Severus. "It is why we decided on this. We know that you will be fair in your punishments and such."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry. "We will see you tomorrow for potions. Right now I have to go feed."

"Good night Cullen," said Severus as he turned and left.

Harry made his way to the forest to feed. Edward caught up to him and together they hunted. When they were done feeding, the couple made their way to the bank of the lake. They sat together and watched the ripples in the water.

"I love you Harry," said Edward. "I want you to know that I will be by your side through everything. You are my world and I will be there for you."

"I love you too Edward," said Harry. "I have to admit that I am comforted by your presence. With you by my side, I feel like I can do anything."

Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips with his. Their passion ignited. Within moments, Harry had conjured a blanket. They laid there on the bank of the lake where they let their passion loose. Harry moaned as Edward trailed kisses all the way down his body. He arched his back when Edward hit his pleasure spot. Harry gasped as Edward made love to him. The bliss was pure and endearing. Harry was panting heavily by the time Edward and he were done. Even though the young man didn't need to breath anymore, he went through the motions. If his heart still beat, it would have exploded with the happiness at having Edward in his arms and by his side.

"I think it is time for us to go and get that shower," said Harry. "I know that we have potions bright and early."

"I would enjoy taking a shower with you," replied Edward. "I love having you in my arms and holding you."

"As soon as this stupid war is over, we will have all the time in the world," said Harry with a grin. "I for one am looking forward to that day."

"That makes two of us," said Edward.

Together they headed to the castle to clean up. The day would be profitable in the knowledge department.

Felix made his way to the antechamber and waited for the three leaders of the Volturi. They came in and sat in their chairs and waited for his report.

"I have spoken with Albus Dumbledore as you requested," said Felix. "I was informed that the Cullen family is aiding the castle in defense against the Dark Lord."

"This is indeed interesting news," said Marcus. "I wonder where Jane, Alec, and Demitri are."

"As to that I do know," said Felix. "I followed your orders to the letter. Dumbledore has confirmed that the Dark Lord is planning on killing Harry Potter if he gets his hands on him as well as wiping out the Volturi."

"We suspected as much," said Aro. "Please continue. What else did Dumbledore say?"

"He told me to tell you that the Cullen family was under his protection," said Felix. "I have been in your service for many decades. That is one man that I do not want to cross. His power was radiating from him in waves."

"I am familiar with Albus Dumbledore," said Aro. "I know you are no coward. He is indeed a very powerful wizard. Have you found out anything else?"

"Not from the old wizard," said Felix. "However I did pick up their newspaper on my way home. There is an article that would interest you. It would appear that the Dark Lord has destroyed Jane, Alec, and Demitri while attacking Harry Potter. It would appear that Harry Potter is now a vampire."

"Has he kept his power?" asked Aro suddenly.

"He has," said Felix. "The old wizard is particularly fond of him. He sent a message to you. He said that it was not Carlisle that told the humans of the vampire world. He said that it was he personally that did it. He said that the reason he did it was because the said humans needed to know."

"Did he say why they needed to know?" asked Caius.

"He did," said Felix. "The reason he told the three humans was because the human girl is Edward's singer. The old wizard told the humans to help keep them safe from Edward Cullen."

"It would appear that your reasons for attacking Carlisle are no longer founded," said Marcus quietly from his chair. "What other news have you on this?"

"Edward has married Harry Potter," said Felix. "They are working hard to defend the castle from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. They only want to live in peace."

"We have lots to think about," said Aro. "Leave us while we discuss this matter in private. Check with us later for future instructions."

Felix bowed as he left the room. He still did not want to bring a fight to the Cullen family. He knew he had a duty to perform.

Later that morning, an owl flew into the area with a box in its claws. The owl stopped at the reception desk and left the package there. The receptionist looked at the tag and headed down the hall. Knocking on the door, she was told to enter by Aro.

"A package for you my lord," she said. "It was delivered by an owl."

"Thank you my dear," said Aro. "You may leave it on the table. I will get to it in a moment."

The woman curtsied and left the room. Aro approached the box and opened it. When he saw the contents he screamed in fury. This caused Marcus and Caius to rush into the room.

"What is it brother?" asked Marcus.

"The Dark Lord has killed Chelsea," snarled Aro. "This means war. We must gather up the guard and head to England."

"Indeed," said Caius. "I am with you brother. We can deal with the Dark Lord and the Cullen family at the same time."

The three sat for a few hours as they made their plans. Felix was summoned once again.

"We need you to go back to Dumbledore," said Aro. "We need you to convince him that we are after the Dark Lord and not the Cullen family. Tell him that we want to help bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. That should cause him to relax. When the time comes, we can end Carlisle's family once and for all."

"As you wish," said Felix. "I shall head out at once."

"While you are heading out, do something with the package on the table," said Aro.

Felix bowed as he grabbed the box and left the room. He was in for a long trip. He still felt that the Cullen family should be left alone. However he was given a specific order and he still had his honor.

The castle was going through its normal holiday changes. Before long, Valentine's Day was upon the students. Valentines were being handed out to one another. Harry and the Cullens were no exceptions. They received Valentines from some of the students and a tin of fudge each from Molly. Harry had written a poem to Edward. He shuffled nervously as he handed the card to him. He had gotten Dean Thomas to help him design the card. Ginny had sat and copied the words to the card for him as she had a beautiful handwriting. Harry nervously paced while Edward smiled and opened his card.

_Step into the morning_

_See the colors of a new day_

_Watch the life team_

_With color and activity_

_Step into the afternoon_

_Feel the change in the air_

_Feel the breezes as they blow_

_Tenderly on your skin_

_Step into the evening_

_Watch as the hustle and bustle_

_Of the day draws to an end_

_Enjoy the fact that you were able_

_To be a part of it all_

_Step into the night_

_Fell the cool night air_

_Revel in the beauty_

_As the moon and stars send new waves_

_Of light to make everything familiar seem different_

_Step into your dreams_

_Live your life to the fullest_

_Make your life what you will_

_Just step into your day_

_Thank you for stepping into my life. It means the world to me that you are there._

_Love _

_Harry_

Edward read the card a second time. He looked at Harry and gave him that award winning smile. He reached over and pulled him into an embrace. With a smile he leaned over and kissed Harry's lips.

"Thank you for this Harry," said Edward. "I will put it in a frame and hang it in our home. It will be placed over the fireplace so that everyone can see it. I am flattered that you went through all of this trouble to get me something for Valentine's Day."

"You are my heart and soul," said Harry. "I wanted to do something special. I look forward to us being able to go home. It seems like we have been here forever instead of just a month. I want to go home. I miss the trees and stuff of home. I miss our friends at school."

"We will be able to go home as soon as we handle the situation here," said Edward. "How about I sing you a song? I have a good one that fits the mood."

"You know I live it when you sing to me," said Harry with a grin. "By all means please sing to me stud."

Edward laughed. He started to hum. When the tune was right, he pitched into the song.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
_I've got to go home_

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I'm coming back home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

"That totally describes how I feel right now," said Harry. "I look forward to the time when we can go home."

Together the two vampires entered the Charms classroom and sat together.

"Nice song," chirped Alice. "I love it when Edward sings."

Harry laughed as Professor Flitwick entered and class began. Things were running smoothly until Alice's eyes glazed over. Jasper, Harry, and Edward were with her in moments.

"The plan has changed," she said. "They are going to be heading here soon. They want revenge for the death of Chelsea. They are still not going to give up on a chance to do damage to our family."

"You four need to go and tell Professor McGonagall now," said Filius. "She will want to hear about this."

Harry nodded as he led the others out of the room and up to the Head Mistress's office. He gave the password and then they knocked on the door. Minerva called for them to enter and they walked in.

"Alice has had a vision," said Harry. "The Volturi are planning on coming here soon. It looks like the time has come for the confrontation to start. Voldemort killed one of their vampires and now they want revenge. They also want to get their chance at destroying my family."

"I shall contact Albus immediately," she said.

Harry liked this about Minerva. She acted with swift precise mannerisms. When she made a choice, she stood by it. Harry wondered what was going to happen now. He knew that once the fighting started, that it would continue until two of the opposing forces were destroyed and there was only one victor. Harry prayed with everything he had that his family and Hogwarts would be the winning team.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will go ahead and stop this chapter here. I do not mean to prolong things, but I want the plot to work out as it was meant to. I am thinking about having Felix refuse to fight Edward and company. What do you think about that?"


	17. The Tracks Of My Tears

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – I am thankful to all of my many viewers. Certain people need to be called out for their love, support, and advice. MrMikeZabini227, Shirlock Whitlock Swan, nosierosie, and njferrell. Thanks for the help and the support. To the rest of you, I thank you for the interest that you are showing in my work. I know that I can not please everyone. So I humbly ask that if you do not like my work, please do not get obnoxious about it. Thank you in advance. Help and thoughts are welcome. Bashing is not.

**Chapter 17 – The Tracks of My Tears**

Things were starting to heat up around the castle. Students could be seen practicing many different types of spells. Those that were loyal to Hogwarts and the Forces of the Light were especially eager to do their part and learn everything that they could. Quidditch matches were canceled for awhile so that no student was attacked when there wasn't someone powerful enough to watch over their practices and matches. Harry had brought the marauder's map to the teacher's lounge and with the help of some of the professors was able to enlarge it so that they could all help keep an eye on the school. Everyone knew that it was just a matter of time before the Dark Lord or the Volturi decided to attack the area. It was during one evening when Harry and Minerva were watching the map for signs of trouble when they noticed that Albus had arrived. Minerva headed to her office as Harry went to greet the old wizard.

"Harry my boy," said Albus with a smile. "How are things around here?"

"So far everything is quiet," replied Harry. "We are all working hard to learn as many spells and defense tactics as possible. We know that it is just a matter of time before Voldemort and the Volturi are here to begin the battle."

"Very wise of you," said Albus. "Has Alice been having any visions?"

"Not many," admitted Harry. "What we do know is that the Volturi are in fact on the move. They are bringing the entire family."

"What does that entitle?" asked Albus.

"They are bringing the guard and the wives," said Harry. "That means the entire Volturi force is coming this way."

"How long until they get here?" Albus asked.

"About three days," answered Harry. "They are the least of our concerns though. I am more worried that they will arrive before Voldemort and start harassing my family. I would hate for the fight to start before Voldemort gets here."

"Well how about we head to Minerva's office," said Albus. "I have some interesting news to relay. How about you get that delightful, young husband of yours to gather the rest of the professors for us, and meet us in Minerva's office. Also we will need Miss Granger and the rest of your family and friends. Let's meet in the Great Hall instead. There will be more room there."

"We will get right on it," said Harry.

He turned and ran swiftly to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Edward," he called. "Grab Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville and meet us in the Great Hall please."

"I am on it," came the reply.

Harry smiled as he raced to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Alice and Jasper," he called. "We need you to gather Carlisle and the rest of the family and pack and meet us in the Great Hall please."

"I know Harry," chirped Alice. "Jasper is on his way there now. I will come with you to the dungeons to get Draco and Jacob."

"I should have known," said Harry with a grin. "Let's go then."

Harry and Alice raced to the dungeons. They gave the password and entered. Draco and Jacob were standing back to back. Draco had his wand pointed and Jacob was growling at a few students standing there.

"What is going on here?" asked Harry pulling out his own wand.

"Parkinson and her groupies decided that it would be cute to try and hex us," snarled Draco. "I am just trying to figure out what type of punishment to inflict upon them."

"One hundred points from Slytherin for attempting to hex a protector of the school," said Harry. "For the five of you that are so stupid to try something like that you will serve a month's worth of detention."

"You don't have the power to do that," said Pansy with a sneer.

"I however do," said Severus coming into the room. "I will have your wands now. You will be confined to your rooms for the duration of the evening. I will personally be locking you in. When the teachers are finished with their meeting, I will be back to enforce Mr. Cullen's punishment. You are lucky that I do not expel you. It is still an option. Now return to your dormitories. NOW! The rest of you try and make sure you do not leave any lasting marks on them. It will save me loads of tedious paperwork. For the record Miss Parkinson, Mr. Cullen does in fact have the power to dock points and give detentions. I certainly hope you five get lots of rest. I can guarantee that your detentions will be long and tiresome."

Harry walked over and placed a calming hand on Jacob while Alice was trying to calm Draco down.

"It will be ok," said Harry. "We will have Minerva get the castle to create another room for you guys somewhere else. That way you do not have to be in the dorms anymore. I am sure that Professor Snape will help."

"The two of you can sleep in my spare bedroom," said Severus. "I will have a house elf fix it up for you."

"Thanks Sev," said Draco. "Thank you as well Harry. You came in at the right time. I'm sure that there would have been more problems than this if you had not come in when you did. I was having a hard time convincing Jacob to not phase and rip their throats out."

"What caused the fight?" asked Harry.

"They have a problem with me betraying Slytherin," said Draco.

"How do they come to that understanding?" asked Harry giving a confused look to Severus.

"They feel that because I am backing you instead of the Dark Lord, that I am betraying Slytherin," said Draco. "Also, because Jacob and I, are a couple, they feel that it is a betrayal to the pureblood concept."

"I get so tired of hearing the prejudices of purebloods," said Harry. "It should not matter who is a pureblood and who isn't. We should all be working together to preserve our way of life. This whole I am better than you because my blood is better is nonsense. At least Hermione is not related to her significant other."

Severus and Alice both snorted trying to hold back their laughter. Jacob had an amused expression on his face as well. Draco stood there in shock as he processed Harry's words. He started laughing. When he did, Severus and Alice also let loose with their laughter.

Harry looked confused.

"Why is what I said funny?" asked Harry.

"What you said is extremely accurate," said Draco fighting to control his laughter. "Many of the pureblood families are so intertwined that they have to marry half-bloods and muggleborns because if they didn't, they would end up marrying a relative."

"What made it so funny is that YOU are the one to have said it," remarked Severus. "The hero of the wizarding world has made a valid and amusing remark about blood status. I will hurt you if you repeat this, but Miss Granger is a better witch than many in the school and she is a muggleborn. Crabbe and Goyle are both pureblood wizards and they have the intelligence of a door handle."

Harry walked down the hall with an amused smile on his face. He was finally able to make some sense when it came to blood status. The group made it to the Great Hall and took the proffered seats. They only had to wait a few moments for the rest of the pack and the Cullen family to join them. Albus smiled at the group before he started his speech.

"I am here to let you know that the Dark Lord is planning on bringing his forces to the grounds of Hogwarts in a matter of days," he said. "From what I am to understand, it will coincide with the arrival of the Volturi. This means that we have to be extra careful in regards to keeping the castle and the students safe. I will be sending the Order here as extra protection and such. Plans need to be made to keep the students safe during the final confrontation. Molly and the rest of the Order are on their way now."

"Do you have any idea as to how we will get Nagini from the clutches of Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"I was thinking about that," replied Albus. "It is my belief that someone such as yourself or Edward will be able to move fast enough to get the snake before anyone is any the wiser. Tell me Harry, have you found that you are able to do things you could not before?"

"I never really looked," he replied. "I am faster and I can see and hear things better now that I am a vampire, but I have not really noticed or looked for any difference in my magic. Why do you ask?"

"Let's call this an experiment," said Albus. "Look into your magical core for me and tell me if you see something that was not there before."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his magical core. He could feel the difference from the beginning. He examined his magic with a strong intensity. Severus was quietly whispering to him what to look for and how to test it. Harry pushed his older magic aside and was able to discover his new talent. He would be able to harness and work with the elements. Upon this discovery, he came back out of his magical core with a smile on his face.

"I am an elemental wizard," he proclaimed. "I can harness and work with the elements."

"Which ones?" Albus kindly asked.

"All of them," said Harry. "I can work with Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Thank you, Professor Snape, for guiding me through this exercise. Your instruction helped me identify what I was looking for."

"Harry," said Albus pulling his attention back. "Are you sure you can work with all four elements?"

Harry opened his hand and drew on the power of the fire element. He created a ball of the flames in his palm and sent it flying through the air. He quickly sent a second ball of water sailing after it to douse the flames before it could do any damage. From there, he caused a gentle breeze to flow through the Great Hall. At the last moment, he added water and dropped the temperature down so that ice started to form. Next he placed his hand on the floor of the castle and with a mere thought closed the crack in the cement floor.

"Well I guess that answers my question," said Albus. "Miss Granger I know you know the library better than any student in the castle. I would like for you to choose two people to help you in discovering as much as you can about an elemental wizard. I want a report within the next six hours. Make sure it will help Harry understand what his gift is and how far he can push it. Find out if there is anything that can be done about his vampire heritage being afflicted and harmed by flame."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione. "Rosalie and Esme, would the two of you help me. I know that the two of you can write as fast as I can read. It would be helpful."

"Of course we will," said Esme. "I think between us we can help get the information ready for Harry to read soon."

"I will do anything to help Harry," said Rosalie. "He is my family now."

The three women left chatting about Harry's new ability.

"Severus," asked Albus. "Have you discovered a way of helping Edward with his Occlumency yet?"

"He and I have been meeting twice a week to work on it," said Severus. "Due to the type of gift that it is, we discovered that he can block some, but not all. Harry has totally mastered Occlumency now. I can no longer penetrate his shields. Edward is not far behind him. I can barely get through. From there I have to fight hard. Between me and Harry we will have him ready within the next few days."

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "Do you mind if I try and see if I can get around your shields?"

"Be my guest," said Harry with a smile.

"Legilimens," said Albus without warning.

He pushed and tried as hard as he could, but could not get around Harry's shields. It was like he met with a steel barrier around Harry's mind. In one section he pushed and found himself to be the one whose memories were being viewed. Harry quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"I am so sorry Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "I did not know that would happen."

"Not to worry my boy," said Albus with a chuckle. "I am very impressed that you are able to do that."

"Let me guess," said Severus. "He turned the tables on you?"

"Quite right," said Albus with a chuckle. "Has that happened to you?"

"Yes," he replied. "I am impressed that he finally mastered mind magic. The Dark Lord is on for a big surprise."

"What are we going to do about that stupid shape shifter?" asked Ron suddenly.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" asked Albus sharply.

"The asshole that won't leave Hermione alone," snapped Ron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your language Weasley," snapped Minerva. "Now if you are done insulting people, why don't you tell us what you are talking about?"

"Paul imprinted on Hermione," said Harry with a sigh. "We have no idea as to what to do about the situation."

"How does Miss Granger feel about it?" asked Albus.

"She seems to be ok with it," admitted Harry looking down at the floor. "However I think you might want to ask her yourself. I just don't know what to do about the situation."

"For the moment," said Albus kindly. "We will not do anything."

"Like hell," shouted Ron. "I will not have Hermione dating a freak of nature."

At the word freak, Harry froze up. Jasper and Edward were by his side in a flash as Paul phased and stood growling at Ron. Ron sneered at the wolf and pulled out his wand.

"ENOUGH," said Albus. "Paul, you will kindly phase back and control yourself. Weasley you will put that wand away NOW."

Paul phased back and Severus quickly conjured clothes for him to wear. Jacob pulled him to the side and the vampires and other pack members could hear him giving instructions to Paul.

"Do NOT do that again," said Jacob. "We can not afford to fight among ourselves. We are here to protect Harry and Edward. If Hermione returns your interest then we will support you."

"I will not be threatened by that RUNT," snarled Paul. "Do you see the look on Harry's face? That red head has caused him pain. I can see it."

"I know," said Jacob. "I saw it, but let the Professors handle it. It is their job."

"He is quite right my boy," said Albus kindly. "Mr. Weasley, I think you owe the room an apology. You especially owe an apology to Harry."

"Why do I owe an apology to Harry?" asked Ron. "I was not talking to him or about him."

"After sixteen years of being called a freak, don't you think that he would be affected by the term when you use it on one of his friends?" asked Severus. 

"It is Harry's fault they are here," snapped Ron. "Had he not brought them here, this would never have happened. I would not have lost Hermione had he just stayed away."

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH," said Molly angrily. "I am shocked at your behavior. After every thing Harry has done for our family, you would betray him like this. I am disgusted by your behavior."

"What has Harry done for us?" sneered Ron. "All he has done is put our family in danger from the day I met him on the train in our first year."

"Where do you think your new clothes came from?" asked Molly in a dangerous voice. "Harry bought all of it. He has replaced all of your second hand books with brand new ones. He has paid for everything for you this year. He gave us the money so that we could live better."

"That still doesn't say that this isn't his fault," said Ron. "He is a danger to us and I for one am tired of losing things because of him. HE almost got us killed in first year. In second year he almost got me and Ginny killed. In third year he was harboring the whereabouts of a mass murderer. In fourth year he went and got himself entered into the tri wizard tournament. In fifth year he started the DA when he was told not to. Now he brings vampires and werewolves into the castle that has us all in danger. The topping of the cake is now I have lost Hermione and it is ALL HIS FAULT."

"Let's break down each event slowly," said Harry with anger in his voice. "In first year, I don't recall asking you and Hermione to come with me. In fact I quite remember YOU egging me on. When that chess game was played I begged you not to get taken and YOU insisted it was the only way. IN second year I quite remember that it was Lucius Malfoy that gave Ginny the Horcrux diary. Not me. I got bit by a basilisk trying to save your sister's life. In third year I remember quite well that it was YOU that had Peter Pettigrew as a pet. That had absolutely NOTHING to do with me. I didn't give your family the rat. I placed myself in danger to save YOU. We almost got attacked by a werewolf because of it. Were it not for Hermione's quick thinking and me being able to produce a patronus, I would have died and NOT you. In fourth year it was discovered by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape that it was NOT me that put my name in the cup. YOU WERE IN NO DANGER THAT YEAR. In fifth year I remember that it was YOU and Hermione that insisted that I train you all. I quite remember that I didn't want to. YOU and Hermione insisted that it was a good idea. As for this year, I did not ask to come back. I came back to help YOU and your family be safe from Voldemort. WE would have dealt with the Volturi in the United States. WE did not have to come back here. As my friendship means so little to you, you can go to hell. I no longer want to associate with a jealous prat like you. You don't care about me. You only care about my fame and how it makes you look as my supposedly best friend. When things get a little rough and you don't like it, you dump me and blame me for everything. NO MORE!"

"I want you to leave," said Minerva. "I can not believe that after everything that has happened that YOU are just as much responsible for, that you have the audacity to blame all of this on Harry. If memory serves ME correctly, it was YOUR fault Mr. Weasley that had Hermione in the loo when the troll attacked the school in your first year."

"I knew you would all take his side," snarled Ron. "You always do. Come on Ginny. We are leaving. Let the Golden Boy deal with all of this by himself."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Ginny. "I don't know much about the rest of it, but I know that what Harry said about your second year is true. He did nothing to me and it was not his fault. He almost died trying to save me. I for one will stand by his side until the end. He has my support and my friendship. He is as much a brother to me as you are. In some ways he is a better brother. So go to hell Ronald. I know where my loyalties lie and it doesn't lie with a backstabbing traitor like you."

"Come on Fred and George," said Ron looking at them. "You believe me right?"

"As it is little brother," said Fred. "We do not."

"We are in Harry's corner one hundred percent," said George. "We may be jokers, but we know where our loyalties lie."

"I don't believe this," said Ron. "My family is a bunch of traitors."

Molly had enough. She conjured a wooden spoon and advanced on her youngest son. She started whacking him with the spoon all the way out of the Great Hall yelling at him as she went. During all of this, Alice and Edward stayed quiet. Both knew that Harry was feeling hurt and betrayed. Jasper was trying to control the situation with is gift with little success.

"Please don't Jazz," said Harry. "I appreciate what you are trying to do. I knew that eventually he would turn his back on me. I am thankful that I have the support of the rest of the Weasleys. I love them like they love me. That is why I gave them all that money. I knew that they needed it."

"When did you do that?" asked Albus.

"Right before I left Gringotts that day," said Harry. "I handed Griphook a note asking him to add money to the Weasley vault."

"How much did you give them?" Draco curiously asked.

"Ten million galleons," admitted Harry. "I knew they needed the money so I asked that it be put in their vault. When I reached Forks, I sent them an owl telling them what I did."

"It was very generous and noble of you Harry," said Arthur. "We appreciate what you did for the family. We also want to apologize for Ron's actions."

"I do not want you to apologize," said Harry. "The only thing I want is for you guys to keep him away from me. When this war is done, I will go back to Forks and he will have his wish. I will stay out of his life."

"Harry," said Ginny. "I hope that you don't intend to stay out of the rest of our lives. Even Percy has come around and is talking about what we can do to end this. We love you for you and not your fame or money."

"I know Gin," said Harry. "I know."

The meeting went on for a little while longer. From there, Harry trained Jasper while Minerva worked with Alice. Edward stayed close to Harry as he knew that his mate and husband, was still hurting from the betrayal of the one that called himself a friend. He also knew that when Harry was ready, that he would come to him for support. Edward was raging inside at the audacity and stupidity of the red headed boy. He had warned Ron that if he did this to Harry that he would feel the consequences. He did not want to over step his bounds, but Ron needed to be punished. He sought out Professor Snape. He found him in the potions lab grading some papers. He knocked quietly on the door. Severus looked up at him and beckoned him in.

"How is Harry holding up?" asked Severus.

"He seems to be ok," said Edward. "I know that this was a hard blow for him. Is there some way that we can punish Ron for what he did? I don't want to overstep my boundaries and do it myself. That would hurt Harry more. However the traitor needs to be punished."

"Have you seen something in his mind that would cause you alarm?" asked Severus. "I happen to agree that Mr. Weasley needs to be punished for his betrayal."

"He is considering going to the Dark Lord and telling him everything he knows," said Edward. "You are one of the few people that Harry trusts explicitly. Is there some way we can keep him from going to Voldemort?"

"I think we can arrange something," said Severus. "You leave that to me. Between Minerva, Albus, and me, we will be able to keep Weasley away from the Dark Lord."

"Why do people like you call him the Dark Lord?" asked Edward. "I noticed that some people call him that while others call him by his real name. I also noticed that most just call him He- who- must- not- be- named. I am curious as to why."

"People such as Albus and Harry are not afraid of the Dark Lord," explained Severus. "They are powerful enough to be able to stand up to him. Others, such as myself, will call him the Dark Lord because we are in his presence so much. The rest call him the latter as they are terrified of him. So it is a matter of where you are in the power chain. Many believe that saying his name is taboo. So to not draw attention to themselves they do not refer to him at all."

"Why do you play a dual role?" asked Edward. "I don't mean to pry, but it seems that you are very unhappy with your role in all of this. It seems that you are balancing on the edge of a knife blade."

"I was the one to hear the prophecy made about Harry and the Dark Lord," said Severus after a moment of consideration. "It was on what I heard and repeated that Harry's parents were murdered. I begged the Dark Lord to spare Lily Potter. She was my childhood sweetheart. I ended that with one wrong statement and I lost her to James Potter. I hated James and Sirius for the many tricks and stunts that they pulled on me during our own days here at Hogwarts. I was no better than they were sometimes, but with them, it was always three on one. Lupin was the only one that did not go out of his way to hex or jinx me. However, he did not stop the others from doing it. Then one day, Lily and I were having a heated discussion about what was going on and I accidentally called her a Mudblood. I did not mean to call her that. It means dirty blood. One who is muggle born. It is the equivalent of someone calling a lady a whore. I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth, but by then the damage had been done and she turned to James."

"You said you begged the Dark Lord not to hurt Lily Potter," said Edward.

"Yes," said Severus sadly. "At the time I did not care about James or Harry. I just wanted her safe. However, I do not want Harry dead. At the time, it did not matter to me, but now he is the only link I have left to the wonderful woman that I have known for so many years. If things had been different, Harry would have been my child. He has proven that he is a good hearted individual who only wants a normal and happy life."

"Did you know that his Uncle and cousin were beating on him and that he was a slave in that house until the day Professor Dumbledore went and told him that he was moving to Forks?" asked Edward.

"I had my suspicions, but I could never prove it," admitted Severus. "I was hard on Harry because I wanted him to show what he could do. I wanted to see the fire in him that James and Lily both had when they were in school. He adamantly refused. I do regret making his life so hard here at school, but I was still harboring a grudge against James."

"I can understand your feelings and emotions on the subject," said Edward. "Thank you for telling me. We have some things in common when we say we want this war over and Harry happy. Thank you for all that you have done, are doing, and will do in the future for Harry."

The next day, Harry and Edward approached Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "I was wondering if it was ok for Edward and me to go to Godric's Hollow today. I want to place a picture of us on both my parent's grave as well as Sirius' memorial."

"Well Harry," said Minerva. "Technically you are no longer a student here and you are a full adult. I am pleased that you have asked me however. How about I get Hagrid to take the two of you there? He knows where the location is and the two of you can do a side along apparition."

"Sounds great," said Harry with a smile. "Thank you for everything that you are doing for me and my family."

"Harry," she said with sincerity. "I would lay down my life for you if it was needed. I personally do not think that the fate of this war should rest on your shoulders. It took me all this time to convince Albus that the end of the war could be won without you. I have always felt that you needed to have a normal childhood. I would have taken you in as my own child if I could have. I did not want you to go to the Dursley's. I knew that they were going to hurt you. I wanted you to have wizard parents from the beginning."

She sent a quick patronus to Hagrid. Harry stared at her for a moment before he spoke.

"In a twisted sort of way," he said. "I am glad that things happened the way they did. Were it not for the chain of events that have happened, I would never have met Edward and I would not be this happy. I am not going to think ill thoughts of the past anymore. I have what I always wanted. I have someone who loves me for me and not for the fame or wealth that is just extra baggage to me. I have friends and family that want me to be happy. I have a mate that loves me more than life itself. For that I will always be thankful."

"You were always very mature about your life," said Minerva fondly. "Hagrid is waiting for you at the entrance hall. All I ask is that you not stay in Godric's Hollow to long. We like to make sure that you are safe."

I understand," said Harry laughing. "Thanks again."

"I too thank you," said Edward with a smile for the older woman. "It is obvious that you truly care about Harry and his happiness. We shall not stay to long. We still have a lot of training to do."

Minerva nodded with a smile as the two young men left her office. Hagrid greeted them both at the entrance of the castle and led them to the apparition point. When both had a firm hold on him, he turned and with a small pop the trio landed in Godric's Hollow. Hagrid led them to the memorial of Harry and his parents. After looking at it for a few minutes, he led them to the remains of his house. Harry had a soft sad look on his face as he looked at the ruins. Hagrid patted the young man on the shoulders in sympathy. Finally he led them to the grave of Lily and James Potter. Sirius's memorial was next to them. Hagrid left and walked away for a short distance to give them some privacy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I want to keep the plot moving smoothly. So I will start the next chapter with Harry and Edward at the grave talking to Lily and James. Thanks for the reviews and for understanding why I am stopping here. I want to give the conversation some detail and such. Hugs and cookies to everyone who reviews this chapter.


	18. Fear Factor

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – Thank you to my many readers. My Cullen has passed all of my other stories in popularity. It will not be long before it has more hits than all of my other stories combined. You folks are the best. I appreciate each and every review. If you do not get a reply from me it is due to you not being logged in or something when you send one. If there is no link for me to send a reply, then I am unable to respond to your review. So I apologize for that. Thanks a lot for the support.

**Chapter 18 – Fear Factor**

Harry and Edward stood in front of Lily and James' grave. Harry took out two pictures from their wedding day and attached one to his parent's grave, and the other to Sirius' memorial site. Edward wandered around a bit while Harry sat and talked with Sirius and his parents. He told them all about the wedding and his life and how things were going.

"I am truly happy for the first time in my life mum," said Harry. "Edward is a wonderful person that loves me. I wish that you, dad, and Sirius were alive today to meet him. I know that you would love him. I also know that he would love you as well. I guess everything works out the way it is supposed to in the end though. I know that you all are watching me from up there. I know that you are all smiling down on me and supporting me as much as you can."

"Do not worry about Harry," said Edward softly. "I promise you Mr. and Mrs. Potter that I will treasure Harry with everything I have. Harry will be in good hands with me. Thank you for giving him life so that I may live it with him. I am sorry that we had to turn him into a vampire, but it was the only way to ensure that he would be able to have a life at all. I promise to stand by his side forever."

Three golden lights formed around the grave and encircled Harry and Edward. They were impressed with the magic that was flowing around them. Then Harry heard something that would have stopped his heart if it still beat.

"My son," said Lily. "We have been watching over you since we were taken from you. We know the hardships and trials that you have been through. We are sorry that we are not there to give you the love and support that you need. Please know that your father and I love you with everything we have."

"We are glad to know that you are happy," said James. "Your choice of mate does in fact please us. All we ever wanted was for you to be happy. It is very obvious that Edward makes you happy. Know that your mom, Sirius, and I will me watching over you both always."

"Hey pup," said Sirius. "I am happy that you are no longer blaming yourself for my death. You were never at fault. Like Lily and James, I too am happy that you finally have something in your life that is stable and reliable. We love and miss you pup. Give Voldemort a kick in the ass for me. Also if you get a chance to get Bella, please send her my way so that I can punish her for all eternity."

"Edward," said Lily. "Welcome to our family. Please continue to take care of our treasure."

"We will always be watching," said James. "We love you both."

"Give the world hell for us pup," said Sirius. "Edward, take care of him."

"I promise," whispered Edward. "I will always take care of your greatest treasure in life."

"Thank you all for everything," said Harry. "I love you all and miss you."

"We miss you too," said Lily. "Live free and love hard."

"Stay strong my son," said James. "We will be watching you."

"We will rejoice in your victory pup," said Sirius.

With that, the glow died. Harry held on to Edward for a few moments.

"Well I guess that answers my question," said Harry.

"What question would that be love?" asked Edward.

"I always wondered if my parents would approve of you," said Harry. "I knew Sirius would. He has been supportive of all of my choices since I found out he was my godfather. Now we know that my parents approve of you as well."

"Aren't you surprised by the fact that your parents were able to talk to you?" asked Edward. "Even in the magical world, that still seems a bit strange."

"I am going to ask Dumbledore about that," said Harry. "With everything that I have seen since I turned eleven, nothing really surprises me anymore. I am curious as to how this happened and will be asking about it."

"I think we better head back to the castle now," said Edward. "We still have some things to take care of and I don't like us being out in the open like this."

"Hagrid is standing over there," he replied. "I think it is a good idea for us to go."

They approached Hagrid and with a smile, he apparated the trio back to the Gates of Hogwarts.

"Thanks for taking us there Hagrid," said Harry. "It is good to know that they are in a better place and are still watching out over me."

"Yer welcome," said Hagrid. "I will talk te yer later. I have to get some work done. Off you go now."

Harry and Edward laughed and headed for the castle. They were met in the entry way by Minerva and Hermione.

"Well?" asked Minerva. "How do you feel?"

"Everything is fine," said Harry. "We saw the memorial to my parents and me. Then Hagrid took us to the ruins of the house. From there he led us to their grave. The strangest thing happened while I was talking to them though."

"What happened?" asked Hermione at once.

"Well while I was talking to them, a golden light came from their grave and I could hear them talking to me and Edward," he replied. "They told me that they were happy for me and Edward and a few personal things. Even Sirius talked with me. He told me that he was happy that I am no longer blaming myself for his death. Do you all know why that happened?"

"I read about it in a book," said Hermione promptly. "It says that sometimes a parent or guardian loves the child or children so much that they leave a sort of imprint on the earth and will wait for the child or children to come to their final burial place to give them the chance to tell their loved ones how much they love and miss them and such."

"So my mom and dad have been waiting for me this whole time?" asked Harry.

"It would seem so Harry," said Hermione. "The fact that Sirius was there meant that they had important things they wished for you to know."

"Well not really," said Harry. "I mean they did tell me how much they love me and that they are watching out over me, and that all three of them were happy that Edward was in my life. They also asked Edward to keep on being there for me."

"Don't you think that is important information?" asked Minerva. "The fact that they shared their love and support for both you and Edward is very important in my book."

"I agree," said Harry. "You are right, I was thinking along the lines of information about anyone or where something important was hidden."

"I see what you mean," said Minerva.

"Has anyone really gone through Grimmauld place with a fine tooth comb so to speak?" asked Harry.

"Not that I am aware of," admitted Minerva. "We didn't because it is your house."

"Can a house elf get through the wards and such?" asked Harry.

"If you tell them where the house is they can," said Hermione. "It will work the same way as if you told Draco the address."

"I thought Dumbledore was the secret keeper," said Harry confused.

"He was," said Hermione. "However when ownership changed hands and you inherited the place, you became the secondary secret keeper as it were. You also have the ability to tell people the location of the manor."

"I guess that makes sense," said Harry. "Maybe we can go there this evening and thoroughly search the house. Has anyone been in it since Sirius died?"

"No," said Minerva. "We have been holding meetings here in the castle."

"Tomorrow is Sunday," said Harry. "How about we get a team together and give the house a thorough search?"

"That is fine with me," said Minerva. "I assume that you want Miss Granger to help."

"Also Ginny, Neville, and Luna if possible," said Harry. "I can talk with Draco and Jacob. That way we are not totally alone without someone to cover our backs."

"Good thinking," said Minerva. "It is always best to have someone watching your back even in your own home. Also with the heightened sense of smell that you all possess, it may be easier to find something that you missed previously."

"Such as hidden rooms and passages and such," said Hermione. "When we were there, we were never really allowed in certain parts of the house and such. We may be surprised at what we find."

"With Draco being related to Sirius, he may have some forgotten memories about hidden things as well," said Harry thoughtfully.

"That is true," said Minerva. "Ok I will write to the parents of each student and get permission. We should hear back from them this evening. I need to borrow Hedwig and Magus to help with letters."

"That is fine," said Harry. "I am sure that Draco won't mind either."

Everyone nodded to one another as they left. Hermione handed Harry a condensed version of what they discovered about his gifts as an elemental. Harry read it over and then handed it to Edward.

"Did you send a copy of this to Albus?" asked Harry.

"I did," she said. "It would seem that now that you have the ability to work with the elements, you will have an easier time dealing with fire. Fire of your own making will not harm you. However regular fire that is created by someone else will still do damage. It will be significantly less, but it can still hurt you."

Harry pondered this as he headed to the dungeons with Hermione and Edward.

"Have you talked with Dumbledore about your situation with Paul?" asked Harry. "Ron caused lots of trouble for us at the meeting yesterday because of it."

"Yes I heard about what he said," admitted Hermione. "I spoke with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and told them my view of what happened. Dumbledore told me that it was almost identical to what you said. I also told him about my feelings for Paul. He told me that it was not necessary for me to worry about how Ron is feeling. I told him that I wanted to be with Paul and he gave his blessing. I also spoke with my mom and dad. When I graduate from Hogwarts, I will be going back to America with Paul. It has already been set up with Professor McGonagall that Paul will stay here until I graduate. Jacob told me that Paul could stay here and that he would talk with his parents about it. Dumbledore said that he would take me and Paul to America soon so that we can talk to Paul's parents."

"Well as long as you are happy and this is what you want, then I support you to the fullest," said Harry.

They arrived in the dungeons to see Draco and Jacob talking with Severus. Harry knocked quietly on the door frame and Severus bade them to enter.

"I hope that I am not disturbing anything," said Harry.

"Not in the least," said Severus. "Draco was just telling me about your time in Washington. What can I help you with?"

"Actually we are here to ask Jacob and Draco if they want to accompany us tomorrow to Grimmauld Place," said Harry. "We are going to go through the house carefully to see if there is anything hidden in there that we need or should know about. Plus we want to get rid of any dark artifacts in the house."

"We would love to go with you," said Draco while Jacob nodded. "I have always wanted to visit that place."

"May I join you?" asked Severus to everyone's surprise.

"Of course," said Edward with a grin. "The more the merrier. We are thinking of leaving here at ten in the morning and staying until late in the day."

"Sounds good to me," said Severus. "Who is going to be joining us?"

"Paul, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and those of us present," said Harry quickly. "More than likely other Order members will be popping in from time to time once Dumbledore finds out."

"Professor," said Edward. "Have you all decided what you are going to do about the Weasley boy?"

"Yes," said Severus. "He will be confined to the Gryffindor dorm until the fruition of the war. We are not going to take the chance of him getting out and going to the Dark Lord."

"Wait," said Harry suddenly. "Ron wants to go to Voldemort?"

"I am sorry love," said Edward. "When his mother took him out of the hall, I read his mind and he is planning on it. He really wants revenge on you for him losing Hermione."

"I can't believe he is that immature," said Hermione. "Harry I am so sorry about all of this."

"Why should you apologize?" asked Harry. "It is not like you twisted Ron's arm and asked him to be an asshole."

"I have to agree with Harry," said Draco. "Weasel has always been a jealous git. Why should now be any different. If he can't get what he wants, he throws a temper tantrum and acts like a child."

"One would think that with the way Molly raises her children that he would have a better head on his shoulders," said Severus. "I am surprised that she hasn't strangled the brat yet. There is no reason for Miss Granger to apologize for wanting to be with someone that is more to her taste. However in observation, the shape shifter has some of the same characteristics as Weasley."

"He is hot headed and angers easy," admitted Jacob. "I do have to say that he has calmed down loads since he met Hermione."

"Maybe Miss Granger will have a better influence on his grasp of emotions," remarked Severus.

"It looks like she already does," smirked Harry.

Hermione blushed down to the roots of her hairline. She rarely got praised by Severus and she was delighted that everyone was taking her relationship with Paul so seriously. The group chatted for a few more minutes and decided to leave for the day. When they got to the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower, they were met by Minerva.

"Harry," she called. "So far I have heard back from Molly, Madam Longbottom, and Xeno Lovegood. They have all given their permission for their children to go with you tomorrow. We should hear back from Hermione's parents any time now. They have already signed a paper saying that she could go on field trips, but we just want to make sure that this is alright. I have no doubt that they will give their permission. So meet me in my office around ten to floo to Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded and smile. After thanking her, he led Edward and Hermione to the portrait of the Fat Lady. After giving her the password, they entered to a commotion. Ron was screaming at Ginny who was crying.

"How dare you side with Potter," screamed Ron. "HE is a danger to us. You will NOT be going anywhere with him ever again. You stay away from him from now on Ginny. I mean it."

"You can NOT tell me what to do," she screamed back. "I have permission from my mum and dad to go with Harry and there is NOTHING you can do about it. My advice Ronald is for you to LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."

"I will stop you," threatened Ron pulling out his wand.

"EXELLIARMUS!" said Harry lifting his hand.

Ron's wand flew out of his hand and he caught it.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing Ronald?" asked Hermione. "You have no right to talk to Ginny that way. You also have no right to talk about Harry in the way that you are."

"I will take one hundred points from Gryffindor for trying to attack another student," said Harry fingering his badge. "I am also giving you detention for one week with Professor Snape for disturbing the common room."

"FUCK YOU POTTER," said Ron. "I HATE you."

Edward raced over and had Ron up in the air by his throat. Harry and Hermione both yelled at him to stop.

"Edward please put him down," said Harry. "He is not worth it."

"Please Edward," said Hermione. "He is just angry that I broke up with him. He doesn't mean it."

"Like hell he doesn't," said Edward. "He blames Harry for everything that has ever gone wrong in his life. That does include things that have absolutely nothing to do with Harry at all."

"Its just words," pleaded Harry. "Ginny go and get Professor McGonagall. Tell her we need her here right now."

"Ok Harry," she said before darting out of the common room.

"The rest of you need to give us some privacy," said Harry. Neville, Dean, and Seamus, please get the younger students out of this area. Parvati and Lavender, please help them."

Harry watched as the sixth year students started herding the younger students to their dorms. The seventh year students helped out.

"Edward," said Harry softly. "Let Ron down. Please. He isn't worth it. It is just words. They can't hurt me."

"Please Edward," said Hermione as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Edward dropped Ron then. He leaned over Ron as Minerva came into the room.

"I am going to warn you just once," said Edward. "You will NOT call him Potter anymore. His name is Harry Cullen. You will NOT threaten your sister again. IF you do, I will break your neck. If I ever hear you say anything negative about my husband ever again, I will make sure it is the last words you ever speak."

"Professor," said Ron. "Make this animal get away from me."

"What is going on in here?" asked Minerva. "Harry, please tell me what is happening."

"We walked in on Ron threatening Ginny," said Harry handing her Ron's wand. "He pulled his wand and was going to hex her. I disarmed him. I took one hundred points from him for attempting to attack a student as well as a weeks worth of detention. Upon hearing this, Mr. Weasley told me to fuck off and that he hates me. That was where Edward lost his patience and grabbed Ron. We had the sixth year students get the younger children out of the room while Hermione and I convinced Edward to let him go. You came in as Edward was giving his threat."

"Explain yourself Weasley," said Minerva. "What were you thinking of?"

"I don't want my sister anywhere near these dangerous animals," said Ron. "They attacked me for no reason."

"You were the one that was going to attack Ginny," said Hermione. "We all saw it."

"Why would they believe a Mudblood like you?" Ron sneered.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," said Minerva. "I will be contacting your mother. You will come with me. You will be placed in a room that you will not be allowed out of. We will make further decisions from there."

"I will be lodging a formal complaint against Potter and his animal friends," said Ron. "My dad works for the Ministry of Magic. I know my rights."

"By all means," said Minerva. "Place your complaint. I am sure that the testimony given by your sister, mother, father, older brothers, and other members of Hogwarts will go a long way in discrediting you."

"So you are not going to tell the vampires anything for attacking me?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"Very well," said Minerva sarcastically. "Edward Cullen, you will not physically reprimand a student in the castle. You are to take points and give detentions. Harry, you did a great job on being diplomatic. Fifty points is awarded to Gryffindor for your actions."

"HE gets rewarded?" screamed Ron. "How is that fair?"

"SILENCE!" said a new voice. "What is the problem here?"

"Minister," said Ron. "I wish to file a formal complaint against Potter and his animal boyfriend."

Edward growled in anger, but Harry and Hermione held him back.

"Mr. Weasley," said Albus truly angry. "If I hear you say that once more, I will jinx your lips sealed. You are NOT to refer to Mr. Harry Cullen and his family as animals. Now I do believe that I asked what was going on here."

"Ronald thought it was necessary to threaten me," said Ginny. "Harry, Edward, and Hermione came in as he was about to hex me. Harry disarmed him and Ron started saying negative things about Harry and his husband. Edward got upset and lifted Ron up by his neck. Harry asked me to go and get Professor McGonagall while he and Hermione talked Edward into letting Ron go."

"I have asked Mr. Cullen to not man handle the students," said Minerva. "I instructed that he was to deduct points and give detentions. It seems that Mr. Weasley can not control his mouth."

"Yes," said Albus. "From what I am to understand, he wants to report to Voldemort and let him know everything he knows about Harry and his family. Sit down Mr. Weasley. We held a meeting of the Wizengamot about your actions and such. We have come to a consensus. After speaking with Arthur and Molly we have decided on the following. Your memories will be obliterated and you will be given new memories. This way you will not do more harm."

"You can't do that," said Ron. "It is illegal to erase someone's memories."

"Actually it isn't," said Hermione. "The law books state that if a person is going to cause harm, then their memories CAN be modified to keep the person and target safe. IN the event of a war, the head of the DMLE and the Minister of Magic can erase the memories of a person that is threatening to become a spy and reveal the locations and information about the allies. In this case, they are actually doing you a favor by erasing your memories. Not only will this keep you out of danger, but it will keep Harry and the rest of the allies safe from what you could pass on to the Dark Lord."

"Very impressive Miss Granger," said Albus with a twinkle in his eye. "That was very impressive indeed. You are one hundred percent accurate in that explanation. We do not want to hurt Mr. Weasley nor do we want to send him to Azkaban. Therefore we will modify his memories."

"I would like to speak to my mum and dad first," said Ron. "I want to hear from their traitorous lips that they are approving this."

"In that you are in luck Mr. Weasley," said Albus as he opened the portrait and allowed the Wesley parents access to the common room. "Your mother and father are here and have heard everything that you have said."

"Are you really allowing them to do this to me?" he asked. "You would allow them to do that to one of your own children?"

"If it means that you will be safe and that you will get to continue your life then yes," said Molly with a glare.

"It is the best way we can save you," said Arthur. "We had to beg the Minister to step in on your behalf when we heard that you were going to go to the dark side."

Albus raised his wand and pointed it at Ron. He gave the incantation and the room watched as his eyes became unfocused. He then implanted new memories into Ron's head. When he was done with his work, he turned to Edward.

"He thinks that he was sick," said Edward. "He thinks that Harry has helped to save him from a huge spider and that he was bitten. He is confused as to why so many people are with him. He doesn't remember anything about Hermione and he being a couple. He thinks of her as a sister. I think it is safe to wake him. He will no longer be a danger to our cause."

Albus nodded his head and lifted his wand. Ron stared up at them in confusion.

"What is going on?" he asked. "Harry! Thank you for saving me from that spider mate. I think I would have died had it not been for you and Hermione."

"Think nothing of it Ron," said Harry playing along. "What are friends for? We got to you before you could be bitten. You passed out and hit your head on a rock. Madam Pomfrey patched you up."

"That would explain why I don't remember making it back to the common room," said Ron. "So what is the plan? What are we going to do until the Volturi and Dark Lord get here?"

"We are going to Grimmauld Place tomorrow to look for clues and secret rooms and passages," said Harry. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," said Ron with a smile. "If it is ok with mum and dad I think I would enjoy that."

"Of course you can go Ronald," said Molly. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap. You will need to rest up from your rough day."

"Ok mum," said Ron hugging her. "Someone wake me for dinner alright?"

"I will see to it personally," said Harry. "Tell Neville, Dean, and Seamus to come down please."

Ron nodded and waved and went upstairs to lie down. The three boys came down moments later.

"Anyone that was present here today is to be informed that they are not to repeat what they seen or heard," said Albus. "It is very important that Ronald not be told of what is happening."

"We will pass the word," said Neville. "Between Harry, Edward, Hermione, Ginny, and us we can get it taken care of in no time."

"Excellent my boy," said Albus beaming at him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I want to give some time for the exploration of Grimmauld Place as well as work some more with getting the Volturi and Voldemort into place. Thanks for your patience. I will update soon.


	19. Grimmauld Place

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – Thanks to your support and interest, My Cullen has passed up all of the other stories in having the most hits. When I decided to try and write this crossover, I had no idea that it would be so popular. Thank you all for the love and support. MrMikeZabini, you are the best. Rainbow, you are just too sweet, and noseirosie you are a wonderful person. Thanks for the love Beth. Mickey, thanks for the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 19 – Grimmauld Place**

The next morning Harry and his companions met outside of Minerva's office. Harry gave the password and they filed up the stairs. Minerva had the door open and was waiting for them. She smiled at them as they entered the room.

"Miss Granger's parents have written back and said that in the future, their daughter can go when and where she wishes," she informed them. "They only ask that she use her intelligence and keep herself safe."

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione. "I really appreciate it."

"Well," drawled Draco. "You are the brightest witch of the school. What did you expect?"

"Thanks Draco," said Hermione as she turned red in the face. "I appreciate that you are being so nice to me and such."

"It is hard to be Harry's friend and not be nice to his other friends," said Draco. "He has this whole protect my friends with my life thing going. It was bound to rub off on me one day."

"Oh shut up," said Harry with a laugh. "You just don't want the rest to know that under that hard Malfoy glare that you are just one big softie at heart."

"I do have a reputation to uphold you know," he replied with a sniff.

Everyone laughed at this. Yes life was definantly better when Draco Malfoy was your friend. Even Minerva was laughing at the friendly banter between the students. She ushered them to the fireplace.

"Professor Snape will meet you at the house in a little while," she said. "He has a few things to finish before he can join you. Please be careful. I will ask that you work together in groups of three so that no one gets hurt. If there is an accident, you will fire call immediately so that I can send Madam Pomfrey over."

"We understand," said Harry. "We will keep you posted during the day of our findings. If we find something that has dark magic in it, we will send it immediately away with an Order member or we will send it via Dobby or Winky here to your office."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement as Harry took some floo powder and called his destination. He had previously written the address on a scrap of parchment and passed it around to the others. Alice and Jasper decided that they wanted to accompany the group to the house as well. One by one, the group landed in Grimmauld Place. They were met by Kreacher.

"Master Harry," bowed the elf. "Nasty dark creature that he is. Welcome back to Mistresses' home."

Harry knelt in front of the old elf and gave him a look of pure disgust.

"If I EVER hear you say anything negative about me or any of my family or friends again, I will rip your head off and throw it to the stray dogs outside to eat," he threatened. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master," said the elf in shock and fear. "Kreacher lives to serve the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"The first thing we need to work on is trying to get Walburga Black off that wall," said Harry to the others. "I am tired of hearing her scream like a banshee every time someone comes into this house."

"There is a portrait of Aunt Walburga here?" asked Draco.

"A VERY annoying one," said Harry. "It is on the wall with a permanent sticking charm. As of yet, we have not figured out how to get her off the wall."

"Why not just remove that portion of the wall?" asked Alice.

"Do you think we can?" asked Harry looking at Draco and Hermione. "Is there a charm or something that can be used to remove just part of the wall?"

"Yes," said Draco and Hermione together.

Ron and Ginny started laughing at this. Harry led the others to the portrait and opened the curtains. Immediately Walburga started her screaming.

"FILTH," she screamed. "Mudbloods and blood traitors are in my home. What has this world come too?"

"SHUT UP," said Draco. "I will have you know that Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and I are purebloods. Harry is the new Lord Black and as such he has the right to have anyone in this house that he wishes."

"What is that?" asked Walburga. "The Potter boy is the new Lord Black? What has that shame of my flesh done now?"

"I said SHUT UP," said Draco. "My mother was Narcissa Black and as a descendant of yours, I fully support Sirius' decision to make Harry the new Lord of this family. He is noble and decent. He may not have our training or upbringing, but he saved my life and I for one and happy to have him as the Lord of our family line."

"STUPEFY," said Harry pointing his wand at her when she opened her mouth to scream again. "Edward and Jasper, why don't you two take down these horrid curtains while Hermione and Draco starts casting the spell to take down this portion of the wall."

"Make it a window," suggested Alice. "That way you don't lose support in the wall. Plus it will make a nice view of the other room. I do have to say that this house if filthy."

"Kreacher is very old," said Harry. "Plus he has been going against anything and everything we have worked so hard on while we were here. DOBBY! WINKY!"

With two pops, the house elves entered the house.

"Harry Potter is calling us?" asked Dobby.

"I need the two of you to start cleaning this house for me," he said. "I think it needs a serious overhaul. I would like for it to be totally livable. I think you should start with the kitchen and dining room first so that we can have lunch and dinner here."

"We is getting right on it," said Winky. "You is can count on us."

"I would not have asked if I couldn't," said Harry with a smile. "Dobby go and ask Professor McGonagall if we can borrow a couple of house elves from Hogwarts to help with the task. If I remember Tipsy and Tulip have always enjoyed talking with me."

Dobby bowed with a smile and popped away. Winky headed down to the kitchen to get started with the cleaning. Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were casting the spell that would take down the portion of wall that Walburga Black was hanging on. Edward, Jasper, and Harry were assisting with taking it down. The curtains that hung in front of the portrait were removed and the three vampires moved the portion of wall into the back yard. It was not long before Harry had a fire going that was burning the curtains and the portrait. Hermione and Draco were busy working with Alice in creating a window in the area where the portrait once was.

"Harry," called Ginny. "I think you had better come and look at this."

"What is it Ginny?" he asked pulling his gaze away from the burning portrait.

"There are people outside that are watching the house," she said. "They look like Death Eaters."

"Really now," said Harry following her to the front window and looking out. "Ah it is Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. This ought to be fun. Jasper, can you screw with their emotions?"

"Yes," he replied. "What do you want me to do to them?"

"These two men and the taller one's wife tortured Neville's parents using the Cruciatus Curse until their minds snapped. They will live the rest of their lives as vegetable in St Mungo's. Does that give you an idea of what I want you to do to them?"

Jasper looked over at Neville who was looking both saddened and scared.

"This one is for you Neville," said Jasper.

He turned and looked out of the window and concentrated on the two Death Eaters. It was not long before the two men were arguing. Neville and the rest were watching curiously at what was going on outside. It was not long before spells were flying and the two brothers were attacking one another. They were dueling with everything that they had. Jasper increased the hold on their emotions just a bit. It was not long before Rudolphus shouted the words AVADA KEDAVRA and Rabastan died. Jasper changed the feel of the emotions in the man. Soon Rudolphus was so consumed by guilt that he turned his wand upon himself and cast the same spell. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Now THAT is impressive," said Severus coming up behind the group and watching the last portion of the duel. "That is two more of the inner circle of the Dark Lord defeated and we did not have to do much. I see you were able to get Mistress Black off the wall. I must say that the window is definantly an improvement."

"Thanks Severus," said Harry. "I have Dobby talking with Professor McGonagall about sending a couple of house elves over to help clean this house. This way the Order will have a better headquarters to work in without worrying about getting poisoned if they touch the curtains or something."

"Professor McGonagall is sending a team of twenty elves to help in this project," said Severus. "She agrees that it is time that this house was a livable place. For the moment, I think I had better do something about the two bodies outside of the house."

"Just take their wands and let the police find them," suggested Harry. "Hermione can use my invisibility cloak and go use a payphone to call them."

"Good thinking," said Severus. "That way the Dark Lord doesn't find out to soon that two more of his inner circle is dead just yet. I will send a patronus to Albus to inform him of what is going on."

"Ron," said Harry. "I would like for you to set up a rotation schedule. We need to keep an eye out on the front walk. If there are more Death Eaters that show up, then we can deal with them a little at a time. If we are lucky, we can pick off a few more today before Voldemort learns the truth about what is going on."

"I will get right on it Harry," said Ron. "I need something to write with and on."

"The library has both in it," said Hermione before putting on Harry's cloak. "I will be right back. I am going to go and make that call and grab their wands. Someone watch for me so that I can get back in. I will only show my hand."

"I will do it," said Paul. "Just be careful and don't stay out there to long."

"I will be back before you know it," she said kissing him on the cheek.

With that she headed out of the house to make the call. True to her word, she was back within minutes and knocking on the door to be let in. Paul hurried to open the door to allow her entry. Tipsy met her at the door and took the cloak from her and returned it to Harry's bag.

"Lord Black," Tipsy said bowing. "We is here from Hogwarts and is waiting for your instructions."

"Have the rest of the elves meet me in the dining room," said Harry. "I will be there shortly. Severus? Should I not have received the crest rings of the Black and Potter estates?"

"I would have thought that Albus would have given them to you by now," said Severus. "It is possible that he doesn't have them. It is even possible that they are in the vaults. I can always fire call the bank and find out for you."

"Would you please?" he asked. "I need to give the instructions to the elves so that we can start our search of the house."

Severus nodded and headed to the library so that he could use the fireplace. Harry headed to the dining room with Hermione and Edward to speak to the elves.

"I want to thank you all for agreeing to come here today to help me out," said Harry. "The idea is to get this house cleaned and habitable. As eves of Hogwarts, I do not have the right to ask you to do anything. I am grateful that you agreed to come and help. All we need is just cleaning done. Any old clothes in this house, is to be thrown into the garbage heap. If you find anything such as a hidden room or a hidden passageway, you are to come right to us and let us know. Save any and all dishes. Take the painting of Phineas Nigellus down from the bedroom where he is hanging and place him above the fireplace in the library. I would like all other objects and paintings moved into the drawing room so that we can look them over and decide from there if we are keeping them or not. If you think that the item in question is a dark object, let one of us know immediately. This way we can get rid of it quickly."

"We is taking care of it for you," said Dobby.

"One more thing," said Harry. "Please do not call me Lord Black. My name is Harry Cullen. Though I have the title as Lord Black I am happy with just being called Harry. Dobby and Winky I want the two of you to keep a close eye on Kreacher. He has a habit of stealing things and hiding it in his room under the boiler in the pantry. I do not want him stealing anything that could be a problem later."

"We is taking care of it Harry Cullen," said Dobby.

"Thank you all in advance for your hard work," said Hermione. "We really appreciate it."

The elves all bowed and separated to do what was asked of them. Harry, Edward, Draco, and Jacob headed down to the basement. Hermione, Paul, Ginny, and Neville headed to the library.

"Professor Snape?" asked Hermione. "Would you be willing to help us in this room? We want to get rid of all of the books that are a danger to anyone."

"That would probably be half the library," said Severus. "I would be more than happy to help you. First I have to find Harry. Do you know where he went?"

"He went to the basement," said Ginny. "He has Edward, Draco, and Jacob with him."

"Who is watching the front window?" asked Severus.

"Ron is taking first watch," said Neville. "In an hour, I will relive him. The schedule is posted on the wall next to the window we are looking out of. Alice and Jasper finished with the section that the horrible portrait was hanging. They are going to go upstairs to the second floor with some of the elves and start clearing out the old stuff from the bedrooms on that floor. Most of the elves are working on the third and fourth floor. There are five elves working in the attic to bring down everything that is in there. We have decided that we are going to make a few different piles. The stuff that is staying in the house will be placed in the drawing room. The stuff that is trash will be placed in the library, and the stuff that is dangerous and needs to be removed will go into the dining room. The stuff that we don't know what Harry will want to do with will be in the sitting room."

Severus nodded his head at that and went to the basement to look for Harry. He found the young man working with two elves. They were discussing what to do about a few items that they already discovered to be dark items.

"Severus?" asked Harry as the man approached. "Is there some way that we can create a box or something that will allow us to place a dark object into it that will automatically send it to somewhere else?"

Before Severus could answer another voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Harry?" sounded the voice of Albus. "May I have a word with you please?"

"I will be right up Minister," said Harry shrugging and following Severus up the stairs. "What can I do for you Professor?"

"Harry, Ragnok sent me a fire call regarding the crest rings of the houses of Black and Potter," he said handing the two jewelry boxes to Harry. "I am so sorry that I forgot to give them to you. I had them on my person at the time we were discussing your inheritance, but with what your late uncle was doing caused me to forget all about them. I do hope that you will forgive me. When I got back to my office I placed them on the desk and forgot about them while I was dealing with some other stuff. I found them a little while ago under a mountain of paperwork."

"You are a very busy man," said Harry with a smile. "I do not blame you in the slightest for forgetting. Thank you for bringing them to me. I need your help with something right quick."

"What would that be?" asked Albus curiously.

"I was just talking with Severus and we need a box that would act as a transport," explained Harry. "We want to be able to place any dark object we find in this house and have it automatically sent somewhere safe for the Ministry of Magic to dispose of. Can you create something for me that will allow me to put an item of any size and shape into it?"

"That is easy enough to do," said Albus pulling out his wand. "Watch closely."

Albus took a teacup and transfigured it into a large cardboard box. From there he cast the teleportation spell on the box. When he was done with that, he placed the enlarging spell on the box so that it would allow anyone to place any dark object into it without worrying about the shape and size.

"All finished," said Albus. "Anything that you place into that box will be sent to a special department in the Ministry. We will dispose of the items for you. I appreciate the fact that you are willing to go through this house and get rid of all dark items."

"Well as the new Lord Black, I want to be able to let people know that we support the Light in this war," said Harry. "We have finally figured out how to take Walburga Black down from the wall."

"How did you manage that?" asked Albus astonished. "Even I could not get her down."

"We just removed the whole section of wall and turned it into a window area," said Harry with a musical laugh. "You should have seen her face when Draco started yelling back at her. Had she been alive she would probably have had a heart attack. OH! That reminds me. I want to get Kreacher out of this house. He will be a problem and I do not like looking at him. I will not have him undoing all of the hard work that we are getting accomplished here. Can you help me with that as well?"

"Just have him come here and switch his bond to me," said Albus. "I am an important figure in the magical community. Therefore we can transfer his bond to me and you won't have to deal with him anymore."

"Kreacher," Harry called.

With a small pop the elf appeared and bowed low.

"Master called?" he said and then began to mumble under his breath.

"What have I told you about your ugly remarks?" said Harry. "You will bond with the Minister of Magic immediately. That way you will not have to worry about any more people coming in and out of this house because you will no longer be living here."

Kreacher looked shocked at Harry for a moment. He may not have liked his new Master, but he definantly did not want to leave the Black house. However Harry had given him a direct order and he could not disobey it. Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the elf. The elf touched the tip of his finger to the wand and the bond was transferred to Albus.

"Go to my office in the Ministry and sit," said Albus sternly. "I will deal with you when I return."

Kreacher gave one last tearful look at Harry and then he bowed to Albus and left with a small pop.

"I hate to rush," said Albus. "However I do have a Ministry to run and a war to lead. I will talk with you later."

"Thanks for everything Professor," said Harry hugging the old man.

"Think nothing of it my boy," said Albus. "Severus I will talk with you another time."

Severus nodded and Albus disappeared with a pop. Harry grinned over at Severus who could not help himself and grinned back. From there they split up and headed to their locations. Hours later, they had the kitchen, dining room, basement, drawing room, sitting room, all seven bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor cleaned and were preparing to start on the third floor when Harry let out a started exclamation. Edward and Draco were by his side in a flash.

"There are more rooms down here," he exclaimed. "Jacob, please go and get Professor Snape and Hermione. They are going to want to see this."

Jacob nodded and rushed away to get them. Within moments, he was back with Severus and Hermione breathing heavy from their run.

"What is it Harry?" she asked holding a stitch in her side. "What did you find?"

"I was leaning against this wall when it turned on me and I fell into another room," said Harry with excitement. "You have to see this. It is a potions lab with some pretty amazing ingredients in it."

Severus and Hermione followed Harry as he pushed the wall again to make it open. He froze the door with a quick spell to make it stay open. They entered the room and started to look at what was before them.

"The ingredients in this room are in some sort of stasis," said Severus. "Even after all of these years, they are still usable. However some of this stuff is extremely hard to get. Acromantula venom, basilisk venom, basilisk blood, centaur blood, and mermaid blood are not common ingredients. Harry, may I have these?"

"Take what you want," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "I am never going to use it. I will even provide you with some vampire venom when the war is done."

"There are a couple of vials of unicorn blood," said Hermione looking at a vial. "Some of this stuff is illegal."

"That stuff can go into the box," said Severus. "I will talk with Albus about them. He may allow me to look at some of the older potion recipes that I have. Some of these ingredients may be able to cure lycanthropy if the potion is brewed correctly."

"You mean you may be able to find a cure for Remus?" asked Harry with excitement. "That would be great. Rather than send these potions to the Ministry, just set them to the side. We can ask Dumbledore about them later."

"I may not have liked your father and his friends much," said Severus. "However, I did love your mother and I respect Lupin. If I can find a way of curing him I will."

"If anyone can figure it out," said Harry. "It will be you. You aren't the greatest Potions Master around for nothing."

"Suck up," said Draco with a snicker.

"Oh shut up Draco," said Harry. "If you don't I might just tell what you did recently during one of your escapades in town. You know the one. It involved a bottle of whiskey and a French maid's outfit."

"STOP!" screeched Draco red in the face. "If you say one more word I will hex you into next week."

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Severus gave Draco a calculating look before he let the matter drop. He turned to Harry and whispered to him.

"I want a detailed account of that event," he said. "I will enjoy blackmailing Draco with it when he gets to snotty for his own good."

The rest of the group all laughed at that. Jacob laughed hard at his mate until Draco pulled out his wand and sent small hexes at him while chasing him out of the basement.

"This is all your fault, Jacob Black," he yelled firing hexes at he went. "I will never forgive you for this."

By the end of the afternoon, all of the floors were accounted for and cleaned. Harry had the elves start helping them sort the stuff. Phineas was talking with Harry and Severus while they were working. A chain of elves worked with the occupants of the house while they sorted through the stuff. By dinner time, Harry and company was able to rid the entire house of any illegal and dark artifacts. The stuff that was garbage was put in a pile outside and immediately incinerated. Severus talked Harry into keeping all of the books from the library. He suggested that Harry put them in the Black family vault rather than leave them in the house. Harry nodded in agreement and Severus boxed all of them up for him. The stuff that Harry wanted to keep in the house was put in storage trunks. From there once a trunk was full; he would send it to the attic with one of the elves. By ten o'clock that evening, the entire house was cleaned. As was predicted, Order members came and went. Moody stayed for most of the day helping to identify items and such. Molly took the books for Harry and brought them to Gringotts. She came back later with the receipt of deposit from Griphook.

"We can come back next weekend and start searching for more hidden rooms and passage ways," said Harry. "We need to get back to the castle. Now that the house is spotless, we can make sure that it stays that way. Ginny and Ron, you can get your family to come from time to time and stay here. That way they can help make sure that things are going ok in this house."

"Everyone needs to grab the hand of a house elf," said Severus. "They can apparate us directly to the castle. It will save us from having to bother Minerva to much by using her floo. I will floo to her office and let her know that you are all returning safely to the castle via the elves."

Everyone nodded in agreement and grabbed the hand of a house elf. It was not long before the entire party was in the castle.

"Ah students out of bed and past curfew," said Filch coming up. "This will mean detention for Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Malfoy, and Potter."

"First off," said Harry. "My name is Lord Harry James Potter – Black – Cullen. I am Head of House of both the Potter and Black name. The Head Mistress knows that we are here. None of us will be serving a detention. Lord Malfoy and I are no longer actual students here. As for the rest of the students, they were on a work project and have the permission of the Head Mistress to be out of their dorms past curfew. So I recommend that you mind your own business for once in your aggravating life and take that busy body cat with you before I make her my next midnight snack."

Filch squeaked as he grabbed Mrs. Norris and took off at a run. The rest of the students all laughed at this.

"That was brilliant Harry," said Hermione. "One of these days, that man will have a heart attack due to stress. I loved the whole Lord Potter- Black- Cullen thing. As much as I am one for following the rules, that was a great display of diplomatic power."

"Finally someone put the squib in his place," said Ron with a hearty chuckle.

"After so many years of that man annoying the hell out of me I had to do something," said Harry. "I am glad that I was finally able to get him to run. I have always despised that cat. I am glad that you all were entertained. However I do think you should all head to your dorms now. We don't want someone with higher authority to come down on us."

The group all headed out and made their way to their dorms. Draco and Jacob both headed to the dungeons where Severus had his rooms. Luna, Alice, and Jasper all headed to Ravenclaw tower. The rest of the group all headed to the Gryffindor tower. The day had been a very productive one. Harry knew that Grimmauld place looked better than it had in a very long time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This chapter is just something I wanted to do for fun. I know you all are patiently waiting for the battle, but I want to make sure that we can get other factors in there to make things for Harry and Edward smooth and interesting. Grimmauld Place was always one that I wanted to really work with. I hope that I have not lost your interest in this endeavor. I hope that you all enjoyed what I did with Filch. I hate that man. Let me know what you think.


	20. Sneak Attack

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you have been sending. I appreciate the time it takes for someone to read my work and then send me their thoughts and opinions on it. I am slowly getting to the war. I am working on getting a few small issues out of the way first. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 20 – Sneak Attack**

The next day dawned early for the occupants of the castle. They knew that it was just a matter of another day or so before the armies of the Dark Lord and the Volturi started to arrive and set themselves up on the grounds. Harry was not looking forward to having the two opposing armies near the one place he had first called home. Harry, Edward, Jasper, and Alice all had their homework done well in advance. All essays and such were completed the same day they were given. Though Harry was no longer a student, he did still attend classes and still worked hard to get good grades. The day went by without any signs of either opposing army. Harry decided that he and Edward would go with Dobby and Winky to Grimmauld Place again in the evening. They wanted to see if there were any more secret rooms in the house.

They arrived at the house and decided to start in the attic. They spent an hour there searching each wall and section of the attic carefully. They did not find anything interesting. A small secret cubby hole was found that had some of Sirius' old stuff from childhood in it, but there was nothing important. Harry placed the items in a box and shrunk it and put it in his robe pocket. On the fourth floor, they discovered a hidden bedroom. There was not really much in it. It was as if the room was designed to keep someone hidden.

"It is almost like something one would put in here for World War II," said Edward. "The English had many rooms hidden like this to hide the Jewish people behind to keep them alive from the Germans."

"If this were a muggle house, I would agree with you," said Harry. "However with this being a wizard home, there must have been some morbid reason for having this here. I guess we will never know. I will leave a note on the table letting people know that it is here though. That way if they need more sleeping room there is an extra room."

"Do you really think that they will continue to use this house after the battle?" asked Edward.

"Probably not, but it would be a good idea to still let them know in case of an emergency," said Harry. "One never knows if we will one day come to live in England and need a house to stay in."

"Where ever you go I will follow," said Edward. "I will never let you go alone."

"I know lover," said Harry. "I look forward to the time when we can go home to Forks and finish our education there and be a happy couple."

We could always spend five years here and then five in Washington," suggest Edward. "That will give people time to not remember us as clearly. We usually stick to ourselves."

"We could always move here permanently after our time in Forks," said Harry. "After all, we will be able to work for the Ministry of Magic or even become teachers at Hogwarts and such. There is always, work to be had in the wizarding world."

"That is an excellent idea," said Edward. "We can talk with Carlisle and Esme about it as well as the others. What would you do here?"

"I could always be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry. "I am rather good in the subject after all."

They were talking about different things they could do when a patronus from Severus arrived and asked them to meet Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry answered with an affirmative and the couple flooed over to the pub. They waited patiently for Draco to arrive.

"Hey Draco," said Harry. "What's going on?"

"Ragnok sent me an owl this morning asking me to come to the bank," replied the blond. "I thought that you could come with me to help watch my back. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is," said Harry. "We were just working in the house anyway. We found a cubby hole Sirius made in the attic to hide some of his toys and we found a bedroom behind the wall of another bedroom. We can always finish the rest of the house later. Your health and safety is what is important to us."

"I really appreciate it," said Draco. "I wonder what the goblins want from me."

"Harry," said Edward suddenly. "We are being followed. I think I am going nuts or something, but there is a rat following us closely. It thinks like a human. Plus that blonde man and woman have been following us since we stepped onto this street."

"The rat is Peter Pettigrew," said Harry low enough for Edward to hear. "Let's just go to the bank first. I want Draco safely with the goblins. We can get to the others after."

Edward shifted himself so that he was on the other side of Draco. Draco looked curiously at Harry.

"Just get into Gringotts," he whispered. "We will tell you when we are inside."

Draco nodded and picked up his pace slightly. Harry paused outside the entrance of the bank and scanned the area. He noticed that Narcissa Malfoy and Thorfinn Rowle were nearby trying to be obscure in their activity. Harry also spotted Wormtail hiding near a trash can. He turned and entered the bank. He knew that they would be there when he came back out.

"Edward," said Harry. "I need you to keep an ear on their thoughts. I want to know what they are planning so that we can counter it."

"What's going on Harry?" asked Draco.

"Your mother, Wormtail, and Rowle is outside waiting on us," he replied. "Edward will let us know what they want and when we are done with our business with the Goblins, we can figure out what to do from there."

"This is not good," said Draco as he and Harry headed to the first available goblin.

"Lord Malfoy," said Ragnok coming up. "Lord Potter-Black, what a pleasant surprise. What may we do for you today?"

"Please," said Harry. "Is there some way we can change all of that to something simple. I am Harry Cullen. I am here today escorting Lord Malfoy to see you concerning an owl he received this morning."

"Of course," said Ragnok. "Right this way, gentlemen. We received word that your father and mother had managed to escape from being given the Dementor's Kiss. We mainly wanted to let Lord Draco Malfoy know that even though his parents are still alive, that he is still the Head of the Malfoy House. He is still the new Lord Malfoy. It is proven however that your father was killed by Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. As to the where about of your mother, we do not know at this time."

"Actually she is currently standing outside of the bank," said Harry. "She is following Draco along with Peter Pettigrew and Thorfinn Rowle."

"Does my mother have access to my vault still?" asked Draco.

"No she doesn't," said Ragnok. "As she was a convicted felon and was sentenced to receive the Kiss, she no longer has access to the Malfoy fortune."

"This is good to know," said Draco. "I am very disappointed in my mother. She was there when Bellatrix was torturing me and she did nothing to stop her."

"With Bellatrix as a Black can she access the Black family vaults?" asked Harry suddenly. "I happen to know that her husband and his brother are both dead. I do not want her accessing my vault."

"I was not aware that she was widowed," said Ragnok looking at him with interest. "Even if she changes her name back to Black she can not access the Black family vault. You are the only one that has access to the vault. Even Andromeda Black Tonks has no access to the vault."

"Maybe I should give Andromeda some money," said Harry. "Can you transfer ten million galleons into her account for me? You can let her know that it came from me. She has never done me any harm and from what Sirius told me she was disinherited from the family."

"It shall be done Lord Black," said Ragnok. "I just need you to sign this document and it will be taken care of immediately."

Harry grabbed the quill and signed his name to the parchment. After giving the goblin a smile, he leaned back in his chair.

"I want Malfoy Manor sold immediately," said Draco. "I don't want Aunt Bellatrix to get her hands on it nor do I want my mother back in that house."

"We will see to it at once," said Ragnok. "I know a wealthy family that is interested in the property. I can send you the paperwork in a few days."

"Perfect," Draco replied. "I look forward to finally getting rid of that place. I am looking forward to settling down and spending the rest of my life with Jacob in La Push."

After the two finished their business, they both thanked Ragnok and headed out of the bank. Harry took a look around and spotted Narcissa and Rowle standing at a distance watching them intently. He noticed that Pettigrew was also not far away watching them. Harry had no doubt that they were there to see if they could do damage to Draco. Harry and Edward took their places on either side of Draco.

"Shall we go to WWW and buy some stuff for the upcoming battle?" asked Harry pretending he didn't know they were there. "It couldn't hurt to have as much extra protections as possible."

"I am game," said Draco following his lead. "It will help I'm sure."

They were just about to enter the shop when Narcissa decided that it was time to approach her wayward son.

"Abomination of my flesh," she hissed. "How dare you present yourself in public knowing that you have humiliated me?"

"How pray tell have I humiliated you?" asked Draco. "If memory serves me, then it was you who let Bellatrix torture me and did nothing to stop her. If anything, you are the humiliation of the family. You do not love me. You never have. All you were after was the Malfoy fortune. Well I have a surprise for you Narcissa. The manor will be sold in a few days and you and your goon friends will no longer have a place to live. I have arranged it so that you have no access to the Malfoy vaults."

"You impertinent disgusting brat," she snarled. "I will not be talked to like that by you. You may have stopped me from being able to have access to the Malfoy fortune, but I can always rely on the Black family fortune."

"Oh I would not count on that if I were you," said Harry in his musical voice.

"Who in the hell are you?" asked Narcissa. "Also, what do you know of me and my family? I am a Black by blood that gives me the right to fall back on my family fortune if I so choose. I would also like to point out that you had better not put your nose in my business anymore if you want to keep it on that pretty face of yours."

"First off Narcissa," said Harry. "You would do well to listen to what I have to say."

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked. "I don't even know you."

"Then allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Lord Harry Potter – Black – Cullen. I am the Head of House of both the Potter family and the Black family. Therefore, you have no access to the Black family fortune as I have had both you and that bitch of a sister Bellatrix cast out of the family. As far as putting my nose into your business, you are my business. Anyone that threatens Draco is my business. Anyone who works for Voldemort is my business. Anyone who claims to have a say in MY money is MY business. As of now, your name is only Narcissa. You are no longer a Malfoy or a Black. So Narcissa No Name, I suggest you stop acting all high and mighty. You are nothing but a pile of dog shit under my shoe."

"Maybe she can become our maid," suggested Draco. "She will have to do something to earn a living. Once the goblins are done with Malfoy Manor, she will no longer have the clothes on her back much less anything else."

"I can always give her a potato sack," said Harry with a laugh. "That way we don't have to look at her naked body for to long."

Narcissa was red with fury. She turned and nodded to Rowle and Wormtail. The two men approached the trio. This is just what Harry and Edward were waiting for. They stood in front of Draco protectively while the three Death Eaters got into position. Harry waited for a mere second before he pulled out his wand. Before Narcissa had a chance to even act, Harry had transfigured her robes into a potato sack. Gone were the elegant robes she was wearing. There were no longer shoes on her feet. Her regally set hair hung down her back and looked unclean and disarrayed. Wormtail went to fire a spell at Harry when he was frozen to his core by Harry's next words.

"You owe me a life debt Wormtail," he said. "I think now I will collect it."

"No," said Wormtail. "I will not let you. I can't allow you to stop me from succeeding in my task. The Dark Lord will not allow me to live if I fail him yet again."

"That is no longer my concern," said Harry. "You have no choice but to accept my claim. I want you to protect us from Narcissa and Rowle. You will make sure that neither of them harms us. If you do this, then I will consider your debt paid in full."

"Please don't do this to me Harry," said Wormtail. "The Dark Lord will kill me."

"You should have died a long time ago," said Draco furiously. "So you either die by the Dark Lord's hand as a failure, or you die in battle living up to your debt that you owe the Lord of House Potter and Black."

"Enough of this," hissed Narcissa trying to transfigure here robes back. "Attack them now. The Dark Lord is waiting for us to return with information. He will be interested to know that we have lost the Malfoy Manor as our place of residence."

Soon spells were flying. Edward had raced around and snatched the wand right out of Narcissa's hand. She shrieked in fury as Rowle locked himself in battle with Harry. Fred and George came out and joined into the fray. Never let it be said that they would not help Harry and his husband. Draco had his wand out and was pointing it into the face of Narcissa daring her to move. Pops could be heard as Ministry officials began to apparate to the battle site. Harry waited just long enough before he disarmed Rowle and Wormtail and then snapped both their wands in front of their eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, are you alright?" asked Kingsley.

"Oh yes," said Harry handing the pieces of the broken wands over to him. "By right of conquest I demand that Rowle's vaults be given over to me. I have beaten him fair and square."

"That is something that can be done," said Albus walking up. "By right of conquest you can demand their vaults to be turned over to you. We shall send the appropriate paperwork to the goblins and it will be done immediately. Thank you for capturing three more Death Eaters. I must say that it is very impressive."

"We actually don't want Narcissa arrested," said Harry.

"Why not," said Albus. "She needs to be punished for her involvement with Voldemort."

"Oh, trust me when I say that she will be punished," said Harry. "She has been disinherited from both the Malfoy and Black families. Both families have stripped her of her name and access to the vaults in question. As head of her family, I will hold her wand. She will work as a servant for the rest of her life. I have read a book at Hogwarts that can bind her to a house that is similar to what happens with a house elf. If it is ok with the Ministry of Magic, I would like to bind her to my house."

"NO!" shrieked Narcissa. "I am not a servant of anyone."

"Really?" questioned Harry. "Just what do you call what you do for Voldemort? At least with me you will not be punished for breathing to loud nor will you get an Unforgivable Curse used on you."

This had the desired effect that Harry was looking for. Narcissa shut her mouth with an audible snap and thought about the impact of Harry's words. Harry stood there smirking at her as he watched her think about everything that Harry had just said. She looked at Draco who held a small smile on his lips at her discomfort. Albus stood there with an amused look on his face as he waited to hear what she was going to say.

"Very well," she said slowly. "I would rather work for someone who will treat me as a living person than to work for someone who thinks we are all beneath him. Your words have merit. At least with you I know that I will not be punished for something that is beyond my control. I also know that you are too noble to use an Unforgivable Curse on me."

Harry looked over at Albus. Albus looked over at Amelia and Kingsley. He received two nods. In turn Albus nodded his approval to Harry. Harry took out his wand and held it to her temple. He cast the charm that would bind her to him and his house. From there he handed her wand back to her and told her to report to the gates of Hogwarts. He quickly transfigured her clothes into a set of plain black robes that had the Potter and Black insignia on them. He cast the counter charm on her hair so that it looked clean again even if it didn't look like she went to a hair dresser. With a wave of his hand he sent her off.

"I may not like her," said Harry. "However I do not think she is as evil as the rest of Voldemort's cast of characters. This way she can live and still have the rest of her life to regret what she did to Draco."

"You have done a VERY noble thing Harry," said Albus. "Not many would have done that for her. Most would have given her over to the Dementors and left it at that. I am very proud of your actions."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry. "Maybe in time she will realize her mistakes when it comes to how you are supposed to love your children."

"Mr. Malfoy," said Albus. "What is your view on what Harry has done? After all, she is your mother."

"I am not upset by what Harry has done," said Draco. "What she did to me is not something that I can easily forgive, but she is still my mother and I wish she would have been different. This way she can learn her lesson while still retaining her life. At least with Harry, I know that she will not be harmed."

"Well I think you all had better head back to the castle," said Albus. "Minerva will be wondering why Narcissa is standing at the gates of the castle."

Harry nodded as Albus handed them a portkey that would take them to the grounds of the castle. When they arrived, Harry led them to the castle. He told Minerva and Severus what was going on before he turned to Narcissa and gave her the instructions for the day. Narcissa may not have been happy with her new rank in life, but she knew it was better than being in Azkaban or with the Dark Lord.

Back in Diagon Alley, Albus was talking with Kingsley and Amelia.

"Some things never change," said Albus. "Harry Potter is proof of that statement."

"I still can not believe that he would be so generous with someone who obviously wants to see him dead," said Amelia. "We all know how little the Malfoy family likes Harry Potter."

"As true as that sentence used to be," said Albus. "It remains that Harry Potter Cullen is one of the most selfless people we know. His desire here is to punish her for her mistakes while he teaches her the importance of being flesh and blood to someone. He and young Draco have developed a very close bond of friendship. Deep down, Harry knows that Narcissa loves Draco. After being under the influence of Voldemort all these years, she lost sight of what is most important in life. Harry is just determined to see that she remembers is all."

"Is that why you let Harry take her instead of sending her back to Azkaban?" asked Kingsley.

"In all reality," said Albus. "We have nothing on her. Why she was sent there to be given the kiss in the first place is a mystery to me. Her biggest fault is that she is associated with the Dark Lord. There is no record of her actually being involved on the raids and murders. She attacked Harry today, but that is all we have on her. In the law books, the Head of House has the right to do what he did. Therefore, I allowed it to happen."

"I can only pray that she learns her lesson," said Amelia. "Life is hard enough without the complications that she added to it."

"I am sure that if Harry has anything to say about it, she will learn her lesson," said Albus wisely.

"Minister Dumbledore," said a new voice. "I wish to speak with you."

"Felix," said Albus. "Why don't we go into the Leaky Cauldron and talk? I must admit that I am rather surprised that you have returned."

"It is not my wish to be here," admitted Felix. "Aro is determined to get his hands on Edward, Jasper, and Alice Cullen. It is time that I switch my allegiance to someone who is not sneaky and under handed. I stand to gain more if the Cullen family wins this war."

The two made it to the entrance of the pub and entered. Albus thought that Felix must have a bit of magical blood in him to even know where Diagon Alley was located. When they entered the pub, Tom directed them to a private booth. They sat down and started discussing options.

"What do you stand to gain by switching your allegiance to the Cullen family?" asked Dumbledore. "What is it you hope to gain from all of this?"

"To be frank, I am hoping to become the next ruler of Volterra," said Felix. "Now that Chelsea is destroyed, I am the next in line in rank. Jane, Demitri, and Alec were all higher than me in rank. I am the strongest member of the guard now that those four are out of the way. If Aro, Caius, and Marcus are defeated, then I can take over the Volturi and leave the Cullen family alone. I do not feel that they are a danger to our kind. If anything, they are good people that need to be left alone. They go out of their way to help us by keeping the rogue vampires under control on the North American continent. They keep to themselves and wish to be left alone."

"I see," said Albus. "As ruler of Volterra, what would you do to ensure that you can keep a tight reign on your clan?"

"Well for one, we would not lead innocent people to their deaths," said Felix. "I see no reason why we can not talk to the leaders of each country and have their condemned inmates sent to us to feed on. Not only will it give us the blood we desire, but it will also rid the world of humans that deserve to die anyway."

"How will you help the Cullen family?" asked Albus.

"In truth, I just want to stay out of this fight," said Felix. "I do not know Harry Potter, nor do I care to. He has done nothing to me; therefore I do not have any grudges against him. He is a vampire and a Cullen. In my opinion, that makes him honorable."

"Harry is one of the noblest people I have ever met," said Albus. "I am one hundred and seventy five years old, and I have never met someone with the generosity and love that Harry possesses. That is until I met young Edward."

"How is it that a human can live that long?" asked Felix.

"In the wizarding world, we have long life spans," explained Albus. "We can easily live up to three hundred years. We are not immortal like vampires, but we live our lives to the fullest. What assistance do you need from me in your endeavor?"

"I need your protection," said Felix. "Once Aro and Caius finds out that I have deserted, my life will be forfeit."

"What of Marcus?" Albus asked. "You do not refer to him as much as the other two."

"They do not really treat Marcus as an equal," said Felix. "He is just a vampire that is as old as they are. They only really consult him when they can not come to an agreement between themselves. That is not to say that he is honorable like the Cullen family, but he is the lesser of the three evils, so to speak."

"I see," said Albus. "Well I can offer you the protection that you need. However you will have to do your part by staying out of the upcoming battle. You should be safe enough here for the next few days. I recommend that you stay here at the Leaky Cauldron. I shall speak with Tom for you. He will be able to provide you with blood. I will ask that you not attack anyone while you are here."

"You have my word on it," said Felix. "The Volturi will be here tonight. They will hide in the forest until tomorrow. Then they will attack both the Dark Lord and the Cullen family. They never had any intention of letting the Cullen family have yet another vampire in their family. They know that it was you, who told the humans about them, but they still want to disband Carlisle's family."

"Thank you for letting me know," said Albus. "I shall send word to you when the war is over. Thank you for the information."

"Thank you for the protection," said Felix. "You may be younger than I am in years, but you have lived more of your life than I. So in this regard, I will accept your council and wisdom."

Albus patted the vampire on the arm and left to make the arrangements. After that, Felix was set up in his rooms to wait the outcome of the final battle.

That evening the occupants of Hogwarts made ready. They knew that at any time the Volturi or the Death Eaters could attack Hogwarts. Jacob reported smelling new vampires in the Forbidden Forest. Alice was telling the defenders of the castle that the Dark Lord was on the move.

"It would appear that some short goblin like creatures have evicted the Dark Lord from his hiding place," she said. "He will be in the forest with his army in a few hours time. Hagrid is in danger."

"WHAT?" Harry asked. "What is happening to Hagrid?"

"He was taken by some of the Volturi guards," she said. "They have him in the forest."

"We have to do something to help him," said Harry. "I think I know just the thing."

"What are you thinking Harry?" asked Hermione.

"You will find out soon enough," said Harry. "Come on Edward. We are taking a small trip into the Forest."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – You will also find out in the next chapter what I have in mind. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it is fun to leave you wanting more. As far as some of the other things I have done with this chapter, I wanted to have a totally different way of doing things. I like being unique. That is the reason I did what I did with Narcissa as well as Felix. I have read the entire Twilight Saga and even in the books, Marcus is like a mute. He rarely says much and when he does, the other two sort of treat him like a geriatric with Alzheimer's. Therefore I am undecided what I want to do with Marcus. I am not sure if I want him stopped or let him go back to Volturi as a doddering old fool.


	21. The Last Horcrux

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – I know that many of you are eagerly awaiting the war, but it will not happen for another couple of chapters. For this I do apologize. I have many things still in the works for this story.

**Chapter 21 – The Last Horcrux**

Harry and Edward left by a side entrance of the castle. They did not want the Volturi vampires to know that they could get into the forest. Emmett agreed to accompany them as added protection. Harry led them to a patch of woods that was on the edge of the forest. He sniffed around for a moment to make sure that where he was going did not lead into a trap set up by Aro or Caius. Upon not smelling anything, he led his husband and brother into the forest. Having been this way before, Harry knew exactly where he was going. It was not long before he saw a few centaurs in the clearing.

"Bane, Ronan, and Magorian," called Harry. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Harry Potter," returned Ronan. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Hagrid is in trouble," Harry said flatly. "He is in need of help and your people know the forest better than anyone here. I was wondering if you could help us get the different citizens of the forest to assist us in the upcoming battle."

"What do you mean?" asked Magorian. "What battle are you referring to?"

"The Dark Lord will be in your forest soon," said Harry. "He is bringing all of his Dark Forces to attack the school. Also the Volturi are already here with the entire guard. They are seeking to destroy the Dark Lord and my new family. Therefore I am trying to get as many allies to help us in this fight as I can."

"You are now a creature of the dark," said Bane with disdain. "Why should we help you?"

"There you are mistaken," said Harry. "Were I a creature of the dark, you would be dead by now. While I freely admit that I am a vampire, I do not take the lives of humans, or creatures such as you that have a resemblance to a human. My family and I drink the blood of non magical animals only."

"I was wondering why I was seeing the bodies of wild cats, bears, and other wildlife around," said Ronan. "This has merit."

"I do not wish to harm the innocent," said Harry. "I just want to stop the Dark Lord and his minions as well as stop the Volturi from hurting my family. Therefore I am asking for your help."

"You shall have it," said Magorian. "Of all the humans that have entered this forest, you are one of the noblest. While you may not be a human any longer, you are still concerned about our well being as well as those that you call friend. Therefore, you shall have the help of the centaur herd. We shall get the denizens of the forest to assist you in driving out the forces of darkness from our land."

Harry bowed to the centaurs. Emmett and Edward took their cue from Harry and gave a bow as well.

"I shall be heading further into the forest in search of the Acromantulas that live in the glen," said Harry. "They have no love for the Dark Lord and much respect for Hagrid. If anyone can get safely into and out of their colony it would be us."

"Good luck Harry Potter," said Magorian. "May the light continue to shine on you!"

"May your arrows always be sharp," answered Harry.

Harry beckoned to Edward and Emmett as they ran swiftly to the area of the forest where the colony of spiders was. When they arrived in the clearing, they could hear the spiders clicking their mandibles nervously.

"Aragog," called Harry. "I have need of your assistance."

"Who is it that interrupts my sleep?" asked the old spider coming into view.

"My name is Harry Potter Cullen," he replied. "I came here four years ago when Hagrid was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets. You gave me the information that I needed then to save Hagrid."

"Yes I remember you now," said the spider. "What do you need this time? Is Hagrid in trouble again?"

"He was kidnapped by a group of vampires known as the Volturi," responded Harry. "My family and I are working to get him back while clearing out the forest of the Dark Lord and the Volturi. I come to humbly ask for your assistance in finding Hagrid. We want to get him back to the castle and out of the hands of the vampire rulers."

"Many years ago a vampire came into our colony," said Aragog. "He was strong and quick. He killed a few dozen of my family members before we were able to bring him to justice. Why should we help in this? My family will get hurt."

"I am aware that some of your children will get hurt and die," said Harry. "That is the price of war. However would you prefer to lose a few of your children in the battle, or your entire colony if we fail to stop both the Dark Lord and the Volturi? I know that Hagrid comes here and assists your family often. You are one of the best friends he has ever had. Are you going to turn your back on a friendship that has lasted well over forty years?"

"Your words have meaning behind them," said Aragog. "Give me a few moments to discuss this matter with my family."

Harry, Edward, and Jasper walked a ways off to give the arachnid king time to talk with his family. The chattering and clicking went on for about twenty minutes. Finally Aragog called back to Harry.

"Harry Potter," said the spider. "We have come to a consensus that you are in fact correct. Having dealt with the Dark Lord before as well as rogue vampires, we have agreed to help defend the forest and to help find Hagrid. My family is heading out now to see if they can locate him. We will send word to the castle when we have located him. We thank you for taking the time to come here and let us know that our colony could be in danger. You have our eternal gratitude."

"We thank you for your help," said Harry. "We must now return to the castle. Once your family finds out something, send one to the grounds of Hogwarts. From there we will return so that we can find out what you have learned."

Aragog made his way back to where he was resting and Harry guided his husband and brother out of the area. They made it back to the castle where a worried Head Mistress and Cullen patriarch stood.

"What have you learned?" asked Minerva.

"We spotted the leaders of the centaur herd in a clearing," said Harry. "They will work on getting the other creatures and such that live in the forest to help us drive out the Volturi as well as the Dark Lord. From there we headed further in to the colony of Acromantulas that live there. Aragog is a friend of Hagrid's from childhood. Therefore he has agreed to send his large family to assist us in the upcoming battle. As we speak they are looking for Hagrid. When they find him, they will send one of their numbers to the edge of the forest. We need to set a lookout here for when they arrive. When that happens, I will return to Aragog and find out what he knows."

"Are you saying that the rumors are true?" asked Minerva. "There really is a colony of acromantulas living in the forest?"

"Yes it is true," he replied. "Have your heard from Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes," she said. "He is arriving shortly with a squadron of Aurors and the rest of the Order within the hour."

"Are the members of the DA ready?" asked Harry.

"I have contacted each member using the galleon," said Hermione. "Those that have graduated have already started to arrive. They are waiting in the Great Hall for you."

"Have you told them of my change?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Yes," she replied. "No one cares. In fact many of them want to see the new look."

"Figures," said Harry. "I am still something that people want to stare at."

"Do relax Cullen," said Severus coming up. "You would think that by now you would be used to it."

Harry grinned at Severus before he entered the Great Hall. Before he turned to the assembled members of the DA he looked over at Severus.

"Have you figured out how you are going to make that potion yet?" he asked.

"It is complete actually," said Severus. "I have managed to create the cure for lycanthropy. Therefore I will be able to cure Remus. Horace Slughorn and I went over my notes and when he found out about some of the ingredients that I acquired, he agreed that I am correct in my summarization regarding the effects of certain ingredients of the genetic makeup of a werewolf. Therefore I have managed to use that knowledge to break down the werewolf gene while keeping the human gene alive. It will be a very painful process, but it will work. Of that I have no doubt."

"How long will it take to make the potion?" asked Edward.

"It requires two months," said Severus. "There are certain ingredients that I have to add on certain days and such that will help. Therefore, I have already begun to make the potion. It will be ready to go in about two months."

"So what are you going to do about being in service of the Dark Lord?" asked Harry. "How are you going to get around the fact that you are not attacking people in the Order or me?"

"Well I had a little help with that," said Severus lifting his sleeve. "It would appear that vampire venom can kill the Dark Mark."

"You were bitten?" asked Harry astonished. "Are you safe to be around the students and such?"

"Yes I was bitten Cullen," said Severus with a smirk. "However I was not turned."

"How is that possible?" asked Harry looking to Edward for information.

"I think that they bit directly into the Dark Mark," said Edward receiving a nod from Severus. "From there they left the venom in long enough to destroy the link before Carlisle sucked the venom back out."

"Did it work?" asked Harry looking at Severus' bare arm. "Of course it worked. Your arm is bare and you are not a vampire. I feel stupid now."

"Relax Cullen," said Severus. "You have many things going through your mind right now. I do have some words of advice for you if you are willing to take them from me."

"After everything you have done for me since I left for Forks, I am more than willing to listen to what you have to say," said Harry sincerely.

"Let Albus deal with the Dark Lord," said Severus to Harry's surprise. "You concentrate on keeping your family alive. Your jobs will be to counter any attack from the Volturi on the castle. Our jobs will be to handle the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

Harry was about to respond when he put his hand in his robe pocket and felt something in there. He pulled out the item and wondered briefly what it was. It looked like a small carving of a snake.

"I wonder where this came from," Harry said. "I don't remember picking this up from anywhere."

Severus looked over curiously at the item. When he realized what it was he shouted.

"Harry, drop that!" he exclaimed. "It is a portkey."

Before Harry could even look up he felt the familiar tug behind his naval and was gone before anyone could so much as blink an eye. Upon his disappearance, bedlam broke out.

"Where did he go?" asked Edward furiously. "He needs to be found this instant."

"Relax Edward," said Jasper coming into the hall. "I am sure that Professor Snape will think of something."

"What if something bad happens to him and I am not there to protect him?" snarled Edward.

"Edward," said Hermione softly. "Harry has been in tight situations before. Knowing him, he is probably making heads roll as we speak. Also do not forget that he is a newborn vampire that is barely three months turned. He has quicker reflexes and his magic has not dimmed."

"How is that making this better?" he asked furiously. "He could attack and bite one of those Death Eater people and everything we have worked so hard for will be ruined."

"Have faith in your husband even if you do not have faith in us," said Albus coming up and placing a calming hand on Edward's shoulder. "I know that this is hard for you, but rest assured that we will find him. Harry is very intelligent and he is not without his own defenses. His wand is the brother of Tom's. Therefore, Tom can not harm Harry with that wand. Knowing Harry, he will stay trapped long enough to have access to Nagini and then figure out a way to come back."

"I need to be with him," said Edward in anguish. "Is there some weapon that I can use to help?"

"Try this," said an elf's voice at his side. "Harry Potter is using this in his second year to kill the basilisk in the Chamber."

"What is this?" asked Edward taking the sword from the elf.

"That is the Sword of Gryffindor," said Albus with a smile on his face. "It is imbibed with basilisk venom. That is another thing that can kill a Horcrux."

"Well then," said Edward allowing his venom to pool in his mouth. "I will make it even stronger."

Edward spit his mouthful of venom onto the blade of the sword and had the satisfaction, of watching it blend with the metal. Albus watched the scene before him with a smile on his face.

"Between the two venoms, there will be no chance of the last Horcrux surviving," said Albus.

"Edward," called Ginny from the entrance to the school. "There is a large spider coming onto the grounds. I was asked to watch for it."

"Thank you Ginny," he said. "Emmett and Rose come with me. We need to go talk with that spider about Hagrid. I know that Harry wants him found."

The three vampires headed out to speak with Aragog. Once they got the information they needed, they headed back to the castle to share the news with the rest of the waiting group.

"They have Hagrid in the middle of the forest," said Edward. "He is bound and gagged. According to the spiders, there are a few guards that are being worked on as Hagrid has done them some damage. Also it is safe to say that Harry is now in the forest as it was reported that the Dark Lord is there. He has werewolves with him as well as a few rogue vampires."

"This is what we are waiting on," said Albus. "It will not be long before the fight begins. Right now we have to work on getting Hagrid and Harry to safety before harm comes to one or the other."

Harry felt the tug behind his naval and landed in a heap in a clearing in the forest. When he stood up he saw that he was surrounded by Death Eaters.

"So you are still alive after all," said a cold sneering voice. "I wondered if the rumors were true or not. Tell me Harry Potter. How did you manage to hide from me so well?"

"I did not hide," said Harry standing up straight and looking him directly in the eye. "I left because in all reality, I have no interest in fighting with you. The only reason I have anything against you is because you killed my parents. I only want and have always wanted a normal life. It is because of YOU that I do not have that. All of this is your fault."

"Just how is this any fault of mine Potter?" asked Voldemort.

"You acted on a partial of the prophecy," said Harry. "Had you waited to get the whole prophecy, you would not be in the predicament that you are in now. For the record, my name is Harry Cullen now."

"Why don't you just enlighten me of what the full prophecy states," said Voldemort with a frown.

"Just so you know," said Harry. "The Volturi are here in these woods also and they are not happy with you. As far as the prophecy goes it states the following."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and brought forth the memory of the prophecy. He began to recite it word for word.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

"What is this?" asked Voldemort. "How is it that I marked you as my equal?"

"You accidentally created a seventh Horcrux," said Harry with a smile. "You placed a portion of your soul in my body. You gave me the scar that is on my forehead. You are the one that gave me access to your mind at all times safely while you get hurt going into mine. You are the one that has given me the ability to speak with snakes."

"So what is this power that I know not?" asked Voldemort curious in spite of himself.

"Knowledge on how to destroy you," said Harry with a grin. "I know how to destroy you and in doing so I passed that information on to the one wizard in the world that you ever feared."

"I fear no one," thundered Voldemort. "How dare you imply that I am scared of anyone?"

"Then why have you not sought out a battle with Albus Dumbledore?" asked Harry maliciously as Nagini entered his line of sight. "Had you not pulled your little attempt at possessing me, you would have lost your fight with Albus in the Ministry of Magic last year. As it was, you ran."

"I will destroy you now," said Voldemort pulling out his wand.

"Going to try that again?" asked Harry with scorn. "Do you EVER learn from your mistakes?"

"What do you mean by that?" snarled Voldemort.

"UGH!" said Harry walking over to where Nagini was hiding in the grass pretending that he didn't see her. "The last time you tried to hex me with your wand, MY wand connected with yours. IT beat you. I beat you. I am younger, faster, and more inclined to do what it takes to save myself from you while you are so arrogant that you think that you can just walk up to me and end my life. How many times have you failed so far? By my last count it is five times that you have failed. All of your Horcruxes are dead except one."

"How do you know that?" asked Voldemort. "You are not the only one that is still here."

"Did you think that my husband and Albus would leave a portion of your soul in me?" asked Harry with a sneer. "It is dead. When I leave here today, the last Horcrux will be gone as well."

"What makes you think that I will allow you to leave my sight today?" asked Voldemort. "As my Horcrux is already destroyed in you, you are no longer needed. AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

Harry stood and held his arms out. The sickly green spell flew towards him and hit him square in the chest. He stood there laughing as he called for Dobby. The elf appeared within seconds with Edward by his side. Harry reached down and grabbed Nagini by her throat. Holding her up, Edward swung the Sword of Gryffindor and severed her body from her head. 

"NOOO!" screamed Voldemort. "How is this possible?"

"You can not kill what is already dead," said Harry with a mocking laugh. "Now you have something that I want and I intend to take it from you."

"What would that be?" asked Voldemort.

"Your wand," said Harry as he used his vampire agility to race forward and grab the wand out of the hand of Voldemort.

With a second laugh, he raced back to Dobby's side, and the elf snapped his fingers causing the three to disappear with a pop. Harry was hugging Edward while laughing the whole time. Edward smiled down at Harry and then his lips crushed down upon Harry's. They kissed for a couple of moments to the silence in the Great Hall. Applause erupted after the shock wore off. Harry and Edward looked around and smiled.

"Harry what happened?" asked Albus coming over swiftly.

"Well Minister," said Harry with a smile. "Let's just say that Voldemort is pretty pissed off right about now."

"Harry language," admonish Esme to the laughter of the crowd.

"What have you done to him now?" asked Minerva with a grin.

Harry nodded to Edward. Edward opened his hand to show the assembled people the head of Nagini. Harry spent the next few minutes explaining to everyone what he did. He gave them a word for word account of the whole exchange in the clearing.

"I think I have something that will greatly amuse you Professor Dumbledore," said Harry coming to the end of his story.

"What would that be Harry my boy?" asked Albus with a chuckle after hearing what Harry had done.

"OH this," said Harry pulling out Voldemort's wand and handing it to Albus.

"Harry!" exclaimed Severus. "How on earth did you get that from him?"

"He ran right up and took it right out of his hand," said Edward with a musical laugh. "The look on Voldemort's face was priceless."

"It is definantly a memory I would love to see," said Albus with a chuckle.

A commotion at the entrance of the door stopped many in their track. Ronald Weasley entered with a furious look on his face with his wand pointing at Hermione and Harry.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Ah yes. Another cliff hanger. Don't you just love the suspense. I know I do. Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out what happens. Thank you in advance for those of you that will be reviewing. Try not to beat me to bad with cookies or Snickers.


	22. To Defeat The Dark

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – So many of you have been waiting and watching. The battle is getting closer and closer. I promise that it will happen soon. Also many of you wanted to know what happens with Ron. You will find that out in this chapter as well. So I won't prolong your anxiety any further and here are the answers to your questions.

**SPECIAL NOTE – I totally spaced about the portkey. I knew I was forgetting something. So here is the explanation. I will just go ahead and say that the portkey was slipped into his pocket by Wormtail or Rowle during the battle in Diagon Alley. I am sorry about the confusion.**

**Chapter 22 – To Defeat The Dark**

"What has your shorts in a twist this time Ronald?" asked Hermione pulling out her own wand. "You had better lower that thing before I force you to."

"Don't you tell me what to do you whore," snarled Ron. "I have seen you kissing that freak. I read Harry's journal. I know what you all have done to me and I will not stand for it."

"Mr. Weasley," snapped Albus. "Lower your wand this instant. You have gone against the normal behavior this time."

"Normal behavior Minister?" asked Ron with contempt. "How about what you did with your behavior, when you erased my memories? How is that fair to me?"

"I did what I had to do for the success in defeating Voldemort," said Albus angrily. "You are a liability to our cause. I was within my right to erase your memories as you were, and are once again, threatening your fellow students. Now lower your wand before I have you arrested as a traitor to the Ministry."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" screamed Molly causing Harry, Edward, and Jasper to hold their hands to their ears. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN OTHER STUDENTS? YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME."

"Molly," admonished Minerva. "Kindly lower your voice. You are hurting Harry and his family."

"Sorry Harry dear," said Molly. "Ronald, I am so disappointed in your actions. I am ashamed to call you my son. You will lower your wand this instant or I will make sure you never hold one again."

"Are you threatening me mother?" asked Ron with a snarl on his lips. "How dare you go against your own flesh and blood for an abomination? Hermione was my love and my life. Now thanks to the boy – who – won't – die, I have lost her. You lot are just a bunch of traitors and I do not consider myself a part of this family of losers any longer."

"How is this any fault of mine?" asked Harry starting to get angry. "I have done nothing. I did not force Paul to imprint on Hermione. I did not force Hermione's magic to flare up and react to him."

"Had you not come back then this would never have happened," said Ron. "Do not think of trying to erase my memories again Dumbledore. My mind is protected now. I have seen the Dark Lord and he is very interested in what is going on in this castle right now. So I will demand that you give me his wand. He was very adamant that you give it back."

"You are Imperiused," said Harry suddenly sensing the change in Ron. "You are not acting on your own."

"Shut up Potter," said Ron. "I will be bringing you in front of the Dark Lord where he can end even your abnormal life. This time you will not get away from him."

"Why are you doing this Ron?" asked Hermione with tears in her eyes. "You do not love me. You have only shown interest in me when I am helping you pass your classes. For once in my life I am truly happy. You always ruin everything."

"I am not going to stand her and listen to you blame this on me you filthy Mudblood," said Ron with scorn. "You are no longer worth the dirt on my shoes. The Dark Lord said that you were to die. Therefore I am the one that will kill you. I think that when this is all done, he will award me with Potter's money. It is time that I got something from all of this."

"Expelliarmus," said Harry in attempt to disarm Ron.

"Nice try Potter," said Ron as he held on to his wand. "This is a nice little trick that the Dark Lord invented. You will never be able to disarm me. Quite a remarkable spell he created."

"There are other ways of getting your wand away from you," said Harry as he prepared to run at Ron.

"I don't think so Potter," said Ron. "I have a spell that will knock you down if you even step a foot out of line. I am very much protected by the Dark Lord and there is nothing that any of you can do about it. So I will take the Dark Lord's wand if you please Dumbledore."

Albus slowly took the wand out of his pocket. He was moving slowly while chanting under his breath trying to break the spell that surrounded Ron. Ron laughed at him and sent a stunner which hit him before he had time to blink. From there he summoned the yew wand.

"Nice try old man," said Ron. "Now I will finish with the second half of my job. It is time to kill the Mudblood. The Dark Lord told me to make it as painful and as long as possible. So I will start with CRUCIO!"

Ron cast the Unforgivable Curse on Hermione so fast that no one had time to act. Hermione fell to the floor screaming in agony. After a couple of moments, a couple of her ribs broke with a pop. Ron had a sadistic glee on his face. He was not prepared for what happened next. While he was concentrating on Hermione, he did not notice that Paul had entered the castle. When he heard Hermione screaming, he went immediately to the sound of her pain. It did not take him but mere seconds to see what was going on. Ron lifted the spell and raised his wand. He was able to say the word Avada when everything happened at once. Before anyone could cry out, Paul sprang at Ron and with one quick bite from his powerful jaws he ripped out Ron's throat. From there, the spell that was on the Great Hall ended. Everyone acted quickly. Harry raced to Hermione's side. He reached for his core of magic and brought the healing power to the forefront of his abilities. When he started to glow with the aura of the healing gift, he placed his hands on Hermione and allowed his power to flow into her. He was gentle with his administrations. He allowed his magic to do a pain block on her while he was healing her. Severus and Poppy were by his side. Poppy had her wand out and was scanning while Harry was healing. She directed Harry to her wounds and watched with a smile on her face as the wounds were treated. Paul was still in his wolf form and he was walking back and forth near Harry and Hermione. When Harry was finished healing her, she opened her eyes. Paul phased back into his human form and sat near her. He gathered her gently in his arms and held her. Severus discretely conjured some clothes for him and with a flick of his wand had Paul dressed.

Harry stood and was guided to Albus by Edward. Harry knelt next to the old wizard and let his gift heal the small wounds that Albus had. When he was done, Minerva pointed her wand at Albus and woke the old man. With her help, he stood up and looked around. Harry was still in his healing trance as he went over to Ron. It was just moments before they realized that there was nothing that could be done for him. If Harry could cry, he would have when he looked up at Molly. The sadness on his face was clear to everyone.

"I am so sorry Molly," said Harry. "All of this is my fault. It was never my intention to get anyone hurt. Ron was right. I should have stayed away. If I had, then none of this would have happened."

"Stop right there Harry James Potter," said Molly angrily. "I am only going to say this once so you better pay attention. This is NOT your fault. I am saddened by the loss of one of my children, but this is not your fault. Ronald was always jealous of you. I have read his journal. In it he said many unkind and untrue things about you. You are a pure soul that has had many bad things happen to you. You did not ask for any of this and you will NOT blame yourself for what has happened today. I will NOT allow it."

"I could have prevented all of this," protested Harry. "I could have made him see reason or something."

"How?" asked Arthur. "Molly is right. This isn't your fault. You are not to blame for any of this. Ron has been turning to the dark side for awhile now. We hoped that we were wrong, but we suspected it. He has made comments in the past about what he would like to do. None of them ever sounded good for you."

"But," said Harry. "If I had stayed away, then this would not have happened and Ron would still be alive."

"Oh shut up Harry," said Ginny. "Ron was an arrogant and selfish prat. He never wanted to do his own work. He was always expecting someone else to do it for him. He has been bitching and moaning for awhile now about how bad his life had gotten since you were not here to make him look good anymore. You are a part of our family and we would never blame you for his actions. You did not force him to go to the Dark Lord. He did that all by himself. He always was one that only wanted to play with or be with the strongest of the bunch. He did not love you. He only loved your fame and your money. So shut up and listen to mum and dad. They know what they are talking about. If I hear you blame yourself once more, I will hit you with my Bat Bogey Hex. You KNOW how powerful they are and how skilled at them I am."

"Harry," said Albus. "I think you should listen to the Weasley's. They love you. You are as much a part of their family as those of their blood. Ginerva is right when she says that this is not your fault. You can not keep blaming yourself for the actions of others. You have enough to worry about already without adding this to the load on your shoulders."

Harry sat down and placed his head in his hands. Edward sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Harry's waste. Draco had helped Paul get Hermione comfortable in a chair and was quietly talking with her. Paul looked disgusted with himself. Bill and Charlie were talking with him trying to get him to calm down. Molly and Arthur went with Poppy to the infirmary to be with their youngest son. Harry was miserable. He knew that this was something that could have been avoided. He just couldn't figure out how. Jasper helped out by projecting calmness into the room. Harry knew that this was hard on him with so many emotions. Severus was standing with him and was trying to shield him as much as possible. By now everyone that was a part of the DA was assembled. Harry stood with a sigh and made his way over to Albus.

"Professor," said Harry. "Now that everyone is assembled, I think that we need to get started on what everyone is to do."

"I think that might be for the best," replied Albus. "Walk with me to the front of the Hall."

Harry and Albus made their way to the staff table. They stopped in front of it and turned to the assembled people. The hall quieted as Harry and Albus stood there and looked around.

"I think that it is in our best interest to get started," said Albus. "All Aurors are to start setting up wards that will stop the Death Eaters from gaining ground here by the castle. Members from the Order are to split off in different factions. I want a party that will help with healing, one that will help rescue fallen comrades, another to help keep the students safe, and another to help with the fighting. Those of you in the DA will report to Harry. The staff of Hogwarts will report to Minerva. For the moment, I would like Minerva to hand out her assignments to the staff."

"We have had a consensus Albus," said Minerva. "Half of the staff will work with you and the other half will work with Harry. Severus, Filius, Pomona, Rolanda, and I will work with Harry and his group. The rest will report to you for instructions. Sybil will help Poppy in the infirmary."

"Harry," said Albus turning towards him. "I think that it is time for you to give your DA members their instructions."

"I have been thinking about this carefully," said Harry. "I would like for Cho, Collin, Dennis, Neville, and Luna to work inside the castle. They are to help guard the secret tunnels. Hermione, I need you and Paul to guard the area by the Whomping Willow. Take Leah and Alice with you. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosie, I need you to help guard the entrance of the castle. We do not want any members of the guard to get into the castle. Professor McGonagall I need you to work with Draco up in the astronomy tower. We need you to grab a few members of the DA to help rain spells down on the Death Eaters from up high. Professor Sprout, I need as many plants that can be gotten to help guard the castle. Neville can help you there with that as he is the best in Herbology. I need the quidditch teams to be in the air. You will be dropping some of the plants that Professor Sprouts gives you onto the enemy. Ginny will work with the Gryffindor team. Professor Snape, I need you to let Oliver Wood work with the Slytherin team. Fred I need you to lead the Ravenclaw team, and George I need you to work with the Hufflepuff team. Professor Flitwick, I need you to charm the grounds around the castle as much as you possibly can to cause disruptions to the vampires and werewolves. If anyone can do it, it would be you. For those of you in the air check with Fred and George for your supplies. They have brought many things from their shop that can help in this fight. I would have asked Hagrid to handle Aragog and the other creatures of the forest, but as he is still captured at this moment, I do not know how to handle that."

"I will do it," said Albus. "Many of the denizens of the forest know who I am. They will trust me. I will be out and about on the grounds anyway as I want to be in view for when Tom comes out into the open."

"We is wanting to help too," said Dobby from near Harry. "We is able to help. Dobby is talking with the other house elves and we is all agreeing that we is wanting to help defend the school."

"I don't want any of you to get hurt," said Harry. "I would be very sad if I lost you or Winky."

"We is knowing that Harry Cullen," said Dobby. "We is loving you too. We is also knowing that you is needing our help."

"We can always get them to help with the injured as well as retrieving fallen comrades," said Jasper. "That way they are not in as much danger."

"Good thinking Jasper," said Harry. "Winky I want you to get twenty elves and help Madam Pomfrey. Dobby I want you to get another twenty together so that we can get to the fallen on the grounds. The rest of the elves can help protect the younger students in the dungeons."

"What about us?" Jacob asked. "What is our job? We came here to help you end this once and for all and that is what we are going to do."

"Your job is to take down as many vampires as possible that are attacking the school," said Harry. "Stick together that way you don't have to worry about anyone falling during battle. I want as few injuries to you all as possible."

"Sounds good to me," said Jacob.

"I will be watching out for you from the astronomy tower," said Draco. "You had better stay out of trouble or I will hex you into next year."

"Do not worry so much," said Jacob. "We know how to stay alive. Besides, Harry and Edward will be out on the grounds as well."

"What is our main goal?" asked Hermione. "Who do we really want to bring down? Who are the top priority people to stop?"

"Obviously Voldemort," said Harry. "We need to bring down Bellatrix Lestrange as well. Then we have McNair, Rookwood, and Gibbon. We also want to stop Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Other than that, I think it is safe to say that we just hit anyone that is attacking. Just remember that if it is a vampire that is attacking with red eyes, you can bet that it will kill you. All I ask is that you are careful when casting spells around my family."

"Where will you be?" asked Albus.

"Edward and I will go in and retrieve Hagrid," said Harry with a smirk. "If we can back off you and Moody while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were trying to distract us, then we have the best chance of getting into the clearing and getting Hagrid. All we will need is a portkey to get Hagrid back to safety."

"I will approve this on one condition," said Albus. "It is not open for debate either. Once you get to Hagrid, all three of you come back to the castle. You are not to send just Hagrid."

"I can accept those terms," said Harry. "We will get him back."

Albus pulled out a galleon from his pocket and cast the portkey spell on it. He handed it to Edward.

"You know Harry just as well as we do," said Albus. "Make sure he comes back with Hagrid."

"I will make sure that he comes back," said Edward. "You have my word on that."

With that, Harry, Albus, and Minerva cleared the hall. Everyone knew what they had to do. Many of the sixth and seventh years were to stay as close to the castle as possible to assist where they could. They were not to engage in the battle unless they had no choice. The older members of the DA were to team up in pairs of threes and fours to bring down as many werewolves and Death Eaters as they could. Harry and Albus were adamant about no one being by themselves. People such as Agusta Longbottom were going to stay in the castle to help with fallen comrades and to help with protecting the students. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were going to fight on the grounds. Moody was organizing the members of the Order while Kingsley had the Aurors and such going about their tasks.

Harry and Edward left to be alone for a little while. They sat on the edge of the lake and enjoyed the presence of each other's company.

"I love you more than anything Harry," said Edward. "Now I see why you were the way you are. This war has made you a natural born leader. It is a shame that someone as young as you are has to go through something like this. You never had a chance to have a normal childhood much less anything else. At least I had seventeen years with my parents before the flu took them. Then I have had over one hundred years with Carlisle and Esme."

"We will win this," said Harry. "I don't want you to worry about that. When this is all said and done, I will be able to have hundreds of years of being happy with you. I will not let Voldemort stop us from having a happy life. You are now my world and my, everything. Not a day goes by that I am not happy with the knowledge that I will have you for eternity."

"How sentimental," said a mocking voice behind them. "Itsy bitsy baby Potter loves his blood sucker. We can't have you happy now can we Potter. It is time to take away the one thing in this world that makes you happiest. I think I will have your boy toy."

Harry gave a sadistic smile as he cast a shield around Edward. It was still unknown to the Death Eaters that Harry had retained his powers much less having the ability to cast wandless and wordless spells. He pulled out his wand and made a mocking bow to Bellatrix.

"So the top lieutenant of Voldemort has come to dance," he said. "I was hoping he would be so stupid as to do something like that."

"One of these days Potter," said Bellatrix in anger. "You will regret allowing his name to pass through your half blood lips."

"Right," said Harry. "Like his blood is any purer than mine. Oh wait I forgot, I don't have blood anymore."

"Joke all you want Potter," said Bellatrix. "It will end right here and right now for your lover boy. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry and Edward laughed as the killing curse hit Edward. Edward pulled out a wand and was now pointing it at Bellatrix.

"Shall we end this lover?" he asked Harry. "I am so getting tired of having to tell people that your name is no longer Potter. People will never get it through their thick skulls that your name is now Cullen."

"How did you survive that curse?" asked Bellatrix. "No one can survive that curse except for Potter."

"Did you really not listen when you saw me last?" asked Harry incredulously. "You can NOT kill what is already dead with the killing curse you stupid insane bitch."

"HOW DARE YOU," she yelled. "I will destroy both of you for that."

Immediately she went on the offensive. She was a witch of prodigious skill. There were only two people alive that were better than her. The Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore were better than she, and she knew it. She came across Harry and Edward thinking that she had an easy kill. She was not expecting Harry and Edward to fight her. The battle raged. Bellatrix cast every spell she could think of. However, Harry and Edward went into battle mode. They had not practiced with Albus, Moody, Severus, and others for nothing. Their minds merged, and they fought like and endless team. A couple of vampires came out and the battle raged further. Bellatrix knew she was gifted. It was not long before she figured out what spells would hurt a vampire the most. What she was not counting on was Edward being able to use magic. Harry was able to counter each and every hex she threw while Edward kept the three Volturi guards at bay. They were soon joined by two more Death Eaters and a few more guards of the Volturi. Harry and Edward were working as a cohesive unit while the other two opposing teams were trying to attack anyone that was not a part of their group. Soon the battle was joined by other members of Harry's family. Draco charged in sitting between Jacob's shoulders. As soon as they entered the fray, Draco jumped off of Jacob and stood with Harry and Edward. Jacob, Leah, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Hermione joined in the fight. The battle raged around the area for an hour before it ended. When it was done, Bellatrix was alive, but she was taken into custody. The vampires that were not part of the Cullen family were destroyed and burned. The other Death Eaters were dead on the ground in front of Harry.

Aurors appeared at the scene and Harry sagged against Edward. Edward held him as the Aurors took Bellatrix away. Hermione and Draco helped the pack gather the pieces of the dead vampires while Edward and Harry stood and watched. Carlisle and Esme rushed up to make sure that their boys were unharmed.

"Are the two of you alright?" asked Esme as Carlisle looked them over. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Esme we are fine," said Edward. "The training that Albus set up for us paid off. We were able to stay on guard and keep ahead of everything while the others got here. We won this fight."

"Who is that woman that they have taken?" asked Carlisle. "She seems a little insane."

"That is Bellatrix Lestrange," said Harry. "She is the top in Voldemort's army now that Lucius and Severus are no longer a part of it. I think I know a way of stopping her for good now."

"How would you go about that?" asked Albus. "The only way I can think of would be to have the Dementor's Kiss administered."

"You could always take away her magic," said Harry. "I found a spell in a book that I found in Grimmauld Place. According to the book, Godric himself created the spell that when used by a powerful Light Wizard, they could enter the mind of a dark witch or wizard and take away their ability to use magic."

"What is the effect of the spell?" asked Albus curiously. "What happens to the person it is performed on?"

"Physically they will live," said Harry. "Basically you go into their magical core and cause the equivalent of an explosion in their core. The magic will drain away."

"Who would you want to cast the spell?" asked Albus.

"I would have thought that obvious Sir," said Harry with a smile. "You are the most powerful Light Wizard alive today. It will help us to know that she can never help Riddle again even if he does manage to save her."

"I will need a copy of the spell," said Albus. "When I have that, I will cast it. Will it affect me any at all?"

"You might need to eat something or sit down and rest for awhile, but you will not be harmed by the spell," said Harry. "I would cast it myself, but I think that it is best if I just stay on the sidelines and let you handle the fate of the criminals."

"Very well," said Albus. "Where is her wand? It will need to be destroyed."

"I have it," said Edward. "It feels just as evil as the one from Voldemort. I hate handling it. It just feels so dark compared to my own."

"Her wand is made of cherry wood with the core of thestral blood," said Albus. "Thestrals are very dark creatures according to lore as you need to see someone die before you are able to see them. We all know that not everything that is written in books about dark creatures is accurate. You and Harry are living proof that just because you are classified as a dark creature, you live and serve in the light."

"I did not find anything sinister about the thestrals when I saw them in my fifth year," said Harry. "In fact I thought they were very gentle creatures. That is how we got to the Ministry of Magic that night. We flew on thestrals."

Harry pulled out the book and showed Albus the spell he was talking about. Albus read it through a few times and nodded his head.

"This will help us with a lot of our Death Eaters when they are captured," he said. "It will help us in the long run when we get rid of the Dementors and can actually have our criminals stay in prison. It will also help that without their powers, we can hold them as we will not want the muggle prisons fill with what they would consider insane people talking about our world."

The group made it back to the castle. Kingsley was standing with his wand pointed at Bellatrix. She sneered at Dumbledore as he approached her. He looked down his nose at her and gave her a sad smile.

"It is my unfortunate job to tell you that you will never harm another living soul again," said Albus. "After today, you will be of no use to Tom. We will see to that."

"He will rescue me," she sneered. "I am his most loyal servant."

"Oh I am sure that if he survives this battle that he will no doubt come after you," said Albus. "However you will no longer be of any use to him. As Minister of Magic I am herby informing you of the following. For crimes against the wizarding world, I hereby sentence you to the following. Your magic will be taken away from you and you will live as a muggle for the rest of your life in prison."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with fear creeping into her voice. "You can not take away my magic."

"Actually there is a way," he said taking out his wand and pointing it at her. "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix hit the ground. Albus walked over to her and pointed his wand at her and said the incantation with loud clear conviction.

"Per meus vires quod vox, EGO hic iuguolo vestri veneficus," he intoned.

He watched as her body arched up. Those that were strong in magic watched as her core began collapsing from the inside out. Tendrils of magic could be seen escaping her body. She twitched on the ground as her magic left her. When the last tendril escaped her body, Albus woke her. He handed her wand back to her and waited expectantly. She screamed and started to cast spells only to stop when she realized that none of the spells she was screaming actually worked. She froze in horror as she looked down at her wand.

"What have you done to me?" she asked. "This is not possible."

"You will find that if you look inside your core that you will no longer have any magic," said Albus taking her wand from her and snapping it in half. "I did just what I said I was going to do. You are now a muggle and will be escorted to a prison of my own making. For now you will be locked in a classroom until the end of the war. When the war is done, you will be taken to prison where you will remain for the rest of your life. From there we will clear your vaults of dark items and divide your possessions between Harry Potter Cullen, Neville Longbottom, and St Mungo's."

"You can not do that," she said. "That is my family's money."

"You will find that I can do just what I said," replied Albus. "It is in our law books. You actually owe your life to Harry Potter Cullen. At least you will live rather than die."

Albus nodded to Kingsley and the Head of the Auror department escorted Bellatrix to classroom thirteen. She was pushed inside and the door was locked with a strong charm to prevent her from escaping as well as a Silencing Charm to muffle her screams. Harry and the rest of the group made their way to the Great Hall to tell their family and friends what had happened. Everyone knew that things were going to change in the wizarding world and it was all because of Harry Potter Cullen. They all knew that the tide of the war had shifted to favor the Light.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope that this chapter isn't too cheesy. I am not sure how it sounds and such. I wanted to do something totally different. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please don't flame me to bad. It gets annoying when people go from offering assistance to being down right rude about what they like and don't like about my story. **The spell Dumbledore cast translates as the following: By my might and power, I hereby kill your magic!**


	23. Time After Time

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – Many of you are wondering why I am doing what I am doing. It is simple. I want to lead up to the fight gradually and make sure that I have all of the basics covered. This will be the last chapter before the fight. I promise. Thank you to my many wonderful fans. I have enjoyed writing this story from the first words in chapter one. I have not always gotten good reviews, but at least I get them. No one is ever perfect. Thanks again for everything.

**Chapter 23 – Time After Time**

The warriors of Hogwarts got themselves into position. They knew that at any time either the Volturi or Voldemort would attack trying to gain the upper hand in the war. Harry was determined to make sure that the Volturi did nothing to harm his family. He kept a close watch on the Cullens as well as the pack from La Push. He was sitting there watching the tree line of the forest when Paul approached him and Jacob. Edward stepped a few feet away to allow Paul to talk with Harry privately. Having access to many of the minds in the castle, he already knew what Paul wanted to talk about. He also knew what Jacob was going to say as well.

"Harry," said Paul as he walked up. "May I talk with you for a few moments?"

"Of course you can Paul," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk with you about Hermione," Paul said.

"What about her?" asked Harry confused.

"What can you tell me about her?" asked Paul. "I want to know everything about her."

"She is a very intelligent and independent woman," said Harry. "She is quite capable of defending herself and will do so at any given time. She is the top witch of the school and she is the most intelligent one that Hogwarts has seen in a very long time. She is from two non magical parents. Her mother and father are both dentists. She is one of the best friends a person can ask for. I consider it an honor to call her sister."

"Do you think she would make a good wife?" asked Paul with a blush on his cheeks.

"I am sure she would," said Harry amused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," he replied. "I want to ask her to marry me. I know that witches and wizards come of age at seventeen instead of eighteen and I want to marry her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well," said Harry. "I am sure that if you ask her, she would accept. I can not speak for her nor can I tell you she will agree, but I know she has a good head on her shoulders and she commits to what she says she will. If you treat her like the intelligent wonderful person that she is, then you will not have any trouble. If you treat her bad, I suggest you run. She isn't the smartest witch in the school for nothing. She knows spells that can make you miserable for life."

"I think I will propose to her now so that she knows that I love her and it will help us get through this war easier," said Paul. "I know her favorite wood is cherry wood. Can you change this branch into a wooden engagement ring for me?"

Harry pulled out his wand out of habit. He took the branch of the cherry tree from Paul and gave his wand a fluid swish. The branch changed into a beautiful ring. The wood gave a shine that made it seem like it was made of an exotic metal. Harry gave his wand a second swish and the image of a wolf appeared on the band. He set a few charms and spells into the ring. With a second swish, he created a second ring. The difference between the rings was instead of a wolf, the second one had a book on it. Harry smiled as he admired his handiwork. Albus and Edward were both smiling as well. Harry handed the rings to Paul who gave an excited yell when he saw the finished product.

"That was some impressive creativity Harry," said Albus smiling. "The rings were beautiful."

"Thank you Sir," said Harry. "I wanted to make sure that each ring said something special about the mate. We all know that Hermione loves books."

Albus and Harry chuckled at the image. Paul left and went in search of Hermione. He found her in the Great Hall with a book in her lap. He walked over to her and kissed her. She smiled at him as she ran her finger down his cheek.

"Hermione," he said. "I want to ask you something very important."

"What is it Paul?" asked Hermione with a small frown. "What is wrong?"

Paul opened his hand and showed her the two rings in his palm. Hermione took them and was looking at them curiously. She smiled at the image of the wolf on the one and the book on the other. She looked at Paul with a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"What are these for?" she asked. "They are beautiful. I see you remembered that I like cherry wood. I can also tell that there is some of Harry's magical signature on them. He must have put some spells and charms on the rings."

"You are right," he said with a smile taking the one with the wolf and grabbing her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Harry, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen clan as well as the wolf pack were all listening carefully. Albus, Minerva, Molly, and Arthur were holding their breaths as they waited for her answer. Ginny, Luna, Draco, and Neville were smiling at the question. Hermione looked shocked for a moment as she watched Paul slide the ring onto her finger. She watched as the ring magically adjusted to fit. She took the ring she was holding and grabbed Paul's hand. With a smile she slipped the ring onto his finger and watched as it too, adjusted to fit.

"Paul," she said softly. "I would be honored to marry you. We will go and visit my parents when this is all over with and discuss it with them. I am sure that they will give their blessing on this."

"I know my mom will give her blessing as well," said Paul. "She has been waiting for me to imprint on a nice young lady for quite some time now. She will be happy to know that I have met the most wonderful woman on the planet."

Applause broke out around the hall. The two were so into each other that they did not realize that they had an audience. Hermione blushed when she realized that so many were watching and waiting. Ginny, Alice, Luna, and Rosalie all walked over to her to examine her ring.

"Just remember one thing Hermione," said Rosalie.

Everyone in the hall waited again. Rosalie was not one to talk with others often about things.

"What would that be," said Hermione with a curious smile on her face.

"You have to give him a flea bath at least once a week," she replied with a smirk on her face. "He does after all, like to roll around and play in the woods."

"HEY," said Paul shocked at the joke. "I resemble that remark!"

With that the entire Great Hall burst out laughing. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Harry all walked forward to give both Hermione and Paul a hug with their congratulations. Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Jared all offered Paul well wishes and Hermione luck. Quil looked over at Ginny and felt the tug. Harry was watching the scene with amusement. Ginny's magic flared up to meet the imprint. Harry watched as the two grabbed hands with one another and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I think you had better go and tell your family what just happened," whispered Harry. "They are watching you curiously."

"I am not sure what happened either," said Ginny. "Harry what is going on?"

"The two of you need to come with me," said Harry as he pulled Edward and Jacob with him. "I can explain it to everyone all at once."

Harry led them all over to where Molly and Arthur were standing with Bill and Charlie. He gave Molly a hug and was happy that she returned it. They were looking curiously at Quil and Ginny.

"I will explain it as best as I can," said Harry to the group. "Quil Antera, I would like you to meet Molly and Arthur Weasley. The two men standing with them are Bill and Charlie. They are Ginny's parents and older brothers. Molly, Quil has imprinted on Ginny. From what I am to understand of their inherited magic, they will wait for an eternity to find their soul mate. When they do, they will bond with them just like a wizarding bond. In this case, Ginny's magic reacted to the imprint causing her to bond with him in the same fashion."

"So what you are saying is that Ginny just found the person she was intended to spend the rest of her life with," said Molly.

"As did Quil," said Jacob. "He is a powerful person in the pack. He will give his life to protect and defend her. If something were to happen to her, he would die not to long after she does. If what Harry says is true, then she will do the same if something ever happens to him. I have known Quil since we were babies and I can tell you he is a very honest and giving person. He loves with everything he has."

"Will he marry her?" asked Molly.

"Oh yes," said Jacob. "We are taught that our imprinted mate is our world and we will do everything in our power to make sure that everything is done correctly. Quil will not take advantage of your daughter in any way, shape, or form. He will honor her integrity, honor, and heart."

"You say that her magic responded in a positive way to the imprint?" asked Molly looking at Harry.

"Yes," said Harry simply. "It is like with Hermione. Her magic reached out and embraced his imprint. The same thing happened with Draco and Jacob."

"Will he love her and treat her right?" asked Bill.

"I would rather die than to do anything to hurt her," said Quil speaking for the first time. "Now that I am imprinted with her, I will do what ever it takes to learn about her and her life and her ways. I will be by her side to protect her. I have admired her strength and beauty since she has been here. I am not sure why I imprinted now instead of when I first met her, but I am not unhappy about it. From what I do know of her, she is intelligent, and caring. I would be honored to ask for her hand in marriage one day in the future. Of course it will be when she is of age."

"How will you work it with her still being in school and such?" asked Molly.

"She could always go to a muggle school," said Harry. "Quil will need to stay with his pack. Therefore, Ginny will have to learn how to live in the muggle world. She will get her magical training. I can train her myself. If it is alright with Carlisle and Esme, she can stay with us. The floo can be connected to the Burrow so that you can visit her at anytime and she can come and visit you. I will see to it that she gets her N.E.W.T.S."

"You would do that for us?" asked Molly in a shocked voice.

"You are like my family," said Harry plainly. "Plus I know that Bill and Fleur were going to be moving to Washington anyway to help keep the last of the Death Eaters from me anyway. So it is not like Ginny will not be with family."

"That is true mum," said Bill. "Ginny can live with us until she graduates from both, wizard school, as well as, Muggle School."

"Mr. Gordon at Forks High is a wizard," said Harry. "He can help with her as well."

"Ginny," said Molly looking at her daughter. "How do you feel about all of this? Is this something that you would like to do?"

"I would like to do this mum," said Ginny. "I will miss everyone here, but I feel like I should be there. It is hard to explain. You have always taught us that no matter what anyone has or their bloodline that we should treat them all with respect. When my magic reached out for Quil, I felt secure and safe. Besides, with the wolf pack, Draco, Harry, and the Cullens, not to mention Bill and Fleur, I think I will be more protected than Hogwarts."

Everyone burst out laughing at this statement. In the end, Molly and Arthur gave their consent. Harry promised to fund the whole thing and would not take no for an answer. Esme promised that they would get a house for them as soon as they could find one. Harry promised to talk to the President of Magic and get an international floo connected to the house when it was ready.

"I have a confession to make," said Embry walking up to the group.

"So do I," said Bella Swan.

"What happened?" asked Harry and Jacob at the same time.

"Embry imprinted on me," said Bella.

"When did this happen and how did you manage to keep it a secret from us?" asked Jacob. "When we are in wolf form our thoughts merge together."

"Professor Snape gave me a charm to help with that," said Embry. "Plus Bella is not open to having her thoughts read and such."

"That is true," said Edward. "Her mind is not like a normal person. It is as if she has a natural Occlumency shield protecting it. Even Alice did not see it happening."

"It would appear that the whole pack from La Push is finding their mates," observed Harry. "It may be a good idea to check with the rest to see if they imprinted on anyone."

"I am on it," said Jacob. "I will let you know what I find out."

Harry and Edward talked with the Weasleys for a few more minutes before Harry left to go upstairs to get his invisibility cloak. When he was back, he and Edward approached Albus.

"Sir," said Harry. "We are ready to go and retrieve Hagrid. I have my father's invisibility cloak."

"Remember your promise Harry," said Albus. "Go in and get out. Do not just send Hagrid back."

"I promise Sir," said Harry. "We will get in and then get out."

"Albus," said Minerva. "There is smoke coming from the forest. There are fires going on in there."

"Harry," said Albus. "Go in and retrieve Hagrid. Edward will go with you, take a look around when you are there and see what is causing the fires."

"We will be back soon with a report," said Harry. "Hermione, you are in charge of the DA until I get back."

Harry and Edward left the castle at a fast paced run. They went to check out a few fires and realized that it was vampires that were being burnt. Harry quickly explained to the centaurs what was happening. After being told that they would keep an eye on the fires, Harry and Edward continued through the forest. Harry and Edward went deep in the forest in search of Hagrid. Soon they came to the area where the Death Eaters were located. Hagrid was tied up to a tree. Edward and Harry put on the cloak and moved in close to observe what was happening.

"Has anyone heard from Bellatrix?" asked Voldemort. "She has yet to return with news about what is going on in the castle. She has also not responded to the burn of the Dark Mark."

"No my Lord," said Rookwood. "I have not seen her since she left a few hours ago to spy on the castle."

"Has anyone found Narcissa and Draco Malfoy?" asked Voldemort.

"Narcissa Malfoy has disappeared and Draco Malfoy is with Harry Potter," said Rookwood.

"What news of the Volturi?" Voldemort asked.

"We have had a few skirmishes, but as of yet we have not been able to get to Aro, Caius, or Marcus," said McNair. "They are surrounded by a special sector of guards that have been able to block us from getting near them. We are still trying to get to them as we speak. I have the Carrows working on trying to get to Marcus. He seems to be the weakest of the three. From there we will work on getting Caius. He seems to be the most blood thirsty of the bunch."

"My Lord," said Fenrin. "Why not let the wolves in my command and I go after the leaders of the Volturi. Our kinds have been enemies for generations."

"Your words have merit," said Voldemort. "I need a small contingent of wolves to help us get into the castle. Pick ten of your top wolves and have them report to me. It is time to let that old muggle loving fool know that I have not forgotten him. I know that the youngest of the Weasleys has died. I felt it when my magical shield around him ended. I want my wand back. Make it their top priority."

"Yes my Lord," said Fenrin.

Harry grinned over at Edward. The two opposing forces were at odds with one another. This was good for the Cullens and Hogwarts. The more they killed off each other the better it would be when the time came to defeat Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Voldemort. Harry and Edward crept up to where Hagrid was sitting. Harry took out the portkey. He reached over until he was holding onto Hagrid and whispered INFIRMARY. With a jerk behind their navels, they landed in the Hogwarts infirmary. Albus helped by levitating Hagrid onto a special bed that was awaiting their return.

"Harry," he said. "What is going on in the forest?"

"I need Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape here as well," said Harry. "This way I can explain it once and everyone can learn of what is going on. While you are doing that, I will heal Hagrid with the help of Poppy."

Albus turned and sent a patronus to Minerva, Severus, Kingsley, Jacob, Hermione, and Carlisle. Meanwhile, Harry reached for his core of healing magic and let it spark to life. He placed his hands on Hagrid and let the energies flow into Hagrid. Poppy guided him to the many wounds on his body, and Harry healed each and every one of them. Due to Hagrid's own branch of giant magic, it took more of Harry's energy to heal him. When he finally healed all of Hagrid's wounds, Albus handed him a goblet filled with animal blood. Harry drank it down in one gulp. When he was done, Albus filled it up again. Harry drained the second cup just as fast.

"The fires in the forest are from Death Eaters burning the body parts of the vampires," said Harry looking around to the assembled party while Albus filled his goblet yet again. "Voldemort and his followers have been having small skirmished with the Volturi. As it stands now, losses are on both sides. Edward and I heard Voldemort asking for the location of Narcissa and Draco. She is safe in Number 12 right?"

"Dobby would be able to tell us," said Albus. "Edward, why don't you send him to make sure?" 

Edward nodded and left to find Dobby. He told the elf exactly what they needed and smiled when the elf popped away. In a few moments, Dobby was back with a grin.

"Narcissa is there Edward Cullen," said Dobby. "She is sitting in the library reading. Is you needing her?"

"Bring her to the castle," said Edward. "She can help with the healing of the wounded."

"Dobby is taking care of it for you," said the elf.

Edward patted him on the arm and left to head back to the infirmary.

"I have Dobby bringing her here to the infirmary to help with the wounded," said Edward. "I figured she could be helpful."

"That is good thinking," said Harry. "Sir, we found out that Voldemort is going to send a group of ten werewolves here to the castle to attack it. So we need to be careful about that. We also know that McNair is trying to get his hands on Marcus. Fenrin is going to bring the rest of his clan to attack the vampires and try to get their hands on Caius and Aro."

"This is great news for us," said Minerva. "The more they fight among themselves, the less we have to do."

"We still need to keep on our toes though," said Harry. "Even one werewolf is going to be a handful."

"Yes but we aren't normal werewolves," said Jacob. "Plus I am the alpha of my pack. I might be able to sway them to our side."

Harry was about to make a response when two things happened at once. Dobby appeared in the infirmary with Narcissa, and a wolf patronus entered with Hermione's voice.

"Harry, there are ten people heading to the castle," it said. "You need to get here with everyone quickly."

With that the wolf faded away.

"Narcissa," said Harry quickly. "I want you to help Poppy in the infirmary. I know you have healing skills. It will be needed in this if the war starts to get bloody for us."

"I will do my part Mr. Cullen," said Narcissa politely. "Thank you for remembering that I can heal."

Harry looked thoughtful at the woman for a few moments and then nodded. He left with the others to approach the entrance of the school. Leah, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil were already snarling at the approaching werewolves. Jacob phased quickly and joined his pack. Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Emmett, and Jasper were by their sides. Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were not far. Jacob approached the first wolf and growled low in his throat. The werewolf still in his human form looked troubled. This was not his alpha, but it was definantly an alpha all the same. He looked quickly to his companions. They all felt the same. They were not part of this wolf's clan, but they knew that this was a very powerful alpha male. The fact that he was flanked by five of his pack mates as well as about twenty wizards and vampires made them all pause. Jacob growled again. This time he had a different note to his voice. The growl was more possessive and aggressive at the same time. From what Edward was picking out of his mind, Jacob was telling the werewolves that they were either to surrender or be destroyed.

"Jacob's first growl was to inform them that he is the alpha wolf around here," said Edward. "His second and third growls were warnings. Basically he told them to surrender or they were going to be destroyed."

Jacob's ear turned when he heard Edward's explanation. His eyes never left the werewolves in front of him. All ten of them stopped. It was obvious to everyone that they were unsure of what to do.

"At least three want to surrender right here and right now," said Edward pointing to each in turn. "There are five others who are uncertain. The two on the end are fixing to attack Jacob to see if they can take his role as alpha and report back to the Dark Lord for a reward."

"I think it is time to show them who is boss," said Jacob in his mind to Edward. "Let the three that want to surrender do so while I teach these two on the end who is boss."

Edward told the others what Jacob wanted to do. Harry stepped forward and beckoned to the three that wanted to surrender. They approached slowly and cautiously.

"My name is Harry Potter Cullen," he told them. "I am a cub of Remus Lupin. He is currently protecting my home and friends in Washington. I will accept your surrender and grant you safety. Albus Dumbledore and I guarantee that you will not be harmed by us in any way. All we ask is that you allow us to put you somewhere safe until the end of the war. From there, you will be given your freedom to live your life as you choose. Not all vampires, werewolves and certain other creatures considered dark are evil. Remus is a moon wolf and he is the gentlest man I know. I am a vampire and I still work with the forces of Light. There is hope for all of us in this world. Do you accept our protection and conditions?"

The three nodded and stepped forward. Minerva and Pomona showed them to a room where they could stay in safety. They locked the three in and sent a couple of elves to bring them food and drink.

The rest of the pack sent to attack Hogwarts watched the transaction carefully. The five that were undecided were even more undecided. The two that were going to attack sprang. They were countered by Jacob and his pack. The wizards stepped to the forefront and stopped any stray spells from them from harming anyone. The fight was over in a matter of minutes. Though the attackers were moon wolves, Jacob and his pack worked as a cohesive unit with each other and their wizard and vampire counterparts. The fact that it was not the full moon and the attackers were not at full strength helped out immensely. Two more of the pack walked forward and surrendered on the spot. Harry granted them safe passage and Minerva and Pomona escorted them to the room. They talked for a couple of minutes with them. After inquiring to their needs, they told them that if they needed food or drink or things like that, that they could call on one of the Hogwarts elves to provide it for them. After thanking her, they sat down to discuss their situation.

Meanwhile the last three decided to turn and run into the forest. They were met by a few vampires from the Volturi. Harry and Edward were on the defensive quickly. The three moon wolves were killed right in front of them. The guard from the Volturi stepped forth and pointed at Carlisle.

"Aro wants Edward, Alice, and Jasper to join him," said the guard. "He says that he will offer to spare the lives of the rest of the Cullen family if those three join him."

"You can tell Aro that I have no desire to join the Volturi," said Edward. "I am staying with my family."

"My brother speaks for me as well," said Alice. "My mate and I will be staying with our family."

"So be it," said the guard. "You have just signed the death warrants for the rest of the Cullen family.

"Expulso," said Harry pointing at the guard. "Incendio. Tell Aro that if he threatens my family, then he threatens me and I will kill every last one of you in attempt to keep them safe. I suggest that you all leave before I forget I need messengers. You might want to tell Caius that there is a large force of werewolves heading his way. Their orders from the Dark Lord are to destroy every last one of you. If they ask, tell them that I am Harry Potter Cullen. I am a vampire wizard and I will not tolerate anyone threatening my mate and my family. Now leave."

The four remaining vampires looked stunned at this news. They were not told that Harry Potter was a vampire. They also did not know that he had retained his powers. They turned as one and raced back to tell Aro what they discovered.

Jacob and the rest of the assembly started to bring the bodies and vampire parts to the fire to burn. When they had all of them, the phased back and were given robes to wear by Rolanda to wear.

"So you are still holding back everything that you can do huh Harry?" asked Jacob with a grin.

"No need to tell them that since my transformation I am an elemental wizard," said Harry. "This way Voldemort doesn't find out either."

A movement in the trees caught their attention. A second later the sound of someone apparating was heard.

"My Lord," said the Death Eater bowing low. "I have some interesting news to give.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Don't you just hate it when I leave with a cliff hanger like that? I am sorry to do that to you yet again, but the battle is the next chapter and I want to really go to town with it. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Hugs all around to everyone.


	24. The Final Battle

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – I now present the eagerly awaited battle. I know many of you have been waiting on pins and needles for it. Thank you all for being so patient with me. There is one more chapter following this one and the story is complete. This story has had so many hits that I am shocked by the response that it got. It has done better than all of my other stories in popularity. I personally thank each and every one of you for making this story such a success.

**Chapter 24 – The Final Battle**

The Dark Lord paced back and forth. He was not having a good day. His Death Eaters were getting hit left and right by the Volturi. His beloved Nagini had been killed. The denizens of the forest were working tirelessly and in abundance against him. Last but not least, Harry Potter was a vampire that retained his magic after turning. From the report of his spy, not only had the boy kept his power, but he was stronger. Magical vampires were very uncommon. Elemental wizards were extremely rare. Now he had a very powerful elemental vampire wizard on his hands. Yes the most powerful Dark Lord to have ever graced the planet was very much indeed having a very bad day.

"It is time to show the Volturi that we mean business," said Voldemort. "Has anyone been able to get at the three leaders yet?"

"My Lord," said McNair. "We have good news on that front. We have finally managed to capture Marcus. We are waiting for instructions as to what to do with him."

"Make sure that he is magically bound," said Voldemort. "We do not want him escaping any time soon. I am interested in getting my hands on Aro and Caius. Keep working on it."

"As you wish my Lord," said McNair. "You know I live to serve."

"You are proving your worth to me and will be rewarded handsomely," said Voldemort. "Now leave me. I have other matters to attend to."

McNair bowed and left to attend the prisoner. He had his strike group that was ready to attack the offending vampires or the castle at any given time.

Harry was pacing back and forth. Alice was in the middle of a vision. Much to the surprise of the school, Luna Lovegood was in one as well.

"Harry," said Luna. "It is time for you to call out to the Dark Lord. It is time that he comes out into the open so that he can be dealt with once and for all."

"I think you might be right Luna," said Harry with a sigh. "I will never get this over with otherwise. I just want to go home and have my life back."

"You will Harry," said Albus kindly. "We will help end this and you will be able to go back home to the life you earned that finally makes you so happy. I will be by your side through all of this."

"Thank you Albus," said Harry. "You have always been like a grandfather figure to me. I may not have always agreed with everything you said or did, but you were always looking out for my happiness and well being. For that you will always have my love and respect."

"We would have pulled you out of this sooner if we could have," said Albus. "Minerva was especially eager for you to be away from your relatives and this whole fight."

"Professor McGonagall has always shown me that she cares," said Harry. "She may be strict and she may punish severely, but her heart is in the right place. Even Severus has his own way of watching out over me and pushing me to be the best that I can be."

"I always will Cullen," said Severus coming up. "I do not treat you like some hero. I treat you like a human being. Albeit, I treat you worse than I treat others, but look at the strength and frame of mind that you have. I loved your mother with everything that I had to love her with. When she was killed, I did everything in my power to help keep you alive. I may not have liked your father, but I am not so stupid to say that I did not have some respect for his ability. He was a very gifted wizard and your mother was a very talented witch. I think it is time to choose the groups that you want together on the actual field. After being with the Dark Lord for so many years, I am sure that he will be attacking soon."

"Ok," said Harry. "Edward, Jacob and I will be in one group with Albus. Severus, I need you to work with Hermione, Paul, and Alice. Professor Flitwick, I need you to work with Jared, Jasper, and Moody. Um, Professor Sprout, I need you to work with Kingsley, Emmett, and Embry. Bella, I need you with Poppy in the infirmary. Leah you are free to work with any group that needs you."

"Harry," said Albus. "I think that it is time to call out to the opposing forces now."

Harry raised his wand to his throat and whispered Sonorus.

"I know that you all can hear me," said Harry. "It is time to finish this once and for all. I had every intention of staying with my new family in Washington and not bothering anyone. For once in my life I was truly happy with what life had to offer me. Two opposing forces decided that it was not an option for me to be happy. Therefore it is time to end this once and for all. Aro, Caius, and Marcus, you are jealous of the Cullen family. You collect prizes from different covens around the globe to make you more powerful. You have lost sight of your main purpose as the leaders of the vampire community. You are supposed to be making sure that we stay alive and our natures and communities are kept secret. You do not do that. In my short time with the Cullen family all I have seen is them doing the work and you getting the praise for it. Now I am a part of that family and I will not have you trying to harm my family. Had you just left us alone, we would have obeyed the rules and stayed out of trouble. You have crossed the line and now you have pissed me off."

Harry looked around at the assembled people and smiled at them. He knew that many were grinning at his words. A pissed of Harry Potter Cullen was indeed a force to be reckoned with. He looked back at the forest and spoke again.

"Tom Riddle," said Harry. "You attacked my mother, father, and I when I was a baby. You did this because you are a scared person that just doesn't want to let nature take it course. You are an old man that deserves to be punished for your sins and crimes. You have created me. You are the reason that I am able to stand here today and defy you with everything that I have to do so. Neither can live while the other survives. You have signed your own warrant. I am your trial, jury, sentence, and executioner. You will be brought down for what you have done. You preach about blood purity and what not. I will have you know that your ideals are admirable, in the fact that our world should be protected from muggles and the like. What I don't agree with is the fact that all people not of pureblood status should not be allowed into our world. Muggleborns as well as half bloods should be allowed to have the same education and chance to live in our world. After all a half blood such as yourself does. Why can't others."

Harry could hear the gasps from the people standing behind him. No one with the exception of Albus has ever commented on Voldemort's blood status. Harry was making a bold statement and everyone knew it.

"To both the Volturi and the Death Eaters," said Harry. "It is time to end this once and for all. So if you are feeling that superior, come and put your power against ours. For the record Aro, Voldemort has Marcus and he plans on killing him. Caius, he is sending a large pack of moon wolves to attack you. So if you are feeling pressured, then you should think about the other covens around the world when you raid them for your trophies. So when you are ready, we are. It is time to put this to an end. May the better force win!"

Harry cast the counter charm and waited with the others.

"That was very well said," Albus remarked. "When did you get so eloquent with your words?"

"When you have nothing but time as you don't need sleep, you tend to pick up things," said Harry scanning the forest. "I read for hours at a time during the night. Shakespeare and Falkner are good authors. Besides, I am the Lord of more houses than I know what to do with. I have been letting Draco and Minerva tutor me on the ways of politics and social standing. If I have to be a leader, then I will do it my way."

"Of that there can be no doubt," said Albus with a smile. "Shall we get into our own positions and see what the effect of your words has on the other two forces?"

Harry and Albus shared a smile before they went and got into position.

Aro and Caius heard what Harry said. It made sense to them that what Harry said was nothing but the truth. Marcus had disappeared earlier in the day and the vampires could smell the wolves in the forest.

"This is leading us no where," said Caius. "We came here to destroy Carlisle and his family and we find ourselves weakening with every member of our guard we lose to that abominable dark wizard. We have to do something Aro."

"What do you suggest Caius?" asked Aro with contempt. "It is not my fault that Marcus went and got himself captured. We can gather the brunt of the guard and wipe out the moon wolves. I know how much you fear and despise them."

"I do not fear them," spat Caius. "I do despise them however. So what do you suggest that we do about this?"

"We can send a special force in to see about getting to the Dark Lord and trying to recover Marcus," said Aro. "From there we split up the rest of our forces and I will take half with me to get to the castle and see if I can get to Carlisle's family. You can take the other half of our forces and see if we can do much damage to Voldemort and his troops."

"That is a good idea," said Caius. "Have Maxwell lead a force of twenty to find Marcus. We shall give a huge reward to any vampire that can kill Voldemort. Also we can give a bonus to every head of a moon wolf that they bring back to us."

"This has merit," said Aro. "I will take my half and depart for the castle now. With good fortune and luck, we will both be victorious in our endeavors. Good luck my brother."

"If we go with the plan we shall win," said Caius. "Good luck to you as well my brother. May the gods shine down on us."

Aro and Caius shook hands briefly and departed to do their own part of the battle. Aro called forth Maxwell and gave him his instructions. The vampire bowed and left to attend to his duty. After the guard left, Aro turned his attention to his portion of the remaining guard.

"We will march upon the castle," said Aro. "Our primary goal is the Cullens. We are to kill and destroy as many as we can. It is within our power to end the threat of Carlisle and his family. They have been foregoing our laws for years. Another vampire has joined their horde. They have shared the secret of our kind with humans and now they need to be punished. We will attempt to save young Edward, Alice, and Jasper. They have gifts that will be beneficial to our family. With them in our ranks, we will be unbeatable."

"We will do as you wish," said Raymond. "We will attempt to bring as many of the Cullen clan to you for sentencing and punishment."

"Very well," said Aro. "Let us get to work then. Kill any wizard that you see. Some of them may be Death Eaters. Try not to kill any of the children of the school. That will only bring the wizarding population down on us. Albus Dumbledore is a powerful wizard that could be a problem for us if we harm a student of the school. If they are wearing a Death Eater mask, then do not hesitate to kill them."

The guard all bowed low and with Aro in the middle of them, they departed and started making their way to the castle. Caius was already talking to his group.

"We are going to head right into a fight with the dark wizard known as Voldemort," he said. "We will be fighting many moon wolves in his ranks. For every moon wolf you kill, I will give you a bonus. For the one that kills the dark wizard, I will give you a bonus beyond your wildest dreams. Our main objective is to kill as many Death eaters as possible."

"We will make it our duty," said Ashley. "I have no love for the wolves. So maybe we can wipe them out from this area. Do we know who the alpha is?"

"Our resources tell us that his name is Fenrin Greyback," said Caius. "A place on the council goes to the one that can kill him. Now let us get moving before it gets to late to do anything."

The guards bowed low and then they got into formation. They raced into the trees to deal with the werewolves, rogues vampires and the army of the Dark Lord.

"It is time to put an end to the impertinent brat," said Voldemort with a snarl. "I want the heads of Aro and Caius. I will reward who ever brings me the head of either of them handsomely. We have to stop that old muggle loving fool as well. We need to get our hands on Harry Potter and end his miserable life once and for all. Bring him to me alive at all costs. I will not tolerate failure."

"My Lord," responded McNair. "What are we to do with the prisoner? He is after all one of the three leaders of the Volturi."

"Greyback," exclaimed Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord?" asked the werewolf.

"You and your clan may play with him," said Voldemort with a sneer on his face.

"What if he dies in the process?" asked Fenrin with an evil leer.

"If he dies, he dies," said Voldemort. "I have no time for vampires that will not bow before me. Just remember, if you kill him to burn the pieces so that he doesn't regenerate. I will not have him coming back later and causing us more damage."

"As you wish my Lord," said Fenrin.

The werewolf beckoned to his followers and they descended on Marcus. Soon shrieks of pain could be heard as they wolves beat and started to rip him to pieces. Twenty minutes later, they had a fire going and they burned the remains of the ancient vampire. They were congratulating themselves on a job well done when Caius and his forces descended upon the group. An all out fight began. Death eaters joined the fight. Spells were flying as werewolf, vampire, and wizard fought. McNair was issuing out orders as he could while bringing down as many vampires as he could. Voldemort had already brought his portion of the Death Eaters to the edge of the forest so that he could deal with Dumbledore and Harry.

What neither dark army realized was that there were other factors in this game. The Volturi were after the destruction of the Cullen family as well as bringing down as many Death Eaters and werewolves as possible. The Dark Lord was after Harry Potter, Dumbledore, and as many members of the Volturi as possible for ignoring his summons to join him. Harry Potter Cullen, his family, and the forces of light just wanted peace. However what the two dark armies did not realize was that there was a fourth player in this game. Bane, Ronan, and Magorian had contacted the unicorns, hippogriffs, gryphons, and dozens of other denizens of the forest to assist in the attack. Aragog and his family left their glen and were harassing both vampire clan and Death Eater alike. So while the Volturi and Voldemort were in the middle of their fight and were also focusing on the castle, the creatures of the forest were picking them off from behind. Neither army knew what was attacking their ranks. Each assumed that the other dark army was responsible for the action. This suited Harry and Albus just fine. Let the two opposing forces struggle to dominate one another. It was significantly weakening them. This did not mean that they would be easy to defeat. No one from Hogwarts was stupid enough to think it would be an easy battle.

Voldemort broke through the trees with his Death Eaters as Aro did. They engaged in battle immediately. Harry and Edward went into battle mode instantly. They were determined to keep as many vampires from approaching the castle as possible. Albus and his Aurors were engaging in the battle as well. The Order was also entering the battle and giving it everything they had. From time to time, a comrade would fall. There would be a quick flash of light as either Fawkes or a house elf would pop onto the field and bring the fallen to the infirmary. Other members of the DA were busy setting fires to the vampires that were torn apart on the grounds. After a time, they decided to start burning the bodies of the Death Eaters right along side of the vampires. Jacob stayed near Harry and Edward. With Albus, they managed to bring down many Death Eaters and vampires. Albus was a wizard of advanced years, but he fought like he was a man in his prime. The teams that were in the air were doing a wonderful job of dropping unexpected surprises on the enemy below. The professors had put a Disillusionment Charm on them before allowing them into the air. So they were hard to see when one did not know where to look for them. The battle raged.

Caius and his portion of the Volturi went deeper into the forest looking for Marcus. They came across the fire that signaled that a vampire was burning.

"Spread out," said Caius. "Kill anyone that moves in this area apart from our own group. They have managed to kill Marcus. Revenge will be sweet on our part."

"I doubt that you will be going far leech," said Fenrin coming into the clearing followed by at least thirty werewolves. For to many years you blood suckers have been coming around here and attacking my people for no reason. That will all end today. I will personally enjoy ripping you to shreds. My resources tell me that it is you personally that is responsible for the slaughter of so many of my people."

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against us you mangy mutt?" asked Caius with a sneer. "I will delight in killing the alpha of this pack of dogs. You do not stand a chance against the might of the Volturi guard."

"Well, lets put that to the test," said Fenrin. "I will enjoy this."

"As will I," snapped Caius.

At once, Volturi and werewolf collided in battle. Howls of pain could be heard on both sides. The Death Eaters that were in the area were not sure how to enter the battle that was so deadly. They were wondering what to do when about one hundred huge spiders descended from the trees and started to attack them. They tried to fight back, but the attack came as a complete surprise to them and they were unable to put up much resistance. At the same time hundreds of creatures from the forest descended upon the werewolves and vampires. Unicorns were stabbing with their horns while hippogriff were shredding with their talons. Centaurs were raining arrows into the crowd by the dozens with unfailing accuracy. Aragog himself was able to grab Caius as he went to depart while Mosag grabbed Fenrin. Neither leader knew what was happening. All they knew was that a spider the size of an elephant had them wrapped in webbing that neither could break with their strength. During this time, the werewolves and vampires had all but decimated each other. Those that were not dead were captured by the acromantulas.

An hour into the battle, and there were no more than five werewolves alive. Every singe Death Eater that was still in the forest were either dead or had fled. Of the Volturi guard, there was not a single vampire left in the group that was with Caius. Aragog ordered his family to wrap their prisoners tightly and drag them towards the castle for punishment. With many mandibles clacking, the spiders followed his orders. Bane, Ronan, and Magorian assisted the spiders in their endeavor. When it was over, they had seventeen Death Eaters and werewolves from Voldemort's group and fifteen guards left of the Volturi along with Caius. Each prisoner was brought towards the castle.

Harry and Edward were moving swiftly among the vampires and the Death Eaters. Many had fallen. Hermione, Paul, Alice, and Severus made a ferocious team for the ones that tried to sneak in around that part of the castle. The quartet made short work of the opposing forces.

"Professor Snape," called Oliver Wood. "Professor McGonagall says your group is needed in front of the castle. Harry's adopted mother and father are in danger."

Severus waved a hand in understanding and he and his group raced to the scene. Carlisle and Esme were standing back to back facing ten vampires that had gotten past the external defenses and were trying to enter the castle. Rosalie and Emmet were working with Jared, Ginny, and Embry knocking back any vampire or Death Eater that tried to get past them with much success. Paul and Alice quickly joined the battle by knocking over some of the vampires. This caused them to lose their focus on Carlisle and Esme. Now that they had a moment to breath, the Cullen parents went on the offensive. Severus and Hermione came up and started to immobilize the vampires that were there. Hermione was a witch of great talent. Severus was a former Death Eater and he used his curses with deadly accuracy. It was not long before the members of the DA that were in the entrance hall to come out fighting as well. Soon parts of the vampires were flying as each person of the DA using their own cutting curses to strip the vampires of their body parts. They all knew that to keep the vampire from using their speed was to aim for their legs first and then go after the rest of their body.

Moody and Kingsley brought more forces into the fight soon and were making a clean sweep through the vampires. Fast they may be, but the vampires were no match for Britain's finest Aurors. Rufus was in another group that was having trouble and he fell. A vampire ripped his throat out and he died causing those that witnessed it to realize that one of their own had fallen. Dean Thomas raced to the Auror's side and hit the vampire with a cutting curse. He bent over to see if there was anything he could do for the Auror. This was his final mistake. He had not fully checked his surroundings and he was hit with a spell. His body fell over the dead Auror. Once those two fell, the rest of their group all joined them in death. Harry noticed what was going on out of the corner of his eye. He sent the mental message to Edward, and the two battled their way to the fallen members of the team. After an intense and bloody fight, they managed to send a message to the elves that they had four dead allies. Harry, Edward, Jacob, and Albus looked at each other for a moment. Jacob and Albus were breathing heavy, but there was an intense look in their eyes. As one, the four nodded and rejoined the fight with an intensity that had many vampires and Death Eaters fleeing in terror at the looks in the four pairs of eyes.

Hours later, the battle started to die out. All three sides of the battle had casualties. Thankfully the Forces of Light had minimal casualties. Thanks to Edward, Harry knew that they only had four deaths on their side. Harry lifted his wand to his throat and said Sonorus!

"I think you will find that many of your subordinates have fled or been killed," said Harry. "As I can see it Aro you have maybe a dozen vampires left in your group with yourself. Tom you maybe have ten Death Eaters with you. We have our full force to stand behind us. Let us end this once and for all. Most of my group will fall back. If you attempt to get to the castle you will be killed. If you stay here, we will battle until one of us is left standing."

"Chose your champions Potter," called Voldemort. "I grow tired of this game. I will have your head along with Aro, Caius, Dumbledore's, and Malfoy's.

"You will have a hard time with that," said Aro. "Powerful you may be, but we are still strong. I will have your head Voldemort. I will also bring about the downfall of the Cullens. Caius will be here soon with the rest of the guard."

"I highly doubt that," said Harry pointing to the area behind him. "It seems that there was one thing that you both missed in your plans for domination."

"What would that be Potter?" asked Voldemort with a sneer.

Harry sent a hex at Voldemort causing him to yelp in pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Harry Cullen," snarled Harry. "Neither you nor Aro is a match for me."

"Care to put that to the test?" snarled Voldemort. "I am Lord Voldemort. I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Who cares?" asked Draco coming to stand beside Jacob. "MY name is Lord Draco Malfoy. I am the heir of the Malfoy line and the new Lord of the Malfoy name. You don't see me pretending to be more than I am not. I am a Slytherin."

"My name is Edward Mason Potter Cullen," chimed in Edward. "I am husband and consort to Lord Harry James Potter Black Cullen. So I guess that makes me someone special also."

"What is all of this nonsense?" asked Aro. "Edward, you are mated with the Potter heir?"

"Not only the Potter heir, but the Black heir also," said Harry. "Oh and Tom just so you know the blood of Godric Gryffindor flows through my veins as well. Does that make me a Lord of the Gryffindor line?"

"How do you know that boy?" Voldemort sneered.

"Because only an heir of Gryffindor can open a book written by him," said Harry with a sneer of his own.

"What book?" Voldemort asked with a confused look on his face.

"The one that told me how I can make your life miserable," said Harry.

"Enough games," said Aro. "I demand the surrender of the Cullen family. They have broken the laws set by the Volturi. They are to be punished by our laws."

"What laws have they broken?" asked Harry sarcastically. "They do not tell others of your secrets. They do not harm humans. They have done nothing wrong. YOU are just after my husband, brother, and sister. I am telling you this for the last time. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THEM."

"Enough of this," said Albus. "Let us end this once and for all. Severus, take the remainder of our forces and enter the castle. Draco, Jacob, Harry, and Edward, you will stay here with me. I want the rest of you safely inside the castle."

Everyone hurried to do as Albus said. When the doors of the entrance of Hogwarts closed, Albus turned back to the opposing forces.

"Time for this to end once and for all," said Albus. "If you think you can beat us then I suggest that you do what you think you have to do."

That was all it took for the two opposing forces to start their attack. Harry and Edward once again entered battle mode. Draco and Jacob were in their own element as Draco fired off hexes and curses at the opposing forces and Jacob used his speed and agility to rip and tear. Albus for his part went head to head with Voldemort. The battle raged. Many of the remaining vampires fled. Soon Aro was alone. Harry sent a spell at him that encased him in a bubble of magic that he could not get out of. He could not run nor could he move. The Death Eaters had long since perished. Edward and Draco were quickly gathering the pieces of the vampires and were burning them.

Harry approached the battle between Voldemort and Albus. When Albus realized what Harry was about to do, he lowered his wand and stepped back.

"Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "You have finally come to do a final battle with me? I may not win the war today, but I will definantly win the battle."

"You no longer have the protection of the twin cores," said Harry. "I have the upper hand here. You can not beat me."

"AVADA KEDAVRA," screamed Voldemort pointing the borrowed wand at Harry.

Harry sighed as he pointed his finger at Voldemort and stunned him without saying a word. He put a full body bond on Voldemort. From there he woke him up.

"Watch now as I end all of this," said Harry. "Edward, find Caius in the pile of prisoners over there and bring him to me."

Edward went over to Caius and with a charm, levitated the body to Harry. Harry lifted his hand and caused the webbing of Aragog to fall off of him. He put the same bubble cage around Caius as he did with Aro.

"Tom Riddle," he said. "For killing my parents as well as many others, I sentence you to a life of misery. For the torture of many innocent people both human and not, I sentence you to a life of fear. For the many times that you have hurt me, I sentence you to a life without magic."

Harry lifted his hand and pointed a finger at Voldemort. Fear flittered across the eyes of the Dark Lord before he hid it and glared at the young man in front of him.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "Would you be so kind as to bring me the werewolves that have surrendered?"

"Of course Harry," said Albus sending a patronus to the castle with the required information.

It was within five minutes that everyone was standing on the grounds and was watching the proceedings. Harry looked back and Voldemort and pointed his wand at him.

"Per meus vires quod vox , EGO hic iuguolo vestri veneficus," intoned Harry. "I meant every word I said. I was your trial. I was your jury. I was your sentence, and I am your executioner. You will NEVER be able to perform magic again. You will live your life in prison as a muggle."

Harry waved his hand and released Tom from the binds of magic. Tom reached into his robe pocket and brought forth another wand.

"You were foolish to think that I would surrender so easily," said Voldemort pointing the wand at Harry. "EXPULSO!"

Harry and the defenders all looked on with amusement at the horror that crossed the face of Tom Riddle. He tried many more spells and realized with horror what was happening.

"This is not possible," screamed Tom. "What have you done to me?"

"From a muggle you came and to a muggle you have become," said Harry. "As an heir of Godric Gryffindor I have destroyed your ability to use magic. Before you are taken away I want you to witness the full extent of my wrath."

Harry looked to the werewolves and beckoned them over. He whispered something into their ears and watched as each one thought for a moment and then nod.

"Caius," said Harry. "For centuries you have been hunting and destroying werewolves. You have made it your mission to eradicate the entire species. While I am not happy with the species for their actions, I do know that not all of them are evil. Therefore the Volturi will fund Professor Snape in his endeavor of curing lycanthropy. The remaining Volturi vampires will be left in peace so long as they do nothing to harm the project or my family. I can not say the same for you."

Harry raised his hands and sent forth a sphere of flame that engulfed the trapped vampire.

"For crimes against other species, I hereby order you to burn in hell for all eternity," said Harry. "May the flames that you feel now be the flames that you feel in the afterlife. To you that have surrendered, I suggest that you have each person in your clan send word to Severus Snape. He has managed to create a cure for your furry little problem. With the aid of the Ministry of Magic he will be able to get the ingredients needed to continue to help you all."

The five werewolves bowed low to Harry and made their way to where Severus stood. Harry watched as Severus told them when they could come for the cure. Harry turned to look at a new vampire that was entering the grounds with his hands up in a non threatening gesture.

"Felix," said Edward as the rest of the Cullens came into view and stood with them.

"What do you want Felix?" asked Harry. "Two of the leaders of the Volturi are dead. The third will be dealt with shortly."

"I want to lead the Volturi from now on," said Felix. "I have no quarrel with you or your family. I have already spoken with Minister Dumbledore and an arrangement has been made. I would like permission to take what is left of the forces back to Volterra with me and start with new laws and such. I wish no harm to you or your family. You have my word that I will never do to you what Aro and Caius have done. I promise to lead the Volturi in a new and different light and change the ways we have done things in the past."

Harry looked over to Edward who nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well," said Harry. "By right of conquest I could take over the leadership of the Volturi myself. However anyone that knows me will also know that I do not want that. Therefore I am willing to give you the chance to prove yourself. I give to you the task of leading the Volturi into a new era. You are to fund Severus Snape with the money he needs to help all werewolves who want to be cured. If the werewolf in question can afford it, they will pay their own way. For those that were forced into poverty like my Godfather Remus, the potion will be funded by the Volturi. Do you agree?"

"I will assist in any way that I can," said Felix. "I thank you for your generosity."

"Take your vampires and leave," said Harry. "Expect an owl from Severus soon with a list of what he needs for his potion."

Harry and his family watched as Felix went around to the different vampires that were entrapped on the ground. Other vampires came out of the forest to assist him. Once all of the vampires were freed, they all turned to Harry and the Cullen family and saluted. From there they faded into the trees and left.

"Aro," said Harry turning to the last vampire still in front of him. "You are a greedy person that likes to collect trophies. You were determined to destroy my family despite the fact that you were told they were innocent. As the one that has defeated you I proclaim the following. YOU will be a trophy as well as a prisoner in the Ministry of Magic. You will be subjected to tests as well as ingredients for different potions. You will never see the light of sun again. You will from this day forward never taste the blood of a human. You will live on animal blood for the rest of your life. I think that the blood of rats should do the trick. When the Ministry feel that they no longer need you, they will destroy you."

"I suggest that all of the Aurors start rounding up the last of the Death Eaters," said Albus. "Harry, by right of conquest I give to you a souvenir. Here is the brother of your wand. Do with it as you will. Any money that Tom had will be transferred into your account. What would you like me to do with the vaults of the Death Eaters that you have hand in being captured?"

"Have their vaults checked for dark objects and then sell off any properties they own," said Harry. "All proceeds will benefit St Mungo's. Also I think that an orphanage should be built for those children that are now in need of parents. Let Molly and Arthur Weasley run it. Let some of the money go to that and things that the orphanage needs."

"I have said it before and I will say it again," replied Albus with a smile on his face. "You are one of the most generous people I have had the grace of meeting. Thank you for being the wonderful person that you are. Now I suggest that you spend some time getting things around here back to normal and then go home. You are no longer needed here. I think that WE can manage it from here. I want you to go home with your new husband and family and get your life back and live happy. We love you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this right here. The next chapter will be the final one of this story. I hope that you all enjoy the hard work and dedication that I have put forth into this chapter. It is the longest one that I have written so far. Thanks for the support.

Per meus vires quod vox , EGO hic iuguolo vestri veneficus. Is latin which translates closely as By _my might and power, I hereby kill your magic._


	25. Return To Forks

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – Twilight and its affiliates are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Edward. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended, then please do not blame me. You were warned.

NOTE – Well folks, all good things must come to an end. This is the last chapter of this story. I am very thankful to each and every one of you that has read and of course to all of you that have sent me a review. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Stay tuned for my next crossover story. It will feature Harry Potter and the Charmed Ones.

**Chapter 25 – Return To Forks**

The following weeks saw a flurry of activity. Harry and his family all assisted in the clean up of the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry went into the forest and worked with the denizens in healing the injured as well as paying respects to the dead. Between the Cullen family and the Order, they were able to clean up any debris that littered the floor of the forest. All bodies were taken away so that the forest could have a chance to recover from the war. Pomona and Neville led a team into the forest to assist with the planting of many trees and shrubs. Harry grinned in amusement at Neville who was in his element here.

"With what we are doing, the forest should recover within a year," explained Neville. "Professor Sprout and I have a certain type of magic that allows us to encourage the plants to grow faster. The fires destroyed so much that we are going to work for about a week to get it caught up."

"I think I can be of assistance with that," said Harry.

"How so?" asked Pomona. "I never thought you enjoyed Herbology that much."

"I liked it," said Harry. "It was not my favorite subject, but I enjoyed it. I can help you all as I am an elemental mage. I can get things to grow faster and fuller with my earth magic."

"That would save us a lot of time," admitted Daphne Greengrass. "How will you do it?"

Harry smiled at her and knelt on the ground. He placed his hands in the soil and summoned the earth magic that resided in him. When he had it, he let it flow into the soil. The others gasped in awe as the plants and trees started to grow and blossom in the area. Harry stood up and dusted off his hands.

"If one or more of you comes into the area and gives a boost to what I have done with your won magic, it will take less time for the forest to recover," explained Harry.

"Do not worry Harry," said Neville. "We will do it. Professor Sprout says that we can make it a project for the rest of the year."

"It is good to see you finally taking pride in your work Neville," commented Harry. "Always remember that just because we are not good in one subject doesn't mean that you are not good at all."

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses," said Draco kindly. "Not all of us can be Harry Potter."

"HEY!" exclaimed Harry as the others laughed at the joke. "I will get you for that. And I'll get your little dog too."

By now the rest of the Cullen family was roaring with laughter. Jacob looked indignant at the comment wondering what he did to deserve the remark. Harry lifted his hands to the sky and caused the winds to blow the rain clouds to the area. He concentrated hard on getting the clouds to release their burden. A gentle rain started to fall giving the newly planted greenery its nourishment. As the group left the area, Harry heard the plaintive cry of a young animal in the forest. He headed for the sound and came upon a small clearing that had a unicorn foal nudging it mother laying on the ground with a wound in her side. Harry knelt next to the mare and placed his hands on her. He concentrated on his healing magic and had the satisfaction of watching it flare. He was assisted by Draco. Harry carefully tended to the mare making sure to take his time as he healed her wound. The damage was extensive, but Harry knew that he could help her. Twenty minutes later, he dusted his hands of the residual magic and promptly collapsed on the ground. Draco and Jacob picked him up and carried him over to Edward. Harry weakly turned his head and saw the mare stand up and nudge her foal. She bowed her head to Harry who waved his hand weakly at her. Edward and his party left the forest to head back to the castle. They were met by Minerva who quickly cleared a path to the Gryffindor Tower for them. Edward laid Harry gently on the bed and told him that he better stay there. Harry nodded his head in agreement as Edward left to tell the others what happened.

"He just used up an abundance of his magic is all," said Edward. "Not only did he replant and help the forest recover, but he healed extensive damages to a unicorn mare that was dying."

"Foolish boy," said Severus. "Noble, but foolish. Some things will never change with him. He is always putting his life at risk for others."

"Where is Carlisle and Esme?" asked Edward.

"They are talking with Albus in the Great Hall," said Minerva. "They are going to be holding a ceremony tomorrow. There are quite a few awards that are going to be handed out."

"Let me guess," said Edward with a wry grin. "Harry will be at the forefront of most of them?"

"Did you really expect anything less?" asked Minerva. "He has captured and brought down the most feared Dark Lord to have ever graced the planet, captured and dealt with two of the most powerful and deadly vampires on the planet, and helped to defeat the most insane witch to have graced our planet in two thousand years. Do not think that you will not be awarded handsomely for your portion of it all either."

"You do know that Harry will not be happy about being in the spot light again don't you?" asked Edward with a small frown.

"We do know that," said Severus. "However, trying to get Albus to slow down is just like trying to get your sister to act like a normal person."

"Point taken," said Edward with a smile. "Well as long as we can go home soon and get away from all of this, I will be happy."

"Two more days and you will be back in your small town with nothing more exciting than finishing high school," said Minerva. "I promise that I will help see this finished quickly so that you all can go home."

"Thanks Professor," said Edward. "I can see why Harry loves you so much. He talks about you all the time and it is always in a good light. Professor Snape, Harry may not have liked you, but when he spoke of you, he had an air of respect. After seeing some of his memories, I can understand why he would not like you very much, but I can also see why you did what you did. Now that this war is done, I just want him to have a happy and normal life filled with friends and loved ones."

"I may have been hard on Harry," said Severus. "I know that at times I was down right cruel, but that was my way of building the inner strength that he has. I was best friends with his mother until one day when I made a terrible mistake. I have never forgiven myself for that mistake nor will I ever. I did not hate Harry. It pained me when I looked at him because he looks so much like his father with the exception of those bright and intelligent eyes. They are the spitting image of his mother's.

"I may not understand the whole situation," said Edward. "In fact I would rather not know all of the details, but I do know that Harry is a remarkable man and I am glad that he is in my life. I will not hesitate to hurt anyone who tries to take him away from me or causes him pain."

"We hope that you never cease in doing so," said Severus. "He deserves to be happy. So much was placed on his shoulders at such a young age. I for one am very content to know that he will be taken care of and will lead a happy life. Now that this war is over, he can truly be the person that he wants to be. From what I can see, all he wants to be is your mate and friend. I could not have wished anything better for him if I tried."

"Thank you Severus," said a voice behind them. "To hear you say that makes me very happy to count you as a friend."

"I thought I told you to remain in bed," said Edward with an amused look on his face.

"Since when do I ever do what I am supposed to do?" asked Harry with an impish smile on his face. "Why do you think Severus has so many grey hairs on his head?"

"Why you impertinent brat," said Severus heading for him and drawing his wand. "I am going to get you for that."

Harry laughed as he raced away with a shouting Severus hot on his trail. Minerva and Edward laughed at the scene. Together they made their way to the Great Hall. Albus was talking with Carlisle and Esme when they arrived.

"Ah Edward," said Albus with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am well Sir," said Edward. "How are things going here?"

"Everything is in order," said Albus with a smile. "Where is Harry?"

"He is being chased across the grounds by Severus," said Edward.

"Why is that?" asked Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You know how Harry is," he replied. "I think Severus wants to teach him a lesson about being cheeky."

"Severus will not hurt him will he?" asked Esme worriedly.

"No," said Minerva with a laugh. "I do have to say that the two were laughing quite a bit as they raced out the door. They should be back in a few moments."

No sooner had she said that, a smirking Severus entered the hall with a complaining Harry. The others took in the sight of Harry and everyone burst out laughing.

"Severus you change me back this instant," said Harry. "I can not go to the feast or the award ceremony looking like this."

"Do pipe down Cullen," said Severus. "After all you deserve it."

"Maybe so," said Harry. "But did you have to turn my hair green and my skin grey?"

"It will teach you a lesson," said Severus. "You really think that I didn't learn some things from your father and his friends about pulling pranks and such? After all I DID teach the Weasley twins."

Hermione and a group of others came into the Great Hall. When they saw what appeared to be a green and grey Harry Cullen, she started to snicker. It was soon picked up by the others as they entered the room. Soon the whole school and its defenders were laughing at Harry.

"You think this is funny Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry. "Let us not forget the night you got drunk and wore your maid's outfit for Jacob. It took me a week to get his hair from hot pink to black again. Plus you did look cute in your little skirt."

"STOP!" screeched Draco turning red and running from the hall.

The laughter started again as Harry stood there amused.

"Oh and Hermione," said Harry. "Do I need to tell the others just how you got that cat tail in second year?"

"Harry Potter Black Cullen you wouldn't dare?" she asked in a chocked voice.

"MEOW," he replied.

She threw him a scowl before she sat down and did not laugh anymore.

"For the rest of you that are laughing," he said as he admired his nails. "I can tell stories that will have many others rolling in their seats with amusement. Do not forget that even though I say little, I see lots. This will include Ginny, Neville, Professor McGonagall, Minister Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, Hagrid, and a few others that I can name that I have dirt on. So if you don't want me to spill the beans, one of you better get Severus to fix this."

"Blackmail Cullen?" asked Severus with amusement. "I didn't think you had any Slytherin in you."

"Shall I tell them about what I saw you in the other day when I came across you in the dungeons?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"STOP!" said Severus handing him a vial. "Here is your bloody antidote. Do NOT repeat what you saw Cullen."

Harry lowered his shields and let Edward see what he saw. Edward started laughing at the vision.

"Pink?" asked Edward laughing. "He wears pink pajamas?"

Harry laughed out loud at this. Severus turned every shade of red he could which was amusing with the skin tone he had.

"I didn't say it," smirked Harry as he changed back to normal. "I never said I would not show my husband the vision though so that he could tell."

"I don't think I can take anymore," said Minerva sitting in her chair wiping tears from her eyes. "I have not laughed that much in forever."

Many of the others were laughing as well. Severus was glaring daggers at Harry and Edward. Both vampires just sent a smug look back at him.

Remus and Tonks packed up the last of their things. The American Aurors were going to stay long enough for Harry and his family to return before they too left. Word had gotten to them that the war was over and that Harry had been victorious. Remus was the last of the parental figures that Harry had and he wanted to be with him during the award ceremony. Harry had sent a letter to him via Dobby that told him that he had a great gift for him waiting for him in England. He was curious about what it was. He and Tonks said their goodbyes and activated the international portkey that was given to them by Alex Daniels. They arrived in the Great Hall just in time to witness some of the laughter. Harry raced over to Remus and threw his arms around him.

"Remus," said Harry. "I have missed you greatly. How are things in Forks?"

"Quiet as a mouse," said Remus. "The American Aurors are staying until you get home. President Daniels asked me to tell you that he has something for you when you return home. Apparently Albus sent him a detailed report of what happened here and they have something special planned for the Cullen family when they get back. It will include the Quiluetes and the Denalis."

"Well at least they will not be targeting just me," said Harry with a grin. "You know how I hate the fame."

"So cub," said Remus. "What is this surprise that you have for me?"

"Actually," said Harry with a mischievous smirk. "I think I will let Severus give it to you."

Remus looked over to Severus who smiled and nodded.

"Apparently when I was helping Harry at Grimmauld Place, we found some rare and usable potions ingredients," said Severus pulling out a vial and handing it to him. "With these ingredients, I have been able to come up with the cure for lycanthropy. When it is your time to turn, you are to drink that. I can not promise that it will be pleasant, but I am sure that you will no longer change into a werewolf."

"You found a cure for werewolves?" asked Remus in shock. "Severus, do you realize how wonderful and important this is?"

"He will be a rich individual," said Harry. "I have made sure that he will be funded with all of the ingredients that he needs and that he gets paid for each and every potion that he makes."

"Harry," whispered Remus with tears in his eyes. "You are indeed a very special person and I am so thankful that you have done this for me and my kind."

"Remus," said Harry seriously. "You are the last of my father's friends. You deserve to be happy and lead a normal life. With this, you no longer have to worry about not being able to find work. You can settle down and have a family without worrying about what damage you will do to your children and such. The only thing I want from you is to be well and happy."

"I think I can manage that," said Remus. "Severus, I thank you for this. I will be eternally grateful for what you have done."

"Just follow the instructions I gave to you and all will be well," said Severus.

The next two days passed in a blur. Harry and his family were sitting in the front row that was made especially for them for the award ceremony. Albus and Minerva were standing at the head of the Great Hall. Both were resplendid in their dress robes as Minster of Magic and Headmistress of the school.

"I would like to start this ceremony by recognizing four very special people," said Albus. "Rufus Scrimgeour, Dean Thomas, Jeremy Winds, and Kelly Moore are being honored today as heroes for their part in the war. They gave their lives to help defend the wizarding world from both Voldemort and the Volturi. All four will be honored further by being the first people ever buried on the grounds of Hogwarts. Each will receive the Order of Merlin First Class that will be affixed onto their headstone. The families of each will receive a monetary settlement in honor of their dedication to the war effort. I ask that each of you bow your head in silent tribute to four fallen heroes, friends, loved ones, and family members."

The entire assembly bowed their heads in sorrow at the loss of life. The war had affected many over the years. It was never an easy thing to lose a loved one due to those who chose to walk the dark path of life.

"We are gathered here today to honor those heroes among us that are also still standing," said Albus. "The professors of Hogwarts please step forward."

The staff of Hogwarts stepped forward and waited for Albus to continue.

"For services to the school and for the parts that each of you played in the war effort," said Albus. "I give to you the Order of Merlin Second Class and awards for services to the school."

Harry watched as each professor of the school along with Poppy received their awards. He clapped louder than most.

"To the members of the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix," Albus continued. "Please step forward."

The members of the Order stepped forward. Albus smiled at each and every one of them.

"For stepping up to the occasion," he said. "For putting your lives on the line for the Forces of Light, I award each of you with an Order of Merlin First Class. The wizarding world thanks you for your dedication in helping us capture and defend against the Dark Lord and his minions."

There was another round of applause as each and every member of the Order received their awards. The Weasleys were blushing furiously at the praise. Their standing in the wizarding world had risen greatly with their support to the cause.

"Would the members of the organization known as the DA please step forward," said Albus.

Many watched as Harry Potter Cullen and his group of friends and classmates all stepped forward.

"For taking the initiative by forming this group and for using your natural talents to help defend the castle and the wizarding world," intoned Albus. "I hereby award you with the Order of Merlin Second Class and an award for services to the school."

The applause was loud at this proclamation as many parents stood up and gave an ovation for their children. So many were proud of the fact that their children stepped up when many full grown adults refused to do their part in this war. When the applause finally died out, Albus spoke again.

"Would the Cullens, Denalis, and Quiluetes please step forward?" asked Albus.

The crown got quiet as many watched Harry Potter Cullen and his new family stand and approach Albus.

"For leaving your homes and coming here to help us defend our homes," he said. "I hereby award each of you with the Order of Merlin Second Class."

Applause from the DA, professors, and the Order as well as the Aurors sounded loudly at this.

"To Harry and Edward Cullen and Dobby the house elf," said Albus. "For the rescue mission that was a complete success of our COMC teacher and friend Rubeus Hagrid, I award you the Order of Merlin Third Class. We thank you for being brave enough to go into enemy territory and retrieve him."

The applause was thunderous. Many knew that Harry and Edward had risked everything to bring Hagrid back. It was a first in history that a house elf was awarded a medal of honor as well. Dobby stood there with tears in his eyes. Harry and Edward knelt on either side of him and were holding each of his hands in comfort.

"To Harry Potter Black Cullen," said Albus. "For your ingenious capture of Bellatrix Lestrange, I award you with the Order of Merlin Second Class. For the information found and given as a new way of dealing with known Death Eaters that have received life sentences in prison for their actions, I award you with the Order of Merlin Second Class as well as the Lestrange vaults. For the capture and defeat of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, I award you with the Order of Merlin First Class as well as any property and any monies that he had. For the capture and justice you served to the leaders of the Volturi that were abusing their powers, I award you with an Order of Merlin First Class for both Aro and Caius."

Many people in the Great Hall were floored. They knew that Harry had played a huge role in the battle, but many did not realize that he was the one that had really brought an end to the darkness. It was not missed on anyone that Harry was the most decorated hero in history. Albus gestured at Harry to speak.

"Many say that the definition of a hero is one who puts someone's life ahead of theirs," said Harry holding a hand of both Dobby and Edward. "Others say that a hero is someone that goes above and beyond the call of duty to make something wonderful happen for many. I thank you all for believing that I am that hero. I will tell you that I am just someone that did my job. If you want a hero, then I suggest that you look within yourself. Each and every person that played a part in helping to end the reign of terror that Voldemort started is a hero. Each person that put their lives on the line to help me and my family is a hero. These awards mean little to me. The reward that means the most to me is that each and every one of you stood by my side and did what you thought was right. Each and every person that was a part of this war played a pivotal role in our survival. While I appreciate that many of you looked to me as the savior of the wizarding world, I am just a man that has always wanted a normal life. So rather than thanking me for being the savior and the image of the Light, you should all be thanking yourselves for stepping up when the time was right and making a difference. I am proud of each and every one of you for being a hero. I am sincerely proud of my family and extended families for standing behind me and being there for me one hundred percent. I especially want to thank my life mate for believing in me and standing by me through everything."

When Harry finished speaking Edward wrapped Harry in his arms. He placed a kiss on his lips and held it there for many long minutes. Soon the rest of the Americans stood up and wrapped them selves into the huddle. Vampire, shape shifter, and wizard all stood together in one big smiling and happy family. The assembly was all standing on their feet applauding the group of people standing before them. The feast that evening was the biggest that Hogwarts had ever seen. People were coming over and constantly congratulating Harry and his family.

The next couple of days saw a flurry of activity in the castle as the Cullens and their group started to pack up their belongings to return to Forks. Many wonderful things happened during the awards ceremony. Vampires received awards along with a house elf, a muggle, and a known werewolf, not to mention the shape shifters. Indeed the wizarding world was changing for the better thanks to the efforts of Harry Potter Cullen.

They arrived home much to their relief the following day. From there, the Denali coven went home to pick up their lives again. The pack went back to La Push. Ginny and Hermione were with them. Hermione's parents promised to visit them soon. Hermione was a couple weeks shy of her seventeenth birthday, but her parents allowed her to leave with the promise that she would stay in touch until they could come and visit. Ginny, Bill, and Fleur were set up in a house near Harry and his family so that he could help keep an eye on her. The Cullens were welcomed back to the United States as heroes. Each was given a purple heart of valor for services to the country. President Daniels announced that even though the war took place in England, they were being awarded because they had stopped the war from coming to America. The pack from La Push were also awarded for their assistance.

When the Cullen family arrived back at school, they were greeted warmly by the entire school. They quickly picked up where they left off and managed to get back into the swing of things. Lilith and Damian had grown some since Harry left, but both were glad that he was back. Mr. Banner was delighted to have his two favorite students back in the class.

Harry received a letter a few weeks later from Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_I took the potion that Severus made. It was painful, but well worth it. It works just as Severus said it would. He is being recognized as the top Potions Master in the world. I am not sure what you did to help him, but he is fast becoming the wealthiest person around. Many clans of werewolves are coming to him for the cure. They all want happy lives and want to be reinstated into the wizarding community. They could not have done it without you and Severus. I am also writing to inform you that we have finally managed to capture the last of the Death Eaters. They were hiding from you and when you were no longer in the country, they attempted to start trouble. Without a leader, they had no organization or thoughts behind their attacks. Therefore they were easy enough to capture. I have some bad news for you however. We found Narcissa dead. Apparently she was poisoned by Kreacher for betraying the Black family. He has been punished for his crimes. I know that you did not want any harm to come to her. We also know she was starting to come around and doing quite well in Grimmauld Place where you left her. I have nothing else to report other than that Tonks is pregnant and we would like for you to be the godfather. Let me know what you think._

_Love from Tonks and Remus._

Harry sat there and looked out at the sun. He was saddened by the loss of Narcissa. He knew that she and Draco were talking and trying to mend things. After Harry bound her to the Black family, she started working hard to prove herself. She did much soul searching to find where she went wrong in life and came to the conclusion that Harry was correct. Harry knew that life was never like you expected it to be. With a sigh he folded the letter and slipped it into a box with all of the others. He wrote a reply telling Remus that he would be delighted to be the godfather of their child.

Years later, Harry and Edward were sitting side by side in their house packing. They were moving back to England. Harry had graduated as Valedictorian from Forks high. He and Edward were going back to Hogwarts. Harry was going to take the post of DADA professor and Edward was going to take over as Charms Professor. Draco and Jacob along with Ginny and Embry and Paul and Hermione were all married and were living life to the fullest. Hermione was a school teacher on the reservation and Ginny became a police woman in town. Draco was living life to the fullest as a mechanic with Jacob. Harry laughed when he stopped in at the garage and saw Draco standing there full of grease. The two of them went into business with Rosalie and were having a very successful business going.

With one last look around, Harry and Edward said their goodbyes to the family. In a few more years, the rest of the family would follow them to England where they would be given jobs in the wizarding community. Due to their efforts in the war, many were told that even though they were a vampire that they would always be welcomed at any time.

Life definantly changed on the day that Harry Potter entered a little town called Forks.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I really didn't know how to end the story. I know many of you are going to be saddened by the thought that this story has come to an end. Thank you for following along with me as I led you on the journey that is Edward and Harry Cullen. This story has had many hits and visitors as well as a few hundred reviews. Thank you all for being so loyal. I am now going to start on my new cross over entitled, Sounding the Call. It is my first time writing a Harry Potter/ Charmed crossover. I hope it does half as well as this story did.


End file.
